After all this time
by highjump
Summary: AU- Nach dem Krieg wiederholen Hermine und ihre Freunde ihr letztes Jahr, doch die Auswirkungen des Krieges sind besonders für sie noch deutlich zu spüren. Auch wenn Snape ihr gezwungenermaßen zur Seite steht schwebt sie noch in großer Gefahr. Anscheinend kommt ein neuer ' Krieg' auf und die Beiden lernen sich zu schätzen. SS/HG Raiting M wegen späteren Kapiteln
1. Chapter 1

**AU- Nach dem Krieg wiederholen Hermine und ihre Freunde ihr letztes Jahr, doch die Auswirkungen des Krieges sind besonders für sie noch deutlich zu spüren. Auch wenn Snape ihr gezwungenermaßen zur Seite steht schwebt sie noch in großer Gefahr. Anscheinend kommt ein neuer ' Krieg' auf und die Beiden lernen sich zu schätzen. Hauptpairing: SS/HG Nebenpairing: HP/GW später RW/LL**

**Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören nicht mir sondern J.K Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus;) **

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen =) Reviews wären nett**

**Kapitel 1 : ****Neubeginn**

**-SS-**

,,Schachmatt''

,, Ich bestehe auf noch eine Runde, Severus! '', beschwerte sich Professor Flitwick.

,, Wieso wollen Sie wieder verlieren? Suchen Sie sich eine andere Beschäftigung als mich mit diesem Spiel zu belästigen'', antwortete Snape genervt.

Auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, er hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als im Lehrerzimmer rumzusitzen und mit seinen nervtötenden Kollegen Zauberschach zu spielen. Der Krieg hatte vieles verändert. Jedoch war es ungewöhnlich ruhig und unspektakulär in der Zauberwelt geworden seitdem Voldemort tot war. ,,Gut ein Spiel'', gab sich Snape murrend unter Flitwicks bittenden Blick geschlagen. Er hasste solche Menschen, die dachten sie würden alles erreichen ohne etwas dafür zu tun aber er hatte einfach nichts zu tun. Grimmig setzte er seine erste Spielfigur. Wenigstens würde er nicht gegen diesen… betrunkenen Schwachmaten verlieren.

Während des Spiels glitt sein leerer Blick über den Raum. Kaum Lehrer waren anwesend, stellte er zufrieden fest. McGonagall hatte nun kaum mehr Zeit, da sie die neue Schulleiterin war. Mit einem Ruck ging die Tür auf und Dora Tonks und Remus Lupin kamen eng umschlagen in den Raum, ohne die Anderen überhaupt mit Blicken zu würdigen. ,, Sind die Beiden nicht ein süßes Paar? Richtig zu beneiden, denken Sie nicht? '', fragte Flitwick fast verliebt, der seinem Blicken anscheinend gefolgt war. ,,Wohl kaum'', antwortete er naserümpfend. Er hatte seit seiner Kindheit nichts mehr für Lupin übrig gehabt. Für ihn war er eine unfähige Lehrkraft und das würde so bleiben und das er hier mit dieser tollpatschigen Frau rummachte, machte es nicht besser. ,, Ach kommen Sie, geben Sie der Liebe doch eine Chance. Wann hatten Sie denn Ihr letztes Date?'', stichelte warf ihm als Antwort nur einen finsteren Blick zu. Es war tatsächlich einige Zeit her. ,,Genießen Sie das Leben'', lachte Flitwick, unbeeindruckt von Snapes Blick. ,,Ich genieße es bereits'', knurrte er bedrohlich. ,,In einem Keller? Wohl kaum''. ,,Ich wüsste nicht was meine Räumlichkeiten Sie angeht'', langsam sang Snapes Laune immer weiter. Flitwick kicherte jedoch nur und hickste. Langsam steigt ihm der Feuerwhiskey zum Kopf, dachte Snape hämisch. ,,Ich habe eine Idee Severus'', hickste Flitwick wieder. Snape, der dieses Gespräch nur noch beenden wollte, machte eine Geste die den angetrunkenen Lehrer zum Fortfahren aufforderte. ,, Bis zum Ende nächsten Schuljahres werden Sie jemanden gedatet und mit ihr geschlafen haben. Wenn Sie das schaffen gebe ich Ihnen 70 Galleonen'', fuhr dieser fort. Snape starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Unglaube, Belustigung und Misstrauen an. ,, Und was spring für Sie dabei raus ? Wenn ich fragen darf. '' ,,Reine Belustigung Severus'', gab er kichernd zu Gute. Severus überlegte einen Moment. Interessant wäre es schon, jedoch war es ihm zu kindisch: ,,Ich denke nicht das ich diese Wette annehmen werde, Filius'', sagte er und erhob sich um an Lupin und Tonks, die sich mittlerweile auffraßen, vorbei an die Tür zu gelangen. ,,Severus! Erst kämpfst du gegen Voldemort und jetzt ist dir eine einzige Frau schon zu viel? '', kriegte sich Flitwick kaum vor Lachen mehr ein. Das laute Lachen und seine Worte zogen die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden auf sich, die das Geschehen mit neugierigen Blicken betrachteten. Diese Demütigung konnte sich Snape nicht gefallen und antwortete mit einen knappen ,,Abgemacht'' eher er mit einem lauten Knall die Tür ins Schloss fallen ließ. Die Worte des Zwerg hallten in seinen Kopf noch immer nach, auch wenn er versuchte sie verschwinden zu lassen. Er konnte nicht fassen wie dumm er gewesen war sich auf so etwas einzulassen. Er hatte schließlich tausend Mal wichtigere Sachen im Sinn. Ganz in Rage durchschritt er schnell die Gänge um endlich seine Gemächer betreten zu können.

Als er um die Ecke ging raste Jemand in ihn hinein. Wer wagte es ihn auch nur ansatzweisen zu berühren?! Das würde Punkteverlust geben und er freute sich schon drauf das entsetzte Gesicht des Schülers zu sehen. Als er sah um wem es sich handelte zischte er: ,,Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Ms. Granger''. Bevor sie, wie immer vorlaut, protestieren konnte, verschwand Snape schon die Treppen zum Keller runter. Eine Diskussion mit dieser Schülerin wollte er nicht mal ein Wort wechseln.

**-HG-**

Fluchtartig verließ Hermine die Bücherei. Zwischendurch warf sie einen panischen Blick über ihre Schulter und war erleichtert Niemanden zu sehen, den sie nicht sehen wollte. Vor allem nicht ihn. Schon seit dem Mittag versuchte sie sich bestmöglich zu verstecken, doch unmöglicher Weise fand er sie trotzdem. Als sie sich sicher war das er nirgends zu sehen war verschwand sie hinter einer Statur von einer buckeligen Hexe und ließ sich auf den kalten Steinboden sinken. Merlin sei Dank hatte Harry sie kurz nach dem Mittagsessen gewarnt und ihr die Karte des Rumtreibers gegeben. Reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Doch was nützte sie wenn man keine Zeit hatte draufzuschauen?. Wer hätte denn schon ahnen können dass er jemals eine Bücherei betreten würde.

Leise, um nicht aufzufallen, holte sie die Karte aus ihrem Umhang. Erschrocken stellte sie fest dass sein Punkt auf der Karte in demselben Gang war wie ihrer. Nur Sekunden später hörte Hermine schon seine lauten Schritte und kroch noch weiter hinter die Statur. ,, Wo ist sie nur hin? Ginny meinte doch sie sei gerade aus der Bücherei gegangen? Verdammt'', hörte sie ihn leise fluchen. Diese dumme …. , dachte Hermine. Seine Schritte waren direkt vor ihr und sie presste sich soweit es ging an die kalte Wand hinter der Statue und hielt die Luft an. Bitte nicht! Seine Schritte gingen weiter ohne eine Pause zu machen. Als er weit genug entfernt war verließ sie schnellstmöglich ihr Versteck und rannte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung fort.

Als sie schon kurz vor dem Gryffindorturm um die Ecke bog, merkte sie wie sie gegen etwas prallte und hinfiel, wobei sich der gesamte Inhalt ihrer Tasche auf den Boden verteilte. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern das dort jemals eine Statue gestanden hatte. Irritiert schaute sie hinauf und erblickte dabei die Gestalt ihres Zaubertränkeprofessors, woraufhin sie schon den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen, aber Professor Snape zischte etwas von Abzug von Punkten, was Hermine nicht ganz vernahm und ehe sie auch nur ein Laut von sich geben konnte war dieser schon weg. Verwundert schaute sie ihm hinterher. Was war denn in den gefahren? Verärgert schmiss Hermine ihre Sachen wieder in ihre Tasche um schnellstmöglich das Weite zu suchen.

Kaum betrat Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum sah sie ihr Opfer. ,, Ginny, du kommst jetzt sofort mit ´´, sagte sie kurz angebunden und riss Ginny aus Harrys Armen und zerrte die Jüngere am Arm hoch in die Mädchenschlafräume. Sie wollte dem Mädchen mal deutlich ihre Meinung sagen. ,, Wie kannst du ihm nur sagen wo ich bin. Seit McGonagall heute verkündet hat wann der Winterball stattfindet ist er hinter mir her und du sagst ihm wo ich bin? Wie kannst du nur ´´ , schrie Hermine in ihrer Verzweiflung. Ginnys Finger legte sich mahnend auf ihre Lippen. Sie wo0llte schon widersprechen doch Ginny presste ihren Finger nur stärker auf ihre Lippen. ,, Hermine es tut mir unendlich leid, aber du hättest sein Blick sehen sollen. Ich meine er ist immerhin mein Bruder und ich schulde ihm noch was. Außerdem kannst du ihm nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen. Du musst Klarheit schaffen zwischen dir und Ron. Schon seit Tagen wartet er nur auf eine Chance mit dir etwas zu unternehmen. Seit dem Ende von Voldemort warst du nicht mal eine Minute mit ihm alleine und vorher? Ihr wart so gut wie ein Paar. Du musst mit ihm reden.´´ Hermine dachte nach. Es stimmte im Krieg waren sie sich näher gekommen und hatten sich auch geküsst und sie war sich sicher Gefühle gegenüber ihn gehegt zu haben, aber sie war sich nicht sicher ob diese Gefühle nur durch die Gefahr zu sterben aufgekommen war und sie einfach Nähe brauchte um sich zu beruhigen, denn jetzt waren diese Gefühle nur noch eine Erinnerung. Für sie war Ron wieder wie ein Bruder. Jedoch schien das andersrum nicht so zu sein. Er war gradezu ein Stalker geworden. ,, Du hast wohl Recht. Ich werde mit ihm sprechen, aber jetzt leg ich mich hin. Heute war einfach nicht mein Tag´´, stellte sie deprimiert fest und verabschiedete sich von Ginny die wieder nach Harry wollte. Seufzend schmiss sie sich auf ihr Bett und dachte über Ron nach. Sie wollte ihn auf keinen Fall verletzen, jedoch war das wohl nötig, wenn sie endlich ihre Ruhe wollte. Entschlossen sich am nächsten Tag mit Ron zu unterhalten drehte sie sich um und schlief ein.

**-HP-**

,, Sie wird schon mit ihm reden´´ , versuchte Harry seine aufgewühlte Freundin zu beruhigen. ,, Harry du verstehst mich nicht! Hermine ist meine beste Freundin und gehört quasi zu meiner Familie, aber Ron ist mein Bruder. Ich will nicht das er unglücklich ist und ich will nicht das sie unglücklich ist.´´ Auch wenn es der Situation nicht angemessen war musste Harry schmunzeln. Noch vor mehreren Wochen hatte er im finalen Kampf sein Todesfeind umgebracht und somit die Zauberwelt vor einer schrecklichen Zukunft bewahrt und heute musste er mit den Beziehungsproblemen seiner Freunde kämpfen. Auch wenn ihm die Situation komisch und dennoch lustig erschien, beruhigte es ihn auch endlich ein normales Leben zu führen, ohne jeden Moment sich Gedanken über die Zukunft zu machen. ,, Ginny mach die keinen Kopf die Beiden sind erwachsen und können das schon klären. ´´, sagte er und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Ginny schien nicht ganz überzeugt zu sein und stöhnte genervt. Er konnte Ginny durchaus verstehen, er war ja selbst nicht wirklich überzeugt. Ron und Hermine. Das würde noch was werden.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2 : **Überraschend**

**-SS-**

Leise murmelte er Worte um die Zauber von der Tür zu nehmen. Kaum war diese geöffnet legte er sich seufzend auf sein Sofa und dachte darüber nach wie er eine Frau rumkriegen sollte und vor allem Welche. Es war nicht so das viele Frauen etwas von ihm wollten, doch es störte ihn nicht. Schließlich gab es für ihn eine Möglichkeit die er sich kaufen konnte wenn er wollte. Seine Kolleginnen? Ärgerlich schnaufte er. Größtenteils vergeben oder verrückt. Außerdem waren diese auch keineswegs attraktiv oder nur etwas was dem nahe kommen würde. Die Frauen die er früher gekannt hatte waren alle tot oder in Askaban. Hämisch grinste er, als ihm etwas einfiel. Wer sollte schon beweisen ob er mit Jemand schlafen würde? Der einzigen Zauber der zur Beweisführung überhaupt in Frage käme, wäre der Zauber mit dem man beweisen konnte ob man noch Jungfrau war. Ein leises, bitteres Lachen entfuhr ihm als er an sein bisheriges Sexleben dachte. Jungfrau war er bestimmt nicht mehr. Eine Lösung war also gefunden. Seine Laune sank wieder als er an die Hausaufgaben des Abschlussjahrgangs dachte, die noch auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen. Was eine Vergeudung seiner Zeit. Die Schüler waren allesamt frei von jeglichen Talent und stahlen ihn kostbare Zeit, die er lieber in seine Zaubertrankstudien einbringen wollte. Zu seinem Ärger musste er sich eingestehen dass es eine Ausnahme unter den Schülern gab. Granger, dachte er. Jedoch war sie eine einzige Nervensäge, die sich immer wieder besserwisserisch äußern musste. Übel gelaunt setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch um zu beginnen.

**-HG-**

Als Hermine aufwachte war es noch nicht einmal hell. Nur die Lichtstrahlen des Mondes fielen durch das Fenster. Sie rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und dachte an ihren Traum. Eigentlich war es mehr eine Erinnerung: Es war kurz nach Voldemorts Fall gewesen. Ron kam mit Freudentränen in den Augen auf sie zu, umarmte sie und küsste sie. Hermines Körper versteifte sich. Sie wollte ihm am liebsten von sich wegstoßen, so unangenehm war dieser Kontakt. Ron schien dies nicht zu bemerken und streifte mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen, was in Hermine den Reiz sich übergeben zu wollen auslöste. Es war als würde sie ihren Vater küssen. Zu ihrem Glück kam Harry im passenden Moment und riss Ron mit sich, da er noch gebraucht wurde um den Verletzten zu helfen. Hermine schüttelte den Gedanken von sich und machte es sich im Gemeinschaftsraum bequem. Sie würde im Laufe des Tages mit Ron reden müssen. Auch wenn es ihr den Magen umdrehen würde.

Sie hatte nur am Rande gemerkt das es heller geworden war während sie ihre Hausaufgaben noch ein letztes Mal durchlas. Vielleicht hätte sie die Argumentation über den Gebrauch von Mondstein weglassen sollen…Ron kam gähnend mit Harry in den Raum. ,,Guten Morgen, Hermine. Sag bloß du hast die Nacht durchgearbeitet'', begrüßte Ron sie gut gelaunt und scherzend. ,, Morgen, bin nur etwas früher aufgestanden. Ich war mir nicht sicher bei dem Aufsatz. Naja, wollen wir zum Frühstück? '' , fragte sie gutgelaunt, da sie wusste das er sie nicht auf den Ball ansprechen würde wenn jemand anderes dabei war. Ihre guten Vorsätze mit Ron zu sprechen konnten auch noch warten. Doch ihre Hoffnung, nicht vor dem Ende des Tages mit Ron sprechen zu müssen wurde zerstört als Ron sie mit den Worten: ,,Ich muss Hermine noch was fragen'' einfach aus den Gemeinschaftsraum zog und sie ihm Schlafanzug, den sie auch noch trug, durch das halbe Schloss schliff. Immer wieder sah er Schüler und drehte um. Er wollte also mit ihr allein sein? Panik ergriff sie und ihr Herz schlug alarmierend länger.

Sie mussten irgendwo in den Kerkern sein, denn die Kälte kroch von ihren nackten Füßen aufwärts und ließ sie zittern, als Ron sie gegen eine Steinwand drückte und einfach umarmte. Ihr blieb die Luft weg und sie spürte seine warme Haut auf ihrer. Es war einfach bedrückend. ,,Ron, wir müssen zum Frühstück…. Ich will vor Zaubertränke noch was essen ´´ , versuchte sie sich so aus der ihr, mehr als unangenehmen, Lage herauszuwinden. Verdammt was dachte er sich? Doch Ron ließ sich nicht stören und beendete endlich die Umarmung und sah ihr in die Augen. Sie kannte diesen Blick. So sah er sie immer an wenn er dachte sie sei bedrückt. Wie oft hatte sie den Blick gesehen während sie gekämpft hatten? Zu viele Male, doch damals hatte dieser Blick ihr noch Sicherheit gegeben, doch jetzt… ,,Was ist los mit dir?´´, fragte er, doch ließ sie nicht einmal zu Worte kommen ließ. ,, Eigentlich will ich dich die ganze Zeit schon was fragen, aber ich hab dich nirgendwo gefunden!´´, nervös fuhr er sich durch seine Haare. Oh nein! Sie wusste was jetzt kommen würde. Auch wenn er sie nicht mehr festhielt presste sie sich noch an die Wand, in der Hoffnung das die Wand nachgeben würde und sie dahinter verschwinden konnte. ,,Hermine …du weißt doch das nächste Woche der Winterball stattfindet…. Und ich dachte mir…Naja… Wenn du Zeit hast… willst du mit mir dorthin gehen? ´´, seine gezitterten Worte hingen in der Luft und schienen Hermine zu erdrücken. Sie hatte es gewusst, doch es zu hören machte es nicht besser.

**-SS-**

Wütend schmiss er das Buch gegen die Wand. Wie hatte dieser kleine Zwerg ihn nur so dermaßen hinters Licht führen?! Das er selber nicht auf so eine Idee gekommen war. Nervös fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Genau das ärgerte ihn am meisten.

Kurz nach Sonnenaufgang hatte es unüberhörbar laut an seiner Tür geklopft. ,, Wenn das jetzt diese dumme Göre von Granger ist und Fragen zu Hausaufgabe hat dann…´´. Er ließ sich den Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen. Aber ihm fiel keine legale Folter ein, die für so ein Verhalten angemessen war. Als er die Tür öffnete war er überrascht, aber keineswegs positiv. ,,Filius´´, sprach er seinen Namen aus wie ein Schimpfwort. ,,Severus, was für eine freudige Überraschung das du mir so früh die Tür öffnest. Ich habe noch einmal über gestern und die kleine Aufgabe nachgedacht die ich dir gegeben habe´´ ,,Sie werden es sich doch nicht anders überlegt haben?´´, fragte Snape und betonte das Sie deutlich, da Flitwick es sich einfach angemaßt hatte ihn zu dutzen. Er hatte es aus purer Demütigung für den Zwerg getan. Beschämt räusperte er sich und fuhr doch unbeirrt fort: ,, Ach wo denken Sie hin Severus? Ich dachte es wäre vielleicht zu einfach für Sie wenn Sie es nicht beweisen müssten´´. Mit diesen Worten drückte er Snape ein kleines, gebundenes Buch in die Hand und verschwand wieder kichernd mit einen Tempo das dem des Rennens gleich war. Er ließ die Tür laut zufallen und blätterte das Buch skeptisch durch. Ein verzaubertes Tagebuch. Wieso war er nicht auf die Idee gekommen. Ein Artikel den kleinen Kindern von diesen Weasley Zwillingen in ihren Laden verkauft wurde. Man musste es einer beliebigen Person schenken und das Gegenstück behalten. Der Trick an der Sache war das man nur die Wahrheit dorthinein schreiben konnte und das Geschriebene auch in dem Gegenstück auftauchte. Wieder einmal verfluchte er diese furchtbaren Zwillinge. Er hätte sie umbringen können als er noch die Chance hatte. Es wäre nur eine Weltverbesserung gewesen.

Sein Plan, nur zu lügen, war nun Geschichte und er musste sich etwas Neues einfallen lassen. Wütend schmiss er das Buch quer durch den Raum.

Er und eine Beziehung. Lachhaft. Das war das Wort was ihm in den Kopf schoss als er genauer darüber nachdachte. Frauen waren in seinen Augen eine reine Zeitverschwendung und höchstens für eine Nacht gut. Danach fingen sie für gewöhnlich an mehr als nur zu nerven. Sie wollten Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe und am Ende ließen sie einen alleine stehen. Diese Erfahrung hatte er einmal gemacht und seiner Meinung nach war dieses eine Mal schon zu viel. Wenn er nur daran dachte, welche Abdrücke diese Frau in seinem Leben hinterlassen hatte. Er wollte besser nicht daran denken. Den Beweis für seine Dummheit sie verletzt zu haben lief schließlich im Schloss herum, als könnte er sich alles leisten. Es war eh schon Zeit für das Frühstück, welches er gezwungen war in der großen Halle einzunehmen, mit all seinen Schülern und seinen Kollegen. Jeden Morgen graute es ihm davor. ,, Verdammte Schulleitung!´´, fluchte er.

Mit schnellen Schritten verließ er seine Gemächer und machte sich auf den Weg die Treppen hinauf, stoppte jedoch als er Stimmen vernahm. Leise, um nicht bemerkt zu werden schlich er bis zu der Ecke hinter der sich die Personen aufhielten. Er würde schon einen Grund finden Hauspunkte abzuziehen. Hämisch grinste er als er unbemerkt um die Ecke schaute und das Granger Gör in den Armen einer weiteren Weasleys sah und beide waren noch in ihrer Schlafkleidung. Er musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen als er Grangers Häschen- Pyjama sah. Dieser Göre schien die Berührung von diesen.. Was auch immer garnicht zu gefallen und so dachte Snape nicht einmal daran diese, für Granger, unangenehme Situation zu beenden. ,,Was ist los mit dir? Eigentlich will ich dich die ganze Zeit schon was fragen, aber ich hab dich nirgendwo gefunden. Hermine …du weißt doch das nächste Woche der Winterball stattfindet…. Und ich dachte mir…Naja… Wenn du Zeit hast… willst du mit mir dorthin gehen? ´´,fragte der Rotschopf sie und Snape empfand Genugtuung als er Grangers Gesichtsausdruck sah. Herrlich! Es war eine Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Abneigung, doch dies schien der junge Weasley nicht zu bemerken. ,,Ich Ron… Eigentlich hab ich schon Jemanden…´´, sagte sie, doch Snape glaubte ihr kein Wort. Die Schüler schwätzten wenn sie dachten sie wären alleine und das Potter Trio war immer ein Thema. Den Gerüchten zufolge hatte sie keine Verabredung. Was ein Wunder. Merkwürdiger Weise interessierte es ihm . Er konzentrierte sich voll auf ihre Gedanken, was aber nicht von Nöten war, denn wie eine typische Gryffindor schrien ihre Gedanken beinahe. Zufrieden stellte er fest das er Recht behielt. Sie hatte eindeutig keinen Partner. Der Blick des Jungen wurde fast schon glasig eher er sich ihren Worten bewusst wurde:,, Wer Hermine ? WER?!´´, fragte er schon außer sich und kam ihr bedrohlich näher. Merlin was eine Seifenoper. Das Mädchen schaute hilfesuchend um sich herum als der Junge ihr noch näher kam. Verdammt er wusste wann er eingreifen musste und selbst wenn er es den Volltrottel nicht zutraute sah es so aus als würde er sie gleich auf den Flur vergewaltigen. ,, Es … es.. ist´´, stotterte sie vor sich hin und drückte sich an der Wand entlang. Er schoss um die Ecke hervor und krallte seine Finger in die Schulter des Weasleys: ,, Mrs. Granger geht mit mir zu dem Winterball''.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3: **Verwirrung **

**-HG-**

Hermine verschlug es die Sprache, doch als sie Ron sah, erblickte sie ein ähnlich erstauntes Gesicht wie sie es hatte. Sie fing sich jedoch schnell wieder. Wahrscheinlich sah Snape in dieser Situation nur eine weitere Chance sie bis ins Unendliche zu demütigen. ,, Aber, aber…´´, stotterte Ron vor sich hin. ,, Haben Sie etwa ein Problem damit?´´, frage der Professor und aus seinem Gesicht ließ sich nichts ablesen. Hermine wartete nur darauf dass er die Situation auflösen wurde, aber das tat dieser nicht. Natürlich nicht. ,, Nun um ehrlich zu sein ja´´. Ron schien sich wieder gefasst zu haben und sein, schon immer da gewesener Hass auf Snape war anscheinend zurückgekehrt. Er baute sich vor Snape auf, was ihr ziemlich lächerlich erschien, denn Snape war mindestens einen Kopf größer als Ron. ,, Und wieso, wenn ich fragen darf? Mrs. Granger hat mich gefragt und ich habe eingewilligt. Ich wüsste nicht was Sie das Privatleben anderer Leute zu interessieren hat´´. Hermine konnte nicht glauben das er dies ernst meinte. Sie sollte ihn gefragt haben? Vorher wäre sie vermutlich vor Scham und Angst gestorben. Seit wann spielte der sich überhaupt als Retter auf? Verdattert schaute sie von Ron zu Snape. Sie traute Snape kein Wort und rechnete damit, dass er sich gleich über sie lustig machen würde. Als Ron jedoch mit hochroten Gesicht nichts erwiderte, ging Snape mit den Worten ,,Ms. Granger´´ und einen Nicken in ihrer Richtung weiter.

Verwundert schaute sie ihren Lehrer hinterher, bis ihr wieder einfiel das Ron noch vor ihr stand. Dieser starrte sie mit einem Blick an der sowohl zeigte wie verletzt als auch sauer er war. Ohne ein Wort zu ihr drehte sich Ron um und marschierte in Richtung Speisesaal davon, obwohl sie daran zweifelte, dass er wirklich auf den Weg dorthin war. Sie selber wusste nicht ob sie an ihren Verstand zweifeln sollte. Vielleicht hatte ihr Körper zu viel Adrenalin ausgeschüttet und sie hatte Halluzinationen. Vielleicht war es am Ende doch ein weiterer makabrer Scherz ihres Lehrers und er würde davon im Zaubertränkeunterricht noch erzählen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie dass sie immer noch an derselben Stelle stand wie 10 Minuten zuvor, schüttelte den Kopf, wie um all diese befremdlichen Gedanken von ihr abzuschütteln und setzte sich wie mechanisch in Bewegung. Ihr Verstand konnte einfach nicht mehr richtig arbeiten.

**-RW-**

,,Snape?´´, fragte Harry noch einmal ungläubig. ,, Verdammt ja! Glaub mir doch endlich! Sie hat ihn gefragt, das hat er selber gesagt! Wie kann sie nur? Klar wir waren nicht wirklich zusammen, aber ich dachte sie würde so fühlen wie ich und stattdessen…´´, Ron konnte den Satz nicht beenden. Allein der Gedanke ekelte und schmerzte ihn. Aufgeregt lief er hin und her. ,, Immerhin ist der doch locker 30 Jahre älter. Was findet Hermine an ihm? ´´, fragte er sich eher selbst, als das er Harry fragte und doch bekam er eine Antwort die mehr als unerwartet kam. ,, Ich versteh sie auf einer gewissen Art und Weise. Beide sind gebildet und vielleicht ist Snape für sie seit dem Krieg so etwas wie ein Held oder ähnliches. Außerdem ist der nicht so alt. Höchstens 40´´ , warf Ginny ein. ,,Ginny ! ´´, Ron war außer sich. ,, Harry jetzt sag du doch auch mal was dazu´´

**-HP-**

Harry wusste nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte, er verstand durchaus Rons Probleme aber wollte Hermine und Ginny nicht verärgern. Für ihn war es außerdem unglaubwürdig, dass Hermine Snape gefragt haben sollte. Obwohl er zu Boden schaute, wusste er genau das sowohl Ron als auch Ginny ihn mit Blicken durchbohrten. Er fühlte es einfach. ,,Harry! ´´, beschwerte sich nun auch Ginny. Harry war einfach nicht der Typ für solche Entscheidungen. ,, Ich denke nicht das ich mich irgendjemanden von euch anschließen will. Es ist Hermines Leben und sie kann damit machen was sie will. Ron du solltest einfach mit ihr darüber reden anstatt dich die ganze Zeit sinnlos aufzuregen und sollte sie Snape daten wollen dann ist das nicht wirklich unsere Sache´´, murmelte Harry unsicher und hebte abwehrend seine Hände. Schnell flüchtete er aus dem Portal, ohne jemanden zu Worte kommen zu lassen.

Er war sich wirklich nicht sicher. Zwar war Harrys Hass auf seinen alten Professor verschwunden, seitdem er wusste was alles passiert war aber trotzdem konnte er Snape auch nicht als Unschuldslamm bezeichnen. Schließlich hatte er jahrelang seine Wut an Harry ausgelassen und ihn gedemütigt. Sollte Hermine tun was sie wollte, er würde ohnehin zwei beleidigte Weasleys auffinden wenn er zurückkommen würde.

**-SS-**

Immer wieder ging er die Szene durch. Wieso hatte er plötzlich dieses Gefühl gespürt Granger helfen zu müssen? Es ergab keinen Sinn. Hatte er etwas in ihren Gedanken gesehen was ihn dazu brachte? Wohl kaum, ihre einfältigen Gedanken hatten ihn kaum interessiert. Vielleicht war er einfach noch zu aufgewühlt gewesen. Wohl kaum, nach seinen Todesserzeiten würde ihn so ein kleiner Gartenzwerg nicht einmal interessieren wenn dieser in Flammen stehen würde. Seine einzige Erklärung die halbwegs rational klang das er auf eine Revange von der kleinen Göre wartete. Wie gesagt halbwegs rational. Ein kleines, hämisches Grinsen machte sich auf seinen Lippen breit als ihm ein Gedanke kam: das Mädchen würde sich revangieren ohne davon zu wissen. Granger hatte schon oft bewiesen, dass sie leicht beeinflussbar war, wenn es um Gefühle ging. Also sollte es nicht so schwer sein ihr ihr Porzellanköpfen zu verdrehen, entschloss er. Kaum hatte er ein Problem bewältigt wurde er auch fündig für eine weitere Lösung. Dieser naive Zwerg hatte nicht bedacht das er ein Meister darin war Worte zu verdrehen. So musste er nur den Satz so formulieren dass es nicht eine Lüge war und Flitwick es so aufnehmen würde, dass er Sex mit ihr gehabt hatte. Eine einfache Sache, in der er schon genügend Übung hatte. Zu seinem Leidwesen hatte sein Plan auch negative Seiten. Er musste seine private Zeit für Granger opfern und dieser auch noch Gefühle vorspielen. Eine Sache vor der es ihm graute und nicht nur da sie seine Schülerin war.

**-HG-**

Nun war es soweit. Die Stunde, vor der sie schon den ganzen Tag weglief. Zaubertränke. Seufzend setzte sie sich vor ihren Kessel. Ron, der neben ihr saß rutschte absichtlich weiter weg von ihr und schaute demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung. Doch darüber machte sie sich keine Gedanken, er würde sich irgendwann einkriegen. Ihre Gedanken hingen nur noch daran was gleich auf sie zukommen würde. Demütigung der feinsten Art. Sie sah ihren Lehrer bereits die Zutaten an die Tafel schreiben und wartete nur darauf dass dieser sich umdrehte und ein Kommentar dazu geben würde was sich am Morgen abgespielt hatte. Ihr Magen drehte sich wieder um. Lange würde sie ihr Frühstück nicht mehr in ihren Magen behalten können. Als Snape sich umdrehte schmeckte sie schon beinahe die Galle. ,, Ich glaube eine weitere Aufforderung werden sie nicht brauchen. Alles was sie wissen müssen steht an der Tafel´´. Kaum hatte er den Satz vollendetet setzte er sich hin und korrigierte Schüleraufgaben. Nicht mal ein Blick warf er ihr zu. Hermine war mehr überrascht als alles andere und bewegte sich kein Schritt. ,,Ms. Granger, brauchen sie etwa eine extra Einladung?´´ fragte ihr Lehrer, ohne von dem Pergament aufzuschauen. ,,Nein Sir´´, erwiderte diese stotternd. Sofort machte sie sich an die Arbeit, einen Trank gegen Husten zu brauen, doch konnte sich nicht richtig konzentrieren. Immer wieder versuchte sie unauffällige Blicke auf Snape zu werfen. Würde noch etwas folgen? Mittlerweile war sie sich da nicht mehr sicher. Er konnte doch nicht allen Ernstes mit ihr zu dem Schulball gehen wollen und wer sagte überhaupt das sie es wollte? Sie konnte sich mindestens 100 sinnvollere Dinge vorstellen als mit Snape zum Winterball zu gehen. Wieder warf sie ihm einen Blick zu, blieb aber an ihm haften da er sie mit seinen dunklen Augen ansah. Kein Hass lag in seinem Blick, nicht einmal ein Anzeichen von Wut oder ähnlichen. Es war einfach nur ein Blick. Schnell beendete sie den Blickkontakt, der sie zunehmend irritiert hatte und rührte hektisch ihren Trank um, nur um Sekunden später eine Hand auf ihrer zu spüren die sie führte. ,,Nicht so hektisch Ms. Granger oder wollen sie etwa ihren Kessel sprengen?´´ fragte Snape sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und ließ ihre Hand noch immer nicht los. ,, Danke Sir´´ , sagte sie bestimmt und zog ihre Hand ein wenig höher, damit seine Hand wegrutschte. Verwirrt fragte sie sich wie er es so schnell geschafft hatte bei ihr zu sein und wieso er überhaupt den Körperkontakt gesucht hatte. Sie spürte seine Anwesenheit doch versuchte sich nicht irritieren zu lassen, was ihr schwer fiel.

Das Blubbern ihres fast fertigen Trankes lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit glücklicherweise auf ihren Kessel und sie verwarf andere Gedanken, so dass sie nicht bemerkte wie ihr Lehrer wieder verschwand, jedoch nicht ohne ihr noch einen belustigten Blick zuzuwerfen.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung schellte es wenige Minuten später und der Unterricht war bis nach dem Essen beendet. Sie war schon an der Tür, als sie die Stimme ihres Professors vernahm der sie zu sich rief. Innerlich fluchend drehte sie sich um und ging zurück zum Pult. Jetzt würden doch noch seine Sprüche kommen. ,, Ja Sir?´´, fragte sie und versuchte dabei jegliches Gefühl aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. ,, Nun, was den Winterball betrifft´´, begann er und Hermine erwartete das Schlimmste ,, ich erwarte sie um 19 Uhr vor der Tür meiner Räume. Sie können gehen´´. Alle Unsicherheit wich von Hermine: ,, Ich weiß nicht was Sie meinen´´, antwortete sie herausfordernd. Sie würde sich nicht dem geschlagen geben, was auch immer Snape vorhatte. ,, Unsere Verabredung´´, meinte Snape unbeeindruckt und fuhr fort Aufgaben zu korrigieren. ,,Tut mir leid Sie enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich weiß von keiner Verabredung mit Ihnen, der ich zugestimmt hätte´´ ,,Nun, Sie können natürlich auch alleine gehen, nur würde Mr. Weasley dann wohl darauf bestehen zu wissen wo denn ihre Begleitung bleibt´´, antwortete er kühl. Hermine reichte es. Dieser Bastard hatte sie belauscht! Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Was ging Snape ihr Privatleben an?! ,, Ich erinnere Sie gerne daran das es Ihre Schuld ist warum er nach meiner Begleitung fragen wird. Falls es Sie interessiert, ich habe nicht die Absicht mein Abend mit Ihnen zu verbringen Sir´´, sagte sie schnippisch und ging aus dem Raum.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4: **Winterball?**

**-HG-**

Der Tag vor dem Winterball war wie im Flug für Hermine vergangen. Wenigstens war es ein Tag ohne Snape gewesen. Überall fand man neue Paare, die dank dem Ball zueinander gefunden hatten. Zwar war Ron ihr fast den ganzen Tag gefolgt und hatte ihr kaum ihre Ruhe gelassen, aber dafür konnte Harry ihn endlich dazu überzeugen Luna zu fragen ob sie ihn begleiten würde. Nach kurzem Nachdenken hatte diese dann auch zugestimmt. Zu Hermines Glück waren fast alle ihrer Mitschülerinnen sich schon auf den Weg zum Winterball gemacht und sie war fast alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum. ,, Hermine, bist du dir wirklich sicher dass du nicht gehen willst? Ich meine du musst nicht mal mit Snape gehen. Wir können auch zu Dritt Spaß haben. Oder zu viert mit Ron. Komm schon du kannst den Abend doch nicht hier verbringen. So alleine´´, bat Ginny sie. Hermine seufzte. Sie hatte sich schon gedacht, dass sie nicht einfach so davon kommen würde. ,, Ginny, ich bitte dich geh mit Harry und hab einen schönen Abend und vergiss mich. Ich komme hier sehr gut alleine zu recht und ganz ehrlich: ich habe auch keine Lust heute dorthin zu gehen. Ich muss noch lernen und mein Aussatz über Einhörner zu Ende schreiben und sonst hab ich einfach keine Zeit´´. Hermine sah einen verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck in Ginnys Gesicht, doch sie war entschlossen unter keinen Umständen heute den Turm zu verlassen. Doch ihr Gegenüber gab sich noch immer nicht geschlagen. ,, Ganz ehrlich, du gehst doch nur wegen Snape nicht. Reiß dich zusammen, zieh ein Kleid an und zeig den alten Kerl einfach was es heißt sich mit dir anzulegen!´´ ,, Was du wieder redest. Das hat rein garnichts mit Snape zu tun. Ich habe einfach keine Lust. Soll der doch bleiben wo der ist. Ich werde hierbleiben und daran ändert garantiert niemand was´´, erwiderte Hermine vernichtend und Ginny gab sich geschlagen, setze sich hin und wandte sich beleidigt ab. Hermine wusste das sie das nicht ernst meinte. Direkt nach dem Ball würde sie in ihr Schlafzimmer gestürmt kommen um ihr alles zu erzählen.

Glücklicherweise betrat Harry den Raum nur wenige Sekunden später, so dass Ginny nicht doch noch weiter versucht sie zu überreden. ,, Du siehst bezaubernd aus´´, sagte dieser und lächelte Ginny dabei an. ,,Kein Wunder, sie ist auch eine Hexe. Also los verschwindet´´, scherzte Hermine, die sich immer wieder darüber wunderte wie frisch verliebt die Beiden wirkten, obwohl sie schon länger zusammen waren. Nach einem lustig gemeinten ,, Verschwinde doch selber´´ von Harry verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und Hermine war endlich alleine und ungestört. Sie hatte nicht einmal gelogen. Sie musste wirklich den Aufsatz über Einhörner fertig kriegen und das war für sie ein durchaus langweiliges Thema. Zwar waren dies wundersame und mysteriöse Geschöpfe, aber nicht dann wenn man schon alles über sie wusste und trotzdem noch die Bücher lesen sollte und die Bücher waren schon dick, sogar zu dick für Hermine. Mit dem Gedanken, dass sie es eh spätestens übermorgen hinter sich bringen musste, holte sie das Buch aus dem Schlafsaal und machte es sich vor dem Kamin bequem. Sie schaffte es kaum sich lang genug zu konzentrieren um auch nur eine Seite richtig zu lesen. Immer wieder glitten ihre Gedanken zu Snape. Was könnte er mit seiner Einladung bezwecken wollen? Hermine schaffte es einfach nicht eine logische Antwort für sich zu finden und kurzzeitig überlegte sie sich ob sie nicht doch mit ihm gehen wollte, nur um herauszufinden was er vorhatte. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr verscheuchte sie diesen Gedanken jedoch wieder. 19:20. Es war eh schon zu spät. Genervt wendete sie sich wieder dem Buch über den Lebenszyklus eines Einhorns wieder zu. Der Text war kompliziert geschrieben.

Die Zeit verging und sie merkte kaum wie ihre Augen immer schwerer wurden und letztendlich zuklappten.

**-SS-**

Ungeduldig tigerte er in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Wo blieb dieses Mädchen? Hatte er nicht ausdrücklich 19 Uhr gesagt? Wieder schaute er auf seine Uhr: 19:10. Was bildete sich dieses freche Gör nur ein? Er war sich sicher gewesen das sie nicht einfach so auftauchen würde, aber trotzdem ärgerte ihn ihr fernbleiben. Es würde darauf hinauslaufen das er sie holen musste und Merlin bewahre das sie im Bett lag. Er hatte keinerlei Lust sie aus ihrem Bett zu zerren, als ob er das Mädchen entführen wollte. Nach einem weiteren Blick auf der Uhr entschloss er sich den Turm der Gryffendors aufzusuchen, um dort nach dieser Granger zu schauen und sie, wenn nötig, rauszuschleifen. Er warf sich seinen Umhang im Gehen über und nahm das Kleid, das eine Hauselfe besorgt hatte mit. Er hatte keineswegs vor mit einer mittelmäßig gekleideten Person aufzutauchen und er bezweifelte das sich Granger so etwas überhaupt leisten konnte. Sein Ruf würde genug darunter leiden das er mit einer Schülerin aus Gryffendor dorthin ging, aber das störte ihn nur wenig. Er war gewohnt das ganz Hogwarts über ihn redete und doch wollte er ein Funken Stolz bewahren. Kaum hatte er seine Gemächer verlassen fiel ihm ein, dass er das Passwort von dem Portal zu dem Gryffendorturm nicht wusste. Jetzt musste er auch noch einen anderen Schüler finden um diesen zu fragen. Glücklicherweise lief Draco in diesem Moment um die Ecke. ,, , sollten sie nicht auf den Weg zu der Halle sein? Und was ist das in ihren Händen, doch nicht etwa Vielsafttrank? Ich denke das ist etwas unter ihren Niveau´´ , sagte Snape abschätzend, da er sich bewusst war das Draco Malfoy das Passwort von jedem Portal wusste. Irgendwie wusste er hier alles. ,, Ich …ähm. Tut mir leid, Sir…Ich´´, stotterte der Junge Schüler vor sich hin. ,,Nun gut. Ich werde über Ihren EINMALIGEN Fehltritt hinwegsehen, wenn sie mir einen Gefallen erweisen könnten´´, flüsterte Snape, doch immer noch bedrohlich genug damit der Junge Respekt hatte. ,,Gerne Sir´´, erwiderte dieser schüchtern. ,, Das Passwort vom Gryffendorturm´´, forderte er. ,, Aber , Sir….Was wollen Sie denn dort?´´, erwiderte dieser nun selbstsicherer. ,, Das Passwort Mr. Malfoy!´´,zischte Snape nun aggressiver, woraufhin Draco ,,Bananenseide´´ , antwortete und schnell verschwand. Zufrieden schritt er die Treppen rauf. Was ein lächerliches Passwort. Er hatte den Gryffendors nie viel zugetraut, aber ein anständiges Passwort zu finden sollte nun wirklich jeder hinkriegen. Als er vor dem Portal stand flüsterte er das Passwort und selbst in diesem Moment kam es ihm lächerlich vor so etwas auszusprechen, doch die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum öffnete sich und er stieg hindurch, ohne das Gemeckere der fetten Dame zu beachten. Nun stand er dort und schaute sich um. Er war nicht wirklich oft hier gewesen. In den letzten Jahren vielleicht zwei oder dreimal und hatte nie darauf geachtet wo sich ein Mädchen verstecken könnte. Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum und blieb an etwas hängen. Lockiges Haar war auf einem der Sessel direkt vor dem Kamin zu sehen. Leise schlich er näher ran. Dort lag sie. Er konnte nicht anders als sie anzustarren. Ihr Haar war wild über die Lehne verteilt und man konnte ihr Gesicht gut erkennen. Sie sah friedlich aus und ihre Gesichtszüge waren glatt. Wenn er sie genauer betrachtete, fiel ihm auf das sie nicht mehr wie ein kleines Mädchen aussah, eher wie eine junge Frau. Wie alt war sie wohl? Er schätzte sie auf 20, da sie ihr letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts, dank dem Krieg nachholen musste, war sie einer der Ältesten in ihren Jahrgang, da mehrere sich dazu entschlossen hatten ihren Abschluss nachzuholen. Unruhig drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite und dabei rutschte ihr eine Haarsträhne in das Gesicht. Vorsichtig setzte er an diese wegzustreichen, doch kurz bevor er ihr Gesicht berührte fing er sich wieder. Was war er hier im Begriff zu tun. Wütend auf sich selbst trat er ein Buch weg, das auf dem Boden lag, nur um es dann aufzuheben. ,, Lebenszyklus eines Einhorns´´ stand vorne in goldener Schrift drauf. Er ging davon aus das es ihr gehörte. Keiner sonst würde sich für so etwas Langweiliges interessieren. Er öffnete es um es lautstark zuzuschlagen. Dies ließ das Mädchen nicht mal mit den Wimpern zucken und er entschied er sich eine rabiatere Methode zu benutzen und zauberte ein Glas Wasser herbei und schüttete es hämisch über ihren Kopf.

**-HG-**

Keuchend wachte Hermine auf und merkte wie etwas kaltes und nasses ihr Gesicht runterlief. Wehe die Neuen hatten sich wieder einen Scherz erlaubt. Blinzelnd versuchte sie ihre Augen zu öffnen, doch sie hatte es auch in die Augen bekommen und wischte es mit ihren Ärmeln weg. Als sie wieder klar sehen konnte entdeckte sie niemanden, bis sich Jemand hinter ihr räusperte und sie erschrocken hochfuhr, nur um ihren Professor zu sehen. Kaum sah sie sein hämisches Grinsen, war ihr bewusst wer für das Wasser in ihren Gesicht und ihrer Kleidung zuständig war. ,, Was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich? ´´ , fragte sie ihn aufgebracht und stand auf. ,, Nun, so müssen Sie sich nicht erst duschen bevor wir losgehen. Außerdem sind Sie so direkt wach und können sich umziehen´´ , sagte er und schaute dabei auf ihre Anziehsachen. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst das sie in einem nassen Shirt und Jogginghose vor ihrem Lehrer saß und spürte wie das Blut in ihre Wangen schoss. ,, Ich werde Sie nicht begleiten. Das habe ich Ihnen doch schon gesagt´´, antwortete sie mit einem versucht selbstsicheren Ton, doch ihre nasse Kleidung die langsam durchsichtig wurde half ihr nicht dabei. ,, Ich bitte Sie Ms. Granger. Sie wollen wohl kaum hier herumsitzen und sich über Einhörner erkundigen´´, sagte er und sie sah das er ihr Buch in der Hand hielt. Rasch nahm sie es ihm aus der Hand und versuchte sich vor ihm aufzubauen, was ihr mit ihren 1, 69 Metern nicht wirklich gelang. ,, Ich wüsste nicht was Sie meine Abendaktivitäten angehen´´ , gab sie bissig zurück. ,, Sagen wir es so. Mr. Weasley wird sie sicher später löchern wieso Sie nicht auf den Ball erschienen sind. Wenn Sie sich jetzt entschließen mit mir zu kommen wird er sie garantiert in Ruhe lassen, dafür werde ich sorgen´´ , bat er ihr in einem überraschend, freundlichen Ton an. Tatsächlich hatte Hermine Ron erst ausgeblendet. So weh es auch tat, sie musste sich eingestehen das Snape recht hatte. Ron würde sie ausfragen und das würde ihm Hoffnung machen. Sie saß in einer aussichtslosen Situation und wägte ab welche der beiden Wege der bessere war. Schließlich entschied sie sich und zischte ein ,,Warten Sie 10 Minuten´´ um dann in den Mädchenschlafraum zu verschwinden, wurde jedoch von Snape aufgehalten der ihr etwas in die Hand drückte und ,,Ziehen Sie das an´´ sagte. Wütend stampfte Hermine in den Mädchensaal.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5: **Der Ball**

**-SS-**

Zufrieden mit sich selbst setzte er sich auf einen Sessel um zu warten. Zwar hatte ihr Verhalten dafür gesorgt das sie nun zu spät kommen würden, aber das empfand er als nicht weiter tragisch. Er würde den Ball ja selbst nicht einmal besuchen, wenn er nicht dazu gezwungen wäre. Immer diese aufgesetzte weihnachtliche Stimmung und überall seine Schüler. Es reichte ihm sich während der Unterrichtszeiten mit ihnen beschäftigen zu müssen und wollte dies nicht auch noch in seiner Freizeit. Hier stießen zwei Gegensätze aufeinander. Zwar wollte er so wenig Zeit wie möglich auf dem Ball verbringen, aber er musste möglichst viel Zeit mit Granger verbringen um ihr glaubhaftes Interesse an ihr zu vermitteln. Ungeduldig wippte er mit seinem Bein. Wie lange brauchte sie denn noch. Sie sollte bloß ein Kleid anziehen.

Kurz dachte er sie hätte es sich vielleicht doch anders überlegt, aber er hatte ihr erst vor wenigen Minuten überzeugende Argumente genannt und ein wenig Verstand musste sie wohl oder übel ja haben. Seufzend fragte er sich zum wiederholten Mal wieso er unbedingt sie ausgewählt hatte. Rein rational gesehen war sie leider nun mal die einzige, die er für halbwegs intelligent hielt und für etwas erwachsen.

Gelangweilt nahm er sich den Tagespropheten, der auf einen kleinen Tisch lag und schlug diesen auf. _Neuer Minister als ehemaliger Todesser entlarvt__. _Snape schüttelte den Kopf als er die Schlagzeile las. Der neue Minister war nie im Leben ein Todesser gewesen. Er hatte sie schließlich alle gekannt, als er noch als Spion für Dumbledore gearbeitete hatte und der wäre innerhalb der ersten Sekunden dort gestorben. Die Bilder kamen ihn wieder in den Kopf.

_Die anderen standen mit ihm im Kreis um den dunklen Lord. Vor dem Lord kniete eine von Snapes ehemaligen Schülerinnen und wimmerte vor Angst und Schmerzen. Doch Voldemort interessierte dies nicht im Geringsten, er fand es lustig und erfreute sich an dem Bild das sich dem Lord bot. Die Schülerin hatte Snape erkannt und war zu ihm gekrochen, was der Lord mit einer belustigten Miene vernahm. ,,Bitte Professor, helfen Sie mir!´´, hatte sie leise gefleht und erhatte sie nur angestarrt, ohne etwas zu sagen. Es wäre sein Todesurteil gewesen auch nur eine Gefühlsregung gegenüber der Schülerin zu zeigen außer Vergnügen über ihr Leid. ,, Das glauben Sie doch selbst nicht´´ , hatte er hämisch gesagt. Er war schon immer gut darin gewesen sich zu verstellen. Was war ihm auch anderes übrig geblieben? Voldemort hatte ihr den Todesfluch entgegengeschleudert und sie war vor Snapes Füßen zusammengesackt. _

Ein lautes Geräusch brachte ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und er schaute um sich und sah Granger. Zu seiner Überraschung stand ihr das Kleid ziemlich gut. Ihre Haare waren hochgesteckt und einige Locken hingen lose um ihr Gesicht. Insgesamt sah sie eigentlich nach etwas aus das man als schön bezeichnen konnte. Anders als in ihrer Schuluniform. Erneut fiel ihm wieder auf das sie so erwachsen aussah. Noch mehr als sonst. Verwirrt verscheuchte er diesen Gedanken und war doch froh über diese Ablenkung. Seine Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit plagte ihn genug in seinen Träumen. Elegant erhob er sich und bat ihr seinen Arm zum Einhacken an, als sie vor ihm stand. ,, Nun Ms. Granger, wollen wir?´´, fragte er sie und sie nahm seinen Arm. Ihm entging jedoch nicht die Unsicherheit in ihrem Gesicht. Mit etwas Glück könnte der Abend erfolgreicher ausgehen als gedacht.

**-HG- **

Zornig hatte sie das Kleid aus seiner Verpackung genommen und war dabei nicht gerade schonend mit dem Papier umgegangen. Er hatte sie an einem wunden Punkt getroffen. Sie hatte Ron vergessen gehabt und war jetzt gezwungen mit Snape zu dem Ball zu gehen und dann auch noch diese Unverschämtheit mit dem Kleid. Als ob sie nicht selber eins besaß. Ohne ein Blick auf das Kleid zu werfen, schmiss sie es auf ihr Bett und ging zu ihren Kleiderschrank. Lieber würde Hermine das Kleid von vor 3 Jahren anziehen als dieses auch nur anzufassen. Als sie ihren Kleiderschrank durchwühlte fiel ihr jedoch wieder ein das sie ihres an Ginny gegeben hatte, da sie nicht genug Geld gehabt hatte um sich eins zu kaufen und Hermine eh nicht vorhatte dort hinzugehen. Verdammt. Sie hätte einfach bei ihren ursprünglichen Plan bleiben sollen! Für sie war es eine weitere Niederlage etwas anzuziehen das Snape ihr gekauft hatte. Vorsichtig hob sie das Kleid hoch und betrachtete es. Zugegebenermaßen sah es wunderschön aus. Es war eigentlich nur schlicht weiß, aber mit kleineren Stickereien, die verdammt handgefertigt aussahen. Das Kleid musste ein halbes Vermögen gekostet haben. So viel Geschmack hatte sie ihren Professor nicht zugetraut. Obwohl sie es gerne behalten hätte, war sie entschlossen es dem Professor wiederzugeben. Sie hatte keine Lust in seiner Schuld zu stehen. Ohne weiter zu überlegen zog sie es an und steckte ihre Haare hoch. Sie wollte den Abend nur noch so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen, damit alles mit Ron geklärt war. Leise ging sie die Treppe hinab und erblickte Snape, so wie sie ihn nie gesehen hatte. Er hatte offensichtlich den Tagespropheten gelesen, der war ihm aber aus der Hand gerutscht und lag nun neben seinen Füßen, sein Blick war direkt neben die Zeitung gerichtet, als ob er einen Punkt fixieren würde. Ihn seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich Schmerz und Trauer wieder, seine Glattheit, die sonst sein Gesicht prägte war verschwunden. Offenbar hatte er sie noch nicht bemerkt und sie überlegte was sie nun tun sollte. Weiter starren wollte sie nicht. Diese Situation war ihr mehr als unangenehm, aber sie wollten ihn auch nicht aus den Gedanken reißen. Es war als würde sie einen Fremden bei etwas beobachten, was dieser niemanden zeigen wollte. Kurzerhand stampfte sie kurz auf und sie sah wie sich sein Kopf ruckartig hob und er sich wieder fing. Erst als sie kurz vor ihm stand bemerkte er sie und er erhob sich und warf ihr einen Abschätzenden Blick zu.

Ein kleines Lächeln glitt über seine Gesichtszüge. Hatte sie Snape jemals ehrlich lächelnd gesehen? ,, Nun Ms. Granger, wollen wir?´´ hin. Kurz zögerte sie. Sie hasste Körperkontakt zu fremden Leuten, doch dann hackte sie sich ein. Im Endeffekt wäre es nur seltsamer wenn sie wie Fremde nebeneinander gingen und dann den Saal betreten würden.

Allerdings war für Hermine die Stille zwischen ihnen genauso unangenehm und sie wollte etwas sagen, ließ es dann besser bleiben, da das nur in erzwungenen Smalltalk enden würde, der schließlich immer peinlich war. Überraschender Weise brach Snape die Stille: ,, Seit wann sind Sie denn so still? Im Unterricht reden Sie doch sogar ungefragt´´. ,, Ich denke nicht das diese Situation mit Unterricht vergleichbar ist´´ ,antwortete sie kalt und ließ sich erst garnicht auf die Sticheleien ein. Damit hatte sie schon gerechnet. Es war typisch für ihn das Unangenehme an einer Situation zu finden und dies dann noch unangenehmer zu machen. ,, Vielleicht haben Sie da tatsächlich recht, Ms. Granger. Nicht jeder hat seinen Lehrer als Date für den Winterball´´ , grinste er. Entsetzt entzog sie ihm ihren Arm und drehte sich zu ihm um ,, Wenn ich Sie daran erinnern darf, waren Sie es der mich zu diesen ``Date´´ überredet haben und für mich ist es eher ein unangenehmes Ereignis um einen noch unangenehmeres zu umgehen. Obwohl ich mir nicht mehr wirklich sicher bin, welches das schlimmere ist´´, fauchte sie ihn an. Er schenkte ihr nur ein Lächeln das so herabwürdigend aussah, als wäre sie ein kleines Kind, das gerade ein Tobsuchtanfall hatte und packte ihren Arm sodass sie ihn, trotz mehreren Versuchen, nicht befreien konnte. ,, Das werden wir dann wohl oder übel sehen´´, war das einzige was er sagte, eher er sie einfach weiterzog .Hermine wollte sich das nicht einfach bieten lassen und versuchte sich weiter zu wehren, was jedoch wenig erfolgreich war. Wieso war diesem Eckel so wichtig, dass sie zu dem Ball ging? Wohl kaum aus Fürsorge. Egal wo sie lang liefen die Gemälde schienen sich alle zu ihnen umzudrehen und über sie zu wispern. Sie versuchte jedes der Gemälde mit einen totbringenden Blick zu bedenken, doch das war einfach unmöglich.

Kurz vor der Halle drehte er sich ruckartig um. ,,Ms. Granger, wären Sie so freundlich aufzuhören an meinem Arm rumzureißen und sich Ihren Alter gemäß zu verhalten? ´´ Trotz seines freundlichen Tonfalls, hörte sie unterdrückte Wut in seiner Stimme. Tatsächlich würde sie sich lächerlich machen, wenn sie so in die Halle gehen würden und sie sich weiter wehren würde. Widerwillig gab sie sich geschlagen, wohl wissend das es für heute nicht das letzte Mal sein würde, das sie sich seinen Willen beugen musste um glaubhaft zu wirken, sodass Ron sie in Zukunft in Ruhe ließe. Dieser Gedanke deprimierte sie. Konnte Ron sie nicht einfach allein lassen und sich eine Andere suchen? ,,Wie Sie wünschen´´, antwortete sie zickig und versuchte dabei so ironisch wie möglich zu klingen. Sie hackte sich bei ihm ein und betrat mit ihm die Halle. Sofort merkte sie wie sie die ersten Blicke trafen, vereinzelt, aber sie zweifelte nicht im Geringsten daran das es dabei bleiben würde. Sie behielt Recht. Sie spürte immer mehr Blicke und sah wie sich die anderen Schüler umdrehten und tuschelten und immer wieder zu ihr sahen. Hermine hatte sich bereits darauf vorbereitet und ignorierte alle nur um sich mit erhobenem Kopf von Snape führen zu lassen. Zu ihrem Leidwesen erkannte sie was er vorhatte. Die Tanzfläche. Nur einzelne Paare standen eng miteinander tanzend dort und nun wollte er sie dort hinführen? War er denn völlig verrückt? In ihr machte sich pures Entsetzen breit. Wollte er etwa, dass sie auch so tanzten? Für ihren Geschmack hatten sie sich an diesen Abend schon genug berührt. ,,Was tuen sie?´´, zischte sie ihn zu. ,,Tanzen natürlich. Soweit ich weiß macht man so etwas auf einem Ball´´, gab er ohne jede Emotion zurück. Zu schockiert davon, dass Snape wirklich vorhatte mit ihr einen langsamen Tanz zu tanzen, merkte sie erst zu spät das er sie schon näher an sich gezogen hatte. Seine plötzliche Nähe löste in ihr den Reflex aus, ihn von sich zu schupsen. Diesen unterdrückte sie in letzter Sekunde, da es eine Blamage für sie beide wäre. Ihr Körper versteifte sich als sie seine Hände an ihren Rücken spürte. ,,Wieso´´, fragte sie einfach. ,,Wieso nicht?´´ , gab er ohne eine weitere Erklärung zurück und zog sie noch ein Stück näher an sich ran, da sie einige Zentimeter zurückgewichen war. In diesen Moment entschloss sie sich. Egal was für ein Spiel er mit ihr spielte. Sie konnte den Spieß auch umdrehen. Nur für diesen Tanz würde sie es für ihn ungemütlich machen.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6: **Wanna play a game? **

**-HG-**

Hermine musste ihren inneren Schweinehund beseitigen um sich Snape noch weiter zu nähern. Vorsichtig legte sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust und spürte mit Genugtuung wie er sich anspannte und tief ein und aus atmete und sich dann wieder entspannte. ,, Was ist denn auf einmal mit Ihnen los? Ich dachte so etwas tut man auf einem Ball ´´, grinste sie gehässig. Sie bereute ihre Haltung, da sie nun nicht das Gesicht von ihm sehen konnte. Es wäre wahrscheinlich das Amüsanteste, den Ausdruck von ihm zu sehen, wenn er realisierte das sie sich das alles nicht gefallen ließe und ebenfalls mit ihm spielte. Ihr gefiel der Gedanke sich endlich, nach all den Jahren, an ihren Lehrer rächen zu können und das auch noch ohne dass er sie bestrafen konnte. Sie war sich sicher, dass er sie verstanden hatte als er sie enger zu ihm zog. Sie hatte keineswegs gedacht das er zurückschrecken würde. Im Gegenteil, genau das hatte sie gehofft. Hermine wollte nicht lange zögern eher sie weiter machte, denn das würde dazu führen das sie sich alles anders überlegen würde. Sie zog seine Hand von ihren Rücken, nahm sie in ihre und verschränkte die Finger mit seinen. Dabei löste sie ihren Kopf von seiner Brust, da sie nun nicht darauf verzichten wollte seine Reaktion zu sehen. Doch diese enttäuschte sie. Keine Verwirrung lag in seinem Gesicht oder Zorn, nur Entschlossenheit. Vorsichtig beugte er sich nah an ihr Ohr und flüsterte leise: ,, Wohin soll das jetzt noch führen Miss Granger? ´´ In diesen Moment hatte sie einen perfekten Einfall. Als er seinen Kopf wieder hob, streckte sie sich zu ihm hoch, so dass sein Gesicht nur wenige Millimeter entfernt war und sich ihre Lippen fast trafen. Sie meinte Überraschung in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, war sich aber nicht sicher. Sie kam ihn noch ein wenig näher und in diesem Moment hörte das Lied auf und sie befreite sich aus dem Griff von Snape, drehte sich um und ging von der Tanzfläche.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm sie wahr wie er einige Sekunden erstaunt auf der Stelle stand bevor er ihr hinterherging. Sie hatte pures Glück gehabt, auch wenn sie sich ein wenig verschätzt hatte. Sie kannte das Lied, hatte es aber wesentlich kürzer in Erinnerung und hatte sich etwas verschätzt, was sich aber zu ihren Gunsten entwickelt hatte. Nur wenige Sekunden mehr und sie hätte tatsächlich Snape geküsst. Bei dem Gedanken bekam sie eine Gänsehaut. Ihren Lehrer küssen, was ein abwegiger Gedanke, der sich doch in ihr Kopf brannte. Die Berührungen ihres Lehrers waren nicht unbedingt angenehm gewesen, aber auch nicht unangenehm. Es war in diesen Moment eher neutral gewesen, aber ein Kuss wäre doch zu viel für sie gewesen. Der Gedanke ekelte sie in einer gewissen Art und allein der Gedanke daran war für sie absurd, immerhin war er ihr Lehrer. Sie hatte nicht vor noch mehr Zeit mit Snape zu verbringen und verschwand schnell aus seinem Blickfeld, indem sie sich hinter einem ihrer Mitschülern versteckte. Ron würde sie schließlich schon gesehen haben.

**-SS- **

Wie vom Blitz erschlagen blieb er einfach stehen als sie sich abwandte und starrte ihr überrascht hinterher. Was war da grade passiert? Geschockt stellte er fest dass das nächste Lied angespielt wurde und er noch immer alleine auf der Tanzfläche stand. Schnell versuchte er sie einzuholen, was jedoch erfolglos war, da ihn die Schulleiterin, Minerva McGonagall an seinem Umhang packte. ,, Severus, ich darf doch sicherlich um einen Tanz bitten?´´, sagte sie in einem Tonfall der im verdeutlichte das sie keinerlei Ausreden dulden würde. Wortlos führte er sie zu der Tanzfläche zurück und fing an zu tanzen, diesmal distanzierter. Diesen alten Körper wollte er unter keinen Umständen näher als nötig kommen. Er sagte nichts, denn er wusste jetzt schon in welche Richtung dieses Gespräch gehen würde. ,, Eine interessante Begleitung haben Sie da gewählt. Darf ich fragen wie es dazu kam?´´, begann diese in ihren gewohnten Schulleiterin- Ton. ,, Ich sage ihnen schon zum geschätzten Millionsten Mal, das Sie mein Privatleben nicht viel angeht Minerva´´, antwortete dieser, die Frage bewusst umgehend. Er war langsam genervt von ihr. Immer öfter meinte sie sich in sein Leben einzumischen seit sie die Schulleiterin war. Nur weil er ein engeres Verhältnis zu dem ehemaligen Schulleiter gehabt hatte, hieß das noch lange nicht das er auch eines mit ihr wollte. ,, Privatleben? Sie wissen doch das Beziehungen zwischen Lehrern und Schülern hier nicht geschätzt werden? Erinnern sie sich an den letzten Fall´´, ermahnte sie ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. ,, Ich bitte Sie jetzt werden sie lächerlich. Ich hege keinerlei Gefühle gegenüber Miss Granger oder einer anderen Schülerin und werde es auch nie tun. Sie sollten mich wirklich besser kennen´´, antwortete er leicht zornig und ließ sie los, um von weiteren unangenehmen Themen zu flüchten, doch er hatte keinerlei Chance. Sie lief ihm hinterher und brachte ihn zum Stehen. ,, Severus, nun bleiben Sie stehen. Ich habe noch einiges mit zu besprechen´´. ,, Das kann wohl bis morgen warten und nun entschuldigen Sie mich ich suche meine Begleitung´´, sagte er deutlich abwürgend. Snape hielt schon die ganze Zeit Ausschau nach Granger und konnte diese einfach nicht finden. Man sollte doch meinen sie würde irgendwie auffallen, das tat sie doch sonst auch, wenn auch eher negativ.

Um nicht wieder dumm rumzustehen lehnte er sich gegen eine Wand und suchte sie weiter. Dabei verfiel er wieder teils in Gedanken. Er hatte es als viel einfacher eingestuft Granger um seinen kleinen Finger zu wickeln, doch ihre Abneigung gegenüber ihm saß wohl noch zu tief. Er hatte schon überlegt es bei Jemanden anderen zu versuchen, aber er wollte weder wie ein Pädophiler wirken noch aufgeben eher er es richtig versucht hatte. Was würde sie überzeugen das er im Grunde ein guter Mensch war? Eine komplette Änderung seines Verhaltens wäre zu auffällig und zu aufwendig. Vor allem war sie es nicht wert. Aber irgendetwas musste er tun. Als sein Blick über die Menge schweifte, fiel im auf wie jemand sich hinter einer Person versteckte. Er konnte grad noch ein Lachen verkneifen, als er sah das es Granger war und als er dann sah das die Person, hinter der sie sich versteckte, Weasley war konnte er sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Sie floh vor ihm und versteckte sich hinter einer Person vor der sie ebenfalls flüchtete und bemerkte dies nicht mal. Überrascht bemerkte er das die eine Situation war, in der er ihr helfen konnte und dies auch nutzen musste, anstatt, wie er es sonst tun würde, sich an ihren Leid zu erfreuen. Mit irgendetwas musste er schließlich anfangen, egal wie klein die Geste war. Entschlossen ging er auf Weasley: ,,Ah Mr. Weasley. Wo ist denn Ihre Begleitung hin? Hat sie Ihnen etwa abgesagt? ´´, fragte und gab Granger, die sich bei Weasleys Namen umgedreht hatte, ein Handzeichen das sie gehen sollte. Kaum nahm sie dies wahr schenkte sie ihm ein dankbares Lächeln und ging schnell. ,, Ich wüschte nicht was …Sie das angeht und und .. nun wäre es freundlich, wenn sie …verschwinden würden´´, fuhr er ihn mit einer Alkoholfahne an. Der Junge wollte einen Schritt auf ihn zugehen, doch schaffte es kaum. Snape ließ sich kein zweites Mal auffordern, besonders da er nicht vorhatte wirklich Zeit bei diesem Nichtsnutz zu verbringen. Er hielt Ausschau nach Granger, konnte diese aber nirgends entdecken. Innerlich fluchte er. Konnte er sie denn nicht Sekunden aus den Augen lassen, ohne das er sie danach dauernd suchen zu müssen. Sie war doch kein Kleinkind mehr! Da er nicht mitten im Raum stehen wollte, ging er wieder zu der Wand und versuchte sich anzulehnen. Als er jedoch ein unterdrücktes Keuchen hörte drehte er sich um. Der Vorhang. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung riss er den Vorhang beiseite und seine Vermutung, woher das Keuchen kam, bestätigte sich. Er hatte sich an Granger angelehnt, die sich hinter dem Vorhang versteckte. Wut kochte in ihm hoch und er packte sie an ihren Oberarm und zerrte sie in eine ruhige Ecke. ,, Finden Sie das nicht langsam lächerlich Granger? Vor wem verstecken Sie sich: vor Mr. Weasley oder mir?! Sie tun ja grade so als ob ich Ihnen etwas Böses wollte! Denken Sie wirklich ich würde Ihnen etwas antun? ´´, seine letzte Frage wurde eher zu einem Schauben. Wieder seiner Erwartung bekam er keine Antwort. Er sah nur Tränen in Ihren Augen. Er hatte genau das Gegenteil erzielt: sie würde in noch mehr hassen und gleich wegrennen, wie es bei ihr üblich war. Er hatte es oft genug in seinem Unterricht erlebt. Doch sie blieb nur still stehen und schien zu erwarten das er sie weiter anfuhr. Ihr kleiner und zaghafter Körper zitterte als würde sie draußen in der Kälte stehen.

Mitleid kroch in ihm hoch und er nahm ihren Arm und führte sie zu einer Bank. ,, Setzen Sie sich. Ich hole Ihnen etwas zu trinken´´, sagte er und reichte ihr eine Minute später ein Glas. Er wusste selber nicht was dort drin war, hoffte aber keinen Alkohol erwischt zu haben. Sie hielt das Glas in Ihren Händen und drehte es, so als ob sie nicht sicher sei das sie es trinken sollte. Seufzend ließ sich Snape neben ihr auf der Bank sinken. ,, Wieso wollten Sie unbedingt mit mir zu diesem Ball gehen ?´´ , fragte sie plötzlich und guckte ihn an. Er senkte den Kopf ein wenig, um nicht in ihre Augen zu schauen, die sie wie ein verletzliches Reh aussehen ließen. Was sollte er ihr antworten? Dass er sie ausnutzte? Wohl kaum. ,, Wieso nicht, Ms. Granger. Sie sitzen nun seit Jahren in meinem Unterricht und sind einer der Besten. Zudem haben Sie eine grandiose Leistung im Krieg abgelegt und ohne diese wäre ich wohl gestorben´´, ungern erinnerte er sich an dem Moment in dem er auf dem kalten Boden lag und sie ihn ein Gegengift eingeflößt hatte. Trotz dieser Erinnerung waren seine Worte so falsch, dass es ihn anwiderte sie auszusprechen. Er hatte sie schon immer als nerviges Mädchen gesehen, welches bei kleinsten Sticheleien seinerseits immer den Raum verließ und weinte. ,, Danke´´, sagte sie leise und dann herrschte Ruhe. Keiner der Beiden sagte auch nur ein Wort bis plötzlich Weasley auf ihn zukam.

Snape roch schon aus der Entfernung das er eindeutig zu viel Alkoholisches getrunken hatte und flüsterte Granger leise zu : ,, Ich denke wir sollten gehen zu´´. Diese nickte ihm zu und stand auf und war bereit zu gehen. Doch der Junge wollte dies nicht zulassen und ging auf sie zu und fiel ich um den Hals. ,, Hermine, kommse tanzen´´, säuselte er und wollte sie küssen, während sie sich sichtlich wehrte. ,, Ich denke Sie sollten aufhören Ms. Granger gegen ihren Willen anzufassen Mr. Weasley´´, sagte Snape bestimmt und stieß ihn vor ihr weg. ,, Snape, Sie sind doch eh nur hinter ihr her. Lassen Sie doch Ihre Pfoten von ihr´´, versuchte Weasley ihm Angst zu machen, was in keinster Weise funktionierte. ,, Ron, du bist unmöglich! Geh sofort von Professor Snape weg ´´ , meinte sie bestimmt und packte Snape am Arm und zerrte ihn vor die Halle. Was sollte das? Er konnte sich wohl selber vor einem Möchtegern beschützen. ,, Und Sie bringen mich noch zu meinem Turm´´, bestimmte sie auf einer Weise die selbst ihn schockte und zerrte ihn weiter.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7: **Beinahe **

**-HG- **

Sie versuchte sich aus seinem Klammergriff zu befreien, doch schaffte es nicht. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher ob er sich einfach so an sie klammerte oder weil er eh schon kaum geradeaus gehen konnte. Hermine hasste den Geruch von Alkohol an Menschen. Sie hatte ihn früher an ihren Vater gerochen, wenn er mal abends was getrunken hatte und schon da hatte sie den Geruch nicht abhaben können. Ein Gefühl der Erleichterung erfasste sie als Snape Ron anfuhr und dieser sich abwendete, nur um Snape irgendwelche Vorwürfe zu machen, von wegen er war nur auf sie aus. ,, Ron, du bist unmöglich! Geh sofort von Professor Snape weg ´´, fuhr sie ihn an, da sie sein betrunkenes Gerede einfach nur anwiderte.

Sie fühlte sich wieder in die Situation von vor dem Krieg zurückversetzt. Hilflos und unsicher, nie wirklich zu wissen was wahres Unglück war. Schwach. Nur das sie jetzt wusste was das größte Unglück hatte schon direkt als der Krieg vorbei war den Entschluss gefasst nie wieder so zu sein und es ärgerte sie wieder so zu handeln. Wütend auf sich selber und entschlossen wieder selbstbewusster zu sein packte sie Snape und zog ihn am Arm aus der Halle. Sie wollte keinen weiteren Moment in Rons Nähe sein, aber wollte auch nicht gänzlich alleine sein. ,, Und Sie beringen mich noch zu meinem Turm´´, zischte sie Snape zu. Schließlich hatte er sie dort runter geholt und zu diesem Ball mehr oder weniger gezwungen. ,, Ich denke man sollte Sie nicht in so einer Verfassung allein lassen Miss Granger. Sie schäumen schon vor Wut. Wer weiß wen Sie ansonsten heute noch verhexen´´, gab er ein wenig sarkastisch zu bedenken, doch sie meinte ehrliche Besorgnis zu hören. Abrupt blieb sie stehen und drehte sich um, so dass sie direkt vor ihm stand. Es erinnerte sie an die Szene auf der Tanzfläche. Zwischen ihr und ihn lag eine gewisse Anspannung, die Hermine nicht zu deuten wusste. ,, Und was wollen Sie dagegen tun?´´, fragte sie, nicht nur um ihn zu ärgern, sondern aus reiner Neugier. ,, Nun ja, vielleicht sind Sie noch an einigen Tränken interessiert die ich grade braue´´, antwortete er, als wäre es das normalste der Welt eine seiner Schüler zu fragen ob sie sein privates Labor betreten wollten. Hermine war sich nicht ganz sicher. Einerseits waren Zaubertränke schon immer etwas was sie zutiefst beeindruckt hatte und dann noch die Tränke eines Meisters in dem Gebiet zu sehen, wäre schon etwas Neues. Hermine war schon aufgefallen das er zwar immer seine Schüler Tränke brauen ließ, aber ihn selbst hatte sie nie brauen sehen. Sie hatte nur gehört das er Heiltränke für den Krankenflügel herstellte und aus eigener Erfahrung konnte sie sagen das diese auch halfen. Widerwillig erinnerte sie sich daran wie sie sich durch einen Vielsafttrank fast in ein katzenähnliches Wesen verwandelt hatte und mehrere Tage nicht mehr aus dem Krankenflügel kam. Andererseits hatte er nie einen Schüler in sein privates Labor gelassen, es sei denn es ging um eine Strafarbeit und genau dies machte sie stutzig. Wieso wollte er sie in seinem Privatlabor? Tat sie ihm wirklich so leid? Wenn sie genauer nachdachte waren ihr seine Beweggründe nicht so wichtig. Wenigstens einmal wollte sie seine Tränke genauer beobachten. ,, Gut wenn Sie wollen´´, antwortete sie möglichst gleichgültig, doch im inneren kribbelt es in ihren Bauch vor Aufregung.

**-SS- **

Was tat er da gerade? Er nahm sie mit in sein Labor! Wie war er eigentlich auf diese Idee gekommen? Es wäre vielleicht ein weiterer Schritt für seinen Erfolg bei der Wette, aber er hatte nie Jemanden in sein Labor gelassen, außer Schüler zum Kessel putzen. Und was wollte er ihr schon großartig zeigen. Der einzige Trank der bei ihm vor sich hin brodelte war ein Trank gegen Schwächeanfälle für den Krankenflügel. Schweigend führte er sie zu seiner Bürotür und hielt sie ihr auf. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Hier gab es nichts Spektakuläres. Als er sie anschaute merkte er jedoch das ihre Blicke neugierig durch den Raum streiften und an seinem Bücherregal, welches mehr als nur gut gefüllt war, hängen blieb, genauso an seinem Regal mit Zutaten. Dies schien sie zu überwältigen. ,, Woher haben Sie denn die hier?´´, fragte sie und blieb an einem Glas mit Anatulspinnen stehen. ,, Gesammelt im Wald´´, murmelte er vor sich hin. Er hasste es, wenn jemand seine Vorräte auch nur anfasste, konnte ihr das wohl kaum sagen, da sie sonst wieder flüchten würde und er ihr irgendwie weitere Freundlichkeiten vorheucheln musste, wie er es schon die ganze Zeit tat. Er fühlte sich vollkommen falsch und böse, so als wollte er sie verführen. Allein der Gedanke widerte ihn an. Glücklicherweise ging sie rüber zu seinem Regal und nahm sich ein Buch hinaus: ,,Wow´´, hörte er sie flüstern. ,, Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie sich setzen und etwas lesen´´, bot er ihr an. Bei Büchern war im schon etwas wohler. Diese konnte sie wohl kaum zerstören und außerdem war sie, soweit er wusste, eine von denen die von Büchern besessen waren. Sie nickte ihm zu und ließ sich auf einen seiner Sessel nieder. ,, Wenn Sie mich kurz entschuldigen´´, fragte er. Snape wollte einfach kurz in seine privaten Räume verschwinden um sich ein wenig zu fassen. Allein ihre Anwesenheit störte ihn und wie sie da einfach in seinem Sessel saß, als wäre er selbstverständlich. Er hielt es einfach nicht aus. So etwas hasste er. Sie reagierte nicht. Anscheinend war sie zu vertieft. Er beschloss einfach zu gehen und schloss die Tür, die sein Büro und Labor von seinen privaten Räumen trennte. Er hatte das Gefühl vor etwas geflüchtet zu sein. Nicht nur vor dem Mädchen. Er schmiss seinen Umhang ab und setzte sich auf sein Bett auf dem er auch das nervige Tagebuch lag. Seufzend beschloss er seine ersten Schritte zu notieren:

_Ms. Hermine Granger _

_-1. Verabredung beim Winterball _

_-erster Körperkontakt _

_- später: sie ist in meinen privaten Gemächern_

Erleichtert sah er dass die Tinte blieb wo sie war und nicht unsichtbar wurde, wie sie im Fall einer Lüge werden würde. Gut Körperkontakt konnte man auch interpretieren wie man wollte, aber die Gerüchte, die über ihn und Granger rumgehen würden, wären schon eindeutig und er war sich sicher das es Gerüchte geben würde, dafür kannte er seine Schüler gut genug. Er hatte die Blicke der Schüler und Lehrer registriert als sie beide getanzt hatten. Die ganze Sache nervte ihn schon jetzt unglaublich, obwohl sie kaum angefangen hatte. Verärgert legte er das Buch auf seinen Nachttisch und beschloss kurz nach seinem Trank zu sehen. Als er durch sein Büro ging achtete er nicht weiter auf Granger, er wollte sie gekonnt ignorieren um sich selbst wohler zu fühlen. Betrübt stellte er fest, dass der Trank bei weitem nicht so weit war, wie er eigentlich sein sollte. Er prüfte seine Notizen ob er etwas vergessen hatte, doch alles stimmte. Unschlüssig dachte er nach, ob er den Kessel richtig geputzt hatte. Rückstände von einem anderen Trank konnten fatal sein. Er beschloss abzuwarten und notfalls noch einen anderen aufzusetzen.

Als er nach einiger Zeit auf die Uhr schaute, stellte er fest das er Granger spätestens in 30 Minuten zu ihren Turm bringen musste, damit sie noch rechtzeitig zur Bettruhe in ihren Zimmer war. Der Abend war zwar nicht so erfolgreich gewesen, wie er es sich erhofft hatte, aber dennoch annehmbar. Mit dem Plan Granger schon jetzt wegzubringen, damit er seine verdiente Ruhe bekam, betrat er sein Büro und bemerkte missmutig das sie eingeschlafen war. Sie sah wieder so unschuldig aus und das Kleid verschaffte ihr das Aussehen eines kleinen Engels. Merlin was war mit ihm los? Das war doch nur eine seine Schülerinnen und eine nervige noch dazu. Aber jetzt wo sie ruhig war und nicht antworten konnte, war ihre Anwesenheit bei weiten nicht so schlimm. Er bewunderte sie sogar auf einer Art und Weise, die er selbst nicht verstand. Aber was sollte er jetzt mit ihr tun? Auf keinen Fall wollte er sie dort lassen. Erstens war der Sessel kaum zum Schlafen geeignet und zweitens wollte er sie verdammt nochmal nicht bei ihm haben wenn er schlief. Vorsichtig rüttelte er an ihr um sie wach zu kriegen, doch sie drehte nur unruhig ihren Kopf. Unruhig versuchte er immer weiter sie wachzubekommen. ,, MISS GRANGER!´´, schrie er beinahe, doch sie blieb ruhig liegen. Er wünschte er hätte auch so einen tiefen Schlaf. Er musste sich eingestehen das es leider nur eine Möglichkeit gab: er musste sie tragen. Bei Merlin hoffentlich würde das niemand in so sehen, aber eigentlich sollten die Schüler noch auf dem Ball sein. Sie würden die Ruhezeit heute eh gründlich überziehen und wie immer würden die Lehrer beide Augen zudrücken und so tun als ob sie die betrunkenen, herummachenden Schüler nicht sehen.

Vorsichtig nahm er sie auf seine Arme und stieß mit seinem Arm die Tür auf und murmelte wieder seine Zauber, die zum Schutz seiner Räume da waren. Aus Angst sie fallen zu lassen, lief er extrem langsam, was auch die Gefahr erhöhte gesehen zu werden. Sie wog viel weniger als er dachte.

Unruhig begann sie sich in seinen Armen zu bewegen und er blieb schnell stehen, um nicht umzufallen, was jedoch zur Folge hatte das die Treppe sich bewegte und er Schwierigkeiten mit dem Gleichgewicht hatte. Es gelang ihm noch eben so sich mit seinem Arm am Geländer zu stabilisieren. Er blickte so weit es ging auf Granger hinunter und war verwundert darüber das sie immer noch nicht wach war. Im Gegenteil sie schmiegte ihren Kopf an seiner Brust, als wäre er ein Kopfkissen. Das seltsame für ihn war, das er es nicht einmal unangenehm fand.

Langsam ging er weiter und wurde von mehreren nervigen Gemälden gefragt was er denn da tun würde. Genervt sprach er einen Zauber, damit sie alle schwiegen. Was sollte er auch sagen? Er brachte grade eine seiner Schülerinnen auf ihr Schlafzimmer. Das klang als wollte er ihre Unschuld klauen und nicht ihr helfen. Unschuld. An diesem Wort blieb sein Gedanke hängen. Ob sie diese wohl schon verloren hatte? Er sah auf ihr Gesicht hinab. Sie sah so unschuldig aus. Eigentlich konnte er es sich kaum vorstellen, aber bei diesem nervigen Weasley? Vielleicht war das der Grund weshalb sie ihm aus dem Weg ging. Als er bemerkte worüber er nachdachte widerte es ihn an. Was kümmerte es ihn ob seine Schüler Sex hatten? Allein das Bild von ihr beim Sex mit Weasley verstörte ihn schon auf einer Art und Weise, die sonst nicht üblich war. Wütend darüber das er schon wieder darüber nachdachte, lief er fast an dem Portal des Gryffindorturm vorbei. Eilig, damit er nicht mit der fetten Dame sprechen musste, nannte er das Passwort und wurde durchgelassen. Er hoffte in den Moment als die Tür aufging, dass sich keine Schüler dort befinden würden. Es wäre fatal und würde ein riesiges Nachspiel für ihn haben, das wusste er. Glücklicherweise war der Raum vollkommen leer. Zu seinem Pech fiel ihm nun ein das er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wo genau ihr Bett war und auf der Coach wollte er sie nicht lassen, sonst würde der Betrunkene wieder über sie herfallen und das musste er dann verantworten. Ihm fiel erst nicht ein, bis er eine kleine Gestalt sah die grad am Kamin rumwerkelte. Erst hatte er sich ein wenig erschreckt, worauf Granger mit einem kleinen Geräusch reagiert hatte, was klang als würde er sie im Schlaf stören. Das brachte ihn zu einem kleinen Lächeln.,, Beherrsch dich´´, dachte er sich.

,, Hauselfe´´, sagte er barsch, ,, sag mir wo ich das Zimmer dieses Mädchens finden kann´´. ,, Entschuldigen Sie Sir, aber Dobby darf keinen männlichen Zauberer Auskunft über die Schlafplätze weiblicher Schüler geben. Das hat Dumbledore befehligt´´ , reagierte die Hauselfe direkt und drehte sich schockiert um. Seine Hände waren schwarz vom Karmin und er trug mehrere Mützen übereinander. Wenn Snape sich recht erinnerte war dieser Dobby ein Freund von dem Potter - Trio und hatte ihnen schon einige Male geholfen. ,, Und was denkst du soll ich sonst mit Miss Granger anstellen? Sie einfach hier abstellen?´´, fuhr er ihn an. ,, Sir? Sagten Sie Miss Granger? Miss Granger war immer gut zu Dobby. Sie dürfen ihr nichts Böses tun!´´, sagte er und kam näher, um sich zu vergewissern ob es sich dabei wirklich um sie handelte. Dabei sprang er auf und ab um einen Blick auf das schlafende Mädchen zu erhaschen. ,, Hör zu, ich will Miss Granger nur in ihr verdammtes Bett legen und dann will ich gehen. Ich habe keinerlei Interesse daran ihr etwas zu tun! Unser geliebter Direktor ist leider von uns gegangen und soweit ich weiß wurde diese Regel nicht erneuert. Also sei so nett und zeig mir ihr Bett!´´ , schrie er nun förmlich und der kleine Elf zuckte zusammen. Wie ironisch es doch war das er selbst Derjenige gewesen war, der Dumbledore am Ende, auf seinem Willen hin, getötet hatte. Für ihn war er schon immer ein Freund gewesen. ,, Gut Sir! Folgen Sie mir!´´, verbeugte sich der Elf vor ihm und führte ihn die Treppen hoch zu ihren Schlafsaal. Er erkannte sofort ihr Bett. Überall lagen Bücher. Er sah wie Dobby unschlüssig neben ihn stand, so als wüsste er nicht genau, ob er ihn mit Granger alleine lassen konnte. ,, Geh !´´ , fuhr er den Elf ein weiteres Mal an und mit einem lauten Knall verschwand der Hauself, aber nicht ohne sich vorher nochmal unsicher umzuschauen.

Vorsichtig legte er sie auf ihr Bett. Sie war schon die letzten Minuten immer unruhiger geworden und als er sie auf ihr Bett legte warf sie sich von einer Seite zu der anderen. Er beschloss das es nicht seine Angelegenheit war und drehte sich um, um zu gehen. Doch als er sie laut wimmern und sogar schreien hörte drehte er sich wieder um und sah sogar wie sie um sich schlug. Unsicher ging er zu ihr. Sie hatte Albträume und er wusste das diese sehr hart sein konnten. Er hatte ja selber beinahe jede Nacht welche, aus denen er schweißgebadet erwachte. Wider seines eigentlichen Plans versuchte er sie wiederholt wachzurütteln, doch sie reagierte darauf nicht und er musste aufpassen das sie ihn nicht mit den Schlägen traf. ,, Granger!´´ , schrie er laut, denn das war das Einzige, was er noch nicht probiert hatte und zu seiner Verwunderung öffnete sie ihre Augen. ,, Kein Grund gleich wach zu werden´´ , spottete er über sie und war mehr als schockiert über ihre Reaktion. Sie klammerte sich an seinem Arm und zerrte ihn zu sich. ,, Was wollen Sie noch? Denken Sie nicht Sie haben meine Anwesenheit heute genug genossen?´´. Doch sie reagierte auf seine ironischen Worte und schmiss sich in seine Arme, klammerte sich an ihn und fing an am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Er hörte wie sie zu schluchzen anfing und spürte wie ihre Tränen seine Kleidung durchnässten. Er war mit dieser Situation überfordert und nahm sie einfach in seine Arme und umarmte sie fest. Was war in dieses Mädchen gefahren? Noch vor einigen Minuten hatte sie sich gegen jeden Kontakt gesträubt.

Die Beiden saßen dort einfach mehrere Minuten in dieser Haltung. Sie weinte einfach hemmungslos weiter und er wusste einfach nicht wie er sich sonst verhalten sollte. Niemand, außer Lily, hatte sonst seinen Trost gesucht. Er war einfach kein Mensch für sowas und das zeigte er offen. Nur einmal hatte Lily sich in seine Arme gestürzt um sich trösten zu lassen und das war bevor sich dieser Potter sich über sie hergemacht hatte. Als er auf Hermine hinab sah bemerkte er das sie nun fast im selben Alter war wie Lily als sie gestorben war. Es war komisch und seltsam. Er betrachtete Granger eher immer noch als diejenige die sie gewesen war als sie nach Hogwarts kam. Er musste das ändern, es war ansonsten hinderlich für seinen Plan, denn sie war auch gedanklich mehr fortgeschritten und erwachsener geworden, als er gedacht hatte. Er merkte wie sie ruhiger wurde und ihr Gesicht von seiner Brust löste. Diesen Moment wollte er nicht. Er wusste das es jetzt unangenehm werden würde, sollte er bleiben und so machte er Anstalten zu gehen: ,, Da Sie sich beruhigt haben, kann ich nun davon ausgehen das Sie weiter schlafen werden und ich gehen kann. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine erholsame Nacht Ms. Granger´´. Er stand auf und merkte direkt wie jemand an seinem Hemd zerrte: ,, Bitte bleiben Sie noch ein wenig, Sir´´. ,, Wieso sollte ich. Sie sind doch wohl in der Lage Ihre Augen zu schließen?´´, meinte er sarkastisch, denn es war ihm deutlich unangenehm noch weiter zu bleiben und es irritierte ihn wieso es ihr nicht ebenfalls so erging und sah in ihr Gesicht, was an sich eine Erklärung zeigte. Ihr stand die Angst ihn ihr Gesicht geschrieben und sie versuchte es nicht zu verstecken. Er fragte sich was er hier noch sollte. Es ging ihn rein garnichts an woher die Kleine Angst hatte oder nicht. Dann viel es ihm wieder ein : die Wette. Es würde ihn noch Hals und Kragen kosten das er sich auf sowas eingelassen hatte. ,, Bitte, bleiben Sie. Nur so lange bis Jemand anderes kommt´´, bat sie ihn wiederholt. ,, Gut Miss Granger. Dafür schulden Sie mir etwas´´, knickte er, mit dem Gedanken bei der Wette, ein. Er blieb wo er war und starrte sie an. Sie saß dort, mit den Beinen zu sich heran gezogen und starrte auf einem Punkt auf ihrer Decke so als würde sie nachdenken. Sie sah so verletzlich aus. ,, Wissen Sie eigentlich das ich meine Eltern zu ihren eigentlichen Schutz vergessen lassen habe das ich ihre Tochter bin? Sie dachten sie hätten nie eine gehabt. Es war schlimm, aber es musste sein, ansonsten hätten die Todesser die umgebracht um Informationen zu bekommen. Es war alles ein Fehler. So ein Fehler. Ich hab alles falsch gemacht. Sie.. Sie haben sie gefunden und weil sie nichts wussten haben sie sie ….gefoltert und sich dann gegenseitig …umbringen lassen.´´, sie wischte sich mit ihren Arm über die Nase und schniefte. ,, Wissen Sie wann ich das erfahren habe? Im Krieg, als ich gegen den Todesser gekämpft hab, der sie getötet hat. Er fand es lustig auch gegen mich zu kämpfen und meinte er würde mich finden und töten, als er flüchtete. Meine Eltern starben, weil sie nichts wussten. Es war meine Schuld´´, erzählte sie bitter und die Tränen liefen weiter über ihr Gesicht. Er hatte schon viele solche Geschichten gehört, beinahe jeder hatte Jemanden im Krieg verloren, doch ihre Geschichte berührte ihn irgendwie ein wenig. ,, Sein Sie nicht so naiv Granger! So hart es klingt aber Ihre Eltern wären so oder so gestorben. Auch wenn sie etwas gewusst hätten, der Todesser hätte keine Gnade gezeigt und sie umgebracht. Was sie taten war vernünftig. Sie haben versucht Ihre Eltern zu schützen und das außergewöhnlich gut´´, versuchte er sie von ihrer Last zu befreien, ,,und denken Sie wirklich das sich hier in Hogwarts noch Todesser reinschleichen können?´´. Soweit er wusste waren nun sogar die Figuren behext worden alles Böse fernzuhalten. Granger hob ihren Kopf und schaute ihn nur mit ausdruckslosen Augen an. Er ließ sich nicht beirren und wich ihren Blick nicht aus. Das würde von Unsicherheit und Angst zeugen, welche er gegenüber ihr nicht fühlte. Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich Stimmen und Schritte vor der Tür des Saals. Er griff nach seinen Stab und sprach einen einfachen Tarnzauber, der ihn unsichtbar werden ließ. Er sah wie Granger verwirrt um sich schaute und zischte: ,, Tarnzauber, Miss Granger, sollten Sie doch bereits zu genüge kennen´´. Er ging zur Tür und wartete darauf das sie geöffnet wurde und schlich sich dann raus aus den Mädchenschlafsaal. Schon auf den Treppen hörte er laute Stimmen. ,, Komm schon. Sei doch nicht so´´, kam ein vertrautes Säuseln. Innerlich seufzend ging er die Treppen runter und war nicht allzu überrascht den Weasley Jungen über ein Mädchen gebeugt zu sehen, welches auf der Coach lag. ,, Nicht hier Ron´´, kicherte sie los. Snape musste seinen Würgereiz unterdrücken. Es war einfach abartig. Als der Junge dann auch noch seine Zunge in den Hals des Mädchens versengte konnte er beim besten Willen nicht mehr bleiben. Die waren schon beschäftigt genug damit sie nicht bemerken würden wie das Portal sich öffnen würde.

Erst in den Kellern nahm er den Zauber von sich. Er hatte heute genug erlebt und wollte keineswegs noch einen minderbemittelten Schüler oder ,,Kollegen´´ begegnen. Er beschloss noch eine kleine weitere Eintragung in das Buch zu machen und überprüfte seinen Trank. Er war letztendlich doch geglückt. Teils zufrieden ging er in sein Bett und hoffte einen weiteren Traum entgehen zu können.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8: **Tränke **

**-HG- **

Verwirrt saß sie in ihrem Bett, während Ginny ihr alles über den Abend erzählte, sie hatte schon mindestens tausend Mal Harrys Namen gehört. Bei aller Liebe zu ihrer Freundin, irgendwann würde Hermine sie noch umbringen wenn sie weiter so über Harry reden würde als wären sie erst einen Tag zusammen.

Hermine war mit anderen Sachen beschäftigt. Sich ihr Verhalten zu erklären war eine Sache. Es war nur natürlich das sie nach so einem Traum nicht allein im Dunklen sitzen gewollt hatte. Aber sie hatte sich ja quasi in seine Arme geschmissen. In die Arme ihres Lehrers! Sie war von sich selbst geschockt, aber er hat ja auch nicht anders reagiert. Nein, er hatte sie sogar noch im Arm gehalten. Das was sie am meisten verwirrte war das sie sich trotzdem nicht unwohl gefühlt hatte. Es hatte ihr gut getan das alles loszuwerden und Snape kam ihr seltsamerweise nach dem ganzen Tag auf einer komischen Art vertraut vor, was für sie so klang als ob Ron auf ein Mal anfangen würde Bücher ernsthaft zu lesen oder Ginny einfach mal ihren Mund halten würde.

,, Hermine? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?´´ , fragte Ginny und wedelte mit ihrer Hand von Hermines Gesicht rum. ,, Entschuldige war einfach heute nicht mein Abend´´, verteidigte sie sich müde. ,, Nicht dein Abend? Das sah aber ganz anders aus! Als Snape und du getanzt habt, ich meine WOW! Du hättest das sehen müssen. Ihr saht wie ein Paar aus. Eigentlich richtig süß und wirklich jeder hat euch angestarrt und später hat jeder über euch geredet. Manche behaupten du hättest ihn geküsst? Okay, manche haben auch gesagt er hätte dich in seinen Kerker verschleppt und dich naja …. Ist ja auch egal´´, erzählte Ginny ganz aufgeregt und ihr Gesicht wurde schon so rot, weil sie kaum geatmet hatte. ,, Nein! Das stimmt garnicht. Wir haben nur getanzt, aber später kam Ron plötzlich hinzu und der war einfach richtig betrunken und wollte mich küssen. Widerlich´´, erzählte sie. ,, Rede mit ihm Hermine. Sonst wird er nie aufhören´´, riet ihr Ginny, noch immer mit roten Flecken im Gesicht. ,, Wie oft soll ich das denn noch machen, Ginny, ganz ehrlich Ron ist einfach total anhänglich geworden und scheint rein garnichts zu verstehen´´, seufzte sie und ließ sich in ihr weiches Kissen zurückfallen. Sie wünschte das alles wäre nur ein Traum und sie würde aufwachen und es war noch vor dem Krieg. ,, Nicht aufgeben Große ´´ , versuchte Ginny sie ermuntern und stand auf, ihr ein mittleidigen Blick zuwerfend, um in ihr eigenes Bett zu gehen.

Obwohl Hermine tot müde war, wollte sie einfach nicht schlafen, sie hatte Angst wieder von dem Todesser zu träumen und von ihren Eltern, die sie nie wieder sehen würde. Es war seltsam das Snape nun davon wusste. Sie hatte es niemanden erzählt. Es war unnötig gewesen, die Leute noch weiter zu deprimieren, sie hatten schließlich selber Familie und Bekannte verloren und jetzt wollte sie kein Mitleid von anderen mehr. Sie drehte sich auf die andere Seite, ganz verloren in ihren eigenen Gedanken merkte sie selbst nicht wie sie langsam einschlief.

**-SS- **

Keuchend wurde er wach. Es war kein wirklich schlimmer Traum gewesen. Er war einfach verwirrend und ohne Zusammenhang gewesen.

Er hatte, wie schon oft zuvor, von Lily und sich geträumt, doch dann hatte Lily sich plötzlich in Granger verwandelt und… nein daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken. Er ekelte sich vor sich selbst. Erschöpft ließ er sein Kopf wieder in das Kissen sinken und schaute an die Wand. Es war 5 Uhr morgens. Wenn er recht überlegte, war es eine passende Uhrzeit und eigentlich schlief er nie länger. So konnte er wenigstens noch schnell zur Schulleiterin, bevor er seine Schüler unterrichten musste oder vielleicht noch mit dem alten Gemälde von Dumbledore reden.

Er freute sich mit Schadenfreude schon auf die erste Stunde. So viel wie der rothaarige Dummkopf gestern getrunken hatte, würde er einen schweren Kater haben. Ein wenig gut gelaunt verließ er seine Räume und fuhr direkt an die Wand zurück als er an seiner Tür Flitwick sah, den er beinahe umgerannt hatte. ,, Huch Severus. Wohin des Weges? Doch nicht etwas zu Miss Granger? Ich hab da gestern so einiges gelesen, was durchaus interessant war. Eine Schülerin also? Sie Schlingel!´´ , scherzte der kleine Zwerg und knuffte ihn in sein Arm, zu Snapes bedauern. Musste er dem Giftzwerg auch immer wieder über den Weg laufen? ,, Leider kann ich nicht sagen das Sie sich nicht dafür zu interessieren haben, Filius, aber deshalb möchte ich noch immer nicht darüber mehr sprechen als nötig und jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich´´, knurrte er und wollte an Flitwick vorbeirauschen, doch der stellte sich noch in dem Weg. ,, Details, Severus, Details´´, zwinkerte er ihn an. Was nahm dieser wandelnde Meter sich eigentlich für eine Frechheit an? ,, Ich verbiete mir Ihnen hier und jetzt auch nur Irgendetwas zu erzählen. Lesen Sie doch einfach weiter Ihr kleines Tagebuch!´´, schnauzte Snape ihn an und ging weiter, vernahm trotzdem noch ein kleines Lachen in seinem Rücken. Wenn das alles vorbei war, würde er sich noch an ihm rächen und diese Rache würde schmerzhaft werden. Wieder einmal bedauerte er das er ihn nicht körperlich quälen konnte.

Mit deutlich schlechter Laune lief er den Weg zu McGonagalls Büro hinauf und sah zwei Schüler herumschleichen. Dies war eindeutig die falsche Zeit für diese. Erfreut sah er das es sich um Potter und Weasley handelte. Er schlich sich leise an und packte die Zwei an ihre Schultern und drehte sie zu ihm. Der Ausdruck in deren Gesichtern verbesserte seine Laune hundertfach. ,, Na wen haben wir denn da? Zwei Trunkenbolde? 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, für ihr Verhalten gestern Weasley!´´, pfefferte er ihnen entgegen ,, und nun gehen sie sofort in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Falls ich Sie heute auch nur in die Nähe der Krankenstation sehen werde wegen ihrer Kopfschmerzen oder sonst etwas werde ich Ihnen weitere 100 Punkte abziehen und ein paar Wochen Strafarbeit täte Ihnen sicher auch gut´´. ,, Ich hab Ihnen doch gestern garnichts getan!´´, widersprach Weasley. Hämisch lachte Snape. ,, Da fragen Sie besser Ihre liebe Miss Granger. Ich denke die wird es Ihnen liebend gern erläutern´´. Belustigt nahm er wahr wie Potter Weasley einen Gefährlich fragenden Blick zuwarf. Er ließ Potter und Weasley los und ging einfach weiter. Zufrieden hörte er die aufgeregte Stimme von Potter wie er Weasley anschrie.

Er drückte die große Holztür auf und erwartete schon die Schulleiterin hinter den riesen Schreibtisch zu sehen, wie sie durch ihre Brille hindurch auf Pergament runterschielte, aber er wurde erfreut. Der Raum war leer. ,, Severus´´, begrüßte ihn ein heitere Stimme, die er so gut wie kaum eine andere kannte. ,, Albus´´, grüßte er zurück und ging zu dem Gemälde, aus dem Albus Dumbledore ihn, mit seinen leuchtenden Augen, anzwinkerte. Ein friedliches Lächeln lag auf den Lippen des alten Mannes. ,, Wie ich gehört habe hattest du einen schönen Abend?´´, fragte dieser belustigt. ,, Die Gerüchte haben dich also erreicht?´´, fragte Snape genervt. Wenn sie schon zu einen alten Gemälde hervordrangen musste der Abend für die anderen Schüler doch noch ziemlich amüsant gewesen sein. Die hellblauen Augen blitzten auf. ,, Ich wünschte Severus, ich wünschte. Es ist schon langweilig ein Gemälde zu sein. So unbequem. Nein, mein Lieber, Minerva ist gestern auf und ab in dem Büro gelaufen und hat laut geflucht. Ich dachte mir das nur du es schaffst sie so aufzuregen. Also welchen Schüler hast du ermordet´´, lachte er heiser. ,, Leider keinen´´, grummelte er. Wenn er so nachdachte dann wäre es besser gewesen wenn er einige getötet hatte. Weasleys Tod wäre bei weiten kein Verlust für die Zauberwelt. Dumbledore runzelte zweifelnd die Stirn. ,, Das war eine rhetorische Frage, mein Freund´´. Genervt verdrehte er die Augen. Als ob er das nicht wusste. ,, Albus, ich bin kein kleines Kind das du rügen musst. Ich war mit Miss Granger auf den Ball. Nichts weiter´´, seufzte er und ließ sich in den weichen Stuhl vor McGonagalls Schreibtisch fallen. Ein zweifelnder Blick ruhte auf Severus. Verteidigend hob er die Hände. ,, Ich habe nichts getan´´. ,, Das sage ich auch nicht. Ich verstehe Minervas Bedenken nur zu gut. Du bist mit ihren größten Stolz ausgegangen. Wahrscheinlich hat sie Angst das du sie verderben wirst´´. Selbst Snape hörte heraus das es nicht nur Minervas Bedenken waren. ,, Ich bitte dich.. Albus´´, versuchte er den Mann zur Vernunft zu bringen, doch ein lauter Knall verriet das die Schulleiterin das Büro betrat. Augenblicklich schloss Albus Dumbledore seine Augen und tat so als ob er schlief.

. ,, Guten Morgen, Severus. Albus verflucht du brauchst garnicht so zu tun als ob du schlafen würdest. Ich habe deine Stimme von draußen gehört!´´, forderte sie das Gemälde auf. Snape wusste wie nutzlos das war. Albus hatte seitdem sein Gemälde dort hing kein Wort mit der neuen Schulleiterin geredet, nur mit ihm. ,, Nun was wollten Sie von mir? Und wenn ich noch ein Wort über Miss Granger höre werden Sie meine Abwesenheit allerdings entschuldigen müssen´´, warnte er sie im Voraus. ,, Ich bitte dich, ich will dir nichts Böses, also beruhige dich. Außerdem sollst du mich duzen wenn wir alleine sind. Alles andere empfinde ich als Beleidigung´´ , empörte sie sich. Er war schon jetzt von ihr genervt. Was machte sie immer für Anstalten, anstatt ihm endlich zu erzählen wieso er hier sein sollte. ,, Nun gut, Minerva. Können wir nun zur Sache kommen?´´, fragte er eisig.,, Gutgut. Du erinnerst dich noch an den Tränke Wettbewerb, den du gewonnen hast, als du noch hier Schüler warst?´´, fing sie an. Er gab ein knappes ,,Ja´´, als Antwort. Er wollte nicht daran denken.

,, Nun, dieser wird dieser Jahr auch stattfinden. Mit einem Unterschied. Dieses Jahr haben sich die beiden anderen Schulen gemeldet um sich ebenfalls zu bewerben. Es werden insgesamt drei Schüler teilnehmen. Einer aus jeder Schule´´, erklärte sie doch er unterbrach sie: ,,Erinnert uns das nicht an ein anderes Event in den letzten Jahren? Falls du nicht weißt was ich meine es ist das Tunier bei dem ein Schüler gestorben ist ´´, spielte er sarkastisch auf das Trimagische Tunier an. ,, Severus, ich bitte dich. Voldemort ist schon tot und ein Wettbewerb der Zaubertränke ist bei weitem nicht so gefährlich wie das Trimagische Tunier. Außerdem wird es besser überwacht... So wo war ich stehen geblieben? Achja, wir werden natürlich wieder eine Vorauswahl treffen müssen, aber diesmal wirst du entscheiden wer an dem Wettbewerb teilnimmt. Allerdings wird es auch hier dazu eine faire Chance geben. Ich werde später eine Ansage machen, damit die Schüler sich in Listen eintragen können. Dann wirst du eine kleine Aufgabe geben, die sie alle zusammen in deinem Klassenzimmer erledigen müssen und wer diese am besten erfüllt wird unser Teilnehmer werden, den du vorher trainieren wirst´´, beendete sie ihre Erklärung. ,, Minerva! Ich bitte dich, wie viel Zeit soll ich denn noch für diese Schüler verschwenden? Ich komme doch kaum den Bestellungen von Poppy hinterher! ´´ , fauchte er außer sich vor Wut. ,, Dann lass den Teilnehmer halt Heiltränke herstellen´´, dir fällt schon etwas ein´´, war sie überzeugt. Schon widmete sie sich wieder ihren Pergamenten und er warf ihr einen Bliock zu der hätte töten können, eher er sich schwungvoll aus dem Stuhl erhob und aus dem Büro rauschte, nicht ohne vorher '' aus Versehen'' ein Gefäß von einen Schrank zu schmeißen. Sie hatte es verdient!

**-HG**

,, Hermine, du musst da mit machen!´´, ermunterten ihre Freunde sie, nachdem McGonagall eine Ansprache gehalten hatte. ,, Ich werde es mir überlegen´´ , versuchte sie die anderen abzuwimmeln. Vor allem auf Ron hatte sie gar keine Lust. Er hatte heute die Frechheit besessen sie zu fragen, was denn gestern passiert sei. Falls er sich wirklich nicht daran erinnerte, wollte sie es nicht erzählen und wenn er nur so tat musste sie es ohnehin nicht. Sie wusste nicht ob sie teilnehmen wollte. Klar es wäre mal eine Herausforderung, aber sie wollte auch nicht unbedingt viel Zeit mit Snape verbringen, aber wollte sie sich wirklich davon abhalten lassen? Eigentlich nicht.

Entschlossen sich nach dem Unterricht einzutragen ging sie in den Tränkeunterricht. Snape sprach extrem laut, beinahe schrie er als er sich der Klasse zuwendete und ihn einige Fragen stellte und als er verkündete das sie heute den Kopfschmerztrank brauen sollten, wusste sie auch wieso. Es war blanker Hohn für Ron und all die, die gestern zu viel getrunken hatten, denn dies war ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde. ,, Dieses Arsch´´ , hörte sie Ron zischen. ,, Bitte Mr. Weasley? Wenn Sie etwas zu sagen haben, dann sagen Sie es gefälligst so laut das man es hören kann!´´ , spielte Snape mit ihm ohne sich von der Tafel abzuwenden. ,, Ich sagte Sie sind ein Arschloch´´ , sagte Ron deutlich. Alle Schüler hielten gespannt den Blick auf Snape gerichtet. Dieser lachte verschlagen und erwiderte eiskalt: ,, Ich würde eher sagen, dass es wesentlich schlimmer ist seine ,, Freundin ´´, wenn man das so bezeichnen kann, denn schließlich wurden Sie wegen mir abserviert,wie ich Sie noch ein Mal dran erinnern darf, volltrunken zu belästigen und sie küssen zu wollen während sie sich mehr als nur wehrt!´´ Hermine lief rot an. Nicht vor Scham, sondern vor Wut. Sie hätte nicht erwartet das er auch sie demütigt .Nicht nachdem er sie gestern so getröstet hatte. ,, Und 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor´´. Nach gestern hätte sie sich sein Verhalten anders vorgestellt, aber es war halt nur Snape, musste sie sich eingestehen. Ron sah Snape zornerfüllt an und wollte schon auf ihn losgehen, aber Harry konnte ihn grade noch so packen, was den gegenteiligen Effekt erzielte. Ron wurde noch wütender, riss sich los, wobei er seinen Kessel umkippte, und rannte auf Snape zu, der sich von der Tafel umdrehte, seinen Zauberstab hervorholte und einen wortlosen Zauber sprach, der Ron erstarren ließ. ,, Weitere 50 Punkte Abzug, wegen respektloses Verhalten´´, stieß er aus, ,, Potter, bringen Sie bitte Weasley auf die Krankenstation?´´ Hermine sah verwirrt von Snape zu Ron und das blieb nicht unbemerkt: ,,Miss Granger, Sie können Mr. Potter tragen helfen. Ich möchte Sie trotzdem nach den Unterricht sprechen´´. Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich wieder um und alle starrten sie an. Es war eine reine Demütigung den erstarrten Ron zu tragen. Harry packte den erstarrten Ron an dem Kopf, Während Hermine sich die Füße schnappte. ,, Das ist also die Aufgabe eines Schlammbluts´´, kam es hämisch von der Slytherinecke. Das half ihr kaum weiter und sie versuchte es einfach zu überhören, denn Ron war nicht besonders leicht und sie war kurz davor ihn fallen zu lassen, was er genau genommen nicht anders verdient hätte.

Kaum hatten sie es aus den Unterrichtsraum geschafft, stellten sie Ron schnaufend ab und Hermine versuchte es mit einigen Gegenzaubern, doch da sie nicht den genauen Zauber kannte, konnte sie nicht wirklich helfen. ,, Ron hat Recht. Snape ist ein Arsch´´, meinte Harry und Hermine konnte ihn nicht widersprechen. Er hätte ihn nicht direkt erstarren lassen müssen. Harry verstand ihr Schweigen eindeutig falsch, denn er fuhr sie an: ,, Was ist falsch? Snape ist schon immer ein Arsch gewesen. Nur weil er im Endeffekt nicht böse ist und meine Mutter geliebt hat, ändert sich nichts an sein Verhalten!´´. ,, Ich bin völlig deiner Meinung´´, meinte sie nur kalt und sie versuchten Ron weiter zu tragen, doch es wurde eher zu einem schleifen. Sie wussten nicht genau ob Ron merkte was vor sich ging oder nicht, deshalb versuchten sie besonders vorsichtig zu sein. Madame Pomfrey kam direkt auf sie zu und nahm Ron ihnen mit Leichtigkeit ab. Ein Wink hatte gereicht und er schwebte durch die Luft. Anscheinend hatte sie die Magieressistenz wegbekommen, die Snape auf Ron gelegt hatte. ,, Was ist mit ihm passiert?´´, fragte sie nur abwesend und ließ Ron auf ein Krankenbett schweben. ,, Snape ´´, antworteten Harry und Hermine, wie aus einem Mund. Sie nickte ihnen zu und machte sich direkt an die Arbeit und entließ sie in den Unterricht.

,, Wieso bist du eigentlich mit ihm zum Ball gegangen und dann noch diese ganze Szene beim Tanzen…. Was sollte das alles? Wolltest du Ron noch mehr verletzen? Ich hab mir sein Gejammer die ganze Zeit angehört´´, fragte Harry sie als sie die Treppen hinunterjagten. Wut und das Gefühl von Verrat stauten sich in ihr auf. War denn wirklich Jeder gegen sie? ,, Ich weiß nicht was du willst. Ich hab Ron gegenüber nichts versprochen und kann mich treffen mit wem ich will und wann ich will. Ich werde nicht für ewig Jungfer bleiben damit Ron nicht verletzt ist´´, beschwerte sie sich. ,, Er ist immer noch ein Freund Hermine und du kannst nicht mit ihn umgehen wie du willst. Du hast ihn Hoffnung gemacht, die du einfach nicht machen solltest!´´, wurde Harry nun lauter. In Hermines Augen sammelten sich die Tränen. Es war ihr mittlerweile egal geworden wenn Fremde sie beleidigten oder ihre Mitschüler, aber wenn ihre Freunde sie als schlecht darstellten ging es ihr immer zu weit und es machte sie fertig, denn diese waren ihr wichtig. ,, Harry..´´, versuchte sie, aber dieser ging wutentbrannt durch die Tür zurück in den Klassenraum. Sie ließ sich die Wand entlang auf den Boden sinken. Von innen hörte sie Snapes Stimme: ,, Wo haben Sie Miss Granger gelassen? Sie wird den Weg doch wohl finden?´´. ,, Vor der Tür´´, hörte sie die knappe Antwort. Darauf folgten laute Schritte in Ihre Richtung, die Tür ging auf und Snape stand vor ihr und schaute auf sie herab: ,, Wollen Sie da weiter sitzen oder ist der Boden so bequem´´, höhnte er. Sie erwiderte nichts und blickte starr auf den Boden. Sie merkte wie er in die Hocke ging und grob ihr Kinn umfasste: ,, Ich habe Sie etwas gefragt´´. Doch sie riss lediglich trotzig ihr Kinn beiseite. ,,Miss Granger, dies ist mein Unterricht und ich möchte das Sie sich auch so benehmen!´´, schrie er sie beinahe an. Damit wurde es zu viel und sie stand ruckartig auf und fing ebenfalls an zu schreien:,, Unterricht?! So nennen Sie das? Ich nenne es Folter und Demütigung von Schülern! Denken Sie wirklich, Sie können so mit mir umgehen?! Erst sind Sie zu ertragen und sogar nett und vertrauenswürdig und dann Demütigen Sie mich?! Keiner geht so mit mir um! Auch nicht Sie! Und jetzt gehen Sie mir aus dem Weg! Ich verlasse Ihren Kurs wenn nötig!´´. Sie keuchte vor Anstrengung und nun sah sie auf ihn hinab. Sein Gesicht war nach unten geneigt, so als ob er sich geschlagen gegeben hatte. Langsam erhob er sich und schaute sie nur lange anfängliche Wut weichte aus seinen Gesichtszügen. ,, Bewerben Sie sich für den Wettbewerb Ms. Granger. Ich bin mir sicher sie werden sich durchsetzen können´´, was alles was er sagte, dann drehte er sich um und ging wieder in den Klassenraum.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9: **beware of danger**

**-HG- **

Immer noch voller Wut stand sie dort und fragte sich was das sollte, war das alles was er zu sagen hatte? Sie war kurz davor ihn im Klassenzimmer zu Rede zur stellen, aber dann überraschte sie einer ihrer eigenen Gedanken. Wieso wollte sie das? Wieso hatte sie ihn überhaupt angeschrien? Sie hatte ihre Antwort schnell. Sie hatte alles anders erwartet, besonders nach den gestrigen Abend. Für sie war es eine Art von Vertrauen gewesen ihn das mit ihren Eltern zu erzählen und das sie sich in seinen Armen ausgeweint hatte. Sie hatte einfach nicht erwartet das er sie danach noch so frontal angreifen würde und einen ihrer Schwachpunkte ansprechen würde. Obwohl eigentlich hatte sie es sich gedacht, sie hatte nur etwas anderes gehofft. Wie lächerlich sie war. Wütend schlug sie gegen die Wand. Snape hatte sie wahrscheinlich für ein kleines Kind gehalten und ihm war alles egal gewesen. Was hatte sie sich nur eingebildet? Sie fühlte sich als wäre sie einfach nur dumm. Sie würde dem jetzt ein Ende setzten und wieder in den Unterricht gehen. Sie ging vorsichtig durch die Tür und setzte sich an ihren Platz. ,, 5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und ich erwarte Sie heute zum Nachsitzen´´, war Snapes einziges Kommentar als er kurz von seinen Schreibtisch aufschaute und sie wusste das es nur eine milde Strafe war und nahm sie hin.

Sie begann ihren Trank zu brauen und hatte dabei nur wenig Schwierigkeiten und war, obwohl sie später als alle angefangen hatte, als Erste fertig. Zufrieden rührte sie in dem Kessel. Einfach perfekt! Sie ließ den Rührlöffel ordentlich neben ihren Kessel liegen und machte die Feuerstelle aus, ehe sie sich hinsetzte und wartete, wie immer wenn sie zu früh fertig war. Auch wenn seine Schritte leise waren, hörte sie sie hinter sich und spürte auch seine Nähe. Er beugte sich leicht von hinten über sie, sodass seine Schulter ihre traf. Ein leiser Schauer durchfuhr sie, während Snape seinen Riechkolben über ihren Trank hielt. Aus ihren Blickwinkel sah sie nur zu deutlich das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht als er sich wieder aufrichtete und sich an die Person neben ihr wandte. ,, Mr. Potter, haben Sie genug Vertrauen und würden diesen Trank probieren?´´, fragte er neutral und sie hätte es ihm sogar geglaubt das er normal handelte, aber dieses kleine Grinsen. Sie konnte es auch nicht sagen, aber sie wusste er hatte etwas ausgeheckt. Harry nickte misstrauisch und mit zusammengepressten Lippen und er nahm einen kleinen Schluck mit ihren Löffel. Snape schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an und Harry nickte beeindruckt. ,, Hervorragend ´´, murmelte Snape und ging wieder. Mit offenen Mund blickte sie dem Mann hinterher. War Snape grade tatsächlich nett zu ihr und Harry gewesen? Hatte sie etwas bewirkt oder war das nur wieder ein lächerlicher Gedanke? Vorsichtig schaute sie rüber zu Harry, doch der starrte nur verbissen in seinen Trank, der eher Matsche ähnelte. Sie wollte grade sagen das er die Kubinbohnen vergessen hatte, doch sie hielt sich grade noch zurück. Er hatte es verdient nachdem er sie so behandelt hatte.

Sie füllte ihren Trank ab, beschriftete ihn und gab ihn Snape, als er sie alle am Ende der Stundedazu aufgefordert hatte. Er beachtete sie gar nicht weiter und notierte etwas. Als alle schon fluchtartig den Raum verließen packte sie noch langsam ihre Sachen zusammen und schaute ihn unauffällig an. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie ihn ansprechen sollte oder nicht. Einerseits wollte sie sich entschuldige, aber was sollte das schon bringen. Grade als er aufschaute und sich sein Mund öffnete schnappte sie sich ihr letztes Buch und rannte aus dem Raum. Verdammt manchmal war sie ganz schön feige.

**-SS-**

Anstatt sie für sich zu gewinnen hatte er sie jetzt noch mehr in die Flucht geschlagen und dann dauernd dieses gezwungen nettes Verhalten und das Loben. Er hätte sich erbrechen können. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft das sie sich bei dem Wettbewerb eintragen und gewinnen würde, so hätte er mehr Zeit mit ihr gehabt, aber in seinen Ärger hatte er keine Nerven gehabt diese kleine Spielchen weiterzuspielen und er war war durchgedreht. Bei Merlin, wer konnte schon ahnen das sie so ein Sensibelchen war? So hatte er ihr durch seinen Satz gehofft noch einmal klar zu machen, das sie sich ja bewerben sollte. Seufzend ließ er sich in seinem Sessel fallen und nippte an den Feuerwhiskey, den er sich eingegossen hatte. Diese Kinder waren verflucht anstrengend. Reichte es nicht das er ihnen seine Zeit opferte und was taten sie mit seiner wertvollen Zeit und seinen Versuchen ihnen etwas beizubringen? Sie traten alles mit den Füßen! Zaubertränke zu brauen war eine Kunst, die man nicht einfach nebenbei eben erlernen konnte. Man brauchte Zeit und Konzentration, das hatte er schon vor langer Zeit gelernt. Mehr oder weniger schmerzvoll. Etwas was keiner seiner Schüler auch nur ansatzweise zu Stande brachte. Naja bis auf.. Verflucht noch mal wieso glitten seine Gedanken immer wieder zu dieser Göre? Es reichte doch wenn er sie zu bestimmten Zeiten ertragen musste. Wenn er mit sich selbst ehrlich war, dann wusste er nicht was er mit Granger machen sollte. Er wusste das er genau das Gegenteil, von dem was er wollte, erzielt hatte. Etwas was ihn störte. Er hasste Komplikationen. Noch etwa eine halbe Stunde, dann würde sie zum Nachsitzen antreten und bis dahin musste er sich etwas überlegen. Er sah in die braune Flüssigkeit und ließ sie langsam im Glas kreisen.

Was würde ihr jetzt am meisten imponieren? Seine kalte Seite konnte er ihr nicht zeigen. Das würde keineswegs helfen, aber einen Schlappschwanz vorzumachen, das war etwas was er keinesfalls ertrug. Ein wenig Nettigkeit sollte doch genügen. Mit Ironie bemerkte er, das er sie zum Nachsitzen erwartete, was wiederum auch keine Nettigkeit war. Sein nächster Schluck des Whiskeys brannte angenehm in seiner Kehle. Dieses Mädchen nervte ihn jetzt schon zu Tode. Solche Anstrengungen, nur wegen ihr und doch verband er nicht mehr dieselben übertrieben negative Gefühle für sie wie vorher. Gut, die hatte er schon seit dem Ende des Krieges nicht mehr. Schließlich war er sich nicht sicher ob dieser ignorante Potter es ansonsten geschafft hätte irgendetwas alleine zu schaffen. Er hatte das Gefühl sie etwas kennengelernt zu haben als er sie damals in diesem Wald beobachtet hatte, wie sie vor dem Zelt Wache gehalten hatte und vor sich hin gesungen hatte oder als sie sich noch am vergangenen Abend in seine Arme geschmissen hatte und er wusste nicht ob ihn das gefallen sollte. Es war nie gut zu jemanden eine engere Beziehung aufzubauen als nötig. Er starrte in das leere Glas runter. Einige zähflüssige Tropfen hatten sich am Boden gesammelt, doch der Rest war leer.

Ein Stich in seinem Herzen erinnerte ihn noch qualvoll an Lily, die Person die er durch und durch geliebt hatte und liebte. Seit sie sich auf Potters ekelhaften Vater eingelassen hatte, hatte er nur die Hölle durchlebt. Nie wieder schwor er sich und schüttete sich ein neues Glas Whiskey ein. Er schaute sich die Flüssigkeit an. Wozu doch nur so wenig Alkohol imstande war. Mit einem Zug leerte er das Glas. Er hätte alles für Lily getan und doch hatte er sie nicht beschützen können. Er erinnerte sich immer noch an den Anblick als er ihre Leiche fand, wie sie dort gelegen hatte. Man sagte ja Tote könnte man mit Schlafenden vergleichen, doch bei ihr war es anders gewesen, in ihrem Gesicht stand Schmerz geschrieben. Ihre Beine hingen im unnatürlichen Winkel an ihrem Körper, der neben dem Kinderbett lag. Er erinnerte sich genau an den furchtbaren Schmerz der ihn erfasst hatte. Solange hatte er Lilys Leiche in seinen Armen gehalten, das er nicht bemerkt gehabt hatte das es bereits hell war als Dumbledore kam. Hätte er sie nur beschützen könne. Jedesmal wenn er an sie dacht klaffte seine alte Wunde auf und jedesmal griff er zum Alkohol. Wieder trank er und trank er. Snape war nicht stolz, doch es war das Beste, was er tun konnte um seinen Schmerz zu betäuben.

Ein leises Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als er auf seine Uhr schaute, stellte er fest das es Granger sein müsste. Bemüht nicht zu torkeln, lief er zur Tür, durch sein Büro und stieß dabei eine Lampe um, was er mit einem leisen Fluchen kommentierte. Er musste sich bemühen grade zu laufen und war froh als er die Tür erreichte. Er hatte Recht behalten, es war sie. Wieso hatte er sie auch nachsitzen lassen. Jetzt war sie hier und er war schwach und betrunken. So sollte ihn niemand sehen. Sie schaute zu ihm herauf und musterte ihn. ,, Wollen Sie mich hereinlassen´´, fragte sie beinahe zaghaft dafür das sie ihn vor kurzem zusammengeschrien hatte. Er trat einen Schritt beiseite und wies sie an in sein Labor zu gehen. Er ließ sie absichtlich vorgehen, damit sie nicht bemerkte das er kaum laufen konnte. Haltsuchend klammerte er sich an die Tür. Alles um ihn herum drehte sich und er musste sich konzentrieren um den Weg ohne einen Zusammenstoß mit seinem Tisch zu überstehen. Er blieb in der Tür stehen, denn er hatte Angst das er irgendetwas in seinem Büro kaputtmachen könnte und beobachtete sie. Sie stand mitten in seinem Labor und schaute ihn unschlüssig an. ,, Und was soll ich jetzt machen Sir?´´, fragte sie und ihr Blick blieb an den dreckigen Kesseln hängen und ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. Er nahm ein Buch aus einem nahen Regal, das sich mit einfachen Tränken, mit Basiszutaten beschäftigten und wies sie an : ,,Brauen Sie etwas aus diesem Buch. Üben sie für die Vorauswahl für den Wettbewerb. Los´´. Sie schien noch etwas verwirrt zu sein und ging zu einem Tisch und blätterte in dem Buch. Snape hatte eigentlich vorgehabt sich ein wenig hinzulegen, doch ihm war nicht ganz wohl dabei sie in seinem Labor allein zu lassen. Schließlich lagerten hier wertvolle Sachen, die sehr zerbrechlich waren. Andererseits war sie seine kompetenteste Schülerin und würde wohl einen einfachen Trank hinbekommen. Unschlüssig beobachtete er sie noch etwas, spürte dann aber auch das sich sein Labor auch zu drehen zu begann und wandte sich ab um sich hinzulegen.

**-HG- **

Sie war sich nicht sicher ob es eine Bestrafung war. Schließlich machte das Brauen ihr Spaß, aber ihr Professor hatte schon verwirrt gewirkt. Unsicher blätterte sie in einem Anfängerbuch. Die Seiten waren schon vergilbt und ab und zu standen kleine krackelige Notizen am Rand der Beschreibung. Es erinnerte sie an das Buch des Halbblutprinzen. Auch hier waren die Notizen ziemlich interessant und gaben ihr eine andere Sicht auf die Zubereitung eines einfachen Schnupfentrankes.

Sie hatte fast alle Tränke schon im Unterricht gebraut. Das Buch umfasste eher einfache Tränke wie schwache Liebestränke oder einfache Heiltränke gegen Akne. Alles uninteressant. Sie hatte eher gehofft etwas brauen zu können, was sie herausforderte. Sie überlegte kurz ob diesihre Bestrafung sein sollte. Sie unterfordern, doch es passte einfach nicht zu Snape. Verärgert darüber das ihr Lehrer ihr nicht zutraute einen komplizierteren Trank zu brauen, schlug sie auf die letzte Seite. Bei den meisten Zaubertrankbüchern waren die schwersten Tränke ganz hinten, einfach damit man das Buch von vorne nach hinten durchlesen und brauen konnte, ohne immer wieder hin – und her blättern zu müssen. Noch etwas störte sie. Sie spürte wie Snape sie die ganze Zeit über beobachtete und das machte sie nervös. Endlich fand sie einen Trank, den sie noch nie zubereitet hatte. Einen Unsichtbarkeitstrank. Er war für sie nicht wirklich kompliziert zu brauen, man brauchte dafür reines Basiswissen. Sie entschied sich zu beginnen und ging zu der Feuerstelle, auf der schon ein sauberer Kessel stand und fing an die Basis des Trankes anzurühren.

Der durchsichtige Sud köchelte leise vor sich hin. Kurz drehte sie sich zu der Tür um, wo Snape sie noch immer überwachte. Sie schaute in seine schwarzen Augen. Sie waren so intensiv. Schnell schaute sie wieder weg, als sie sich klar wurde das sie grade Snape angestarrt hatte. Sein leises Lachen erfüllte die Stille des Raumes. So etwas hatte sie noch nie von ihm gehört, doch es gefiel ihr. Es war nicht bösartig und das war doch etwas Gutes.

Immer wieder entglitten ihre Gedanken, da der Trank sie nicht wirklich herausforderte und Snapes bohrende Blicke machten es nicht besser. Sie hatte es nicht gewagt sich noch mal umzudrehen, doch sie wusste das er da war.

_Selbst zu der Beerdigung, war sie nur kurz erschienen, da er ansonsten auffällig gewesen wäre das niemand sie kannte. Sie hatte alle ihre Bekannten und Freunde gesehen und ein tiefes Gefühl von Trauer hatte sich in ihr breit gemacht. Sie hatte getröstet werden wollen, in den Arm genommen werden wollen und dann hatte sie es nichtmehr länger ausgehalten, die zwei Särge vorne zu sehen, die mit Blumen umrundet waren. Vor jedem Sag stand ein Bild ihres jeweiligen Elternteils. Die Särge waren geschlossen, da ihre Leichen zu schrecklich aussahen. _

Tief in Gedanken schüttete sie etwas Korgankraut in ihren Trank und bemerkte im letzten Moment das sie beinahe 40 der rosa Blätter anstatt 7 reingeworfen hätte. Schluss jetzt! Sie sollte ihre Aufmerksamkeit lieber den Trank schenken, anstatt in Erinnerungen zu versinken, die sie zudem tief deprimierten. Sie rührte bis die Farbe sich in ein dunkles grün veränderte. Laut Rezept sollte sie jetzt zwei getrocknete Waldspinnen hinzufügen dann 10 Minuten warten. Sie folgte die Anweisung strikt, erwischte sich jedoch immer wieder wie sie mit ihren Gedanken abschweifte und kleine Fehler machte: sie achtete nicht genau auf die Minutenanzahl und verpasste immer wieder die perfekte Zeit oder fügte zu viel von dem einem oder anderem hinzu. Sie war eigentlich wenig besorgt darüber, dass der Trank misslingen könnte, da es nur ein Anfänger Trank war, da sollte nichts passieren und selbst wenn, war es nur ein Versuch. Nur ein Versuch? Wer redete da?! Das konnte nicht sie sein.

Als der Trank endlich fertig war, machte sie sich ans Umfüllen. Die lila schimmernde Flüssigkeit floss langsam in das Glasgefäß. Seltsam. Ein feiner Dunst stieg auf. Das sollte nicht sein. Sie schenkte dem feinen Rauch keine weitere Bedeutung, vielleicht war es ja doch normal und die Schulbücher hatten es nur nicht beinhaltet. Ein lauter Knall durchschlug alles und der grade noch so feine Rauch vernebelte das Labor und füllte ihre Lunge. Sie versuchte krampfhaft Luft zu bekommen und hustete vor sich hin. Panik ergriff sie als sie noch immer keine Luft bekam und sich ein schnürendes Gefühl um ihre Kehle breit machte. Sie fiel auf ihre Knie, die sich in etwas Spitzes rammten. Langsam wurde es schwarz um sie und ein Gefühl der Leichtigkeit ergriff sie. Verdammt ich sterbe!, dachte sie, denn schreien konnte sie nicht.

Sie sah erst was schiefgelaufen war als der Rauch sich verflüchtigt hatte. Sie wurde aus dem Labor geschliffen worden und hatte daraufhin wieder ihr Bewusstsein wiedererlangt. Snape hatte sie gerettet. Bei Merlin, wieso war immer er es der ihr aus der Patsche holte? 2:0 für ihn. Fluchend schmiss sie das, was sie von der Phiole noch in der Hand hielt auf den Boden. Panisch stellte sie fest das ihre ganze Hand über mit kleinen Glassplittern, die teils in ihrer Hand steckten, versehen war. Erst jetzt merkte sie auch ein Schmerz, der sich durch ihre ganze Hand zog. Er wurde stärker und sie versuchte die Splitter zu entfernen, wurde aber von dem erschrockenen Gesicht ihres Lehrers unterbrochen, das plötzlich vor ihr auftauchte. Er musste neben ihr gekniet haben. ,, Was haben Sie getan Granger?´´, fragte er und seine Stimme zitterte, wahrscheinlich vor Wut, da war sie sich eigentlich sogar ziemlich sicher. ,, Ist denn ein einfacher Trank schon zu viel für Sie?´´. Prüfend ging sein Blick über sein Labor und er schien erleichtert darüber, das alles noch unversehrt schien. Der Schmerz in ihrer Hand wuchs mittlerweile mehr und mehr und in Kombination mit Snapes Worten kamen ihr die Tränen in die Augen geschossen, doch sie versuchte sie zurückzuhalten. Für ihren Geschmack hatte sie schon zu oft vor ihren Lehrer geweint. Sie klammerte ihre unverletzte Hand um die Verletze, um den Schmerz zu unterdrücken.

Erst jetzt fiel sein Blick auf ihre verletzte Hand, wahrscheinlich war ihm ihre Haltung aufgefallen. Er kam näher auf sie zu und nahm einfach ihre Hand, um sie näher zu begutachten und verschwand dann kurz zu einem Regal und holte etwas, was wie Alkohol zum Desinfizieren aussah. Sie wusste bereits jetzt das es schmerzhaft werden würde. Sie war überrascht als er sie anwies sich ins Wohnzimmer zu setzen und er sich neben sie setzte. ,, Atmen Sie tief durch, das hilft´´, sagte er kurz und fing dann an ihre Hand von dem Glas mit kurzen Bewegungen zu befreien. ,, Die Splitter sitzen tief, müssen aber unbedingt noch heute entfernt werden und Madame Pomfrey wird wohl leider nicht mehr zu erreichen sein´´, erklärte er, als sie zum wiederholten Male zusammenzuckte. ,, Beeilen Sie sich nur´´, quetschte sie hervor, als er einen besonders großen Splitter entfernte. Sie biss ihre Zähne fest aufeinander um nicht zu schreien. Er nickte und machte weiter. Etwa die Hälfte war ihrer Hand war nun fertig und sie hielt brauchte dringend eine Pause. ,, Stopp, bitte, nur für einen kurzen Moment´´, bat sie keuchend und er nickte. Sie wollte ihren Kopf an der Lehne ablehnen, aber vergas völlig das er ja schräg hinter ihr saß, um eine bessere Sicht zu haben und landete an seiner Schulter. Sie zog ihren Kopf direkt wieder weg, denn sie hatte auch bemerkt wie er sich angespannt hatte. ,, Nein, lassen Sie Ihren Kopf ruhig dort, vielleicht ist es besser wenn Sie Ihre Hand nicht sehen können´´, sagte er erstaunlich schnell, aber dennoch war es für sie rational und es half ihr tatsächlich. Sie atmete tief ein und aus als sie einen weiteren schneidenden Schmerz fühlte und stellte dabei ungewollt fest, das er eigentlich sogar ziemlich gut roch, es hatte etwas von Moschus und Rosenholz. ,, Fertig, nun brauchen Sie noch ein Verband, damit sich nichts entzündet´´, sagte er und stand auf. Sie hatte ihm nicht richtig zugehört und war überrascht seine Nähe nicht mehr zu spüren. Er durchsuchte eine kleine Schublade in seinem riesen Schrank und kam mit einen kleinen Verband wieder. Er setzte sich wieder neben ihr, diesmal weiter von ihr weg und band den Verband locker um ihre Hand. ,, Nun es ist Zeit zum Gehen Miss Granger. Sie finden den Weg wohl alleine´´, sagte er ein wenig spöttisch und ließ ihre Hand zaghaft aus seiner gleiten. Kurzstrich er mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handfläche. Verwundert blickte sie ihn an, doch er schaute demonstrativ von ihr weg. Sie ordnete ihre Kleidung, die etwas zerknittert war und stand auf. Es war nur ein Zufall, sagte sie sich, nur ein Zufall. ,, Gute Nacht, Sir´´, flüsterte sie respektvoll und er nickte ihr kurz zu.

In den Fluren war es schon dunkel und der Weg wurde nur von Fackeln erleuchtet. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie wie spät es schon war und lief schneller, in der Angst einem Lehrer zu begegnen, doch merkte dann das der einzige Lehrer vor den sie Angst haben sollte Snape war, komischerweise empfing sie keinerlei Angst gegenüber ihn. Es war ihr gleichgültig.

,, Du bist spät´´, empfing sie eine bekannte Stimme im Gemeinschaftsraum. Natürlich war es Ron. ,, Hermine, bitte, ich will mit dir reden. Beantworte mir noch eine Frage: Was ist noch zwischen uns´´. Hermines anfängliche Wut, die sie immer noch auf Ron wegen des Balls hatte, wich dem Gefühl der Verlegenheit Was sollte sie jetzt sagen? Die ganze Zeit war sie dieser Situation aus dem Weg gegangen. Es war ihr klar gewesen, das sie nicht immer wegrennen konnte und trotzdem hatte sie es nicht erwartet. ,, Ich weiß es nicht. Ganz ehrlich, ich denke du erwartest dir zu viel Ron. Ich habe keine romantischen Gefühle gegenüber dir. Du bist einer meiner besten Freunde und wie ein Bruder für mich´´ , versuchte sie sich zu erklären und ging um den runden Tisch um etwas Distanz zu schaffen, denn er war ihr schon wieder näher gekommen. ,, Wie ein Bruder ?´´ , schnaubte er , ,, Ich will kein Bruder für dich sein ! Ich liebe dich Hermine und ich weiß das du es auch tust´´. ,, Nein Ron! Das ist was ich dir sagen will. Da ist keine Liebe. Freundschaftliche Liebe, aber das war es´´, ringte sie verzweifelt nach Worten die passend waren. ,, Es ist er, oder? Snape! Du hast dich in ihn verliebt. Hat man schon beim Ball gesehen! Du hast dich wirklich verändert Hermine! Ein Lehrer, ihr solltet euch schämen. Der ist doch locker 20 Jahre älter als wir. Widerlich! Und was ist das an deiner Hand?´´, fragte er schockiert, ,,Hat er dich geschlagen? Wolltest du nicht mit ihm schlafen und er hat sich gerächt?!´´, schrie er. Hermine brach in Tränen aus und schluchzte: ,, Nein Ron! Du Schwein. Ich liebe ihn nicht und er mich nicht´´. Sie wollte keinen weiteren Augenblick mehr als nötig mit Ron verbringen und rann in ihr Zimmer, schmiss sich auf ihr Bett und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf, während sie ihr Kopf in ihr Kissen drückte, damit sie niemand hörte. Auch wenn an diesem Tag alles schief gelaufen war, hatte sie etwas tief schockiert. Das was sie über Snape gesagt hatte, hatte sich nicht richtig angefühlt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10: **Schlagzeilen

**-HG-**

Früh am Morgen wurde sie durch dem Geräusch schlagender Flügel geweckt. Sie ließ ihre Augen noch geschlossen, da sie dachte es sei lediglich wieder eine Taube, die am offenen Fenster vorbeiflatterte, aber als sie dann ein Gewicht auf ihren Beinen fühlte, schreckte sie hoch. Hätte sie nicht einfach weiter schlafen können? Weniger begeistert sah sie das es eine Eule war, die sie mit ihren Schnabel pickte. ,, Los, verschwinde !Kusch!´´, versuchte sie die schwarze Eule aufzuscheuchen, doch diese schien gar nicht daran zu denken sich zu bewegen und hackte mit ihren Schnabel nun auch auf Hermines Bauch rum. Erst als sie an den Krallen einen Brief sah, verstand sie und nahm ihn ab. Ungewöhnlich das die Eulen schon zu ihnen in das Zimmer kamen. Auch als Hermine den Brief schon in den Händen hielt, saß die Eule noch auf ihren Bett und schien sie zu beobachten. Es war unheimlich und die Eule schien sich nicht einmal verjagen zu lassen. Sie wusste auch nicht wen die Eule gehören könnte, da sie das Siegel auf den Brief noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Es war ein rotes mit geschwungenen Buchstaben darauf, die aber so verwischt waren als hätte jemand das Siegel extra verwackelt. Die Eule ließ einfach nicht von ihren Bein ab und so langsam wurde es schmerzhaft für sie. Es reichte! Sie packte die Eule und trug sie, nicht grade sanft zum Fenster. Sie entfaltete ihre Flügel und Hermine bemerkte das die Eule komplett schwarz war, bis auf einige Flecken in ihren Gesicht, so eine hatte sie noch nie gesehen und wusste auch nicht welche Art es sein könnte. Die Eule flog elegant ihre runden in der Luft. Sie war schon unnatürlich schön für eine Eule. Sie schaute aus dem Fenster und schaute auf die wunderschöne Landschaft. Es war kalt geworden, selbst für Dezember. Fröstelnd schloss sie das Fenster und verschwand wieder unter ihrer warmen Decke. Komisch, die anderen Betten waren schon leer, obwohl es noch ziemlich früh war. Sollten die doch machen, was sie wollten. Sie verstand sich ohnehin nicht besonders mit Lavender und Luna war so gut wie nie da. Es war schön warm unter ihrer Decke und sie wollte nicht aufstehen, nie wieder, besonders wenn sie an vorherigen Tag dachte. Jeder hatte sie beschuldigt etwas falsch zu machen und dann auch nach das Gespräch mit Ron, dem sie so lange aus den Weg gegangen war. Wenn sie ehrlich war, wusste sie nicht mehr ganz, ob sie überhaupt noch etwas mit Ron oder Harry zu tun haben wollte. Sie waren schon immer die besten Freunde gewesen und dann war Hermine einfach immer dabei gewesen und, ja die Beiden waren auch gute Freunde, aber Harry und Ron waren nun mal Jungs, die sich untereinander natürlich besser verstanden und deshalb war Harry auch immer auf Rons Seite wenn es um sie ging, was man ja auch gesehen hatte, als er sie angeschrien hatte. Dann dachte sie wieder an den Abend. Wie komisch es sich angefühlt hatte als sie Ron gesagt hatte, das sie Snape nicht lieben würde. Es war ein komisches Gefühl gewesen. Eigentlich sollte es doch für jeden offensichtlich sein, das sie nichts für ihn empfand, aber es war für sie als hätte sie gelogen, als wusste sie das sie das nicht sagen sollte. Wieso? Snape war seit Jahren ihr Lehrer und würde es auch noch eine gewisse Zeit lang sein und man wusste doch wenn man in jemanden verliebt war. Direkte Liebe konnte es dann wohl nicht sein. Vielleicht eher Zuneigung. Hermine hasste es, wenn sie sich über so etwas den Kopf zerbrach. Es war nur ein komisches Gefühl gewesen, beschloss sie ganz rational. Ihr Blick ging über ihr Zimmer und blieb an den Brief hängen. Sie nahm ihn in ihre Hand und betrachtete ihn skeptisch. Ihr fiel niemand ein der ihr eine Eule senden sollte und noch eine private dazu . ,, Hermine!´´, rief Ginny, als sie schon durch die Tür gekommen war. ,, Ja?´´, fragte Hermine etwas mürrisch und ließ den Brief schnell unter ihr Kissen gleiten. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder? ,, Du musst mitkommen! Schnell! Gemeinschaftsraum!´´, sagte Ginny und zerrte an ihren Arm. ,, Ginny, warte. Ich bin noch in Schlafsachen!´´, wehrte sie sich und erst jetzt fiel Ginny auf das Hermine noch ihr Nachtkleid anhatte ,,OH!´´. ,,Ja oh, Ginny´´, war Hermine etwas genervt und machte sich daran sich umzuziehen.

Kaum war sie soweit zerrte ihre Freundin sie die Treppen runter und Hermine sah das sich halb Gryffindor hier versammelt hatte und sich verschwörend zuflüsterten. ,,Was ist hier los?´´, fragte sie Padma, die direkt neben ihr stand, doch diese kommentierte ihre Frage nur mit einem Kichern. Manchmal fragte sie sich, wie alt ihre Mitschüler wirklich waren. ,, Komm schon ´´ , zerrte Ginny sie weiter, in das Zentrum des Raum, in dem die Sofas mit einem kleinen Tisch waren. Viele drängten sich um den Tisch und versuchten etwas zu kriegen. Ginny schupste zwei kleine Schülerinnen weg und verschwand kurz zwischen einigen aus den 3 Jahrgang ehe sie sich wieder zurückquetschte, als sie hatte was sie wollte. Sie sah das Zeitungspapier in Ginnys Hand schon bevor sie wieder bei ihr war und fragte sich seit wann der Tagesprophet denn schon im Gemeinschaftsraum auslag . ,, Hier lies. Direkt auf der Titelseite von dieser Kimmkorn´´, Ginny drückte ihr die Zeitung in die Hand und sah sie auffordernd an. ,, Ginny, sag doch einfach..´´, fing sie ihren Satz an, während sie die Zeitung auseinanderfaltete, doch als sie das Bild sah, welches die Titelseite zierte, hatte sie ihre Antwort. Sie hätte es wissen müssen. Das Bild zeigte Snape und sie auf den Ball, bei ihren getäuschten Beinahe Kuss, nur dass es hier wirklich aussah, als ob sie in Begriff waren sich zu küssen. Natürlich zeigte das bewegliche Bild nur die Szene wie Hermine sich Snapes Lippen immer weiter näherte und hörte auf bevor sie sich wegbewegte. Eigentlich sah es sogar schön aus. Sie in den weißen, langen Kleid und er in seiner schwarzen Robe. Wie Gegensätze und doch so passend. Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab und konzentrierte sich auf den Artikel.

_**Ehemaliger Todesser und Harry Potters Helferin im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord – Schüler- Lehrer Affäre? **__ Schon seit dem berühmten Winterball der Hogwarts Schule hört man immer mehr Gerüchte. Doch welche sind wahr und welche falsch? Rita Kimmkorn weiß ALLES! Hermine Granger ist eine enge Freundin von Harry Potter und hat mit ihm Seite an Seite gegen den dunklen Lord gekämpft und dabei viele Todesser zum Erliegen gebracht und jetzt stellte sich heraus dass sie eine Affäre mit dem ehemaligen Todesser Severus Snape hat. Fühlt sie sich von dem Dunklen angezogen? Laut einer guten Freundin der jungen Frau, sei es bei dem Ball turbulent geworden. Erst sollen sie sich mitten auf der Tanzfläche geküsst haben( siehe Foto) und danach seien beide von der Tanzfläche gestürmt und dann habe sie niemand mehr am Abend gesehen. Wenn das nicht nach etwas riecht. Doch sollte die Schulleitung nicht etwas gegen eine Schüler-Lehrer Beziehung unternehmen? Nein, den grundsätzlich ist es in Hogwarts nicht verboten. Also ein perfektes Liebesnest für die beiden frisch verliebten. Doch was kaum einer weiß und auch wir erst durch viel Recherche herausbekommen haben, erst im Krieg wurden Hermines Eltern, beide Muggel, auf qualvolle Weise von einem Todesser getötet und vorher gefoltert, angeblich sollen dabei auch zwei unverzeihliche Flüche gesprochen worden sein. Ein Wunder also das sie gleich mit einem anderen Todesser das Bett teilt. Womöglich kennt Severus sogar den Menschen, der die Eltern seiner Liebsten getötet hatte. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke und vielleicht in Streitpunkt in ihrer noch so jungen Bekanntschaft. Von uns erfahren sie mehr._

_Rita Kimmkorn_

Hermine konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Sie starrte nur noch auf die Zeitung. Das, was sie am meisten befürchtet hatte war wahr geworden. Jetzt wusste jeder Bescheid über ihre Eltern. Alles um sie herum begann unwirklich zu werden. Sie konnte sich nichtmehr bewegen und schwarze Punkte tanzten vor ihren Augen und es wurden mehr bis ihr komplett schwarz vor den Augen wurde und fiel.

Blinzelnd wurde sie wach, es war viel zu hell. ,,Hermine, du bist wach!´´, hörte sie Ginny und wurde direkt umarmt. ,, Miss Weasley, bitte lassen Sie Miss Granger erst zu sich kommen!´´, ermahnte Madame Pomfrey Hermines beste Freundin, woraufhin der Druck verschwand und Hermine sich hinsetzte. Blinzelnd gewöhnte sie sich an die Helligkeit. ,, Wo..?´´, fragte sie. ,, Auf dem Krankenflügel und nun trinken Sie das´´. Hermine tat wie ihr befohlen und trank eine bittere Flüssigkeit, die einen noch schlimmeren Nachgeschmack hatte und die Heilerin verschwand. Hermine schüttelte sich, der Geschmack wollte ihren Mund einfach nicht verlassen. ,, Wir hatten solche Sorgen um dich, Hermine! Plötzlich lagst du auf den Boden und hast dich nicht mehr bewegt und selbst hier bist du eine Stunde lang nicht aufgewacht´´, erzählte Ginny aufgeregt und Hermine merkte das Harry neben ihr saß. ,, Was stimmt eigentlich an der ganzen Geschichte?´´ , fragte dieser ruhig. ,, Harry!´´, ermahnte Ginny ihren Freund entsetzt und stieß ihn mit ihren Arm in die Rippen, doch man sah ihr an das sie es auch wissen wollte. Vorsichtig rieb sie sich ihren schmerzenden Hinterkopf. Dort musste sie wohl auf den Boden aufgekommen sein. Hermine schluckte. Sie wollte nicht reden. Nicht jetzt. Am besten nie wieder. Doch sie musste. ,, Das über meine Eltern. Der Todesser hat es mir selbst im Kampf detailliert erzählt´´, flüsterte sie leise und spürte wie sie wieder umarmt wurde, doch dieses Mal von Harry. ,,Wieso hast du nichts erzählt? Du bist doch wie meine Schwester, das weißt du Hermine…´´, fragte er sie wieder und seine Worte trafen etwas in ihr und sie ging wieder in Tränen auf und konnte sich nicht mehr beruhigen, aber Harry ließ sie nicht los und das tat hatte diese Nähe einfach gebraucht. ,, Ihr hattet selbst Probleme und.. und Leute die gestorben waren….´´, schluchzte sie, als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigte. ,, Aber, du hättest trotzdem zu uns kommen können Hermine. Wir hätten geholfen´´, schaltete sich auch wieder Ginny sich ein und in diesen Moment fühlte sie sich als hätte sie wieder eine Familie, wie die die ihr gewaltvoll entzogen worden war.

**-SS-**

Als er sein Kaffee im Wohnzimmer trank schlug er wie immer die Zeitung auf. Geräuschvoll prustete er den Kaffee wieder aus und spuckte ihn auf die Zeitung. Was zum Teufel? Auf der Titelseite sah er das Bild von Granger und ihn beim Ball. Er konnte nicht verleugnen das es durchaus gut aussah, doch der Artikel war eine Frechheit. Zuerst nannte Kimmkorn ihn am Ende wieder Todesser, welcher er keinesfalls war und zudem unterstellte sie ihm eine Affäre mit Granger! Die Tatsache das die Geschichte über ihre Eltern veröffentlicht wurde bereitete ihn Sorgen. Erst vor kurzen war sie deshalb in seinem Armen fast zusammengebrochen. Er hatte das Bedürfnis nach ihr zu sehen, aber verdrängte dies sofort. Was würde das denn für einen Eindruck machen? Außerdem würde sie schon damit fertig werden und sein Kopf schrie selbst nach Schmerzmittel. Er beschloss gleich schnell zu Poppy zu gehen und nach etwas zu fragen, denn seine Vorräte waren schonungslos aufgebraucht. Ärgerlich fuhr er sich durch das Haar und fragte sich welcher Witzbold überhaupt dieses Bild geschossen hatte und die Informationen geliefert hatte. Eigentlich konne es nur eine Person gewesen sein.

Eilig machte er sich auf, denn die Schmerzen ließen nicht grade nach. ,, Hat du schon von Hermine gehört? Sie liegt auf dem Krankenflügel. Angeblich ein totaler Zusammenbruch´´, kicherte ein junges Mädchen an das er vorbeiging und ein anderes nickte wie wild. Ein mulmiges Gefühl stieg in ihm hoch und er beschloss gleich nach ihr zu sehen, schaden konnte es nicht. Schließlich wusste er wie es war wertvolle Menschen zu verlieren. Außerdem war es eh auf seinem Weg. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und war froh an der Krankenstation anzukommen und Poppy direkt zu treffen. ,, Na Severus. Zu dir wollte ich! Der Trank den du mir gestern gegeben hast ist grauenhaft. Bei Miss Granger hat er nicht gewirkt. Ich musste sie schlafen lassen´´, beschwerte diese sich und warf ihn einen unzufriedenen Blick zu und ihm fiel wieder der misslungene Trank ein. ,, Entschuldige Poppy, wird nicht wieder vorkommen´´, eilte er an ihr vorbei. Sein misslungener Trank. Seine Schuld, falls es ihr schlechter ging. Er ging doch die Tür und sah direkt ihr Bett, das einzige auf der Station um das sich auch zwei andere Personen befanden. ,, Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter´´, nickte er ihnen zu. ,,Äh wir gehen dann mal, Hermine´´, sagte Harry unsicher und nahm Ginny an die Hand. ,,Tschüss´´, sagte Granger leise. ,, Miss Granger´´, begrüßte er nun sie auch, doch sie schaute nur kurz auf und ließ ihren Kopf wieder sinken. Sie sah verdammt kränklich und blass aus. Irgendetwas in ihm sagte ihn das er etwas tun musste, aber bei Merlin, was sollte er tun? ,, Sie haben mein Beileid´´, versuchte er es, doch sie reagierte nur mit einem Nicken. Er sah, trotz ihres gesenkten Kopfes wie sich eine Träne aus ihren Augenwinkel stahl. Er blieb an ihrem Bettende stehen. Sie sah so hilflos aus, in diesem weißen Bett, so verloren und trotzdem stand er dort mit versteinerte Miene. Er musste jetzt handeln, auch seiner Wette wegen. Ihr Verhältnis war seit dem Abend wieder eingefroren, was nicht förderlich für die Wette war. Er bewegte sich widerwillig und setzte sich auf ihr Bett, um mit ihr auf einer Ebene zu sein. Mit einer Hand umfasste er ihr Kinn und hob damit ihr Gesicht an, so dass sie gezwungen war ihn anzusehen. Weitere Tränen kullerten über ihr Gesicht. ,, Hören Sie Miss Granger. Es ist hart jemanden zu verlieren und noch schlimmer immer wieder dran erinnert zu werden, aber sie sind stark genug das zu schaffen´´, sagte er und keines seiner Worte war gelogen, was ihn selber überraschte. Sie hob ihr Gesicht etwas von alleine und erwiderte etwas: ,, Danke Professor´´. Immer mehr Tränen waren zu sehen und er wischte mit seinem Handrücken über ihre Wange, um diese zu entfernen. Wie zart und weich ihre Haut doch war. Vorsichtig zog er sie in seine Arme, er wusste das sie es brauchte und für ihn war es ein Vorteil. Seltsamerweise, fühlte es sich nicht falsch an. Es war als würde sie perfekt in die Kuhle an seiner Schulter passen.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11: **After all this time? ****Always**

**-HG-**

Hermine war froh das er da war, zwar verwirrte sie das noch mehr, aber sie versuchte komplett alles auszuschalten, was mit Gefühlen zu tun hatte. Wie sie schnell bemerkte war es nicht ihre Stärke. Sie fühlte sich geborgen und hatte für diesen kurzen Moment keine Angst mehr. Langsam versiegten die Tränen und sie entspannte sich und schloss die Augen, schlief aber nicht richtig. Trotzdem schreckte sie hoch, als Snape sich bewegte. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und sie hörte seinen regelmäßigen Atem. Er schlief. Ihr Blick ruhte auf seinem Gesicht. Wie friedlich ein Mensch doch aussehen konnte wenn er schlief. Wäre sie eine Fremde würde sie Snape nicht zutrauen etwas Böses zu tun. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Knie, um ihn genauer betrachten zu können. Ihre Decke verrutschte leicht dabei. Sein Gesicht wirkte eine Faszination auf sie aus und sie wollte es berühre. Der Drang in ihr wuchs, als wäre er etwas Unglaubliches. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, berührte sie seine Wange und ließ ihre Finger darüber wandern. Sie spürte kleine Narben, die eigentlich nie sichtbar gewesen waren. Seine Haut war rau und doch weich. Als ihre Finger sein Gesicht abtasteten merkte sie viele dieser kleinen Narben, für das Auge nicht sichtbar und doch fühlbar. Er war vom Krieg gezeichnet, mehr als alle anderen. Sanft wanderten ihre Finger über seine Lippen und sie spürte wie er zusammenzuckte. Sie erschreckte und zog schnell ihre Finger zurück. Er hatte nur so getan als ob er schlafen würde! Sie lehnte sich zurück und schaute ihn an, er war wirklich ein grandioser Schauspieler, doch die Reaktionen eines Körpers konnten nicht lügen. Eigentlich sollte ihr die Situation peinlich sein, war sie aber nicht für sie. Vielleicht weil sie ihren Professor vertraute. Sie wusste es nicht genau. ,, Ich weiß das Sie wach sind´´ , meinte sie nüchtern. Er richtete sich neben ihr auf, so das er wieder grade saß. ,, Ich wollte Sie nicht stören´´, erwiderte er ein wenig fragend. ,, Haben Sie nicht´´. ,, Ich werde mich dazu nicht äußern, Granger´´, sagte er bestimmt, so als wollte er etwas erfahren. Elegant stand er auf und richtete seine Robe penibel. Wieso konnte er nicht einfach fragen, was er wissen wollte? ,, Was wollen Sie Sir?´´. Sie schien einen Nerv bei ihn getroffen zu haben, denn er schaute sie mit einem Blick, den sie ihn nie zugetraut hätte. Er war beinahe ängstlich. Kurze Zeit später hatte er sich wieder gefasst und seine Gesichtszüge wurden hart und sein Blick eisig. ,, Das geht Sie nichts an!´´, zischte er und stürmte aus der Station.

**-SS- **

Was war bloß los mit ihm? Was tat sie mit ihm? Er wollte das alles nicht. Er hatte sich Lily auf ewig versprochen, hatte sich versprochen nie wieder für jemanden zu fühlen und nun kam dieses Mädchen und er wusste nicht was sie mit ihm tat. Er wollte sie in seiner Nähe und wollte ihre Nähe spüren. So wie vor wenigen Augenblicken, als ihre Finger so sanft über sein Gesicht geglitten waren. Es war falsch, so als würde er Lily hintergehen. Snape stürmte in sein Büro und schmiss das erste was in Reichweite war gegen die Wand, wo die Phiole zersprang. Glas regnete von der Wand hinab. Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und durchwühlte die Schubladen. Irgendwo musste sie doch sein. Eine halbvolle Flasche Whiskey, bei der er sich nicht Mühe machte sich ein Glas zu holen und die Flasche ansetzte. Bitter spürte er die Flüssigkeit seinen Hals runterrinnen. Viel zu schnell war sie leer und war der nächste Gegenstand der an die Wand flog. Als auch die Flasche an der Wand mit einen Klirren auseinander barste, fiel im etwas ein und er rannte zu einem Regal mit Büchern. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte musste es hier sein. Das Buch das Dumbledore ihn überlassen hatte, welches voller schwarzer Magie steckte, von der viele nicht wussten, dass sie überhaupt existierte. Ein Ritual hatte ihn schon immer interessiert, einer der schwärzten, die es gab. Ironischer Weise brauchte es nicht fiel für die Beschwörung. Endlich fand es das Buch zwischen zwei Büchern, die er von Lord Voldemort bekommen hatte, welch Ironie, und schlug die bereits markierte Seite auf. _Tot_. Das war der Titel des Rituals. Er stellte die vier Kerzen neben seinen Schreibtisch in einem Kreis auf und in der Mitte ein Foto von ihr. Leise murmelte er die Beschwörungsformel und er bemerkte wie sich ein feiner goldener Faden zwischen den Kerzen bildete. Eine unheimliche Kraft durchfloss seine Adern und schwirrte durch die Luft. Die Flammen der Kerzen um ihn herum wurden größer und wilder. Ein leichter Wirbel heißer Luft umgab ihn. Kaum murmelte er die letzten Worte legte sich die heiße Luft und die Flammen schrumpften. Und dort sah er sie in der Mitte stehen anstatt des Bildes. Es hatte funktioniert. Lily war hier. Ihre schemenhafte Gestalt stand tatsächlich in der Mitte seines Büros. Die Schatten der Kerzen schienen sich mit ihr zu verschmelzen. ,, Lily´´, flüsterte er und wollte zu ihr treten, doch etwas störte ihn. Eine Barriere, die er nicht übertreten konnte. ,, Severus ?´´ , fragte sie entsetzt und drehte sich um , ,, Was? Was tue ich hier?´´. Ihr Blick war verwirrt. Sie schaute sich in den Raum um. ,, Es tut mir so leid. Ich konnte nicht anders´´, er fühlte sich so schwach das er sich an einem Regal halten musste. Da stand sie wenige Meter entfernt vor ihm und trotzdem war sie so unnahbar wie immer. ,, Severus? Bitte sag mir dass du es nicht getan hast! Du weißt was alles dabei passieren kann´´, die Verzweiflung stand ihr in das Gesicht geschrieben als ihr Blick auf das Buch fiel, welches aufgeschlagen auf den Boden lag. Verflucht! Er musste es fallen gelassen haben. ,, Doch ich habe es getan, aber ich werde dich wieder gehen lassen. Ich musste einfach. Du hast dich nicht verändert´´, er konnte seine Gedanken kaum in Worte fassen und hob seine Hand um über ihr noch so junges Gesicht zu fahren, doch auch seine Hand wurde von der Barriere gestoppt ,, Wie sollte ich auch? Ich bin tot. Ich gehöre nicht hierhin und so leid es mir tut, auch nicht an deine Seite. Was quält dich so sehr das du mein Geist beschwörst?´´, fragte sie grade heraus. Er kannte diesen Ton. Sie war sauer. Enttäuscht ließ er seine Hand sinken. Ihm war sein Leid in das Gesicht geschrieben. So viele Jahre wollte er sie wiedersehen, mit ihr reden und er hatte immer der Versuchung widerstanden. ,, Weißt du noch, dass ich dir sagte, ich würde nie aufhören dich zu lieben? Ich werde es nicht Lily, aber dieses Mädchen…´´, ließ er seine Worte im Raum stehen und fuhr sich verzweifelt durch die Haare. ,, Nach all der Zeit, Severus?´´, fragte sie gequält, denn sie hatte nie mit seiner Liebe zu ihr umgehen können und scheinbar schmerzte sie es immer noch, dass er darunter leiden musste . ,, Immer´´, kam seine Antwort leise. Es war dieselbe Frage die Albus ihn damals gestellt hatte. Die Antwort war gleich geblieben. ,, Du interessierst dich für jemanden und willst es nicht zulassen wegen mir? Ich bitte dich gib mir ein neues Versprechen. Lass mich gehen. In deinem Herzen, sowie auch hier. Beides schadet dir´´, verlangte sie und trat an das andere Ende der Barriere. ,, Lily, dich gehen lassen?´´, seine Verzweiflung war nicht mehr zu überhören. ,, Versprich es mir ´´, bat sie und schaute fordernd in seine Augen. Bei Merlin, diese Augen! ,, Ich kann dir nicht versprechen dich nicht zu lieben !´´, stieß er hervor und wirbelte nervös von ihr weg. Diese nicht vorhandene Nähe! Er konnte es nicht aushalten. Nicht nur die Situation verlangte viel von ihm, auch den Zauber zu halten war eine reine Anstrengung und forderte unendlich viel Kraft. Er spürte wie das dunkle was sein Körper durchzog etwas forderte. Seine Kraft. Seine Lebensenergie. Seine Seele. ,, Verschließe nicht dein Herz, wegen mir. Versprich es und nun lass mich gehen´´, forderte sie lautstark und er gewehrte ihr, er konnte nicht anders, doch es fiel ihm nicht einfach:,, Ich verspreche es dir´´, sprach er und ließ den Zauber fallen, sie verschwand und die Kerzen erloschen. Die einzige Lichtquelle war das Foto von Lily das in der Mitte des Kreises brannte. Er sackte an der Wand entlang zusammen. Er kämpfte gegen die Ohnmacht an, die sich deutlich anbahnte. Er spürte wie die Dunkelheit seinen Körper verlassen hatte, doch sie hatte nicht viel zurückgelassen. Er wollte nicht ihr Bild vergessen, das noch so frisch war. Er wollte nicht schwach werden, denn es fühlte sich so an als ob er nie wieder kämpfen könnte, wenn er es jetzt nicht tun würde. Aufgeben war keine Alternative. Er rappelte sich langsam auf und spürte direkten Schwindel, gefolgt vom Gefühl von Schwäche. Er schleppte seinen Körper das Regal entlang zu seinem Labor, sicher waren dort noch Tränke, die ihm helfen konnte. Hastig ging er die Beschriftungen durch. `` Stärkungstrank´´. Es würde zwar nicht genügen, aber helfen. Mit einem gekonnten Handgriff entfernte er den Korken und schluckte die süße Flüssigkeit hinunter. Tatsächlich vernahm er einen Unterschied, die Schwäche ließ nach und seine Beine fühlten sich nicht mehr so an, als würden sie jeden Moment zusammenbrechen. Er ging in das Wohnzimmer und räumte die Kerzen wieder weg. Falls er doch zusammensinken würde, würde man nach ihm suchen und er wollte nicht dass jemand davon erfuhr. Lily. Wieso verlangte sie so etwas von ihm. Sie wusste, das er fast immer alles getan hatte was sie wollte. Nie hatte er ihr einen Wunsch abschlagen können. Auch diesen nicht. Er würde sich nicht länger vor den Gefühlen verschließen, die neu auf ihn zukamen. Falls es weiterhin so war. Gleich sein Vorhaben umsetzen wollend, wollte er wieder in den Krankenflügel und sich um Granger kümmern. Es war schließlich seine Schuld dass es ihr nicht besser ging. Sein Trank hatte ihr nicht geholfen, sondern die Situation noch verschlechtert, das wusste er genau. Er kannte die Nebenwirkungen bei Tränken, die nicht richtig zubereitet waren. Wenn sie Pech hatte, würde sie die Station tagelang nicht verlassen können und die Vorentscheidung für den Wettbewerb würde schon in wenigen Tagen stattfinden. Als er sich aufmachen wollte, wusste er nicht sicher, ob es richtig war was er im Begriff war zu tun. Seine Unsicherheit vertreiben, griff er nach seinem Umhang und hetzte die Treppen hoch. Kurz vor der großen Tür hielt er an. Er war beinahe gerannt. Sein Herz raste. Leise öffnete er die Doppeltür, um Granger nicht zu wecken. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett und schlief. Er durchschritt den Raum und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihren Bett. Sein Kopf wurde immer schwerer und er legte ihn auf ihrem Bett und gab sich seiner Schwäche hin.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12: **Schuld? **

**-SS-**

Verwundert wachte Snape in einem Bett auf. Wann war er denn in sein Bett gelandet? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern die Krankenstation noch verlassen zu haben. Verwirrt schaute er sich um. Er war definitiv nicht in seinen Gemächern. Das war viel zu weiß für ihn. Vorsichtig bewegte er sich unter der Decke. Der kratzige Stoff war direkt auf seiner Haut. Vorsichtig hob er die Decke an und schaute darunter. Sein Verdacht bestätigte sich. Er war fast komplett ausgezogen! Alleine und entkleidet? ,, Poppy!´´, rief er wutentbrannt, woraufhin die Heilerin vor seinem Bett auftauchte. ,, Was haben Sie gemacht?´´, zischte er und deutete auf die Decke. ,, Ich habe Sie heute Morgen in aller Frühe an Miss Grangers Bett gefunden und ihr Atem war noch nur sehr schwach. Ich hielt es für das Beste sie in ein eigenes Bett zu legen und Ihnen Heiltränke zu geben´´, erklärte sie sachlich aber er interessierte es nicht wirklich und die Heilerin ging auch weiter. In Richtung Grangers Bett, vermutete er und wollte ihr direkt folgen, merkte dann aber das er nur im Hemd und Unterkleidung war und zog sich eilig an, um ihr zu folgen. Er war kurz davor sie zu verfluchen. Als ob sie nicht wusste das sein Atem generell schwach war! Poppy wischte grade das Gesicht von Granger ab als er neben ihren Bett stand. Sie legte ein Tuch in eine kleine Schale voll Wasser und tupfte vorsichtig und sanft über Grangers Stirn. Granger lag auf der Seite, die Beine leicht zu ihren Körper angezogen und ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Sie war unendlich blass und schien zu fiebern. Er wusste das dies nicht nur die Folge ihres Schwächeanfalls sein konnte. Sein Trank war schuld an ihrer verschlimmerten Situation. Er musste es sein! Was auch sonst? Vorsichtig beugte er sich über sie und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, dabei streifte er ihre Stirn und war geschockt, wie warm ihre Stirn war. ,, Was ist mit ihr?´´, fragte er Poppy, die grade dabei war die Bettwäsche zu wechseln. ,, Es tut mir leid. Zwar liegen die Ergebnisse von Miss Granger vor, aber ich darf sie niemanden zeigen, der nicht unmittelbar mit ihr verwandt ist oder ihr Hauslehrer ist. Anordnung von Professor McGonagall´´. Er wusste das dies eigentlich eine gute Maßnahme war und trotzdem ärgerte er sich nichts über ihren Gesundheitsstatus erfahren zu können. Nervös lief er auf und ab, ging aber nicht zu weit weg von ihrem Bett. Wer war überhaupt Gryffindors Hauslehrer? McGonagall war es nicht mehr, da war es sich sicher. Aber wer? Er dachte an die Rede, die am Anfang des Schuljahres gehalten wurde. Sie hatte von Zusammenhalt geredet und einen alten Kollegen vorgestellt der die ehrenvolle Aufgabe übernahm… Lupin! Sofort stürmte er los, ohne noch einen Blick auf das Bett zu werfen. Diesen Narren würde er schon überreden mit ihm zu kommen und Informationen zu kriegen. Wenn es sein müsste würde er ihn auch hinter sich her schleifen.

Immer wieder klopfte er an die Tür, doch niemand öffnete. ,, REMUS!´´, donnerte Snape und endlich hörte er wie jemand die Tür entriegelte. Er sah Lupins verschlafenen Kopf durch den kleinen Türschlitz. Zu seinem Leidwesen sah er auch das Lupin nur einen Morgenmantel trug. ,, Severus, was verschafft mir die Ehre?´´ , fragte er überrascht und gähnte dann herzhaft. ,, Zieh dich an und komm sofort mit! Es hat Dringlichkeit´´, forderte Snape ihn ungeduldig auf und wandte den Blick so gut wie möglich von dem Lehrer ab. Bei Merlin dieser Morgenmantel schien ja nichts zu bedecken! Lupin schien es zu verstehen und kam nur Minuten später vollständig angezogen raus und folgte ihm einfach durch die Flure.

Kurz vor dem Krankenflügel stoppte Snape und drehte sich, so bedrohlich schauend wie er konnte, um. ,, Miss Granger liegt dort. Du bist ihr Hauslehrer, dir wird man die Ergebnisse sagen´´. ,, Ach daher weht der Wind´´, schmunzelte Lupin, ,,Also stimmen die Gerüchte? Du und sie?´´. ,, Nein, ich möchte bloß meine Schuld begleichen. Diese albernen Gerüchte sind das was sie eben sind: Gerüchte. Nun tu mir den Gefallen´´, sagte er kalt. Lupin sah in zweifelnd an und seufzte. Er schaute ihn zweifeln an. Erleichtert sah er wie Lupin die große Tür aufschwang und eintrat. Mit einem lauten Knall schloss sie sich und sperrte ihn wieder aus.

Snape hatte gedacht es würde nicht lange dauern, doch es schien ewig zu dauern. Wieder ging er den Flur auf und ab. Er konnte einfach nicht still stehen. Nun hatte Lily ihn dazu gebracht sein Herz nicht mehr zu verschließen und was brachte es bis jetzt, fragte er sich voller Bitterkeit. Nur Schmerz. Er erwischte sich bei den Gedanken wieder in seinem Büro zu sein und etwas zu trinken. Nein das würde er nicht tun. Er würde Verantwortung für seine Fehler zeigen.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ging die Tür auf und Snape wusste, das es schlechter stand als er dachte. Er sah es in Lupins Augen. Die Sorge war deutlich zu sehen. ,, Sie schläft, was eigentlich gut ist, aber sie hat anscheinend Fieberträume, die es ihr nicht erlauben sich zu erholen. Solange sie Fieber hat kann sie sich also nicht erholen und das große Problem ist das Poppy befürchtet Hermine sei in einem komatösen Zustand. Also werden die Träume erst nachlassen wenn sie kurz wach war´´, erklärte er und wirkte dabei tief getroffen. Lupin lehnte sich gegen das Fenster und schaute hinaus. ,, Wann?´´ , fragte Snape nur. ,, Es kann jeden Moment passieren. Vielleicht sogar heute. Vielleicht auch erst in Tagen. Man kann es nicht genau sagen. Die Tränke greifen bei ihr nicht mehr richtig und Poppy versucht sie aufzuwecken, kriegt es aber nicht hin´´. Snape nickte Lupin nur kurz zu, auch wenn er wusste das er es nicht sehen würde.

Wieder schritt er durch den Krankenflügel zu Grangers Bett und nahm Platz auf den Stuhl, der immer noch neben dem Bett saß. Er hatte sich noch nie so hilflos gefühlt. Er wusste das es keine Tränke gab die er für sie brauen konnte. Er stütze seinen Kopf auf seinen Händen und fuhr sich mit der einen durch sein Haar. Das einzige was er tun konnte, war bei ihr zu bleiben und das würde er tun. Er konnte es zwar nicht ungeschehen machen, aber das war das einzige und mindeste was er tun konnte um sein Versagen zu entschuldigen. Der frische Wind den er plötzlich in seinem Rücken spürte ließ ihn aus seinen Halbschlaf hochfahren und umdrehen, in der Erwartung jemanden zu sehen, bemerkte dann aber dass das Fenster nur offen war. Verantwortungslos. Das war das Wort was ihm einfiel. Hier lag jemand mit hohen Fieber, da konnte man doch nicht einfach mitten im Winter das Fenster offen stehen lassen. Er erhob sich und ging zum Fenster und bemerkte eine Eule, die es sich auf der Fensterbank gemütlich gemacht hatte. Seltsamer Weise schaute sie nicht einfach irgendwo hin, sondern ihn direkt in den Augen. Plötzlich flatterte sie mit ihren Flügeln um seinen Kopf herum und flog dann auf Hermine zu. Schnell eilte er zu ihr und scheuchte die Eule aus der Station um schnell das Fenster zu schließen. Noch nie hatte er so eine schwarze Eule gesehen. Er war sich sicher das er hinter den schwarzen Augen einen wachen Verstand gesehen hatte. Er musste besser aufpassen. Diese Eule konnte nicht zu den Schuleigenen gehören. Langsam lief er wieder zu dem Bett zurück. Unruhig bewegte sie ihren Kopf und warf ihn hin und her. Er wollte dringend mit Albus sprechen.

**-HG-**

Sie rannte. Er war direkt hinter ihr und schleuderte Flüche auf sie los, von denen sie nichts wusste. Sie sah nur die hellen Blitze, die die Umgebung erhellten. Das einzige was ihr blieb war sie abzuwehren. Würde sie auch nur einen Fluch ausprobieren würde er sie erwischen. Blindlings schlug sie sich durch das Geäst des verbotenen Waldes und versuchte alles abzuwehren, wurde aber dennoch immer wieder getroffen. Zum Glück nur von Flüchen, denen sie einfach standhalten konnte. Plötzlich merkte sie wie sie über eine Wurzel stolperte und fiel. Sie fing sich mit ihren Händen ab und merkte wie sich etwas in ihren Händen bohrte. Sie wusste das es jetzt vorbei war. Sie würde nicht schnell genug sein um aufzustehen und er würde sie gleich töten. Einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie ob Selbstmord nicht wesentlich schmerzfreier sein würde, doch sie wollte mit Ehre sterben. Der Todesser hatte sie eingeholt und stand vor ihr. Langsam beugte er sich über sie und legte seine Hände neben ihren Kopf ab. Einzelne Haare fielen ihm aus seinem Zopf und sein Grinsen sah aus als wäre er wahnsinnig, was er vermutlich auch war. Sie konnte seinen Atem riechen. Er roch nach etwas verwesten. Seine Strähne kitzelte auf ihren Gesicht. Hermine versuchte sich langsam am Boden von ihm wegzurobben, doch er stieß ihr mit seinem Fuß in die Rippen, so dass sie kaum Luft mehr bekam. Keuchend und in einer gekrümmten Haltung lag sie unter ihm. Noch nie hatte sie sich so gedemütigt gefühlt. ,, Nun wirst du erfahren was Schmerzen sind, Schlammblut´´, sagte er lächelnd und drückte sich vom Boden ab. Ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen ging er in einem kleinen Kreis um sie. ,, Cru..´´, fing er an, konnte jedoch nicht zu Ende sprechen, da er von jemanden umgeschmissen wurde. Der Angreifer riss ihm mit sich zu Boden, wobei der Zauberstab des Todessers zu Boden fiel. Der Angreifer stand gebeugt über ihn und schlug ihm immer wieder ins versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch ihre Brust schmerzte zu sehr. Erst als sie einen kurzen Blick auf das Gesicht des Angreifers werfen konnte stellte sie fest das es ihr Vater war. Voller Panik versuchte sie rüber zu ihnen zu kriechen, musste aber wieder aufhören, da sie das Gefühl hatte zu ersticken. ,, PAPA!´´, schrie sie panisch, als sie sah wie der Todesser seinen Zauberstab wieder ergriff und ihren Vater wegschleuderte. Der Körper ihres Vaters landete an einem Ast und Blut floss aus seiner Mitte und ein leichtes Rinnsal hing aus seinem Mund raus. Sie begriff erst was geschehen war als er schon zusammensackte. Ein Ast ragte aus seiner Brust hinaus. Sie war nur geschockt, doch dann wurde ihr eines klar: ihr Vater war schon seit langem tot. Dies konnte nicht real sein. Es musste ein Traum sein. Sie wusste nicht ob sie es sich einfach nur einreden wollte oder ob es tatsächlich einer sein musste.

Wieder rannte sie. Sie wusste nicht wo sie war und wieso sie rannte. Als sie auf eine Lichtung kam stoppte sie. Die Sonne schien hell und die Atmosphäre war friedlich, sie jedoch war angespannt und aufgewühlt. Nur eine weitere Gestalt war auf der Lichtung und wie sie erleichtert feststellte war es ihr Lehrer. ,, Professor Snape?´´, fragte sie vorsichtig und näherte sich ihn langsam. Er reagierte nicht, auch nicht als sie direkt hinter ihm stand. Hermine ging um ihn rum und wich direkt zurück. Sie schnappte nach Luft. Er hatte kein Gesicht, sein Gesicht bestand nur aus einer glatten Haut. Ruckartig hob er seinen Kopf und sie sah wie sein Kopf anfing Form zu nehmen. Es sah aus als wäre er aus Knete und jemand würde ihn formen. Sie wich immer weiter zurück von der Kreatur. Eine Wärme an ihrer Hand lenkte sie kurz ab, doch als sie hinschaute war an ihrer Hand nichts. Es war als würde jemand ihre Hand halten und streichen, doch sie sah nichts. Sie schüttelte sie kurz und das Gefühl verschwand. Sie wich immer weiter von der Gestalt weg, die ganz und gar nicht Snapes Gesichtszüge annahm und plötzlich hörte sie Stimmen: ,, Gibt es schon Besserungen´´, fragte eine männliche, vertraute Stimme. ,, Nein´´, antwortete eine weiblichere. Es war als wäre sie in einer Blase gefangen und die Stimmen wären außerhalb, so unklar waren sie. Nun war diese Wärme auch auf ihrer Stirn. Sie fuhr sich über ihr Gesicht. Nichts. War es möglich das sie wirklich träumte und ihre Mitmenschen trotzdem bemerkte? Aber wem gehörte dann diese Stimme? Vermutlich Harry oder Ron, überlegte sie. Mittlerweile war sie weit weg von der Gestalt und lehnte sich gegen einem Baum. Wieder hörte sie Stimmen. ,, Wie lange Minerva?´´, fragte wieder die männliche Stimme. ,, Ich kann es nicht sagen. Poppy sagt, es wäre durchaus das Schlimmste zu erwarten´´. Sie spürte wie die Wärme an ihrer Hand zu einem kleinen Druck wurde. Offensichtlich sprachen sie über sie. Was war das Schlimmste? Würde sie sterben? Sie schloss ihre Augen und ein Gefühl der Entspannung überkam sie.

Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete wusste sie zu mindestens wo sie war. Hogwarts. Sie befand sich auf der Krankenstation. War sie aufgewacht? Jedenfalls war die Wärme weg. ,, Hallo´´, rief sie, doch ihre Stimme hallte von den Wänden wieder. Verwirrt schaute sie sich um. Ihr Bett war das einzige was im Flügel stand und kein Mensch war dort. Wo waren denn die Personen die grade noch gesprochen hatten? Sie wusste das sie dort gewesen waren. Entschlossen ihre Freunde zu finden zog sie sich an und ging die Flure entlang.

Eigentlich müsste es hier voll sein. Hogwarts wirkte verlassen. Vielleicht waren sie alle zu einer Versammlung in der Halle gerufen worden. Es war komisch. Obwohl sie sich bemühte leise zu gehen, hörte sie ihre Schritte um einiges lauter. Selbst die Gemälde waren leer. Sie öffnete die Tür zu Halle leise. Tatsächlich alle waren hier. Doch die Stimmung war nicht unbekümmert wie sonst, sie war eher schwermütig. Irgendwas war geschehen. Keiner redete. Alle schwiegen und schauten nach vorne. Sie sah Harry, Ginny und Ron und lief auf sie zu. ,, Hey Leute, macht ihr mir Platz?´´, fragte sie. ,, Harry hast du das gespürt?´´, fragte Ginny und drehte sich zu Hermine um, so als würde sie etwas suchen. ,, Ginny, komm schon mach mir Platz´´, versuchte sie es noch Mal und drückte gegen ihre Schulter. Doch diese schien sie nicht wahrzunehmen. Harry zog sie in eine Umarmung und sie fing an zu schluchzen. Was war hier los? Erst jetzt schaute sie nach vorne. Es war eine kleine Bühne aufgebaut worden, auf der Professor McGonagall stand. Schockiert sah sie ein Bild von sich neben den Kasten stehen und sie begriff. Es war ihr Sarg. ,, Schon immer war Miss Granger für uns eine große Bereicherung gewesen, umso tragischer ist ihr Tod, der uns alle erschüttert´´, hörte sie die Worte ihrer Schulleiterin. Sie war also tot? Was war sie jetzt? Ein Geist, der noch nicht sichtbar war? Sie hatte sich nie wirklich großartig mit der Entstehung von Geistwesen beschäftigt. Ihr Blick schweifte den Lehrertisch entlang und blieb an Snape hängen. Er hatte sein Kopf hängen und Strähnen seines Haares verbargen sein Gesicht. Hinter ihr hörte sie ein weiteres Schluchzen von Ginny und drehte sich wieder um. Nicht nur sie weinte, auch ihre Freunde vergossen ihre Tränen, nur wesentlich stiller. Sie hielt es nicht aus und stürmte auf die Bühne. ,, Hey! Ich lebe! Hört mir zu, ich lebe!´´, schrie sie, so laut sie konnte. Niemand zeigte eine Reaktion. Alle schienen an ihr vorbei zu starren. ,, Professor?´´, fragte sie leise in der Hoffnung wenigstens eine Reaktion zu bekommen. Sie stand direkt vor ihren Sarg und schaute hinein. Ihr blieb ihr Herz stehen. Ja, das war sie. Die Augen waren friedlich geschlossen und sie trug ein leichtes weißes Gewandt.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13: **Awakening**

**-SS-**

Seit einem Tag schlief sie nun schon und es hatte sich keine Besserung gezeigt. Er verließ ihr Bett nur um zum Unterricht und kam dann wieder zu ihr. Selbst schlafen tat er an ihrer Seite. Er konnte und wollte sie nicht alleine lassen. Schließlich war es seine alleinige Schuld. Würde sie noch sterben, würde er es sich nicht verzeihen können noch ein junges Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen zu haben. Zudem wäre sie die Erste, die er nicht auf Voldemorts Befehl hin getötet hätte. Sein Fehler. Sein Leben kam wieder in die gewohnte Monotonie, selbst wenn er in einer anderen Situation war. ,,Professor Snape´´, hörte er eine schwache Stimme und dachte schon sie sei aufgewacht, registrierte aber schnell das sie nur im Schlaf gesprochen hatte. ,,Poppy! Es ist soweit´´, schrie er und etwas Angst kroch sich in ihm hoch. Sie kam und flößte Granger einen zähflüssigen Trank ein. ,, Nun heißt es warte´´, sagte sie und verschwand wieder hinter einem weißen Vorhang. Sie hatte Recht. Wieder sank er in einer Art Halbschlaf und wurde plötzlich geweckt. Erst zuckte Granger nur unruhig, dies ging aber in ein Zittern über. Hoffnung stieg ihn ihm auf und er stand auf. Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder und mit einem Mal öffnete sie die Augen. Zwar blinzelte sie mehrmals, dennoch war sie wach. ,, Miss Granger?´´, fragte er um zu sehen ob sie bei Verstand war. ,, Professor?´´, fragte sie und ihre Stimme klang heiser. ,, Wie geht es Ihnen?´´, fragte Snape sie, doch sie ging nicht auf seine Frage ein, doch er nahm es ihr nicht übel, sie schien nur verwirrt zu sein. ,, Träume ich wieder?´´, fragte sie und fasste ihn an den Arm. ,, Wenn es so wäre, würde ich Ihnen dann eine andere Antwort geben als jetzt?´´, beantwortete und verdrehte die Augen. Solche Fragen waren doch überflüssig. Anscheinend hatte sie bemerkt was er meinte, denn sie versuchte sich ein wenig aufzurichten, was ihr kaum gelang und sah ihn direkt an. ,, Wie lange?´´, fragte sie und er wusste das sie endlich bei klarem Verstand war. ,, Ein Tag. Sie haben nichts verpasst´´, beruhigte er sie und sie ließ sich wieder in das Kopfkissen fallen. ,, Wie kann das sein? Ich hatte doch nur einen Schwächeanfall und jetzt fühle ich mich krank, so als hätte ich eine schwere Grippe hinter mir´´, fragte sie seufzend. Er wusste das die Frage kommen hatte müssen, doch es war ihm deutlich unangenehmer, als er gedacht hatte, zu antworten und seine Schuld vor ihr einzugestehen. Er räusperte sich und versuchte ihr nicht in die Augen zu sehen. ,, Es war meine Schuld Miss Granger. Ich habe den Trank, der Ihnen nach Ihrem Anfall verabreicht wurde, hergestellt und anscheinend war er fehlerhaft und was dann geschehen ist wissen sie ja´´, beeilte er sich zu sagen. Er zwang sich sie anzusehen, um zu wissen wie sie reagieren würde. Ihre Augen waren vor Überraschung geweitet und sie fing an zu stammeln: ,, Aber… Wieso? Wie kann Ihnen ein Fehler passieren? Sie sind doch ein Meister der Tränke und das ist doch ein einfacher Trank?´´. Was sollte das denn heißen? Sie war ihm viel lieber gewesen als sie geschlafen hatte. ,, Auch ich mache Fehler´´, schnaubte er. ,, Das kann doch… nicht sein´´, mittlerweile zitterte ihre Stimme. ,,Ich weiß nicht seit wann ich perfekt bin Miss Granger. Es tut mir leid falls dies Ihr Weltbild zerstört´´, zischte er und stand auf um zu gehen. Es reichte ihn. Konnte sie es nicht einfach hinnehmen? Er wäre mit Schuldzuweisungen zurechtgekommen, aber dies war einfach nur lächerlich. Er schritt mit einem:,, Gute Besserung´´ aus dem Zimmer und beschloss, den Schlaf nachzuholen, der ihm fehlte. Seine Schuld war schließlich nun mehr oder weniger beglichen.

**-HG- **

Mehr als nur seltsam. Anders konnte sie es nicht beschreiben. Wieso war er überhaupt dagewesen? War er es der ihre Hand gehalten hatte während sie geträumt hatte? Zu viele Fragen gingen ihr durch den Kopf, die sie alleine nicht beantworten konnte. Wenigstens war sie aufgewacht und ihren Träumen entkommen. Sie fühlte sich zwar noch schwach, aber ansonsten ging es ihr gut. Sie verstand einfach nicht wieso Snape so erleichtert gewirkt hatte als sie ihn direkt nach dem Aufwachen angeschaut hatte. War die Lage wirklich so ernst gewesen? ,, Hermine!´´, hörte sie einen Schrei und sah dann wie Ginny auf sie zu rannte und sie in den Armen nahm. ,, Ich bin direkt losgegangen, als ich Professor Snape hab gehen sehen. Es tut mir so leid, ich wollte dich besuchen, aber Snape war die ganze Zeit an deinem Bett und wir wollten dann nicht auch noch dazu. Es war unheimlich. Er hat nur zu dem Unterrichtszeiten dein Bett verlassen und hat sogar bei dir geschlafen. Aber was rede ich. Wie geht es dir?´´, fragte sie Hermine. Hermine erwiderte die Umarmung, in der sie sich geborgen fühlte. ,, Ein bisschen schwach, aber ansonsten gut. Egal, was hast du gesagt? Er war die ganze Zeit über bei mir?´´, fragte sie und war völlig überrumpelt. ,, Ja, er saß hier und hat eigentlich nichts gemacht, außer deine Hand zu halten. Wir haben sogar versucht mit ihm zu reden, aber dann war er wie immer und hat uns verscheucht´´. Hermine wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Er war es also tatsächlich gewesen. ,, Und niemand hat ihn gefragt wieso er die ganze Zeit bei mir sitzt?´´, fragte sie ungläubig. ,, Naja, Ron hat ihn gefragt, aber eher weil er wieder dachte ihr habt was am Laufen und als Snape dann meinte das es seine Privatangelegenheit wäre, ist er wieder komplett ausgerastet und wir mussten ihn von Snape wegzerren, der saß aber einfach nur da und hat gar nicht darauf reagiert, als Ron ihn beleidigt hat´´. ,, Oh man. Kann Ron dieses alberne Getue nicht einfach lassen. Er tut ja immer noch so als wären wir zusammen und ich würde ihn betrügen oder sonst was´´, seufzte Hermine um schnell von den Thema Snape wegzukommen. Sie wusste das Ginny ansonsten nach dem wieso fragen würde und sie hatte selbst keine Ahnung wieso er sich so verhielt. Vor allem wieso wachte er die ganze Zeit über sie und verschwand als sie aufwachte? Sie erstand ihre Welt nicht mehr. Oder eher den Professor nicht. Wobei, den hatte sie nie verstanden. ,, Achja Hermine, was ich dir noch sagen wollte´´, begann Ginny etwas verlegen zu sagen und strich über ihren Arm, ,, die ganze Schule spricht jetzt von dir und Snape. Jeder denkt ihr wärt zusammen´´. ,, Oh nein´´, stöhnte sie auf, sie hatte vollkommen vergessen welche Gerüchte im Umlauf waren und sein Verhalten hatte die Situation wahrscheinlich nicht grade verbessert. Aber so oder so, sie hätte es sich denken können, auch schon vor ihren Anfall. ,, Wo sind eigentlich die anderen?´´, fragte Hermine, die ein wenig verwundert war, das nur Ginny sie besuchen kam. ,, Harry bereitet sich für diesen Wettbewerb in Zaubertränke vor, der wurde auf morgen vorverlegt, weil irgendein Kurs eine Prüfung an dem eigentlichen Datum schreibt. Er denkt er würde das mit links schaffen, obwohl er noch nie große Ahnung von Tränken hat´´, verdrehte Ginny die Augen. ,, Moment! Der Wettbewerb ist morgen? Ich muss mich vorbereiten!´´ , wurde Hermine panisch und machte sich daran aufzustehen und sich anzuziehen. ,,Hermine, du musst hier bleiben! Komm endlich zur Ruhe. Ist doch nicht schlimm wenn du nicht dran teilnimmst´´, versuchte Ginny sie zu beruhigen und hielt sie an ihrer Schulter zurück, doch Hermine war schon fast angezogen. ,, Auf keinen Fall! Ich gehe jetzt sofort!´´, schnaubte sie. ,, Was machen Sie da, wenn ich fragen darf?´´, kam nun auch Madame Pomfrey geeilt. ,, Ich gehe´´, antwortete sie knapp und suchte nur noch ihre Schuhe. ,, Sie bleiben schön hier Miss Granger. Sie sind erst vor einer halben Stunde aufgewacht. Ich werde Sie nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen. Frühestens übermorgen werde ich Sie auf meiner Obhut entlassen´´, sagte die Heilerin bestimmt. ,, Zwingen Sie mich doch´´, entgegnete Hermine ihr, die mittlerweile völlig bekleidet war und machte sich auf den Weg aus dem Krankensaal. Sie wusste das Madame Pomfrey keine Zauber gegen Schüler anwenden durfte, die nicht zur Heilung bestimmt waren. Hermine war schon aus der Tür, als sie beinahe gegen Professor McGonagall rannte. Das hatte ihr grade noch gefehlt. ,, Miss Granger, was tun Sie denn hier? Mir wurde erst eben mitgeteilt das sie aufgewacht sind und jetzt sehe ich Sie schon außerhalb Ihres Bettes?´´, fragte McGonagall überrascht. ,, Ich möchte lernen gehen´´, antwortete Hermine bestimmt und wollte weitergehen, doch ihre Professorin hielt sie grade noch am Umhang zurück: ,, Wo denken Sie hin, Miss Granger. Sie können die Krankenstation doch nicht schon jetzt verlassen? Was ist wenn etwas geschieht? Das wäre unverantwortlich´´. Nicht schon wieder das Ganze. Sie würde sich nicht vom Lernen abhalten lassen. ,, Mir geht es gut und ich will mich vorbereiten Professor McGonagall. Bitte, ich habe es eilig´´, gab sie nur knapp von sich. ,, Lernen können Sie auch in dem Bett der Krankenstation´´, gab McGonagall bestimmt zurück, worauf sie nur ein Schnauben als Antwort bekam. Wie sollte sie den bitte auf der Station lernen. ,, Auf keinen Fall. Ich werde jetzt gehen´´. ,, Wenn Sie unbedingt gehen wollen, werden Sie trotzdem nicht unbeaufsichtigt bleiben. Folgen Sie mir´´, ihre Professorin schaute sie verzweifelt an.

,,Professor McGonagall?´´, fragte Professor Lupin verwirrt als er die Tür öffnete. Das hatte sie also vor. Sie sollte von Lupin beobachtet worden. Wenn sie überlegte war es eigentlich kein Weltuntergang. Lupin war schon immer einer der nettesten Lehrer gewesen, den sie gehabt hatte. ,,Darf ich Ihnen Miss Granger überlassen? Sie will unbedingt lernen und dies scheint ihr in der Krankenstation unmöglich zu sein. Ich würde mich ja selber drum kümmern, aber ich habe weder Platz, noch eine Möglichkeit sie in der Nacht bei mir zu behalten. Ich kann Ihnen doch vertrauen Remus?´´ , fragte sie und doch klang es eher nach einer Anweisung als nach einer Bitte. ,,Aber natürlich, Schulleiterin. Komm rein Hermine´´. McGonagall nickte Lupin noch einmal kurz zu und verschwand dann. ,, Ich nehme an, dass du deine Schulbücher nicht bei hast?´´, fragte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und einem Nicken in Richtung ihrer leeren Händen. ,, Nein´´, erwiderte sie. ,, Na dann komm. Wir gehen sie holen. Wir benutzen das Flohnetzwerk, um in den Gryffindorturm zu gelangen´´. Sie folgte ihn zu seinem Karmin und merkte wieder deutlich wie schwach sie doch war. Als Lupin sie zweifelnd ansah, riss sie sich zusammen und folgte ihn. Die Reise durch den Karmin war deutlich unangenehm, aber erforderte nicht viel Kraft von ihr.

Ginny hatte die Wahrheit gesagt. Es lagen noch mehr Briefe auf ihren Bett, doch sie entschloss sich alle zusammen zu packen und erst später zu lesen, wenn sie ausreichend gelernt hatte. Schnell packte sie noch ihr Zaubertränkebuch zu den Briefen in ihre Tasche ein und eilte nach unten, wo Lupin auf sie wartete. ,, Bereit?´´, fragte er. Sie nickte und kurz darauf fand sie sich in der Wohnung von Lupin wieder. ,, Setz dich doch´´, sagte er und drehte sich um und zuckte deutlich zusammen, Hermine wusste nicht wieso, sie stand immer noch hinter Lupin und konnte nichts sehen. ,, Dora´´, sagte er sichtlich erfreut. Jetzt wusste sie auch wieso. Lupins Frau war anscheinend zu Besuch. Das machte die ganze Situation noch unangenehmer. Hermine hatte ohnehin schon nicht vorgehabt bei Lupin zu übernachten, aber doch erst Recht nicht, wenn Tonks da war. Verlegen schaute sie zu Boden als die beiden sich leidenschaftlich küssten. Sie wollte die beiden nicht stören, denn sie wusste das sie sich nur selten sehen konnten, da Tonks momentan dauernd auf Reisen für das Ministerium war. Auch Lupin schien nun die Unannehmlichkeit der Situation begriffen zu haben und brach den Kuss ab um sich zu ihr umzudrehen zu können. ,, Ähm Hermine, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich dich über Nacht wo anders unterbringe?´´, fragte er und sie sah das er sich schämte. ,, Ist in Ordnung´´, gab sie ihre Zustimmung mit einem kleinen Lächeln und Lupin deutete seiner Frau zu warten und ging mit Hermine quer durch Hogwarts. ,, Es tut mir wirklich leid Hermine.. aber naja Dora sie… ist halt nicht oft da´´, obwohl Lupin einige Schritte vor ihr war, sah sie wie sein Gesicht rot anlief. ,, Ist schon gut Professor Lupin. Mir macht das nichts aus´´, lächelte sie freundlich zurück. Er hatte viel geopfert, also sollte auch er seine Zeit haben. ,, Solange Sie mich nicht zu Professor Snape bringen´´, setzte sie scherzend hinterher. ,, Ähm.. ja..´´, hüstelte er verlegen und sie schob es darauf das es ihm unangenehm war sie wegen seiner Frau zu jemanden anderes zu bringen. Immer mehr spürte sie die Schwäche an sich nagen und musste sich immer wieder am Geländer festhalten. Hermine das sein Hüsteln einen anderen Grund hatte als sie in die Kerker gingen. Ein Kloß machte sich in ihren Hals breit. Bei Merlin, nein, nicht bei ihm! Als sie vor der Bürotür von Snape standen, schaute Lupin sie entschuldigend an, bevor er klopfte. Sie versuchte mit ihren giftigsten Blick zu antworten. Verräter! ,, Severus, kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?´´.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14: **Animagus**

**-HG-**

Snape sah nicht grade danach aus als ob er überhaupt irgendjemandem einen Gefallen tun wollte. ,, Was willst du ?´´, fragte er und sein Blick glitt dabei zu ihr hinüber. Sie konnte die Ablehnung förmlich riechen. Was war bloß mit dem los? Vorher war er doch.. ja .. fast nett gewesen. Selbst in ihren Gedanken klang es seltsam den gefürchteten Kerkerbewohner als nett zu bezeichnen. ,, Miss Granger muss bis morgen beaufsichtigt werden und…´´, fing Lupin an, doch Snape unterbrach ihn barsch:,, Und was habe ich damit zu tun?´´. Er setzte schon seinen berühmten Todesblick auf. Sie ahnte in welche Richtung das gehen würde. Hermine wusste schon jetzt das der Abend nicht grade amüsant werden würde. ,, Meine Frau ist überraschend zu Besuch gekommen und ich wollte dich darum bitten sie bei dir zu behalten´´, bat er mit einem eindringlichen Blick. ,, Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich meine Zeit damit verschwenden werde?´´, fragte Snape und zog dabei seine Augenbraue hoch. ,, Du schuldest mir war Severus. Denk dran´´, erwiderte Lupin wandte sich um und verschwand die Treppen hinauf. Einfach so. Sie sah ihn geschockt hinterher. Dieser Bastard! Für Hermine war die Zuneigung zu Professor Lupin augenblicklich gesunken. Snape stand noch immer im Türrahmen und Hermine ihm gegenüber. Sie kam sich hilflos vor. Er starrte sie einfach unverwandt an und sie schaute zurück. Dieses Spielchen war ihr schon vertraut genug. ,, Darf ich jetzt zu Ihnen rein oder soll ich hier weiter rumstehen?´´ , fragte sie bissig, denn sie spürte das ihre Beine sie nicht länger tragen würden. Er ging ein Schritt bei Seite, so dass sie sich an ihm vorbeizwängen musste. Das hätte sie eigentlich nicht erwartet. Genau in dem Moment gaben ihre Beine nach und sie knickte ein und dachte sie würde gleich einen Aufprall spüren, doch dieser blieb aus. Stattdessen spürte sie einen Arm der sich um ihren Körper gelegt hatte um sie aufzufangen. Sie umklammerte ihre Tasche und versuchte aus eigener Kraft wieder aufzustehen, schaffte es nicht und fiel wieder in seinen Arm zurück. Er kommentierte dies nur mit einem Seufzen und trug sie kurzerhand, in seinem Armen, zu einer Coach und ließ sie dort runter. Für ihn schien es gradezu leicht, obwohl sie sich hartnäckig dagegen wehrte einfach so getragen zu werden. Er setzte sich in einem Sessel gegenüber von ihr und starrte sie einfach an. In diesem Moment gingen ihr wieder all ihre Fragen durch den Kopf. Sie beschloss sie nicht weiter für sich zu behalten. Was sollte sie schon großartig verlieren? ,, Wieso waren Sie die ganze Zeit bei mir als ich schlief?´´. Anscheinend hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, denn sein Gesicht war von Überraschung gezeichnet. ,, Woher wissen Sie davon?´´ , fragte er deutlich gereizt. ,,Ich hab Ihre Anwesenheit gespürt´´, antwortete sie schlicht und dachte an die Wärme zurück, die ihr den Halt gegeben hatte nicht einfach aufzugeben. Eigentlich war es keine Lüge. Sie hatte die Anwesenheit von jemanden gespürt, hatte sie aber nicht zuordnen können. ,, Lüge´´ . ,, Lüge? Woher weiß ich dann das Sie meine Hand gehalten haben?´´, fragte sie scharf. Sie merkte das sie einen wunden Punkt bei ihm getroffen hatte als er aufstand und bedrohlich zu ihr ging und dann mit finsteren Augen auf sie hinunterschaute. Ihr Herz raste. Er war so nah das sie seinen markanten Geruch wahrnahm. ,, Denken Sie etwa ich hätte es gemacht, weil ich Zuneigung für Sie entwickle? ´´, fragte er sarkastisch. Es war als würde sich etwas in ihr Herz bohren, als sie begriff das sie eigentlich genau das gedacht hatte. Vielleicht sogar gehofft hatte. Schnell versuchte sie den Gedanken wieder aus ihren Kopf zu jagen. Sie schluckte, als Snape sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihren entfernt. Sie konnte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren und es war ihr nicht unangenehm. Im Gegenteil sie verspürte das Bedürfnis ihren Kopf zu heben, so dass sich ihre Lippen berühren würden. Wie sich seine Lippen wohl anfühlen würden? Sie war Neugierig. Sie löste ihren Blick von seinen Lippen und schaute in seine Augen. Überrascht merkte sie das es ihm ähnlich ging. Sein Blick war voll Begierde. Was tat sie eigentlich hier? Er war ihr Professor und sie wollte ihn küssen! Was war falsch mit ihr?! Abrupt rutschte sie mit ihren Körper ein Stück höher und auch er löste sich aus seiner Haltung. Er schien verlegen und fuhr sich durch seine Haare. ,, Ich lasse sie Sie alleine. Ich muss noch einige Dinge im Labor erledigen. Rufen Sie, wenn etwas ist´´ , sagte er mit einer rauen Stimme. Sie nickte. Hecktisch griff sie nach ihren Buch und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, schaffte es aber einfach nicht. Immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken zu Snape. Was war das gewesen? Wollte er sie wirklich küssen? Sie verfluchte sich selber. Alles was sie wollte war lernen und alles um sie herum vergessen. Dieser Stimmungswechsel von ihm war einfach seltsam gewesen. Erst sarkastisch und wütend, wie er eigentlich immer war, dann bedrohlich und verführerisch und dann letztendlich unsicher und verwirrt. Ja verwirrt, das Gefühl begleitete auch sie.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde schaffte sie es endlich sich zu konzentrieren. Sie war komplett in den Stoff vertieft, so dass sie nicht merkte wie die Zeit verging. Als sie auf die Uhr schaute war es bereits 22 Uhr. Sie stand auf und hörte plötzlich ein Geräusch hinter sich und drehte sich panisch um. Vor ihr stand Snape. Vor Schreck, fiel ihr das Buch aus den Händen und die Briefe, die sie dort reingesteckt hatte, verteilten sich über den Boden. Sie bückte sich um alle aufzuheben, doch er kam ihr zuvor und griff nach einem Brief. Seine Augen weiteten sich. ,, Woher haben Sie diese Briefe?´´, fragte er eindringlich. ,,Wieso?´´, fragte sie misstrauisch. Was gingen ihn denn bitte ihre Briefe an? Schließlich war es nicht selten das ein Schüler Post bekam. ,, Miss Granger, bitte sagen Sie mir sofort woher Sie diese haben und fassen Sie unter keinen Umständen einen an!´´ , befahl er ihr und wirkte dabei mehr als hektisch. Er steuerte den Karmin an und warf einige Briefe in das Feuer, aber nicht alle. Die Flammen loderten sofort hellgrün auf. Wa…as…? ,,Eine Eule hat sie mir gebracht´´, sie war sich unsicher was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Ihr Herz schlug deutlich zu schnell. Snape fing an zu fluchen und lief im Kreis. ,, Professor, was ist los?´´. ,,Sie sind in großer Gefahr Miss Granger. Ich muss unverzüglich zu der Schulleitung. Bleiben Sie hier und lassen Sie unter keinen Umständen Jemanden rein und bei Merlin rühren sie nichts an!´´, mit diesem hektischen Worten stürmte er aus der Tür und sie knallte hinter ihm zu. Auch als er schon länger weg war starrte sie noch auf die Tür und hörte das Knallen der Tür noch in ihren Kopf nachhallen.

**-SS-**

Er knallte all die Briefe auf dem Schreibtisch. ,, Was soll das Severus?´´, fragte McGonagall und blickte nur kurz auf die Briefe und wandte ihren Blick dann wieder ihren Unterlagen zu.,, Das Siegel Minerva. Schau es dir an´´. McGonagall rollte mit ihren Augen und nahm sich einen und betrachtete es. ,, Und was soll jetzt damit sein?´´, fragte sie genervt und wandte ihren Blick schon wieder ab. ,, Es ist das Siegel von Mulciber´´. Nun schien auch sie die Lage zu begreifen. Auch das Gemälde von Albus schien nicht minder interessiert. Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie er leicht seine Augen öffnete. ,, Wer hat diese Briefe erhalten?´´, fragte sie sichtlich getroffen. ,, Miss Granger, sie sind ihr aus einem Buch gefallen. Sie sagt das die Briefe per Eule kamen. Ich hätte es wissen sollen. Der Todesser, der hinter ihr her ist. Er ist es´´, er war außer sich und konnte sich kaum halte, denn die Schulleiterin schien nicht zu begreifen, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Er wollte die Stühle umwerfen oder irgendetwas verhexen. ,, Wir sagen ihr, das sie aufpassen soll und sie keinen Brief anrühren soll. Allein dieser ist wahrscheinlich mit einem Gift oder einem Fluch belegt´´, sagte sie ruhig und nahm sich wieder eines ihrer Pergamente vor. Ihm reichte es. Mit voller Wucht schlug er auf ihren Schreibtisch. ,, Beruhig dich Severus. Die Situation ist nicht lebensgefährlich, solange sie ihre Hände von den Briefen hält´´. ,, Tust du nur so naiv oder bist du es?!´´, bellte er, ,, Er war hier in Hogwarts!´´. Erschrocken blickte sie auf. ,,Wie?´´ , fragte sie. ,, Er ist ein Animagus. Er ist eine Eule. Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen? Er war auf der Krankenstation als ich dort war. Eine Pechschwarze Eule´´. ,, Wo ist Miss Granger jetzt?´´ ,fragte sie und sprang auf. Auch Albus schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch ihm klappte sein Mund wieder zu. Was ein Idiot. Selbst in so einer Lage war dieser alte Mann nicht bereit in McGonagalls Gegenwart zu sprechen. ,, In meinen Gemächern. Remus brachte sie mir´´. ,, Kümmere dich um sie und behalt sie in den nächsten Tagen bei dir. Du kennst Mulciber. Ich muss die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen stark verbessern´´, seufzte sie und ließ sich wieder in ihren großen Stuhl zurückfallen. Er hatte eindeutig genug. Sie sollte bei ihm bleiben? Am besten war es wenn man sie weg von Hogwarts brachte. An einem Ort, den Mulciber nicht kannte. McGonagall nahm es alles auf die viel zu leichte Schulter. Er kannte Mulciber. Er war mit ihm zur Schule gegangen und hatte ihn auch in Voldemorts Reihen gesehen. Er war ein grausamer Mensch. Wenn man ihn überhaupt als Mensch bezeichnen konnte.

Er stieß die Tür auf und sah sie auf der Coach warten. Er ertrug es nicht. Erst hatte er Lily verloren und jetzt stand noch eine junge Frau unter Lebensgefahr. Er musste es verhindern. Sie durfte nicht sterben, unter keinen Umständen. Sie schaute zu ihm hinüber, doch er wusste nicht wie er es ihr erklären sollte. Er war definitiv nicht der Mensch für sowas und schon gar nicht der Mensch, der eine Person lange in seiner Nähe ertrug. Zudem nicht sie. Sie verwirrte ihn mehr als alles andere. Er sah das sie aufstand, doch sie war immer noch ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen. ,,Setzen Sie sich. Ich werde Ihnen nun etwas erklären. Sie werden die nächsten Tage bei mir bleiben und nur in meiner Begleitung diese Wohnung verlassen. Keine Diskussion. Die Briefe die Sie erhalten haben sind von Mulciber, einen Todesser, um genau zu sein handelt es sich dabei um der Todessern, der sie verfolgt´´ , erklärte er und stoppte, da er nicht wusste wie viel er ihr zutrauen konnte. Er entschied sich dazu ihr zu verschweigen das er ein Animagus war. Schon jetzt war sie geschockt und er hatte keine Lust das sie wieder ein Schwächeanfall bekam und es wieder damit endete das er sie rumtragen musste. Er war doch nicht ihr Packesel. Sie stützte ihr Gesicht auf ihre Hände und er dachte sie würde wieder weinen, doch diesmal hatte er sie falsch eingeschätzt. Ihre Augen blieben trocken und sie saß dort nur als wäre sie erstarrt. ,, Was passiert jetzt? Wie lange soll ich hier bleiben?´´, fragte sie in einer Stimme die nur monoton klang. ,, Ich weiß es nicht. Wahrscheinlich bis wir sicher sein können das Ihnen nichts mehr passiert. Sie sollten sich ausruhen gehen. Es ist bereits spät. Folgen Sie mir´´, forderte er sie auf, bemerkte dann jedoch das sie kaum selbst gehen konnte und legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte um sie zu stützen.

**-HG-**

Er führte sie in einem fast leeren Raum. Hier standen nur ein Bett und ein Schrank, sein Schlafzimmer, wie es schien. ,, Und wo schlafen Sie?´´, fragte sie. ,, Auf der Coach´´, antwortete er und wandte sich zum Gehen. ,,Professor, schlafen Sie auf dem Bett. Ich schlafe auf der Coach. Sie passen dort wohl kaum drauf´´, bemerkte sie. ,, Miss Granger, Sie sind hier in meinen Räumen und Sie schreiben mir nicht vor, wo ich schlafe. Legen Sie sich jetzt hin´´, zischte er sie an. Was hatte sie auch anderes erwartet. Sie war eine Last für ihn und drang in seine Privatsphäre ein. Hier hatte sie nichts zu sagen. Sie war eine Gefangene.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15: **Enthüllung**

**-HG-**

Unruhig drehte sie sich von der einen auf die andere Seite. Sie konnte einfach keinen Schlaf finde. Zwar fühlte sie sich schwach, aber nicht müde. Die Gedanken drehten sich in ihrem Kopf. Außerdem roch hier alles nach ihm. Kein Wunder hier schlief er ja jede Nacht. Wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, war es mehr als seltsam in dem Bett zu schlafen, in dem sonst nur Snape schlief. Obwohl, woher sollte sie sich so sicher sein das er hier alleine schlief? Hermine verscheuchte den Gedanken schnell. Erstens fand sie die Vorstellung, in dem Bett zu schlafen, wo er mit Frauen schlief widerlich und zum anderen hatte sie nie gesehen wie eine Frau in die Kerker gegangen war beziehungsweise hatte sie nie überhaupt eine fremde Frau hier gesehen. Noch einmal drehte sie sich um und versuchte sich zu entspannen, aber auch das half nicht. Sie hatte es satt zu liegen und stand auf. Nur im Schlafanzug bekleidet tapste sie mit nackten Füßen über den kalten Boden in sein Wohnzimmer. Schon als sie im Türrahmen stand drehte er sich um. Er musste ihre nackten Füße auf den Boden gehört haben. ,,Miss Granger?´´ , fragte Snape sie. ,, Würde es Sie stören wenn ich noch ein wenig hier bleiben würde? Ich kann nicht schlafen?´´, fragte sie und er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Sie setzte sich auf die Coach, gegenüber von ihm und schaute ihn an. Er hatte ein Glas mit etwas, das stark nach Alkohol aussah, in der Hand und in der anderen ein Buch. ,, Sie trinken?´´, fragte sie, nur weil ihr nichts anderes einfiel und sie nichts zu tun hatte. ,, Sie wundert es?´´, gab er zurück und legte sein Buch beiseite. ,, Eigentlich nicht´´, gab sie zu und zog ihre Füße zu sich ran. Es war doch verdammt kalt auf den Steinboden und sie wollte nicht krank werden. Er war schließlich ein erwachsener Mann, wieso sollte er also nichts trinken? ,, Hier nehmen Sie ein Schluck. Vielleicht können Sie dann besser schlafen´´, sagte er leise und reichte ihr sein Glas. Zweifelnd schaute sie die Flüssigkeit an. Was sollte es schon schaden? Vielleicht half es ihr ja wirklich. Man sagte doch immer Alkohol ließ einem seine Sorgen vergessen. Sie nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und bereute es sofort. Es schmeckte scheußlich und brannte im Hals, so dass sie husten musste, was von ihm nur von einem amüsierten Lächeln kommentiert wurde und er ihr das Glas wieder aus der Hand schnappte, als es ihr zwischen den Husten beinahe aus der Hand glitt. ,, Ihr erstes Mal, das Sie Alkohol trinken´´, fragte er und sie merkte das er schon angetrunken war. Es war mehr eine Feststellung gewesen als eine Frage, doch sie wollte sich rechtfertigen. Sie hatte zwar schon mal das eine oder andere alkoholische Getränk getrunken, doch nie was Starkes. Sie war schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. ,,Kennen Sie den Todesser eigentlich gut?´´, platzte es ihr heraus. Hermine wusste nicht wie genau sie auf die Frage gekommen war, aber sie war eigentlich legitim. Snape musste es schließlich wissen. Er hatte damals für Voldemort gedient und hatte sich mit Todessern umgeben. Sie erwartete einen seiner Wutausbrüche und machte sich etwas kleiner, doch er blieb komplett ruhig. Sie vermutete das es am Alkohol lag. Angespannt richtete sie sich wieder etwas auf. ,, Merken Sie sich eins Miss Granger: Todesser kennt man nie wirklich, egal wie gut man glaubt sie zu kennen sie haben immer Geheimnisse. Alles andere wäre Selbstmord. Aber für die Verhältnisse schon. Ich bin früher mit ihm zur Schule gegangen. Ein durch und durch langweiliger Junge, bis er den dunklen Lord begegnete´´, antwortete er und sie war froh das er so viel mehr redete als sonst. ,, Und was ist dann passiert?´´, fragte sie neugierig. Oft vergas sie das Todesser eigentlich auch nur Menschen waren und eine Zeit vor Voldemort hatten. Sie waren auch Schüler gewesen, wie sie und trotzdem waren sie Todesser geworden. ,, Es war wie bei allen anderen auch. Er fand Gefallen und merkte nicht wie grausam das war, was er tat. Er folterte Menschen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Im Gegenteil es erfreute ihn. Einer der Sachen, die ihn schon damals so gefährlich machte´´. ,, Ich will Rache´´, platzte es aus ihr hinaus. Bei Merlin was war mit ihr los? Sie schob es auf den Alkohol das sie so mit Snape redete. Ihr wurde mittlerweile schon ziemlich schummrig. ,, Vermutlich hat es ihn Spaß gemacht meine Eltern zu quälen und bis ins Unendliche zu verstümmeln´´, die Bitterkeit sprach aus ihr, doch sie sah das Snape sie nicht verurteilte. ,, Keine Sorge die wird er bekommen´´, versprach er ihr. ,, Wie meinen Sie das?´´ , nun wurde sie hellhörig. ,, Ich werde, sobald ich kann, aufbrechen um ihn zu töten. Kein anderer kann einschätzen wie gefährlich dieser Kerl ist´´, er leerte sein halbvolles Glas in einen Zug. ,, Ich will mit´´ , sagte sie bestimmt. ,, Vergessen Sie es´´, war seine Antwort. ,, Nein, es waren meine Eltern die gestorben sind. Außerdem ist es doch Ihre Aufgabe mich nicht aus den Augen zu lassen´´, gab sie ihm gespielt zu bedenken. Sie war sich sicher das sie schon lallte, aber Snape schien es nicht zu bemerken. Oder vielleicht bildete sie sich das auch ein. Es war schließlich nur ein klitzekleiner Schluck gewesen und trotzdem drehte sich der Raum ein wenig. ,, Falsch. Es ist meine Aufgabe Sie zu beschützen Miss Granger´´. ,, Verdammt! Ich werde mitkommen. Egal was Sie sagen. Ich habe im Krieg gegen mehr als nur einen Todesser gekämpft und auch gewonnen und außerdem sind Sie dabei! Ich bin kein Kind mehr´´, schrie sie wütend und stand entbrannt auf um auf den Boden zu stampfen. Lange sagte er nichts und schaute sie nur abschätzig an. Bei Merlin, sie wollte wieder sitzen. ,, Wenn Sie es unbedingt wünschen, aber nur wenn Sie sich an meine Regeln halten´´, gab er klein bei. Bei Merlin war er weich wenn er trank. Schnell schlug sie diesen Gedanken aus ihren Kopf. Was dachte sie bloß über ihren Lehrer. Er war schließlich die gefürchtete Fledermaus. Sie musste lachen. ,, Was ist so lustig?´´, fragte er sie und stand auf um sich noch etwas einzuschütten. ,,Sie Sir´´, antwortete Sie und ließ sich wieder auf das Sofa fallen. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Langsam wurde sie etwas müder und ihr fiel es schwer noch die Augen aufzuhalten und wollte endlich wieder in ihr Bett gehen. ,, Kommen Sie ich bringe Sie zu Bett´´, sagte er und sie musste wieder lachen. Sie hatte Snape noch nie so nett erlebt. Sie folgte ihm und legte sich auf das Bett. Sie schloss ihre Augen. Die Wände sollten sich einfach nur aufhören zu drehen! Sie hörte wie der Stoff seiner Umhanges knisterte und sich entfernte, doch Hermine empfand den Gedanken traurig, das er dort alleine saß und sich betrank. ,, Professor, bitte bleiben Sie. Das Bett ist groß genug, als das Sie auf der Coach schlafen müssen´´. MERLIN?! Was tat sie da?! Sie riss ihre Augen auf. Er hob eine Braue und schaute sie an. ,,Sie wollen also mit mir in einem Bett schlafen?´´. Hermine wurde rot. So meinte sie das doch garnicht. ,, Nein… äh.. Ich meine nur. Es ist genug Platz für uns beide´´, stotterte sie verlegen hin. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung nahm er seinen Umhang ab und zog seine Schuhe aus. ,, Rutschen Sie rüber Granger´´, knurrte er und sie drehte sich zu dem anderen Ende des Bettes. Er machte das Licht aus und sie spürte wie das Bett unter seinem Gewicht ein wenig nach unten ging. Sie roch den Geruch von Alkohol stärker als vorher, doch es störte sie nicht. Es war schon komisch neben Snape zu liegen, gestand sie sich, schlief jedoch schnell ein.

Als sie aufwachte lag er zu ihr gewandt. Sie konnte nicht anders als ihn anzuschauen. Vorsichtig führte sie ihre Finger in Richtung sein Gesicht. Plötzlich wurde ihr Arm umklammert. ,, Wagen Sie es sich ja nicht´´, hörte sie ihn knurren. Wie hatte er es nur wissen können? Seine Augen waren doch geschlossen… Der Griff um ihre Hand löste sich und sie setzte sich auf. Ein kleiner Schmerz in ihren Kopf flammte auf. Auch er richtete sich auf. Sie war überrascht wie gut es ihr ging. Nach gestern hätte sie schlimmeres erwartet. ,, Wann gehen wir?´´ , fragte sie. ,, Wohin sollten wir gehen?´´ , stöhnte er, noch immer verschlafen. ,, Den Todesser jagen?´´, erinnerte sie ihn. Er hatte es doch nicht etwa vergessen.. ,, Miss Granger, ich bitte Sie. Es steht noch einiges vor, bevor wir loskönnen. Zuerst das Frühstück und dann der Wettbewerb, wenn ich Sie erinnern darf´´, gab er zynisch von sich. ,,Oh ja´´, sagte sie ein wenig enttäuscht. Sie stand auf und begann sich umzuziehen. ,,Miss Granger. Badezimmer!´´, zischte er und erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst das sie grade dabei war sich vor ihren Lehrer umzuziehen. ,,Oh!´´ , sagte sie und verschwand. Sie hörte Snape noch etwas brummen, achtete aber nicht weiter drauf.

**-SS-**

Noch immer starrte er auf den Fleck wo sie grade gestanden hatte und sich … ausgezogen… hatte. Er hatte sie in ihrer Unterwäsche gesehen und er konnte nicht leugnen das sein Körper darauf reagierte. Er spürte das leise Ziehen an seinem Unterleib nur zu deutlich. Verdammt! Wie sollte das denn gut gehen?! Er besann sich auf den Gedanken das er sie schon bald wieder los sein würde, doch sein Körper verriet ihn noch immer gnadenlos. Los, denke an etwas Grässliches!, befahl er sich selber und in seinen Gedanken machte sich das Bild von McGonagall breit.

**-HG-**

,, Granger? Beeilen Sie sich gefälligst´´, hörte sie Snape brüllen. Schnell drehte sie den Wasserhahn ab und ging aus der Tür. ,, Endlich´´, seufzte er. Sie war kaum 5 Minuten im Bad gewesen und sie hatte nicht mal Zeit gehabt ihr Haar zu bändigen. Er bot ihr seinen Arm an und sie hackte ein. In den Fluren hatte sie Probleme mit ihm mitzuhalten. ,, Etwas langsamer, bitte´´, keuchte sie und er passte sich tatsächlich ihre Tempo an. ,, Ein wenig Sport würde Ihnen sicher gut tun´´, gab er gereizt von sich. Was sollte das denn wieder heißen? ,, Entschuldigen Sie, das meine Kondition zu wünschen übrig lässt´´, zischte sie zurück und sie betraten die Halle. Sie hörte wie sich das Stimmengewirr legte und sich immer mehr Köpfe zu ihnen drehten. Verlegen schaute sie zu Boden. ,, Heben Sie Ihren Kopf Granger. Unsicherheit ist ein Zeichen von Schwäche´´, sagte er leise und stieß ihr kurz seinen Ellenbogen gegen die Rippen. Entsetzt und überrascht keuchte sie auf und ihr Kopf schnellte nach oben. Er hatte Recht. Sie hatte zu mindestens nichts verbrochen und so sah es aus als würde sie sich selbst für schuldig halten. Er brachte sie zu ihren Platz bei ihren Freunden und ging weiter zum Lehrertisch. ,, Morgen´´, sagte sie in die Runde. Harry und Ginny begrüßten sie herzlich mit einer Umarmung, nur Ron blickte stur auf seinen Teller. So etwas Kindisches würde sie sich nicht bieten lassen. ,, Guten Morgen Ron´´, sprach sie ihn an und setzte sich provokant zwischen ihn und Harry. ,, Morgen´´, brummte er. ,, Wo warst du eigentlich die ganze Nacht? Luna meinte du warst nicht im Turm´´, fragte Ginny und schob sich etwas Ei in den Mund. Hermine hatte schon gedacht das sie so etwas gefragt würde und hatte sich überlegt ganz offen und ehrlich zu sein, auch wenn Ron da war. Er musste ganz einfach damit klar kommen, das sie nichts für ihn fühlte. ,, Bei Snape´´, antwortete sie gelassen und nahm ein Schluck Saft. Sie hörte wie Harry sich vor Überraschung verschluckte und zu husten anfing, auch Ron fiel seine Gabel aus der Hand. Nur Ginny aß weiter als wäre es das normalste der Welt. ,, Wie bitte?´´, brachte Harry zwischen einem weiteren Husten hervor, während Ginny ihn fürsorglich auf den Rücken klopfte. ,, Naja, er hat herausgefunden das mich ein Todesser verfolgt und mir Briefe sendet und solange das so weiter geht steh ich quasi unter seiner Beobachtung und darf nicht ohne seine Begleitung weggehen, weil er den Todesser gut kennt´´, meinte sie ganz im Plauderton. Sie wollte nicht das ihre Freunde sich aufregten und versuchte ihnen die Sache ganz locker zu erklären. In ihr sah es ganz anders aus. Allein schon das sie bald den Todesser verfolgen würden, machte ihr Angst, aber sie war auch aufgeregt. Außerdem war da noch dieser leise Schmerz in ihren Kopf, der sie daran erinnerte wie peinlich sie sich am Abend mit Snape benommen hatte. Es war besser niemanden von dem Unternehmen zu erzählen. Nachher würde das nur zu Problemen führen. ,, Ein Todesser soll sie vor einem anderen Todesser beschützen. Was eine Ironie´´, murmelte Ron. ,, Ron!´´, empörte sich Ginny und versuchte ihn zu schlagen, kam aber nicht an ihn heran. Allein schon das er über sie sprach als wäre sie nicht da, regte Hermine schon auf, aber das er so etwas sagte war schon lächerlich. Er wusste genau, wie jeder andere das Snape nur ein Spion gewesen war. ,, Ron, werd erwachsen. Snape hat uns alle wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet´´, zischte sie. ,, Ach jetzt verteidigst du ihn schon? Also seid ihr jetzt ein Paar? Viel Glück. Du springst ja schnell von einem zum andere. Erst Krum dann ich und jetzt Snape´´, giftete er zurück. ,, Wenigstens sind zwei der dreien keine Schwachköpfe, die einfach nicht verstehen wann es gut ist´´, sagte sie nun lauter und einige Köpfe drehten sich zu ihnen um. ,, Leute, beruhigt euch. Ihr seid Freunde, also reißt euch nicht die Köpfe ab´´, versuchte Harry sie zu beschwichtigen, doch Ron fing wieder an, bevor sie Harry zustimmen konnte. ,, Freunde? Denkst du wirklich? Ich liebe sie und sie… Ich werde dich nicht aufgeben´´, wandte Ron sich bei seinem letzten Satz an Hermine. Würde er es nie verstehen? Allein wegen diesem Verhalten würde sie ihn nie lieben können. Wütend stocherte sie in ihrem Gemüse rum und es herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Keiner traute sich Hermine etwas wegen Snape zu fragen, aus Angst vor Rons Reaktion, doch sie konnte sehen, das Harry und Ginny schon die Fragen auf den Lippen brannten. ,, Später´´, flüsterte sie und erhielt als Antwort ein Nicken von Beiden. Irgendwie würde sie es schon schaffen Snape für einen kurzen Moment loszuwerden. Ein Räuspern hinter ihr verriet das eben dieser hinter ihr stand und auf sie wartete. ,, Einen Moment´´, sagte sie und stopfte sich noch etwas Essen in den Mund und stand dann mit vollem Mund auf, was er mit einem missbilligenden Blick kommentierte.

Hermine war die erste Schülerin im Zaubertränkeraum gewesen, natürlich weil Snape sie ja begleiten musste. Es war schon eine unangenehme Situation. Er saß vorne am Pult und notierte etwas und sie saß da und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie war unendlich froh als Harry kam und sich neben ihr setzte. Unbemerkt sprach er einen Zauber, der alles was sie sagten für Snape unhörbar machte. ,, Also..´´, begann er und wirkte so als wüsste er nicht wie er weitermachen sollte. ,, Was… ich meine… habt ihr … miteinander geschlafen?´´, fragte er vorsichtig. ,, Beim Barte Merlins, nein! Naja wir haben im selben Bett geschlafen, weil ich es unpassend fand das er wegen mir auf der Coach schlafen soll´´, gab sie zu. Sie verschwieg lieber das auch Alkohol im Spiel gewesen war. Das würde ihn nur aufregen-,, Aber er hat dich nicht angefasst oder?´´, beeilte er sich zu fragen. ,, Nein, Harry, ich würde mich wehren, wenn er was machen würde was ich nicht will´´, verteidigte sie ihn und drückte es extra wage aus. Sie wusste ja selbst nicht was sie wollte. Kurz blickte sie in Snapes Richtung und bemerkte das er sie mit einem finsteren Blick anschaute. Anscheinend hatte er bemerkt das sie das Gespräch abschirmten. Schnell wandte sie den Blick ab und merkte das der Raum sich fast komplett gefüllt hatte. Woher wusste er also, das sie ihn abgeschirmt hatten? Hatte er versucht ihnen zuzuhören? Sie hatte keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn schon erhob er sich und brachte das ganze Zimmer mit einem leisen ,, Ruhe´´ zum Schweigen. Sie bewunderte ihn dafür, welchen Respekt er unter den Schülern hatte. ,, Nun da alle angemeldeten Schüler erschienen sind, fangen wir an. Es wird vollgendermaßen ablaufen: Sie werden gleich einen einfachen Unsichtbarkeitstrank brauen. Sie haben drei Stunden Zeit. Danach werden wir die Ergebnisse sofort überprüfen. Jeder wird eine Ratte erhalten und an diesen seinen Trank ausprobieren. Die Person, dessen Ratte sofort verschwindet, gewinnt. Die Zutaten stehen an der Tafel. Die Zeit läuft ab jetzt´´, gab er eine kurze Anweisung und setzte sich an seinen Pult. Hermine machte sich sofort an den Trank. Er wusste das sie diesen Trank erst vor kurzem gebraut hatte. Wieso also seine Wahl? Er wollte sie doch nicht gewinnen lassen? Sie verscheuchte den Gedanken und fing an. Drei Stunden waren nicht viel Zeit für den Trank.

Sie konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren und immer wieder machte sie etwas falsch. Jedes Mal wenn sie aufblickte sah sie Snapes skeptische Blicke. Er wusste also das nicht alles rund lief. Hektisch rührte sie ihren Trank, jedoch zu stark so dass sie verhindern musste das er explodierte. Ihr standen die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und sie spürte wieder das es ihr doch noch nicht unbedingt so gut ging wie sie erwartet hatte. Sie setzte sich etwas hin und merkte wie etwas in ihrem Umhang klirrte. Überrascht schaute sie nach und fand eine Phiole voll Unsichtbarkeitstrank. Es war die Phiole aus Snapes Labor und mittlerweile hatte sie die perfekte Farbe. Es war ihre Rettung. Aber sie war sich nicht sicher, schließlich war dies Betrug und er würde es bestimmt herausfinden. Unsicher ließ sie den fertigen Trank in ihre Tasche zurückgleiten und schaute ihren Trank an. Sie hatte noch 3 Minuten und musste ihn jetzt abfüllen. Er war einfach schlecht. Die Farbe war eine Mischung aus Orange und braun und die er hatte die Konsistenz von Schleim. Schnell holte sie sich eine andere Phiole und füllte etwas Trank ab und ließ diese in ihre Tasche gleiten, um den anderen herauszuholen. ,, Schluss´´, hörte sie Snape sagen und sah wie er eine elegante Handbewegung machte und alle Kessel verschwanden. Eine weitere Handbewegung von ihm und vor jedem Schüler erschien eine Ratte. Sie warf einen Seitenblick auf Harry. Er wirkte ziemlich selbstsicher. Snape ging die erste Reihe entlang und Hermine sah zu. Keine Ratte verschwand ganz, immer war sie mindestens zur Hälfte zu sehen. So ging es weiter. Luna schaffte es das man nur noch den Schwanz der Ratte sah und Snape kam zu Harry. Er kippte seinen Trank über die Ratte und sie verschwand. Harry war schon siegessicher, aber es blieb doch noch eine einzige Kralle zu sehen. Ihr Herz raste als Snape vor ihr stand und sie ihre Phiole entkorkte und über die Ratte schüttete. Langsam verschwand sie von vorne nach hinten. Nur noch der Schwanz war zu sehen, doch nach einigen Sekunden, voller Panik verschwand auch dieser. ,, Glückwunsch Miss Granger, wir haben den Gewinner, der an dem schulweiten Tränketunier teilnimmt´´. Von überall hörte sie protestierendes Gemurmel, unter anderen auch Kommentare dazu das Snape sie nur wegen ihrer Beziehung bevorzugte. Sie wusste das es nicht so war, aber dennoch fühlte sich ihr Sieg falsch an, denn das war er. Nach und nach verließen alle den Raum und nur noch sie und Snape waren dort. ,, Folgen Sie mir´´, befahl er und beide verschwanden aus dem Kerker in Richtung Portal von Hogwarts. ,, Wo gehen wir hin?´´, fragte sie unsicher, als sie Hogwarts verließen. ,, Es ist Wochenende für Sie und mich. Die beste Zeit um unbemerkt Mulciber zu töten´´, sagte er kalt und lief mit ihr in Richtung verbotenen Wald.


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16: **Dark **

**-HG-**

Plötzlich stoppte er und schnappte ihre Hand und im nächsten Moment waren sie in einer dunklen Gasse. Das Gefühl von Schwindel, das sie immer bekam wenn sie apparierte, wich schon wieder. ,, Ist er hier?´´, fragte sie ein wenig ängstlich und schaute sich um. Die Bäume um sie herum erinnerten sie noch immer an den verbotenen Wald, doch es war heller als dort. Alles was hier wuchs, die ganzen Tannen, standen weiter von einander entfernt und Hermine hielt den Atem schon an, aus Angst entdeckt zu werden. Sie wollte zwar Rache, aber jetzt fühlte sie sich unvorbereitet. ,,Nein´´, sagte er und nahm sie an der Hand, damit sie ihn folgte. Erleichtert atmete sie aus. Er führte sie zu einem Haus, das ein weinig heruntergekommen aussah. Schon von außen sah es so aus, als wäre hier ein Sturm das Haus beschädigt. Die Steine der Mauer waren teilweise abgebrochen und einige Ziegel hingen nur noch locker am Dach, so das sie sich etwas duckte als sie durch die morsche Tür traten, aus Angst das einer der Ziegel sonst auf ihren Kopf fallen würde. Auch von innen sah es kaum besser aus. Die Fensterrahmen waren wahrscheinlich einmal weiß gewesen, doch der größte Teil der Farbe war abgesplittert und vergilbt. Sie trat hinter ihm ein und schaute sich um. Überall standen Bücherregale, vollgestopft mit Büchern, die größtenteils mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt waren, wie auch fast alles andere bis auf die Sessel und der Tisch. Man sah wo sich hier jemand bewegt hatte. Nur vor dem Karmin standen ein Sessel und eine Coach, die auch nicht im besten Zustand waren. Erst als Snape seinem Umhang abnahm und ihn auf den Sessel legte und sich gemütlich hinsetzte, wusste sie wo sie sich befand. Sie war bei ihm zu Hause. ,, Wollen Sie noch lange dort stehen?´´, fragte er sie und sie ging zu der Coach und setzte sich. ,, Was machen wir hier?´´, fragte sie unsicher. Sie fühlte sich nicht wirklich behaglich, besonders da sie jetzt wusste das dies sein Haus war. Sie drang ja schon so ziemlich weit in seine Privatsphäre ein wenn sie in seinen Gemächern in Hogwarts war, aber in seinem privaten Haus? Würde Mulciber etwas hier auftauchen? Oder war er etwa hier? Bei diesem Gedanken fröstelte es sie. ,, Ich werde erst ein Ritual abhalten müssen um ihn zu finden. Keiner der Todesser vertraut noch jemanden an wo er sich aufhält´´, erklärte er und ging zu einem Regal rüber und zog ein Buch hinaus, dann verschwand er kurz aus dem Raum und kam mit einer kleinen blauen Schale wieder, die er mitten im Raum abstellte. Er warf einen der Briefe hinein, die Hermine bekommen hatte und legte ein leeres Pergament neben der Schale und fing an Worte zu murmeln. ,, Nullam et ipsum indica mihi ubi sita. Magica tenebris, venit ad me´´ Sie begriff das es Latein war und erkannte die Worte ,, dunkle Magie´´ und war entsetzt. Sie wollte ihn stoppen, doch alles was geschah war das sich ihr Mund aufklappte und nichts herauskam. Flammen erschienen wie aus dem nichts und zerfraßen den Brief. Sie schaute ihn an und meinte in seinen Augen ein Glitzern zu sehen, welches ihr nicht gefiel. Er hatte etwas Dunkles an sich. Er packte das Buch wieder an seiner Stelle und setzte sich auf den Sessel. ,, Abwarten´´, sagte er und lehnte sich wieder nach hinten. ,, Sie haben grade dunkle Magie benutzt oder?´´, fragte sie entsetzt. Endlich war ihr Mund auch wieder für etwas gut. Er rollte mit den Augen. ,, Was denken Sie, warum sich Todesser nur so finden lassen? Sie gehen davon aus das nur Ihresgleichen solch dunkle Magie benutzen´´, erklärte er so genervt, als ob es das Offensichtlichste der Welt wäre. ,, Aber Sie! Wieso?´´, fragte sie, immer noch getroffen. Sie wusste genau was dunkle Magie mit einem anstellen konnte, es machte einen verrückt und emotionslos. ,, Denken Sie das war das erste Mal das ich mich der dunklen Magie bedient habe? Granger, ich habe Voldemort gedient. Da wird ein weiterer Zauber mich nicht zerstören´´, fuhr er fort und schloss seine Augen. Noch immer schockiert schaute sie ihn an, doch sie wurde neugierig. ,, Was haben Sie für Voldemort eigentlich getan, außer angeblich zu spionieren?´´, fragte sie interessiert. ,, Das geht Sie rein garnichts an!´´, seine Stimme klang dunkel. ,, Bitte, ich möchte etwas wissen. Sie wissen auch von meinen Eltern´´, gab sie nicht auf. Immerhin hatte sie sich ziemlich bloß gestellt vor ihm, da konnte er auch etwas erzählen. ,, Das ist etwas völlig anderes. Diese Geschichten sind nicht für Sie geeignet´´, knurrte er. Es war ihr egal, ob er darüber sprechen wollte oder nicht. Sie wollte mehr erfahren. ,, Nein, ist es nicht. Ich will wissen was ich zu erwarten habe wenn ich auf Mulciber treffe´´. Seine Augen klappten wieder auf und glitzerten sie gefährlich an. ,, Sie wollen mehr wissen Miss Granger?! Dann hören Sie gut zu! Ich habe Menschen gefoltert, weil der Lord es belustigend fand! Ich musste zusehen wie Frauen und Kinder vergewaltigt wurden und konnte nicht helfen! Ich habe gemordet!´´ , schrie er sie an. Hermine machte sich auf dem Sofa klein. Sie hasste es angeschrien zu werden und er machte ihr Angst. Sein Blick war einfach nur düster und bedrohlich. Er stand direkt vor ihr und schaute auf sie hinab. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt das er überhaupt aufgestanden war. Noch eine Weile blieb er dort stehen, dann drehte er sich um und die Haustür knallte hinter ihn zu. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt ihn wütend zu machen. Sie wollte nur mehr über ihn erfahren, wissen wieso er so war. Auch als er gegangen war, traute sie sich nicht aufzustehen. Einerseits wusste sie eh nicht was sie machen sollte und sie hatte Angst das er jeden Augenblick zurückkam, um sie weiteranzuschreien. Außerdem war sie wie angewurzelt.

Eine Stunde war vergangen und sie saß dort alleine. Er würde wohl nicht wieder kommen. Jedenfalls nicht bald. Sie schaute zum Karmin. Dort drüber standen Fotos. Sie löste ihre Starre und ging zu dem Karmin und sah sie sich genauer an. Das Holz der alten Böden knatschte nicht gerade leise unter ihren Sohlen. Das eine Bild zeigte Snape, er war vielleicht 12, und er lächelte. Schon damals hatte er lange schwarze Haare gehabt. Neben ihm stand ein Mädchen das sein Arm um seine Schulter legte. Sie hatte braun – rote Haare, die im Sonnenlicht strahlten. Auch sie lächelte- Es war seltsam zu sehen wie glücklich er dort wirkte. Es war ein magisches Bild und die beiden lächelten in die Kamera, doch wandten dann fröhlich den Blick aufeinander. Noch nie hatte sie den Professor vor Freude lachen sehen, höchstens vor Schadenfreude wenn er sie gedemütigt hatte. Sie nahm das Bild in ihre Hand und wischte die Staubschicht, die das Bild der beiden bedeckte, weg. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen was passieren musste das aus so einem glücklichen Jungen erst ein Todesser geworden war und dann das was Snape jetzt war. Traurig stellte sie das Bild wieder an seinen Platz und nahm das nächste Bild, welches eine Frau zeigte. Es war ein nicht magisches Bild. Die Frau wirkte als hätte sie viel erlebt. Tiefe Furchen zeichneten ihr Gesicht und ihre Augen wirkten stumpf und glanzlos, genauso wie ihr Haar. Das Gesicht wirkte abgemagert. Sie drehte das Bild um, doch dort ließ sich kein Hinweis finden, wer diese Frau war. Sie konnte sich vorstellen das sie in ihrer Jugend bestimmt gut ausgesehen hatte, doch jetzt wirkte sie als würde etwas an ihren Kräften zerren. Auch ihre Körperhaltung zeigte das. Sie stand in einer krummen Haltung vor einem Regal mit Büchern. Seufzend legte sie das Bild wieder weg. Mehr Bilder gab es nicht. Im ganzen Raum gab es ansonsten nichts als Bücher, wäre sie nicht in dieser Situation, hätte sie sich gerne eines geschnappt und gelesen. Es waren sicherlich interessanter Bücher, wenn Snape sie las. Sie blickte sich im Raum um und sah noch eine Tür. Vielleicht die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer dachte sie sich und wusste nicht ob sie nachschauen sollte, oder auch nur wollte. Wenn es wirklich sein Schlafzimmer war, wäre es als würde sie seine Privatsphäre verletzen und wenn er das herausfand, würde er sie vermutlich rauswerfen. Also blieb sie fern von der Tür und nahm sich doch ein Buch, welches sie las. Es war ein Gedichtsband, welches sich mit der Dunkelheit befasste. Sie blätterte weiter. Es war inspirierend.

Immer wieder fühlte sie sich beobachtet und ignorierte es erst. In fremden Räumen fühlte sie sich ohnehin nicht wirklich wohl und hatte öfters solche Hirngespinste. Normalerweise hörte es dann irgendwann auf.

Als sie sich nach einer Weiler noch immer so fühlte legte sie das Buch weg und drehte sich um, tatsächlich stand hinter ihr Snape. Er starrte sie mit einem eisigen Blick an und verschwand hinter der Tür als sie ihn in die Augen schaute. Ihr Herz raste immer noch vor Schreck. Hatte er etwa die ganze Zeit dort gestanden? Sie hörte ihn Treppen hoch laufen. Also nicht sein Schlafzimmer. Wieso ignorierte er sie denn jetzt? Dieses Verhalten war kindisch. Sie hatte nicht vor sich einfach so behandeln zu lassen. ,, Professor!´´, rief sie. Hermine wollte sich das nicht mehr gefallen lassen. Sie stürmte ihm hinterher und holte ihn ein. Sie stand in einen großen Raum. ,, Ich werde mir das nicht gefallen lassen´´, brach sie die Stille und er drehte sich um.

**-SS- **

Er musste etwas ändern. Er konnte sich kaum konzentrieren wenn sie in seiner Nähe war und jetzt redete sie von nicht gefallen lassen. Snape sah sie an. Ihr Gesicht spiegelte reine Sicherheit wieder. Immer wieder dachte er an die Wette. Zwar wollte er nicht verlieren und doch wollte er sie nicht benutzen. ,, Miss Granger´´, knurrte er, doch ihr Ausdruck veränderte sich nicht. Wie konnte sie in der einen Sekunde wie ein kleines Mädchen wirken und in der nächsten wie eine selbstsichere Frau? Weder er noch sie bewegten sich. Was wenn er sie jetzt einfach packen würde und küssen würde? Er hasste sich für den Gedanken, das er es nicht nur wegen der Wette tun würde. Zwar hatte er Lily versprochen sich nicht mehr zu verschließen, doch das hieß nicht das er sich direkt aufgeben konnte und Granger an sich ran lassen würde. Außerdem wieso sollte er sich auf dieses Kind einlassen? Nicht nur wegen seiner Liebe zu Lily, nein, er war durch und durch schlecht und Granger erinnerte ihn immer wieder daran. Ob sie wollte oder nicht. Sie war einfache eine seiner Schülerinnen, dazu noch eine die nie etwas Schlechtes getan hatte, und hatte im Krieg gekämpft, weil sie zu ihren Freunden hielt und glaubte was diese sagten. Sie hatte nie etwas Dunkles gespürt. Sie war unschuldig und er konnte es nicht ertragen. Immer wieder erinnerte er sich an alles was er getan hatte. Unschuldige Menschen hatte er auf seinem Gewissen. Es war nicht nur das er sich erinnerte. Er wollte sie nicht verderben. Er war nicht gut für sie. Er war einer der Menschen, deren Leben durch Krieg und Hass geprägt waren. Auch sie hatte der Krieg gezeichnet, stärker als andere sogar, doch sie hatte sich nicht selbst verloren. ,, Gehen Sie nach unten´´, bemühte er sich bedrohlich zu wirken und kam ihr einen Schritt näher. ,,Nein´´, antwortete sie stur und setze sich einfach in sein Bett. Das Bett indem schon andere Frauen gelegen hatten. Größtenteils Todesserinnen, die geglaubt hatten sich durch ihn eine höhere Stellung bei Voldemort zu erlangen. Es war verstörend sie nun mit verschränkten Armen dort sitzen zu sehen. Ihr fiel eine Strähne in ihr Gesicht und er wollte sie beinahe wegstreichen und dabei ihre Haut berühren. Er ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust. Verdammt diese Göre machte ihn verrückt! ,, Was wollen Sie?´´, fragte er grade aus und es war eine ehrliche Frage. Er wusste nicht was er ihr getan hatte und was sie sich nicht gefallen lassen wollte. ,, Ich bin kein kleines Kind Professor. Sehen Sie es ein und behandeln Sie mich gefälligst nicht so als wäre ich nur ein Störfaktor für Sie´´. Ihre Finger bohrten sich in die Matratze. ,, Und was wenn Sie genau das sind Miss Granger?´´, fragte er und kam ihr wieder näher. Mit einer Genugtuung merkte sie wie sie verunsichert war. Ihre Selbstsicherheit war wieder gebrochen und vor ihm lag wieder diejenige, die im Krieg gebrochen wurde. Sie wich etwas zurück, was ihr aber nicht gelingen konnte ohne vollkommen auf das Bett zu klettern. Langsam beugte er sich vor. Die Luft zwischen ihnen schien zu knistern und nur sein Vorhang aus Haaren, der ihm in das Gesicht gefallen war, trennte sie noch voneinander. ,, Was wenn ich sie einfach loswerden will?´´. Selbst durch den Vorhang von Haaren sah er wie sie ängstlich seinen Blick fixierte. Nicht grade vorsichtig packte er ihr Kinn. Sie sollte verstehen das sie sich besser sowas nicht leisten sollte. Er drehte ihr Gesicht so das sie ihn anschauen musste und kam ihr dabei noch näher. ,, Schauen Sie mich an, Granger!´´, verlangte er, doch seine Blick rutschte von ihren Augen auf ihre vollen Lippen. Verflucht! Was tat sie mit ihm? Er war kurz davor noch das letzte bisschen zu überwinden und sie zu küssen als er plötzlich einen lauten, rettenden Knall hörte und er eilte nach unten, sie hinter ihm her. Merlin, was hätte er getan wenn… ? Er rügte sich für den Gedanken den er grade erst gehabt hatte. Sie in seinem Bett. Liegend. Verdammt! Schon wieder. Beinahe übersah er eine Treppe und geriet ins Straucheln, so dass sie in ihn hineinkrachte. ,, Passen Sie auf´´, bellte er, nicht bereit sich die Schuld zu geben. Wäre sie nicht hier würde er schließlich nicht solche Gedanken haben. Er bückte sich zur Schale und nahm das Pergament daneben, welches rauchte. Ein goldener Schriftzug verriet den Aufenthaltsort des Todessers. ,, Wir brechen auf Granger. Sofort!´´, knurrte er und war froh endlich Luft kriegen zu können.


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17: **Versuchung**

**-HG-**

Ein wenig Panik durchflutete sie, doch sie fühlte sich bereit. Bereit den Mörder ihrer Eltern zu töten, oder noch schlimmeres mit ihn anzustellen. Snape verschwand kurz aus dem Raum und schmiss ihr etwas zu, was aussah wie ein Umhang. Das Muster darauf kam ihr sehr vertraut vor. Sie kannte es doch…. ,,Nehmen Sie den und behalten Sie ihn an solang ich es sage´´, befahl er und sie verstand als sie ihn über sich zog. Ihr Körper war verschwunden. Vorsichtig tastete sie ihren Körper entlang um sicher zu gehen das er auch noch da war. Erleichtert fühlte sie ihre Haut. Es musste Harrys Umhang sein! ,, Nein!´´, protestierte sie und schmiss den Umhang weg. Snape packte sie fest am Arm. ,, Hören Sie Granger. Dies ist kein Spiel mehr. Er ist gefährlich und wird nicht zögern Sie zu töten, wenn wir auffliegen´´, sprach er eindringlich und drückte ihr den Umhang nochmals in die Hand. Auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben wollte, er hatte vermutlich Recht. Sie zog ihn über ihren Körper und sie wurde für andere unsichtbar. Er packte sie und apparierte.

Sie landeten vor einer Vila, die verlassen aussah. Die Pflanzen im Garten waren lange nicht mehr geschnitten worden und kletterten teilweise an den Gemäuer hoch. Snape ging voran und bedeutete ihr zu folgen. ,, Mulciber, komm raus´´, dröhnte seine Stimme und nur Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür. Der Todesser trat hervor, er wirkte überrascht. In Hermine stieg die Wut und die Lust nach Rache. Das dreckige Haar des Todessers wippte als er zu Snape rüber ging. ,, Severus?´´ , fragte er und umarmte ihn freundschaftlich. Ihr wurde speiübel. Sie hielt sich vorsichtshalber die Hand vor dem Mund, um kein Geräusch machen zu können. ,, Was machst du hier? Dachte du hättest deine alte Tarnung wieder angenommen und machst diese Schule unsicher´´, fragte Mulciber lachend, doch selbst Hermine sah das Mulciber misstrauisch war. ,, Ich habe Informationen, die dich interessieren könnten, aber das sollten wir nicht hier draußen besprechen´´, gab Snape zurück und der Todesser bat ihn einzutreten, Hermine folgte ihnen in einen großen Saal, der Teils abgerissen war. Es fehlten Wände und die Decke hatte ein Loch. ,, Was für Informationen?´´, fragte er nun neugierig und ließ sich auf einen, mit staubbedeckten, Sofa nieder. ,, Über das Granger- Mädchen. Ich weiß das du sie willst´´, sagte Snape kalt. Als wäre sie nur eine Sache. Es schmerzte obwohl sie wusste das er es so sagen musste. Mulciber lachte. ,, Dieses unwürdige Schlammblut?´´, fragte er und Hermine musste sich zurück halten um ihn nicht direkt anzufallen. ,, Genau die. Ich kann sie dir ausliefern´´, bot er ihn an. Noch immer stand Snape und machte auch keine Anzeichen sich zu setzen. Er stand dort steif, während Mulciber sich gemütlich ausbreitete. ,, Und was willst du dafür Severus?´´, Mulciber wurde aufmerksam, doch seine Skepsis verließ ihn kein bisschen. Hermine wusste nicht was Snape vorhatte. Er würde sie doch nicht wirklich verraten? ,, Ich will sie tot sehen, doch es würde auffallen wenn ich sie töten würde. Sie wird langsam nervig und die Presse zerreißt sich das Maul´´, sagte er kalt. Hermine fühlte ein Stich in ihren Herzen. ,, Wo und wann?´´, fragte Snapes Gegenüber. Langsam hielt Hermine es nicht mehr aus. ,, Verbotener Wald. Morgen´´, gab er die Antwort. ,, Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein sie zu töten. Nachdem ihre Eltern mich angefleht hatten und ich diese Menschenfrau unter dem Imperius ihren eigenen Mann töten hab lassen. Wird mir für die Kleine auch noch etwas Nettes einfallen´´, höhnte er und stand lachend wieder auf, wie um sich schon von Snape zu verabschieden. Das war genug für Hermine und sie riss sich den Umhang vom Körper. ,, Crucio´´, schrie sie mit voller Wucht und der Todesser ging zu Boden. Er zuckte wild vor ihr rum und seine Augen gingen wild durch den Raum. Snapes Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. ,, Granger lassen Sie es gut sein´´, sagte er ruhig und kam ihr einen kleinen Schritt näher. Doch Hermine hatte erst begonnen und ging nun auf Mulciber zu, der sich vor Schmerzen krümmte und trat ihm mit voller Wucht in den Bauch. ,, Na, wie fühlt sich das an? ´´, fragte sie und sie merkte das sein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen ihr Genugtuung verschaffte. Nur am Rande nahm sie wahr wie Snape sich weiter näherte. Keiner würde sie jetzt noch stoppen können. Sie trat nochmal zu. Dieses Mal höher und sie hörte ein leises Knacken. Dies war die Rache die sie gewollt hatte. GENAU das! Ihr Zauber ließ nach und sie wiederholte ihn, mit noch mehr Wut. Sie wusste das der Fluch stärker war als der letzte und sie genoss wie Mulciber wild rumzuckte und die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlor- Snape war nun neben ihr. ,, Granger, beruhigen Sie sich´´, sagte er eindringlich, doch sie hörte gar nicht zu sondern lächelte vergnügt.

**-SS-**

Sie machte ihm Angst. Er kannte diese Lachen nur zu gut. Er hatte es oft genug gesehen, wenn die dunkle Seite Besitz von einem Menschen ergriffen hatte. Und Granger war auf den richtigen Weg dazu. Sie hatte einen unverzeihlichen Fluch gesprochen und auch körperliche Gewalt angewendet. Er hätte sie nicht herbringen sollen. Sein Plan war eh gewesen Mulciber im verbotenen Wald mit anderen Zauberern zu überführen. Es wäre sicherer gewesen. ,, Miss Granger, hören Sie auf. Ich werde den Rest erledigen´´ , versuchte er es nochmal und legte ihr beruhigend seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Er spürte wie er zusammenzuckte. Sie schien ihn nicht mal zu hören. Als er seine Berührung festigte stieß sie seine Hand einfach weg. ,, Avada´´, fing sie an und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Mulciber. Das konnte er nicht zulassen. Er schlug Ihren Zauberstab aus der Hand und fing ihn auf. Das kalte Holz legte sich perfekt in seine Hand. Wenn sie das tun würde, könnte sie sich niemals verzeihen, oder noch schlimmer sie würde es sich verzeihen. Er konnte nicht zulassen das sie einen Menschen tötete. Sei er noch so widerwertig. Granger drehte sich in seine Richtung und er sah ein mörderisches Funkeln in ihren Augen. Er war schockiert. Was war mit ihr passiert? Zu spät sah er das sich der Todesser erhoben hatte und sich angeschlichen hatte. Granger hatte das Wichtigste vergessen. Mulcibers Zauberstab. Snape versuchte schnell einen Fluch nach ihm zu schleudern, doch er wehrte ihn ab und packte Granger und legte ihr den Arm um den Hals und drückte die Spitze gegen ihren Hals. Ein leichtes Rinnsal floss aus einer kleinen Wunde über ihren weißen Hals. ,, So ist es also Severus? Du hast dich auf dieses Schlammblut eingelassen. ..Das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Ich dachte du wärst noch einer von uns, aber nein du bist ein Verräter. Wegen Leuten wie dir ist unser geliebter Lord gefallen!´´ , schrie er und der Stab drückte sich weiter in ihre Kehle. Severus hob den Zauberstab. Das Japsen was Granger ausstieß war beinahe unerträglich. ,, Zauberstäbe her, mein Lieber, oder ich werde deiner kleinen Geliebten den Kopf wegbomben´´, forderte er und sein Stab wanderte demonstrativ an ihren Kopf hoch. Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Mulciber war nicht einer derjenigen, die bluften. Vorsichtig legte er die Zauberstäbe auf den Boden, jedoch ohne den Blickkontakt zu lösen und rollte sie rüber. Der Todesser stoppte sie mit seinem Fuß. ,,Und jetzt wirst du mir voran in den Kerker gehen. Du weißt ja wo der sich befinde´´, befahl er. Snape wusste das er gehorchen würde, anderenfalls wären sie beide ziemlich bald tot. Verzweiflung machte sich leise in ihn bemerkbar. Er hatte niemanden bescheid gegeben. Niemand würde sie finden- Er schaute kurz Granger an und sah die pure Angst in ihren Augen. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Sie war ein Kind. Unvernünftig und von Emotionen bestimmt. Er verfluchte den Moment in dem er sie für eine Erwachsene gehalten hatte. Langsam ging er die Treppen runter, bedacht darauf nicht zu stolpern, er würde seine Kräfte noch brauchen und wollte sich keinesfalls diese Blöße geben. Er hatte den Kerker erreicht und blieb stehen. ,, Links´´, forderte Mulciber auf und Snape betrat die Zelle auf die er mit seinem Kopf gewiesen hatte. Schnell schubste Mulciber Granger von sich, die hart auf den Zellenboden aufprallte und schloss die Tür, schmiss vorher die Zauberstäbe von ihm und Granger aus der Zelle raus. Nun stand er mit ihnen in der Zelle. Granger rappelte sich auf, erst langsam und dann immer schneller, und versteckte sich hinter Snape. Er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. ,, Nana, nicht so scheu Kleine. Wir werden hier noch unseren Spaß haben. Ihr seid also ein kleines Liebespaar?´´, fragte er spöttisch und ging ein Schritt auf sie zu. Er spürte wie sich ihre Finger in seinen Umhang vergruben. Snape wusste es war das Beste zu schweigen. Alles andere würde sie in noch größere Schwierigkeiten bringen. Granger verstand dies offenbar auch. Etwas anderes erwartete er auch nicht von ihr. ,, Ist es dann nicht eine viel schönere Strafe für dich wenn ich sie ein wenig leiden lasse? Crucio´´, sagte Mulciber und auf seinen Zauber hin ging Granger in die Knie und zitterte wild. Ihr Kopf neigte sich immer weiter den Boden. Snape war am Verzweifeln. Er wusste das es nur schlimmer für sie werden würde, wenn er versuchte ihr zu helfen, da er dann einen Schwachpunkt ausnutzen konnte, aber er wollte ihr helfen. Nach wenigen Sekunden richtete Granger sich lächelnd auf, auch wenn ihr der Schmerz in ihr Gesicht geschrieben stand. Sie war stärker als er gedacht hatte. ,, Na, eine Widerspenstige. Das macht doch noch mehr Spaß dich dann einem kleinen Imperius zu unterwerfen´´, lachte er und Snape wusste das dies noch lange nicht enden würde. Mulciber würde sich Zeit lassen eher er sie umbringen würde.


	18. Chapter 18

**Also als Erstes eine Dankeschön an alle lieben Reviewer ****J**** Ich hab mich riesig über eure Reviews gefreut und natürlich freue ich mich auch das so viele meine kleine Geschichte lesen :P Dann als nächstes eine Entschuldigung wegen meiner grausigen Rechtschreibung und dafür das ich anfangs Kapitel 14 und 15 beide mit dem Inhalt von Kapitel 14 hochgeladen habe ****L**** Ich Habe das mit dem Kapiteln schon vor einigen Tagen korrigiert und wenn das bei euch immer noch als falsch angezeigt wird müsst ihr die Story aktualisieren oder mir noch mal bescheid geben ;) Das ist eine kleine Anmerkung für die, die mir Reviews hinterlassen haben, aber die Antwortfunktion ausgeschaltet haben ;) **

**Ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr weiter Reviews schreiben könntet ****J**

Kapitel 18: **Leiden(schaft)**

**-SS-**

,,Imperio´´. Snape hatte gesehen das der Zauberstab auf Hermine gerichtet war, was ihm nicht gefiel. Ihm wäre sogar lieber gewesen wenn der Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet gewesen wäre. Er hatte Erfahrung mit dem Fluch, aber bei ihr…. Er wusste das es hoffnungslos war. Der Zauber war zu stark. Was hatte es vor? ,, So meine Liebe. Findest du nicht auch es ist an der Zeit deinen Professor zu zeigen, wie gut du Flüche beherrscht?´´, fragte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, das reines Vergnügen ausdrückte. Widerlich. Er warf ihr seinen Zauberstab zu und er hörte Hermine ,, Crucio´´, sagen. Er wusste wie es war und doch war er nach so langer Zeit überrascht, wie sehr es doch schmerzte. Jede Faser seines Körpers brannte und er musste Schmerzensschreie unterdrücken, um es nicht noch schlimmer zu machen. Es zwang ihn auf seine Knie. Abrupt hörte der Schmerz auf und Snape öffnete seine Augen wieder misstrauisch, so gut war selbst er nicht das er dem Fluch widerstehen konnte, und sah Mulciber direkt vor ihm stehen. Er wusste das es dem Widerling gefiel ihn so vor ihm zu sehen, auf den Knien. ,, Das ist, was Verräter verdienen und noch viel mehr´´, sagte er leise und bedrohlich, doch das beeindruckte ihn nicht mehr. Wie oft hatte er die Worte schon gehört wenn der Lord jemanden gefoltert hatte? Er blieb einfach am Boden gekniet, die Hände auf den kalten Boden. Stolz war hier falsch zu zeigen. Es war die richtige Entscheidung, denn Mulciber nahm Hermine den Stab ab und man konnte sehen wie sie vom Fluch befreit wurde. Ihr Körper sackte zusammen und fiel hart auf den Boden. Die Zellentür wurde geschlossen und sie waren allein. Er spürte immer noch die Nachbeben des Fluchs, wie er seine Nerven durchfloss. Erst nachdem Mulcibers Schritte nicht mehr zu hören waren richtete er sich auf und ging zu ihr hinüber. Sein Herz klopfte immer noch, auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde. Äußerliche Verletzungen hatte sie jedenfalls nicht und sie schlug auch direkt wieder ihre Augen auf, ehe er sich zu ihr runterbücken konnte. ,, Es tut mir leid´´, hörte er sie leise flüstern. Wut ergriff ihn. Es tat ihr leid!? ,, ES TUT IHNEN LEID?´´, donnerte er , ,, Wegen Ihrer Dummheit sitzen wir jetzt hier fest. Können Sie nicht ein einziges Mal das tun was man von Ihnen erwartet? Das hier tut Ihnen also leid? Bis jetzt ist nicht mal viel passiert! Denken Sie das wäre jetzt alles gewesen und er wird uns friedlich sterben lassen?! Er wird wiederkommen und weitermachen bis wir sterben!´´, schrie er außer sich und schaute wütend auf sie herab. Sie hatte ihren Kopf gesenkt und ihre Arme um ihre Knie geschlungen. Es sah armselig aus. Er wollte weiter seine Wut rauslassen, doch diese verpuffte als er sie wimmern hörte. Es war seltsam. Seine ganze Wut.. auf ein Mal.. .weg. Er versuchte sie wieder aufzurufen, dachte an die Worte die sie benutzt hatte, doch er wollte nur das sie aufhörte zu weinen. Seltsam früher hatte er es genossen wenn er sie zum Weinen gebracht hatte. An der Wand entlang rutschte er runter und ließ sich neben ihr sinken. ,, Miss Granger´´, versuchte er möglichst behutsam zu sagen und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, doch diese schüttelte sie einfach ab. ,,Lassen Sie mich! Sie haben doch Recht es ist alles meine Schuld!´´, versuchte sie zu sagen, aber ihre Stimme zitterte bei jedem Wort, das sie versuchte auszusprechen. Sie klatschte ihre Hände auf den Boden. Er bereute das er sie so angefahren hatte. Vorsichtig legte er einem Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie leicht zu sich. Er hatte vergessen das dies alles schrecklich und neu für sie war. Für sie war es noch härter als für ihn, schließlich hatte er sich schon öfters in solchen Situationen befunden. Immer hatte er einen Ausweg gesehen, dieses Mal nicht. Niemand wusste wo er war oder was er vorgehabt hatte. Sie lehnte sich an seiner Schulter an und er strich ihr sanft über den Kopf. ,, Es tut mir wirklich leid´´, schluchzte sie. ,, Miss Granger..´´ , versuchte er, wurde aber unterbrochen. Sie hob ihren Kopf und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen:,, Nein, Sie verstehen nicht. Den Schmerz den ich Ihnen hinzugefügt habe. Es ist unverzeihlich´´. ,, Granger, Sie standen unter dem Imperius. Sie konnten nichts anderes tun´´, versuchte er es. Wieder vergrub sie ihren Kopf in seiner Schulter und er spürte wie ihr kleiner Körper in seinen Armen bebte und der Stoff seiner Kleidung langsam feucht wurde und zog sie noch stärker zu sich heran.

**-HG-**

Sie fühlte sich nur schlecht. Sie hatte nicht nur ihr eigenes Leben in Gefahr gebracht, nein, auch das von einer anderen Person, die ihr auch noch helfen wollte und jetzt tröstete er sie auch noch. Sie hatte es nicht verdient und konnte dennoch nicht zurückweichen. Seine Berührungen beruhigten sie. So saßen sie da. Stundenlang. Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu verlieren. Mittlerweile war es wahrscheinlich schon Nacht geworden und ihr wurde kalt. Sie unterdrückte ein Zittern, doch er merkte es und nahm seinen Umhang ab und bedeckte sie damit. Es war komisch hier in seinen Armen zu liegen. ,, Fühlen Sie sich unwohl in meiner Anwesenheit?´´, fragte sie, die Stille durchbrechend. Erstaunt schaute er sie an. ,, Nein´´, antwortete er schlicht und damit schien das Gespräch ein Ende zu haben. ,, Wieso haben Sie heute einen Schweigezauber auf sich und Potter gelegt?´´, fing er nun an. Er hatte es also wirklich bemerkt. ,, Ich dachte, das sie das Gespräch nur aufregen würde´´, gab sie von sich und sagte nur die Wahrheit. ,, Welchen Teil des Gespräches meinen Sie? Den Teil als Potter gefragt hat, ob wir miteinander geschlafen hätten oder als sie seine Frage extrem wage beantwortet haben?´´. Irritiert schaute sie Snape an. Er hatte also alles gehört und war doch ganz ruhig. Die Röte stieg ihr in das Gesicht. Verdammt . ,, Beides´´. Er sah sie skeptisch an. ,,Nun erzählen Sie mir etwas. Sie haben gelauscht und ein privates Gespräch mitangehört. Sie sind dran´´, forderte sie ihn auf, um ihre eigene Scham zu überdecken. Sie hatte mittlerweile begriffen wieso die Situation nicht aus dem Fugen geriet. Sie beide wussten, dass sie hier vermutlich nicht mehr lebend hinaus kommen würden. Es nützte nichts sich anzukeifen und Abstand zu wahren. ,, Ich weiß von der Phiole, die Sie während des Wettbewerbes ausgetauscht haben´´, gestand er. ,, Woher?´´, wunderte sie sich. ,, Es war offensichtlich und ich bin nicht blind´´, gab er zurück. In seiner Stimme lag kein Zynismus und keine Ironie. Er redete völlig normal mit ihr. Wie das Ende des Lebens Menschen doch beeinflussen konnte. ,,Oh´´. Sie war anscheinend einfach zu unvorsichtig gewesen. Sie richtete sich ein wenig auf, so dass sie Snape ansehen konnte. Das Mondlicht fiel durch ein kleines, vergittertes Fenster auf sein Gesicht. Vorsichtig berührte sie sein Gesicht und sie bemerkte wie er wegzuckte, sich aber nicht abwandte. Sein Blick war auf die gegenüberliegende Wand gerichtet, so starr las würden ihn die Berührung anstrengen. Eine kleine Strähne seines Haares hing ihm im Gesicht und sie streifte sie ihn aus dem Gesicht. Seine Lippen sahen so dünn und doch weich aus. Hermine wunderte sich darüber wie sie sich wohl anfühlten. Zart strich sie über seine Lippen und Snapes Blick ließ endlich von der Wand ab und fixierte sie. Langsam näherte sich ihr Gesicht seinem und Zentimeter, bevor ihre Lippen die seinigen treffen würden, wartete sie auf eine abweisende Reaktion von ihm. Als diese nicht kam, legte sie ihre Lippen auf seine. Es fühlte sich unendlich intensiv an, als würden ihre Lippen verschmelzen und gleichzeitig als stände sie unter Strom. Sie spürte wie auch er Initiative ergriff und seine Hand in ihren Nacken legte, um sie näher zu sich zu ziehen. Sie spürte wie sich seine Lippen öffneten und seine Zunge über ihre Lippen strich. Als sich ihre Zungen berührten war es fast schon magisch. Viel zu schnell endete der zärtliche Kuss und sie schauten sich an. Sie hatte schon mehrere Jungen geküsst, aber nie hatte es sich so angefühlt. Unwirklich, war das beste Wort, das ihr einfiel um das alles zu beschreiben. Keiner sagte etwas, denn es war unnötig. Sie legte ihren Kopf wieder an seine Schulter und schlief ein. Wenn sie sterben würde, hatte sie zu mindestens nichts zu bereuen.

**-SS- **

Er spürte ihren warmen Atem an seinem Hals. Er hatte sie geküsst, oder besser gesagt sie ihn. Wieso? Er konnte sich keine Antwort geben. Es war einfach nichts an ihm, was ihr Verhalten rechtfertigte. Er war alt und hatte sie nie gut behandelt und doch küsste sie ihn und er hatte es zugerlassen! Zugegeben, der Kuss war unglaublich gut gewesen und er hatte seine Kontrolle verloren als sie ihn geküsste hatte, aber er verstand einfach nicht was es zu bedeuten hatte. Wahrscheinlich brauchte sie Nähe und er war der einzige, der sie ihr geben konnte. Wer brauchte schon keine Nähe, wenn man dem Tod in sein Gesicht schauen musste. Ihre Berührungen waren so zart gewesen, so sanft und er hatte sich anstrengen müssen sie nicht gleich zu küssen und dann hatte sie … Auch er hatte das Verlangen gespürt. Irgendwas tat sie mit ihm und er wusste nicht ob er es gutheißen sollte. Sie war noch so jung und jetzt würden sie bald sterben. Er konnte es nicht zulassen. Einen Weg hatte es immer gegeben und den würde es auch jetzt geben. Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken, änderte er leicht seine Position, die langsam ungemütlich wurde. Vor allem weil er an eine kalte Steinwand gelehnt war. Zu gern wollte er auch einfach seine Augen schließen können, doch er wusste das es nicht gehen würde. Aufmerksamkeit war mehr als wichtig, außerdem war er sich nicht sicher ob er überhaupt noch schlafen könnte. Er nahm ihre Hand und hielt sie an seine. Was ein Gegensatz. Ihre Hand war weich und schmal, seine groß und rau, vom vielen Tränke brauen. Er verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren und wartete. Wartete darauf das die Sonne aufgehen würde, darauf das Mulciber wiederkommen würde und weiter machen würde.


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19: **Kiss me**

**-HG-**

Sie wachte von dem Klappern der Gitterstäbe auf und versteifte sich automatisch. Er musste zurück sein. Doch als sie ihre Augen öffnete, beruhigte sie sich. Es war bloß ein Hauself, mit einem Leinensack um den Körper der jedoch nicht abdeckte wie abgemagert er war, der ein Tablett unter die Zellentür schob und verschwand ohne sie auch nur anzuschauen. Als sie das Essen auf den Tablett sah, knurrte ihr Magen. Sie hatte einen Tag lang nichts gegessen. ,, Essen Sie es ruhig´´, hörte sie Snapes ruhige Stimme direkt neben sich und sie erschrak für einen kleinen Moment. Sie hatte vollkommen vergessen das er auch da war. Sie erinnerte sich an die Geschehnisse der Nacht und spürte ihre Wangen heiß werden. Sie und Snape hatten sich geküsst. Besser gesagt: sie hatte Snape geküsst! Schnell verdrängte sie den Gedanken, denn sie wusste nicht wie sie sonst miteinander umgehen sollten. Besser gesagt: Es würde noch schwerer werden als ohnehin. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatten nicht grade viel bekommen. Eine Brotscheibe und ein Becher Wasser. Nicht genug für zwei Personen. Nicht mal genug für eine Person. ,, Los essen Sie´´, forderte er sie auf, doch sie wehrte ab. ,, Nein, sie müssen genauso bei Kräften bleiben wie ich. Wir teilen es uns´´, verlangte sie. ,, Verstehen Sie es nicht? Was nützt es uns wenn hier zwei halbstarke Menschen rumsitzen und er später wiederkommt. Sie sollten gestärkt sein, nicht ich, ich habe das alles schon erlebt und bin stärker als Sie, Granger. Genau das ist sein Plan. Wir sollen langsam vor uns hinvegetieren und schwach genug sein, um und mit einen einfachen Fluch zu töten. Wo bliebe sein Spaß, wenn er uns einfach töten würde?´´, erklärte er bitter, aber ohne eine Gesichtsmiene zu verziehen. Hermine wusste das es wahr war und nahm einen Schluck Wasser. Erst jetzt viel ihr auf wie trocken ihr Hals war und trank den ganzen Becher aus. Trotzdem war es einfach nicht genug. Die kleinen Portionen machten es nur schlimmer. Vorher hatte sie keinen Durst verspürt und jetzt war er deutlich vorhanden und sie wollte mehr. Sie fragte sich ob es beim Brot genauso sein würde. Im Endeffekt war es dann egal wie viel sie essen würde. Die Brotscheibe würde ihren Hunger nur noch mehr entfachen. Sie nahm das Brot und riss es in zwei Hälften. ,, Wenigstens das werden Sie essen. Sie haben Recht, Sie sind der Stärkere, doch verhungern werden Sie ansonsten auch´´, sagte sie leise und hielt ihm das Stück hin. Er nahm es ohne Worte und aß es. Wenigstens einmal hatte er auf sie gehört. Wieder hörte sie ein Geräusch und zuckte zusammen. Sie sah eine kleine schwarze Katze an der Zelle vorbeitigern und beruhigte sich.

So ging es den ganzen Tag. Bei jedem kleinem Geräusch fuhr sie auf und stellte sich schon auf Erniedrigung und Schmerzen ein und immer wieder war es nicht Mulciber, sondern der Hauself, der schnell an der Zelle vorbeihuschte, oder eine Ratte. Snape saß nur dort und starrte in die Leere. Sie hatten kaum ein Wort gewechselt und sie fragte sich, ob sie nicht doch ein Fehler begangen hatte, als sie ihn geküsst hatte. Er hatte sie doch auch geküsst. Wieso sprach er dann nicht mit ihr? Als es langsam zu Dämmern begann versuchte sie mit ihm zu sprechen. ,, Ich habe Angst. Es treibt mich in den Wahnsinn nicht zu wissen wann, oder ob er wiederkommt. Nicht zu wissen was er tun wird, oder ob ich sterben werde. Es ist zwar irrational, aber im Krieg hatte ich keine Angst zu sterben. Dort war der Tod allgegenwärtig und wenn man starb, dann hatte das Ganze wenigstens einen Sinn. Man kämpfte und starb um andere Leben zu retten. Damals hab ich nie drüber nachgedacht. Ich hatte auch keine Zeit dafür. Wir waren immer unterwegs, oder im Kampf. Und jetzt? Ich sitze hier und warte auf den Tod, der niemanden etwas bringt und es ist meine eigene Schuld. Wegen meiner eigenen Dummheit werde nicht nur ich sondern auch sie sterben. Es ist grausam und ich wünschte einfach er würde mich sofort umbringe. Dann hätte ich es hinter mir´´. Es kam keine Reaktion und als sie schon aufgeben wollte hörte sie ein leises: ,, Das ist genau das was er will´´. Hermine verstand. Es war eine größere Folter, wenn sich ein Mensch wünschte zu sterben, als wenn er es tatsächlich tat. Wieder fiel ihr auf wie dumm sie war. Früher hätte sie direkt verstanden, was der Todesser bezwecken wollte. Verdummte sie? Das klang grade zu lächerlich. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf wieder an die Wand und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Sie würde Mulciber keinen Gefallen tun.

Es vergingen Stunden des Wartens und draußen war es mittlerweile stockdunkel. Selbst der Mond schien von Wolken bedeckt zu sein, denn sie konnte kaum ihre Hand sehen, wenn sie diese bewegte. Snape war bereits mit der Dunkelheit verschmolzen und für sie nicht sichtbar, obwohl er direkt neben ihr saß. Lediglich sein Atem zeigte ihr dass er noch da war. Schon in der Hoffnung, dass der Todesser nicht erscheinen würde, schloss sie ihre Augen und entspannte sich, soweit es ihr möglich war. Die Ruhe hielt nicht lange an. Kaum war sie in einem leichten Träumen versunken wurde sie von einem Licht wieder in die Realität zurückgerissen. Kurz darauf folgten die Geräusche von schweren Schritten. Es klang nach Stiefeln. Das Licht kam immer näher und als es bei der Zellentür ankam, konnte sie kaum etwas sehen, so sehr blendete es sie. ,, Ach sowas. Ihr beiden seid nicht tief in Liebesaktionen vertieft?´´, höhnte der Todesser und kurz darauf folgte das Quietschen der aufgehenden Zellentür, die wieder in das Schloss fiel, als Mulciber eingetreten war. Langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an das grelle Licht und sie sah das er eine kleine Laterne bei hatte, die nun auf den Boden stand. Ihre Zauberstäbe trug er an seinem Gürtel befestigt. Ziemlich unvorsichtig, dachte Hermine zuerst, doch dann fiel ihr ein das er, bevor sie überhaupt in seiner Nähe war, sie einfach umbringen konnte. Und einen stablosen Schwebezauber würde er bemerken. Mulciber stand lässig an der Wand gelehnt und betrachtete sie, so als würde er auf einen Kommentar warten. Als weder sie noch Snape etwas sagten, richtete er sich wieder auf und ging auf Snape zu. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich wieder traute in seine Richtung zu schauen. Seine Haltung hatte sich nicht verändert. ,, Severus, Severus. Was soll ich heute nur mit euch anstellen? Ich hab da so einige Ideen, aber ich kann mich einfach nicht entscheiden. Imperius? Oder deinen eigenen Spruch gegen dich anwenden? Alles so verlockend. Und doch..´´, er wandte sich langsam von Snape ab und ging auf sie zu. Hermine hatte sofort das Bedürfnis sich unsichtbar zu machen oder direkt zu fliehen. Er bückte sich und strich leicht über ihr Kinn. Diese Berührung widerte sie so dermaßen an, das sie ihr Gesicht wegdrehte. Leider in Snapes Richtung. Er sah sie an und seine Augen zeigten Hass und Wut. Schnell schaute sie wieder weg. Mulciber kniete noch immer vor ihr und packte ihr Kinn fest, um ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung zu drehen, natürlich mit Gewalt. ,, Du hast bisher nur gesehen wie er gelitten hat. Du selbst hast noch keine Schmerzen gespürt, meine Kleine, wie es schien´´. Sein Gesicht war mittlerweile so nah, dass sie seinen fauligen Atem riechen konnte. Angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht, welches noch umklammert wurde. Sie machte sich auf Schmerzen gefasst, doch es folgte nichts. Auf dem Gesicht des Todessers zeichnete sich ein höhnisches Lächeln ab. ,, Das soll auch so bleiben. So einem jungen Mädchen darf man doch kein Schmerz zufügen. Solch eine Schönheit benutzt man lieber für andere Dinge´´, sein Grinsen zog sich über sein ganzes Gesicht und sie hatte das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen.

**-SS-**

Er wusste was Mulciber vorhatte, wenn er so etwas sagte. Schon oft hatte er es miterleben müssen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Noch nie hatte er etwas tun können und jetzt hatte er die Freiheit es zu tun, konnte es aber nicht. Grangers Blick war voller Angst, als Mulciber den Zauberstab auf sie richtete. Snape wusste nicht ob sie wusste was nun kommen würde, oder ob sie generelle Angst zeigte. Angst zu zeigen war fatal, den Todesser würde es nur noch mehr anstacheln. ,, Imperio´´, hörte er seine Worte und wünschte seine Vermutung wäre einfach falsch. ,, Nun zeigen wir deinen Geliebten doch einfach was du drauf hast, Kleines. Wenn er es selbst noch nicht getestet hat, sollte er es sehen. Komm zu mir´´, forderte Mulciber Granger auf. Sie gehorchte, etwas anderes konnte sie auch nicht. Nur wenige Menschen konnten den Imperius widerstehen und wenn nur für eine kurze Zeit. Kurz vor dem Todesser blieb sie stehen. Ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos und sie starrte Mulciber an. ,, Zieh dich aus´´, forderte er skrupellos und wieder gehorchte sie. Langsam, aber mit gezielten Bewegungen entfernte sie erst ihren Umhang, dann ihren Pulli und ihre Hose, bis sie in Unterwäsche vor ihm stand. Snape schloss die Augen. Er wollte es nicht sehen, neben allen was Granger ertragen musste, wollte er ihr wenigstens die Schande ersparen vor ihm bloßgestellt zu werden. ,, Nein, Severus. So funktioniert das nicht. Du musst schon hinschauen. Imperio!´´, sprach Mulciber und Snapes wurde dazu gezwungen seine Augen zu öffnen und Granger anzusehen. Mittlerweile stand sie ganz nackt dort. Er wollte seine Augen wieder schließen, doch sein Körper gehorchte nicht. Er fragte sich wieso er überhaupt noch bei klarem Verstand war. ,, Hmm, was einen Körper. Nicht zu verachten und ich werde es auch nicht´´. Der Todesser leckte sich über seine Lippen und Snape begriff das es hier nicht mehr nur noch um Folter ging. Das Verlangen war Mulciber ins Gesicht geschrieben. Der Todesser wollte Granger und er geilte sich an ihr auf. Widerwärtig. ,, Dreh dich für mich´´, befahl er und sie drehte sich langsam im Kreis. Snape konnte nicht hinsehen und es schmerzte ihn es zu müssen. Ihr Gesicht war wie Stein, ausdruckslos. Mulciber sah mittlerweile so aus als würde er gleich über sie herfallen. ,, Küss mich´´, Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern. Granger hörte auf sich zu drehen und ging auf ihn zu und legte die Lippen, die Snape noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit auf seinem gespürt hatte, auf die des Todessers und es zeichnete sich eine Beule an Mulcibers Hose an. Dieses geile Etwas. Für Snape fühlte es sich an, als würde etwas ihn erdrücken. Seine Brust zog sich zusammen. Er wollte alles nicht mehr sehen. Keuchend ließ Mulciber von Grangers Lippen ab. Nur von seinem Verlangen gesteuert ließ er sie seine Hose entfernen und spätestens jetzt wollte Snape einfach lieber sterben, als hier zu sitzen und dies anschauen zu müssen. ,,Fass ihn an´´. Diese Worte hatte er gefürchtet. Ihre Hand glitt zu dem Geschlechtsteil von Mulciber, der sofort aufstöhnte und sich an der Wand abstützen musste, um nicht in die Knie zu gehen. Seine Hände wanderten zu ihren Brüsten und fingen an sie zu Kneten. Immer wieder stöhnte dieser und setzte sich hin, sie machte seine Bewegung nach. Wut kochte in Snape und plötzlich sah er nichts. Erschrocken merkte er es geschafft hatte seine Augen zu schließen. Mulcibers Konzentration lag nicht mehr auf den Zauber und Snape merkte wie er wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper bekam. Die Hose, mitsamt ihren Zauberstäben, lag weit genug entfernt von diesem, dass er nichts bemerken würde. Schnell stieß Snape sich von der Wand ab und stürzte sich auf die Stäbe. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte Mulciber nichts gemerkt, denn er hatte die Augen geschlossen und sein abartiges Stöhnen war zu laut, da Grangers Handbewegungen immer schneller wurden. ,, Crucio!´´, warf er Mulciber mit all seinem Hass entgegen und dieser stöhnte überrascht auf, diesmal vor Schmerz. Granger blieb in ihrer Position sitzen. Er war zu spät. Weißes Ejakulat floss ihre Hände langsam hinab. Plötzlich hörte er einen lauten Knall. Panisch drehte er sich suchend nach der Ursache um, doch er fand nichts und das war sein Punkt. Mulciber war weg. Disappariert. Snape verfluchte sich selbst. Er hatte Mulcibers Zauberstab vergessen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die Apparationssperre aufgehoben und war disappiert. Granger. Er musste den Fluch beenden. Kaum war dieser aufgehoben, sah er wie wieder Leben in ihr Gesicht kam. Es war kein schöner Anblick. Sie sah gebrochen aus und ließ sich komplett auf den Boden sinken. Was sollte man auch anderes, von einem Mädchen erwarten das missbraucht wurde? Tränen flossen in Strömen über ihr Gesicht und ihm fiel wieder auf das sie nackt war. Schnell holte er seinen Umhang und verdeckte ihren Körper. ,, Miss. Granger, ich werde Sie jetzt anfassen müssen um sie von ihr fortbringen zu können´´, sagte er eindringlich. Wer weiß wie sie sonst auf seine Berührung reagieren würde. Wahrscheinlich war es für sie nur noch schlimm von einen Mann angefasst zu werden, vor allem von ihm, den Mann der ihr nicht geholfen hatte. Zu seiner Verwunderung schmiegte sie sich sogar an ihn, als er sie vorsichtig hochhob, darauf bedacht den Umhang nicht verrutschen zu lassen. Langsam trug er sie aus der Zelle.


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20: **Konsequenzen**

**-SS- **

Er versuchte mit ihr in seinen Armen zu apparieren, doch merkte sofort das Mulciber die Sperre wieder errichtet hatte. Er war also nicht geflohen, sondern noch irgendwo auf dem Grundstück. Besorgt sah er auf das Mädchen in seinen Armen hinab. Sie hatte mittlerweile die Augen geschlossen und zitterte nur vor sich hin. Wenn sie Mulciber jetzt noch ein Mal begegnen würden, wäre sie zu schwach zum Kämpfen und er konnte nicht mit ihr auf den Arm kämpfen. Er kam nicht mal an seinen Stab heran. Seine Verzweiflung war kaum zu unterdrücken. Was hatte er sich auch dabei gedacht das Mädchen mitzunehmen? Sie war doch noch viel zu jung für so etwas. Das hatte er gewusst und trotzdem hatte er ihr erlaubt mitzukommen. Vorsichtig und nach jeden Schritt stehenbleibend, um nach Geräuschen zu horchen, bewegte er sich durch den dunklen Kerker. Granger schien zu schlafen. Nur ab und zu hörte er ein leises Wimmern von ihr. Erleichtert sah er das Licht am Ende der Treppe, die ihn und sie nach oben führte. Jedoch erwartete er fast dort Mulciber auf dem Sofa sitzen zu sehen, erwartend. Er horchte bei jedem Schritt nach fremden Geräuschen, doch es war komplett still. Misstrauisch schaute er sich am Ende der Treppe um, doch sah nichts Ungewöhnliches und genau das machte ihn misstrauisch. Wenn die Appariersperre noch oben war, musste er irgendwo hier sein und es war nicht seine Art sich zu verstecken. Er musste schließlich wissen das das Mädchen mehr als schwach war. Ein Imperio zerrte an den Kräften. Also sollte er auch wissen das er ihr helfen musste und nicht kämpfen konnte. Sie waren verwundbar und er wollte es nicht ausnutzen? Langsam bewegte er sich durch die Zimmer des Hauses und schaute sich um. Nichts. Vorsichtig stieß er die Haustür mit seinen Rücken auf und trat in das Freie. Er wollte beinahe lächeln, da sie es geschafft hatten , aber er merkte das die Sperre noch da war. Er musste sie über das ganze Grundstück gelegt haben. Sich wieder umschauend überquerte er die große Lichtung. Langsam wurde sie schwer und er war sich sicher sie nicht mehr lange tragen zu können. Ein lautes Kreische ließ ihn aufschauen und zum Himmel schauen. Eine schwarze Eule zog ihre Runde wenige Meter über ihre Köpfe. Mulciber! Snape ließ Granger auf den Boden nieder und beugte sich beschützend über sie in der Erwartung das er sie direkt angreifen würde, doch als er wieder in den Himmel schaute, war die Eule wieder verschwunden. Erleichtert keuchte er auf, auch wenn er wusste das das noch lange nicht das Ende sein konnte. Behutsam nahm er einen Arm um ihren Hals um sie hochzuheben, doch ein lautes Knacken ließ ihn wieder, ohne sie, hochfahren. Dort stand er in seiner Menschenform, kaum 100 Meter von ihnen entfernt. Er winkte mit seinem Zauberstab. Automatisch griff Snape nach seinen und richtete ihn auf den Todesser. ,, Ach Severus, ich glaube du hast etwas vergessen´´, schrie er amüsiert. Er wusste es war eine Falle. ,, Wenn du meinst das ich vergessen habe dich zu töten, keine Sorge das werde ich nachholen´´, bellte Snape zurück, mit gehobenen Stab. ,, Nicht? Ich würde sagen du hast den Stab deiner kleinen Geliebten vergessen´, lachte sein Gegenüber laut du zog zum Beweis noch einen zweiten Stab aus seinen Umhang. Bei dem Wort Geliebte war er zusammengezuckt und sein Blick war kurz zu, der am Boden liegenden, Granger geglitten. Geliebte? Bei weitem das war sie nicht. Sie war ein Kind: Das Kind, das ihn in diese Lage gebracht hatte. Das Kind, das sie beinahe umgebracht hatte! ,,Sie ist nicht meine Geliebte!´´, bellte er und rannte mit wehenden Umhang auf Mulciber zu. ,, Crucio!´´, schrie er, den Stab im gehen auf Mulciber gerichtet. Der Todesser wurde unerwartet getroffen. Er war nicht vorbereitet gewesen und ging zu Boden. Die Stäbe rollten aus seiner Hand. Direkt vor dem Todesser blieb er stehen. Blut lief aus dem dreckigen Mund. Wutentbrannt trat er ihn noch ein letztes Mal gegen seinen Bauch und sammelte dann beide Stäbe ein. Einen kurzen Moment wusste er nicht was er mit Mulcibers Stab tun sollte, doch dann zerbrach er ihn mit einen kurzen Ruck. Ein schmerzerfülltes Wimmern kam von Mulciber als Snape sich umdrehte. ,, Severus, du warst einer von uns! Sein Vertrauter!´´, schrie Mulciber ihn hinterher. Kurz drehte Snape sich um. Vertrauter. Das Wort hatte sich in seine, mittlerweile, dunklen Seele gebrannt. ,, Vergangenheit!´´ , bellte er kurz und schritt wieder zu Granger zurück, ohne das Geschreie zu beachten, was sich hinter ihm zu einem Kegel der Geräusche zusammenbaute. Sein Gesicht war glatt. Keine Gefühlsregung, genau wie in ihm. Er musste es ausschalten.

**-HG-**

Erst war sie verwirrt, doch dann wusste sie wo sie sich befanden. Im verbotenen Wald. Sie spürte wie sich Snape bewegte und schloss wieder ihre Augen. Seinen gleichmäßigen Atem zu hören war beruhigend, so dass sie beinahe wieder einschlief.

Als sie ihre Augen öffnete befand sie sich in seinem Schlafzimmer, noch immer in seinen Armen. Er legte sie auf dem Bett ab und wollte gehen, doch sie ertrug den Gedanken nicht alleine zu sein. ,, Bleiben Sie!´´, bat Hermine ihn panisch. Er drehte sich um und setzte sich auf den Bettrand. Sie setzte sich auf und rutschte wieder zu ihm und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust, wobei der Umhang, der ihre Körper bedeckte verrutschte. Sein Körper spannte sich an und er schaute demonstrativ weg. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass sie noch nackt war und fühlte sich sofort an die Geschehnisse erinnert. Wie es sie angewidert hatte ihn anfassen zu müssen, ihn den Mörder ihrer Eltern, und doch hatte sie nichts tun können. Ein leichtes Zittern durchfuhr ihren Körper und Snape dachte wahrscheinlich ihr wäre kalt, denn er ging zu seinem Schrank und reichte ihr einen Pullover und eine Hose. Kopfschüttelnd lehnte sie ab. ,, Miss Granger, Sie können nicht hier so liegen bleiben´´, sagte er, ohne Gefühlsregung . Als Antwort nahm sie seine Bettdecke und zerrte sie bis zu ihren Kinn hoch. Wenn er sie nicht so sehen wollte, dann wollte sie es ihm auch ersparen. Er schmiss die Klamotten achtlos in eine Ecke. ,,Was erwarten Sie jetzt Miss Granger?´´, fragte er wieder kalt. So kalt das sie dachte ihr Herz würde gleich gefrieren. Sie zuckte mit ihrer Schulter. Was sollte sie schon erwarten? Vorsichtig, die Decke um sich gewickelt, stand sie auf und ging zu ihm hinüber, gefolgt von seinem misstrauischen Blick, und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. Leichtfertig schüttelte er sie einfach ab. Ein Stich durchfuhr sie.

Erschrocken von einem lauten Knall schrak Hermine auf. Sie sah wie sich seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten und erkannte sofort den Grund. McGonagall stand direkt vor ihm. Entsetzt schaute diese zwischen Hermine und Snape hin und her. ,, Severus!´´, rief sie außer sich. ,, Minerva. Was willst du und wieso tauchst du einfach in meinem Schlafzimmer auf? Dazu hast du kein Recht´´, knurrte er. Sie sah ihm deutlich an das er sich zusammenriss um nicht loszubrüllen. Die Situation war auch so angespannt genug. ,, Anscheinend habe ich sehr wohl das Recht dazu! Ich bin grade rechtzeitig gekommen um hier noch etwas zu vermeiden. Severus, ich gab Miss Granger mit vollstem Vertrauen in deiner Obhut und du? Du stehst hier mit ihr zusammen vor deinem Bett und sie ist nackt?! Schämst du dich denn kein bisschen? Und haust auch noch übers Wochenende unangemeldet ab, obwohl dieser Todesser hinter ihr her ist. Denkst du überhaupt nach? Was ist mit dir los?´´, empörte sich McGonagall. Hermine schnappe nach Luft und wollte ihrer Schulleiterin schon Worte entgegenwerfen, als Snape ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf entschied sie sich doch lieber dazu zu schweigen. ,, Ich denke kaum das du dies hier richtig analysierst, Minerva. Außerdem sollten wir dieses Gespräch wohl eher an einem anderen Ort fortsetzen, zudem zu einer anderen Uhrzeit. Es ist bereits 23 Uhr. Keine Uhrzeit, bei der man noch solche Gespräche führen sollte´´, zischte er. ,, Und trotzdem ist dieses nötig, so wie es scheint. Ich gebe dir 20 Minuten, dann erscheint ihr beide in meinem Büro. Angezogen!´´, bestimmte McGonagall und verschwand wieder mit einem lauten Knall.,, Ich denke Sie sollten sich jetzt anziehen. Die Sachen liegen dort´´, sagte Snape kalt und eilte aus den Raum, so als wäre sie wieder nur seine Schülerin. Aber war sie je mehr als das gewesen? Klar es war einiges passiert, aber sie hatten noch nicht über den Kuss oder sonstiges geredet. Sie beschloss dies nachzuholen, sobald sie zurück waren. Langsam stand sie auf und nahm sich die Sachen. Dabei kam ihr ein Gedanke auf. Was wenn McGonagall ihr verbot weiterhin bei Snape zu leben und sie wieder in ihr Schlafraum zurückschicken würde? Bei dem Gesichtsausdruck den sie grade erst gesehen hatte, fand sie dies nicht grade unwahrscheinlich.

Komplett angezogen versuchte sie Snape zu finden, doch er schien nirgends zu sein. Hatte er sie alleine gelassen? Erleichtert hörte sie ein Klirren aus dem Labor. Vorsichtig ging sie zu der Tür, die ein Spalt aufgelassen worden war.

**-SS-**

Völlig außer sich rannte er in sein Labor. Wie konnte diese alte Hexe es nur wagen sich in seinem Schlafzimmer blicken zu lassen?! Er nahm die Phiole, die direkt neben ihm stand und warf sie mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand. Wenn er Pech hatte, würde dies seinen Job kosten und das alles nur wegen dieser alten Hexe und Granger! Wenn er daran dachte merkte er das es nicht die Schuld von McGonagall war. Es war seine Schuld. ALLES! Wie dumm war er auch gewesen eine Schülerin zu den Mörder ihrer Eltern mitzunehmen. Er hätte sich denken können das das nicht gutgehen konnte! Wegen ihm hatte dieser Widerling sich von Granger anfassen lassen. Wegen seiner Dummheit hatte er sie nicht beschützen können. Mit voller Wucht schleuderte er noch eine Phiole gegen die Wand und seltsamerweise tat es ihm gut. Bisher war es alles seine Schuld gewesen das Granger hatte leiden müssen. Erst der vermurkste Trank, dann der Todesser. Mit einer Handbewegung schleuderte er alles, was auf der kleinen Theke stand runter und das meiste zerbrach auf den Fußboden. Ein leises Keuchen ließ ihn herumfahren und er sah das Gesicht von ihr durch die angelehnte Tür. Sie sah verängstigt aus. ,, RAUS!´´, schrie er mit vollstem Hass. Er wandte sich ab, um nicht weiter in dieses Gesicht schauen zu müssen und schützte sich an der Theke mit seinen Händen ab. Seinen Kopf ließ er einfach fallen. Er presste seine Hände so in das Holz, das er meinte das es splitterte. Keuchend, vor Wut, atmete er tief ein und aus. Snape hörte wie Scherben knirschten und vermutete das Granger über den Boden lief, hob dennoch nicht sein Kopf. Das Knirschen hörte auf und er fühlte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Es war keine Berührungen hinter der Druck lag, es war eine leicht, kaum spürbare Berührung, die im Gänsehaut verschaffte, obwohl er sie nur durch den Stoff seines Hemdes spürte. Durch diese seichte Berührung verrauchte seine Wut fast gänzlich und er hob langsam seinen Kopf. Sie stand neben ihm und schaute ihn mit ihren großen Augen besorgt an. Verlegen räusperte er sich: ,, Wir sollten los´´. Es war ihm mehr als unangenehm das seine Schülerin in so außer Kontrolle gesehen hatte. Normaler Weise ließ er sich durch nichts aus der Ruhe bringen, wenn seine Schüler anwesend waren. Es war unprofessionell und zeigte Schwäche. Eine Handbewegung später waren alle Scherben in einem Mülleimer und der Rest war wieder an seinem Platz. Leider konnten sie nicht wie die Schulleiterin apparieren, sondern mussten laufen. Bemüht nicht zu schnell zu gehen, ging er voraus und hörte nur wie sie ihm folgte. Er sprach kein Wort zu seiner Schülerin. Wobei, war sie eigentlich nur noch seine Schülerin? Er wusste es nicht. Sein anfängliches Interesse an ihr wegen der Wette, hatte sich in ehrliches Interesse umgewandelt. So konnte er die Wette tatsächlich noch für sich nutzen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Was dachte er da wieder?! SIE WAR VERFLUCHT NOCHMAL EIN KIND! Er krallte seine Hände, im gehen, ins das Geländer. ,, Sagen Sie es ihr nicht´´, sagte Granger mit einer leisen gebrochenen Stimme. Er musste kurz überlegen worum es wohl ging, doch dann nickte er ihr zu und sie verfielen wieder in Schweigen. Sie konnte nur eins meinen. Mulciber und der Imperius unter den sie gestanden hatte. Er hielt es für besser erst einmal nichts mit ihr zu bereden, bis sie das Gespräch hinter sich gebracht hatte. Er war sich sicher, das es Folgen haben würde. ,,Rundauge´´, sagte er klar und deutlich, als sie vor den Greifen bei McGonagalls Büro standen. Diese sprangen sofort bei Seite und gaben den Weg zu der Treppe frei. Kaum war er oben angelangt, klopfte er an der Tür und trat mit Granger ein als er ein ,, Herein´´, hörte.


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 21: **Will you?**

**-SS-**

Verwundert sah er das eine mittelalte Hexe, mit blonden Haaren und dicken roten Lippenstift, neben den Schreibtisch von McGonagall stand und ihr irgendwelche Unterlagen hinhielt, welche McGonagall selbst mit einem abschätzigen Blick betrachtete. Die Frau ähnelte seiner Meinung einen Clown und dazu einen potthässlichen. ,, Ah, Mr. Snape und Miss Granger. Eine Freude Sie kennen zu lernen´´, sie ging auf ihn zu und reichte ihm die Hand, welche er erst skeptisch anschaute, eher er seine ihr reichte. Ihre Hand triefte vor Schweiz und eher sie sich von ihm abwandte wischte er seine Hand demonstrativ an seinen Umhang ab, was von ihr mit einem geneigten Kopf kommentiert wurde. Dann ging sie zu Hermine weiter, nur um nach der Begrüßung wieder zu McGonagalls massiven Holzschreibtisch zu gehen. ,, Darf ich mich vorstellen: mein Name ist Dema Wakanda, Angestellte des Ministeriums. Ich arbeite in der Abteilung der magischen Verbindungen´´. Snape beobachtete sie misstrauisch. Magische Verbindungen? Davon hatte er noch nie gehört und er wusste auch nicht was sie hier wollte. Er warf der Schulleiterin einen fragenden Blick zu, doch diese schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. ,, Setzen Sie sich doch erst einmal´´, forderte sie mit einer quietschenden Stimme auf. Granger setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der vor dem Tisch stand, doch er selbst lehnte ab. Er setzte sich generell nie an den Schreibtisch der Direktorin, sondern stand lieber, um die Lage besser im Überblick halten zu können. ,, Was hat das jetzt hiermit zu tun?´´, fragte er unhöflich. Bevor der blonde Dackel etwas sagen konnte, schaltete sich McGonagall selber ein:,, Nun, Mrs. Wakanda wurde zu uns geschickt, weil jemand in Hogwarts dem Ministerium berichtet hat, dass ein Lehrer mit einer Schülerin zusammenwohnt. Die Gründe dafür wurden jedoch nicht weitergegeben´´. ,, Wer?´´, knurrte Snape und seine Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. Er konnte schon ahnen wer es war. Einer seiner dummen, inkompetenten Schüler! ,, Sie werden sicherlich verstehen, dass wir diese Information streng vertraulich behandeln. Jedenfalls war Ihre geschätzte Direktorin so freundlich mir die Lage zu erläutern´´, schaltete sich Wakanda nun ein, um nicht wieder übergangen zu werden und schenkte McGonagall ein scheinheiliges Lächeln, welches so falsch war, das er das Verlangen bekam ihr dieses von dem Gesicht zu fluchen. ,, Leider sieht das Ministerium es als unmoralisch, das eine junge Erwachsene mit einem unverheirateten Lehrer, in ihren Alter, zusammenlebt, auch wenn es sich dabei um Schutz handelt´´, dabei betonte sie das Wort unverheiratet so, dass er wusste das es gleich noch schlimmer werden würde. ,, Ebenfalls eine Schande ist, dass es keinen effektiveren Schutz für Miss Granger gibt als Sie, Mr. Snape. Daher sind wir zu dem Entschluss gekommen, das Miss Granger bei Ihnen wohnen wird, bis der Todesser geschnappt ist. Sie sind für ihre Überwachung zuständig, während sich, AUSSCHLIEßLICH, das Ministerium mit diesem Fall beschäftigt´´. ,, Und wo ist jetzt das Problem für Sie, Mrs. Wakanda? Miss Granger steht schon seit einigen Tagen unter meinen Schutz´´, erwiderte er abschätzig. ,, Nunja, da es noch lange dauern kann bis der Todesser Mulciber´´, Snape sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Granger bei dem Namen zusammenzuckte , ,, gefasst wird, hält es das Ministerium für das Beste, wenn Sie beide eine Ehe eingehen´´. ,, Sie scherzen´´, hoffte er, doch dem Blick nach, den McGonagall ihn zuwarf war es kein Scherz. ,, Wieso?´´ , fragte er fassungslos und ein Blick nach Granger bestätigte seinen Unglauben. Sie schien das Gehörte ebenso wenig zu glauben wie er. ,, Wie Ihnen bekannt sein dürfte, bietet die Ehe einen Schutz um das Paar, der ihnen erlaubt selbst auf größter Entfernung zu wissen, wo sich der Partner aufhält. Außerdem hält das Ministerium einen solchen Zeitraum, in dem Sie zusammen wohnen werden, für zu unmoralisch für eine Schülerin in den Alter von 20 Jahren mit ihren Professor. Wir werden schon von Vorwürfen überhäuft und durch Ihre Schlagzeilen in der Presse wird ihr beider Ruf und der des Ministerium ansonsten stark leiden und besonders in solchen Nachkriegszeiten, wie diesen, stehen wir unter Beschuss und können uns keinen weiteren Fehltritt mehr erlauben. Auch nicht bei Ihnen. Die Unterlagen für die Hochzeit hat bereits Ihre Schulleiterin. Wir geben Ihnen Zeit bis in 6 Wochen, dann sollte die Hochzeit stattfinden, ansonsten werden wir Miss Granger, zu Ihren eigenen Schutz, mit Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit solange in einen gesonderten Raum in Askaban bringen, um für ihre Sicherheit garantieren zu müssen. Ich werde Sie sicherlich nicht daran erinnern müssen, das die Ehe vollzogen werden muss, damit der Schutz für Miss Granger gilt. Einen schönen Abend noch, wünsche ich´´, Sie wandte sich mit ihren pinken Umhang zum gehen. ,, UND SIE SAGEN MIR ES SEI UNVERNÜNFTIG MIT IHR ZUSAMMEN ZU WOHNEN?! ICH SOLL EIN KLEINES MÄDCHEN HEIRATEN!´´ schrie er außer sich vor Wut. Es reichte.,, Mr. Snape, Miss Granger ist bereits volljährig und so greifen wir nur dem Unvermeidlichen vor und retten ihrer beider Ruf´´, bevor noch Jemand etwas erwidern konnte war sie schon aus dem Raum geflüchtet. Snape stand unter Schock und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Erst nach Minuten des Schweigens fand er wieder die Worte:,, Minerva, das kannst du nicht zulassen! Ich werde niemanden heiraten und schon gar nicht eine Schülerin´´, brüllte er entsetzt. ,, Ich bitte dich Severus, beruhige dich´´ , setzte sie an, doch er wollte sich keinesfalls beruhigen. ,, Beruhigen?! Ich soll mit einer Schülerin schlafen, die grade erst von einem Todesser..´´, abrupt beendete er seinen Satz, als er bemerkte wie Grangers Kopf sich in seine Richtung drehte und ihn mit flehenden Blick anschaute. ,, Was ?´´, fragte McGonagall scharf. Anstatt zu eine Antwort zu geben, haute er mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch, woraufhin alles bebte. ,, Verdammt, sie ist doch ein Kind!´´, schrie er. ,, Ich bin kein Kind mehr´´, kam es leise und doch protestierend von Granger, ,, Ich bin schon seit langem Volljährig´´. ,, Da hat sie Recht Severus´´, gab nun auch wieder McGonagall dazu. Unwirsch ging er auf seine Schülerin zu. ,, Wollen Sie etwa heiraten, Granger? Wohl kaum´´, gab er in ironischen Ton von sich. ,, Ich will nicht nach Askaban´´, antwortete sie schlicht und machte sich auf den Stuhl klein, so als würde sie auf einen weiteren Wutanfall warten. Sie sah bemitleidenswert aus, wie sie dort saß in den viel zu großen Anziehsachen von sich. ,, Was ist mit Lupin? Er kennt sich mit der Verteidigung von dunklen Künsten genauso gut aus´´, log er absichtlich. ,, Es gibt leider keine andere Möglichkeit. Remus ist bereits verheiratet und erwartet bald ein Kind. Denkst du denn nicht, ich hätte schon einen Ausweg gesucht? Ich bin alles durchgegangen und wenn wir davon absehen das Miss Granger nach Askaban kommen soll, ist dies der einzige Weg´´, erklärte McGonagall streng. Er sollte heiraten und dann noch mit Granger schlafen? Seine Hoffnung, dass er nach dem Krieg frei sein konnte, war somit begraben. Stumm sah er nach Granger, deren Blick auf den Boden gesenkt war. Erst jetzt fiel ihm ein was sie alles in den letzten Tagen durchgemacht hatte, es war nicht grade einfach für sie und jetzt erwartete sie der nächste Schlag. Sie hatten nicht mal über den Kuss gesprochen und jetzt sollten sie plötzlich heiraten. Außerdem hatte sie erfahren dass sie Sex haben musste, was nach dem Erlebten wahrscheinlich auch nicht einfach war. Verzweifelt sah er die Schulleiterin an. Diese zeigte Mitleid, obwohl sie es nicht verstand. ,, Es tut mir leid es sagen zu müssen, aber das Ministerium verlangt einen Antrag, damit sie die Verlobung veröffentlichen können. Sie kriegen magisch Informationen, sobald deine Verlobung stattgefunden hat´´, Snape sah das es ihr wirklich leid tat und so beugte er sich seinen Schicksal, welches wie immer, fremdbestimmt war. Er drehte Grangers Stuhl zu sich und sah in ihre versteinerte Miene. Sie hob nicht den Kopf, als er vor ihr in die Knie ging. Erst als er anfing zu sprechen hob sie den Kopf und sah ihm mit einen so traurigen Blick an, dass er wieder Gänsehaut bekam. ,,Wollen Sie, Hermine Granger, meine Frau werden?´´. Direkt sah er wie die Augen des alten Gemäldes von Dumbledore aufklappten.


	22. Chapter 22

Kapitel 22: **Verrat**

**-HG-**

,,Ja, ich will´´, die Worte hallten ihr auch noch im Kopf wieder, als sie schon im Bett lag. Wollte sie wirklich? Nein. Klar hatte sie irgendwann heiraten wollen, aber genau das war der Punkt: Irgendwann und schon gar nicht ihren Professor, der überall als Fledermaus bekannt war. Zwar waren in letzter Zeit schon Gefühle da gewesen, aber doch nicht genug für eine Hochzeit! Sie lag alleine im Bett. Nachdem er wieder aus dem Büro gerauscht war, war sie ihm quasi hinterhergerannt. Er hatte ihr fast die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt, wäre sie nicht schnell gewesen und dann war er in sein Labor gegangen, wo er nun seit Stunden nicht rauskam. Es war bereits 3 Uhr morgens, verriet ihr die Uhr. Sie hatte sich direkt in das Bett gelegt, konnte aber nicht schlafen. Morgen würde sie ihre Sachen aus den Turm holen, sie hatte beschlossen das es ihre Aufgabe war und nicht die der Hauselfen. Dann wollte sie sich in gewisser Weise noch von ihren Freunden verabschieden und von ihren alten Leben. Es war traurig. Schon jetzt war ihr klar, dass sie diese nur noch im Unterricht sehen würde, oder Snape anbetteln müsste. Bald würden die Weihnachtsferien anfangen und sie hatte das Gefühl das sie diese hier alleine mit ihm verbringen sollte. Es würde das erste Weihnachten sein das sie nicht mit Freunden oder Familie feiern würde, sondern mit ihrem Verlobten. Der Gedanke war mehr als seltsam. Snape ihr Verlobter. Was würden sie wohl in den Ferien machen? Am liebsten würde sie in den Fuchsbau reisen, aber sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen das er von der Idee begeistert sein würde. Wenigstens versuchen würde sie es.

Mulciber war über ihr und hob den Zauberstab, bereit einen Fluch zu sprechen. ,, Granger!´´ , schrie Jemand und sie spürte wie sie an den Schultern gerüttelt wurde. Langsam schlug sie ihre Augen auf und schrie beinahe. Für den ersten Moment dachte sie Mulciber würde über ihr hängen und sie hob abwehrend die Hände. Erst als sie die schwarze Haare sah realisierte sie das es nur ein Traum gewesen war. Snape war über sie gebückt und rüttelte sie. Seine Haare waren ihm ins Gesicht gefallen. Erst als sie deutlich wach war, hörte er auf und stützte seine Arme jeweils zu einer Seite ihres Kopfes ab. Wieder war er ihr so nahe das sie ihn riechen konnte, doch er roch anders. Nicht männlich, eher weiblich und süßlich. Er roch nach Frauenparfüm. Ziemlich billigem Parfüm. Sie hatte eine Ahnung, die sich bestätigte als sie sein Hemdkragen sah, auf den rote Farbe schmierte. Mit aller Kraft stieß sie ihn von ihm. ,, Sie waren nicht in ihrem Labor! Sie waren bei einer Nutte!´´, schrie sie aufgebracht und er landete auf dem Rücken, wobei er sich seine Nase am Bettrahmen blutig stieß. Ihr war es egal, als er sie völlig entsetzt anstarrte. Sie ertrug seine Nähe nicht länger. Jetzt verstand sie alles. Wie dumm sie war. Sie hatte sich tatsächlich eingebildet das er etwas für sie empfinden konnte. Das sie das alles doch irgendwie durchstehen würden. Der Kuss, dachte sie. Wahrscheinlich nur aus Mitleid, genau wie die vertrauten Momente. Die Anziehsachen als sie nackt gewesen war. Es war aus Ablehnung passiert. Sie hielt es nicht länger in seiner Nähe aus. Sie schlug die Decke zurück und rannte einfach raus aus den Räumen, hoch zum Gryffindorturm. Anscheinend war es schon morgens, denn es drang Licht in das Schloss. Er war also die ganze Nacht bei einer Nutte gewesen. Nach allem was passiert war. Die Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Grade als sie am Eingang war prallte sie gegen Jemanden. Sie landete mit ihren Po auf den harten Boden und starrte denjenigen an, gegen den sie geprallt war und schaute in das Gesicht von Ron. ,, Mine, was machst du hier?´´, fragte er besorgt und wollt er ihr aufhelfen, doch da sie lieber sitzen bleiben wollte, ließ er sich neben ihr sinken. ,, Snape´´, brachte sie unter Tränen hervor. ,, Was hat er dir getan? Ich bring ihn um´´, versprach Ron ihr, worauf sie mit einem heftigen Kopfschütteln reagierte. ,, Er…war..´´, fing sie an, doch brachte es nicht übers Herz den Satz zu beenden. ,, Sag es mir´´, versuchte Ron und packte sie sanft an ihre Schulter. ,, Er war bei einer Nutte´´, brachte sie es hervor und wollte sich am liebsten in die Arme ihres vertrauten Freundes werfen, doch sie wusste sie konnte es nicht. ,, Dieses Arschloch. Ich wusste das ich Recht habe! Gut das Harry mich nicht hindern konnte dem Tagespropheten zu schreiben und beim Ministerium anzurufen!´´, sagte er entschieden und wollte Hermine umarmen, doch sie wehrte ab. ,, Was hast du gesagt?´´, fragte sie unter Tränen. ,, Du hast richtig gehört ich war es und ich bereue nichts´´, gab er sich stolz, nicht ahnend das es sie verletzte. ,, Du bist ein Arsch, Ron!´´, schrie sie und rannte wieder weg. In die entgegengesetzte Richtung von all dem. Sie wollte weg. Am besten alles von ihr abwaschen. Mulcibers Berührungen, die Bilder und ihre Gefühle. All ihre Gefühle. Sie wünschte sich einfach nichts fühlen zu können. Taub wie ein Stein. Ja, das wollte sie sein. Zwei Personen, die ihr mal was bedeutet hatten, hatten sie tief verletzt. Wie konnte Ron nur? Sie lief raus in die Kälte, blind vor Wut, Richtung See und ließ sich an das Ufer fallen. Sie fror, doch es war ihr egal. Es war beinahe die Kälte die sie brauchte. Dort saß sie und wartete darauf das etwas passierte. So war es doch immer. Sobald sie einen Moment Ruhe hatte und dachte es würde nichts passieren, stürmte das nächste Drama auf sie ein. Doch es kam nichts. Es war nur ruhig und friedlich. Keiner war weit und breit zu sehen, was nicht ungewöhnlich war. Schließlich war es früh am Morgen. Dort saß sie einfach und zitterte, ein Wärmezauber hätte geholfen, doch sie wollte es nicht. Es fühlte sich real an, im Gegensatz zu dem was in den letzten Tagen passiert war. Die Bilder von ihrer Gefangenschaft kamen ihr in den Kopf. Es schien so weit weg und so lange her zu sein, so unwirklich fühlte es sich an. Sie schaute zum Himmel und merkte wie kleine Flocken runter fielen. Es hatte angefangen zu schneien. Sie hatte es schon immer geliebt wenn die Länderrein von Hogwarts mit einer Schneeschicht überzogen waren. Hermine fiel wieder ein das sie sich immer gewünscht hatte im Sommer zu heiraten, im Juni wenn die Sonne draußen strahlte und sie ein schönes Kleid tragen konnte. Sie würde im Winter, bei Schnee und Kälte heiraten. Kälte, ja das passte zu dem was sie spürte. Garnichts, es war als wäre sie leer, nicht mehr fähig zu fühlen und dann auf einmal kamen ihre Gefühle wieder und Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen.

**-SS-**

Es fühlte sich wir eine Ewigkeit an, das sie rausgestürmt war und er lag noch immer auf den Rücken, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Er fühlte sich wie gelähmt. Sein Blut floss im aus der Nase, doch ihm war es egal. Wieso hatte sie so auf diese Erkenntnis reagiert? Natürlich war er bei einer Prostituierten gewesen, war er schließlich oft wenn alles zu viel wurde. Alkohol war nicht der einzige Weg um sich in eine andere Welt zu flüchten. Flüchten. Verdammt. Granger. Sie war weg und er wusste nicht wo. Er musste sie schnellstens finden, bevor ihr etwas geschehen konnte. Kaum war er wenige Stunden mit ihr verlobt, schon gab es den ersten Streit. Was erwartete er auch von ihr? Das ein Kind ihn verstehen würde? Lächerlich. Schnell stand er auf und ignorierte weiterhin das Blut, welches langsam aus seiner Nase tropfte. Wo konnte sie sein? Er machte sich auf den Weg, wurde jedoch direkt vor seiner Tür abgefangen. ,, Sie, Sie Mistkerl! Sie können eine wunderschöne Frau haben und was tun Sie? Rennen zu einer Hure!´´, schrie der kleine Rotschopf mit erhobenen Zauberstab. Er hatte keine Zeit für solche Spielchen. Anscheinend war sie bei Weasley gewesen. ,, Wo ist sie?´´, fragte er schnell. ,, Das geht Sie nicht an!´´, schrie Weasley und hob seinen Zauberstab gegen die Brust von Snape. Er hatte keine Angst vor einem solchen schlechten Zauberer wie ihn und drückte den Stab von seiner Brust. ,, Antworten Sie Weasley, wenn Ihnen Ihr Leben lieb ist´´, knurrte er, so bedrohlich wie er konnte. Der zuckte nur ängstlich mit den Schultern, also hielt sich Snape nicht länger mit dem Hindernis auf. Was erzählte Granger eigentlich diesen Idioten etwas über sein Privatleben? Er verdrängte seine Wut und konzentrierte sich darauf sie zu finden. Wo konnte sie sein? Da fiel es ihm ein: in der Bibliothek. Er hatte sie dort schon oft gefunden, auch zu Zeiten, in denen es verboten war.

Er rannte durch die Gänge der Bibliothek, doch fand sie nirgends, auch nicht in der verbotenen Abteilung. Seufzend ging er zu einem Fenster und schaute hinaus. Der See war bereits zugefroren und es fing an zu schneien. Irgendetwas war da am See, vielleicht ein Tier. Dann sah er aber das neben dem Wesen Schuhe lagen. Sie war es. Wieso zog sie sich aus? Sie wollte sich doch nicht etwa umbringen? Schnell rannte er durch die Flure von Hogwarts, durch das Portal zum See. Erleichtert stellte er fest das sie nicht verschwunden war. Sie saß dort und ließ ihre Füße in einem, noch nicht vereisten, Teil des Sees baumeln. Auch von der Entfernung sah er wie sie zitterte. Er blieb stehen und legte einen Wärmezauber über sie.

**-HG-**

Plötzlich spürte sie keine Kälte mehr, sondern nur noch Wärme. Wie konnte das sein. Irritiert sah sie sich um und sah eine Person circa 10 Meter von sich entfernt stehen. Eine Person, völlig in schwarz gekleidet. Snape. Sie wollte ich nicht sehen, denn sie wusste das sie sich ansonsten vorstellen würde, wie eine Nutte mit ihm schlief. Es war so, als würde ihr jemand in ihr Gesicht schlagen. ,, Verschwinden Sie!´´, rief sie, doch die Gestalt kam nur näher. Direkt neben ihr blieb er stehen und sie schaute zu ihm hinauf. Schockiert sah sie sein blutverschmiertes Gesicht und wollte erst fragen was passiert sei, doch dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie daran schuld war und nicht mal einen Funke Reue spürte. Langsam setzte er sich neben ihr. ,, Miss Granger, es ist gefährlich alleine draußen zu sein´´, begann er ruhig zu reden. ,, Besser alleine, als in Ihrer Gesellschaft, Sir´´, gab sie zurück und es stimmte. Er antwortete nichts und es wurde ruhig für eine Weile. Es war seltsam. Noch vor kurzer Zeit hatte sie seine Nähe genossen, sogar in sich aufgesogen. Und jetzt? Sie fand seine Nähe abstoßend. ,, Wieso?´´ , fragte Hermine nach gefühlten Stunden. ,, Wieso nicht?´´, antwortete er und schaute ihr in die Augen. Da war es, das Gefühl unbedeutend zu sein. ,, Weil wir verlobt sind, weil wir uns geküsst haben´´, gab sie zurück und sah wie er zusammenzuckte. Sie hatte gewusst das das Thema eh angeschnitten werden musste. Wieso also nicht jetzt? ,, Die Verlobung ist wohl kaum freiwillig´´, die ironische Stimme war nicht zu überhören. ,,Und zu dem Kuss habe ich Sie gezwungen?´´ , fuhr sie ihn an. Darauf schien er keine Antwort zu wissen und Hermine fühlte wie ihre Stärke zurückkroch. ,, Solange wir verlobt oder verheiratet sind, werden Sie keine Prostituierte aufsuchen´´, sagte sie bestimmt. ,,Und was stellen Sie sich sonst vor? Soll ich etwa mich an Ihnen auslassen? Einen Kind? Es wird nur ein Mal passieren und nur dann wenn wir diese Ehe vollziehen müssen und das nur wenn ich es nicht verhindern kann´´, zischte er zynisch. Wieder durchfuhr sie ein Stich. Sie hätte nicht gedacht das sie so abstoßend für ihn war. ,, Entschuldigen Sie das ich so widerlich für Sie bin! Ich bin volljährig also nennen Sie mich gefälligst nicht Kind! Was ist so widerwärtig an mir? Sagen Sie es mir! Ist es mein Muggelblut, welches in mir fließt?!´´, noch bevor sie die letzten Worte über ihre Lippen brachte bereute sie es sofort. Er schien in sich zusammen zu fallen. Sie hatte gewusst das es einer seiner Schwachpunkte war. Seine Zeit als Todesser und sie hatte es bewusst ausgenutzt. Merlin war sie schlecht. Sie saßen lange schweigend nebeneinander. Sie traute sich kaum etwas zu sagen, bis sie ihren gesamten Mut zusammennahm um ein neutrales Thema anzusprechen. ,, Weihnachten werden wir im Fuchsbau verbringen?´´, versuchte sie es ängstlich und war zufrieden als sie den Widerwillen in seinem Gesicht sah und er trotzdem sein Einverständnis gab.

**-SS-**

Leise horchte er an der Bürotür der Direktorin. Es war still. Selbst kein rascheln der Pergamentrollen. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und schaute durch den Spalt. Niemand war dort, jedenfalls niemand der halbwegs lebendig war. Er zwang sich zwischen den Türspalt. ,, Severus´´, erwartete ihn schon die freudige Stimme von Albus. ,, Albus´´, antwortete er und ging auf das alte Gemälde zu. ,, Bist du hier um mich zu besuchen?´´, lächelte der alte Mann. Nie würde er das gegenüber den alten Mann zugeben. Diesen Triumph würde er ihn einfach nicht gönnen. Es war das Letzte was er noch vor dem Alten geheim hielt. ,, Wovon träumst du? Ich erwarte Minerva, aber scheinbar ist sie nicht hier´´, er machte eine ausladende Geste. ,, Da hast du wohl Recht´´, zwinkerte er, ,, Ich habe gehört was mit Miss Granger und dir passiert ist. Aber wo warst du mit ihr?´´. Typisch der Mann interessierte sich immer für sein Privatleben. Erschöpft ließ er sich in den weichen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch fallen. ,, Wir waren Mulciber jagen´´, gab er seufzend zu. Die blauen Augen blitzten vor Neugier. ,, Und?´´, fragte er. ,, Nichts, er ist entkommen´´, antwortete er schlicht. Auch wenn er hier her gekommen war um zu reden, wollte er sich nicht um Details kümmern. ,, Komm schon, Severus. Erzähl mir mehr. Es ist so langweilig hier als Gemälde. Na los berichte´´, forderte er ihn auf. ,, Es ist nicht was ich dir sagen kann Albus´´. ,, Severus, vertrau mir´´. ,, Ich kann nicht. Auch wenn ich wollte´´, seufzte er und legte seinen Kopf auf die stützende Hand. ,, Severus, du hast doch nichts unüberlegtes getan?´´, die Stimme des alten Schulleiters wurde bedrohlich. Das wollte er nicht. Nein. Nicht so ein Gespräch. ,, Er hat sie angefasst Albus. Mit seinen dreckigen Fingern!´´, schrie er und rannte aus den Büro. ,, Severus! Sei vorsichtig mit ihr!´´, hörte er noch die Stimme des Gemäldes hinter sich. Er hasste diesen Mann dafür. Dafür das er es immer schaffte ihn zum Reden zu bringen und doch kam er wieder, immer wieder. Sein Umhang rauschte hinter ihm her als er durch die noch leeren Flure schritt.

,, Wann wollen Sie heiraten´´, hörte sie eine tiefe Stimme fragen. Sie saßen im Wohnzimmer und hatten es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht. Er las eine Zeitung, die groß ihre Verlobung verkündete. ,,Was?´´, fragte sie überrascht. ,, Wann wollen sie heiraten?´´, wiederholte er. Sie war überrascht das er sie überhaupt zu diesem Thema befragte. ,, So schnell es geht. Ich will es hinter mich haben, aber trotzdem möchte ich eine richtige Hochzeit´´, antwortete sie ehrlich. Es würde schließlich ihre erste Ehe sein, wenn auch nur gezwungenermaßen, aber sie wollte wenigstens gute Erinnerungen haben ,,Aha´´, war seine knappe Antwort. Sie schaute auf die Uhr. 12 Uhr. Sie hatte völlig vergessen das sie noch ihre Sachen holen musste. Es war Zeit, Zeit dafür Abschied von ihren alten Leben zu nehmen, vorerst.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ich bedanke mich bei den lieben Lesern, die wieder fleißig Reviews geschrieben haben****J****! Ich hab mich über jedes gefreut, genauso sehr wie über die steigende Leseranzahl. Leider haben viele von euch die Antwortfunktion ausgeschaltet, also werde ich hier auf Fragen antworten. **

**An meinen fleißigen Reviewer John: Ja, ich habe auch überlegt das einfach so zu schreiben, aber ich dachte mir, das er in dieser Situation vielleicht ein wenig überfordert wäre, den Hermine war ja noch anwesend und er hätte wahrscheinlich Angst gehabt, dass Mulciber sie sonst entdeckt und dann wäre er stark beeinflusst. In dieser Situation dachte ich mir, würde er auf Nummer sicher gehen und ein Umfeld schaffen, in dem Hermine und nicht anwesend ist und wo er mehr Leute als Unterstützung hätte, denn wie man sieht ist er schon ein skrupelloser und auch etwas stärkerer Zauberer ****J **

Kapitel 23: **Manipulation**

**-HG-**

Es fühlte sich fast so an als würde sie Hogwarts verlassen. Snape saß auf ihrem Bett und schaute ihr zu. Besser gesagt er durchbohrte sie mit Blicken. Sie hatte schon ihre Bücher und den größten Teil ihres Schrankes verpackt, als sie auf das Kleid vom Winterball stieß. Sie fand es auch jetzt noch atemberaubend. Vorsichtig schaute sie kurz zu Snape rüber und sah wie er eine Augenbraue hob. ,, Sie haben das Kleid behalten?´´, fragte er. ,, Eigentlich wollte ich es Ihnen wiedergeben, aber ich habe es vergessen und was soll ich sonst damit tun?´´, antwortete sie achselzuckend. Vorsichtig legte sie es über die anderen Sachen. ,, Hermine!´´, Ginny war in den Schlafsaal gekommen , ,, Ich hab gehört du ziehst zu der Fledermaus? Und du willst ihn sogar heiraten? Wieso erzählst du mir sowas nicht?!´´, sie stellte sich beleidigt neben Hermines Schrank, die mit großen Augen zu Snape rüber zeigte. ,, Oh, entschuldigen Sie Sir´´, sagte sie nun etwas verlegen und Hermine meinte zu erkennen wie Ginny rot wurde. Kurz darauf schaute diese sie aber schon wieder mit erwartungsvollem Blick an. ,,Ginny, ja ich ziehe zu Professor Snape und ich werde ihn auch heiraten, da hat die Presse wenigstens ein einziges Mal die halbe Wahrheit abgedruckt´´, murrte Hermine, denn der Tagesprophet hatte nichts von einer Zwangshochzeit geschrieben, sondern von einer romantischen Verlobung aus freien Willen und vor allem aus _Liebe_. ,, Wieso hast du denn nichts gesagt?´´ , fragte Ginny neugierig und Hermine wusste einfach keine Antwort. Sie hatte beschlossen niemanden von dem Wochenende zu erzählen. Es würde zu schwierig werden alles zu erzählen, außerdem war sie nicht unbedingt so eine Person, die alles herausplapperte. Hilfesuchend sah sie Snape an. Er grinste schief und ging auf sie zu. Zu ihrer Überraschung, blieb er hinter ihr stehen und legte seine Arme um sie. Es war nicht liebevoll. Sie merkte wie seine Hände sich gezwungen von ihren Körper fernhielten und, kaum merklich, einige Zentimeter vor ihren Bauch schwebten. ,, Wenn Sie es genau wissen wollen, Miss Weasley, ich habe meiner Verlobten verboten von unserer Liebe zu erzählen. Es wäre doch alles zunehmend kompliziert gewesen, wegen der Vorentscheidung des Wettbewerbs. Am Wochenende haben wir uns dann entschieden eine kleinen Ausflug zu machen, wo ich ihr dann einen Antrag gemacht habe´´. Erst war Hermine überrascht, doch eigentlich war es die beste Lösung wenn alle dachten sie wären aus freien Stücken zusammen. Es würde weniger Aufklärungsarbeit brauchen und nicht jeder wüsste um ihre Gefahr. Und wer würde schon Liebe hinterfragen? Ginny schaute sie an, als würde sie gleich in Tränen aufgehen. ,, Ihr seid so ein schönes Paar. Ich wünsche euch alles Glück, aber findet ihr nicht das es etwas früh ist zu heiraten?´´, fing sie sich wieder ein. Diesmal übernahm Hermine das Wort: ,, Wieso warten, wenn man weiß wen man bis ans Ende lieben wird´´. Vielleicht zu dick aufgetragen, denn sie spürte den scharfen Atemzug des Professors in ihren Nacken, doch Ginny sah überzeugt aus. Hermine sah zu Snape hoch und sah ihn in die Augen. Er beugte sich ein Stück zu ihr runter, so dass sich ihre Lippen fast berührten. Er wartete kurz, wie um ein stummes Einverständnis zu bekommen und beugte sich dann ganz zu ihr. Es war wieder unglaublich. Ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte und seine Lippen waren einfach zu weich. Zu schnell endete der Kuss und Ginny sah scheu weg und schnappte sich eine Kamera, die Hermine auf ihr Bett gelegt hatte, da sie gedacht hatte in nächster Zeit nicht mehr etwas zum Fotografieren zu haben. ,, Darf ich?´´, fragte sie und schoss auf Snapes Nicken hin ein Foto von den beiden. Verlegen räusperte sich Hermine und löste sich aus der Umarmung, um weiter zu packen. Nun schmiss sie einfach alles schnell in den Koffer. Wie viel von dem grade war nur geschauspielert gewesen und wie viel war echt gewesen? ,, Ich warte dann mal unten auf dich, Hermine´´ , verabschiedete sich Ginny mit einem Zwinkern. Hastig zerrte sie die nächsten Sachen in den Koffer, als etwas Schweres zwischen zwei Pullis zu Boden fiel. Snape bückte sich für sie und reichte es ihr. Es war ein altes Fotoalbum. Sie erkannte es wieder. Schon lange hatte sie dort nicht reingeschaut. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr es geschenkt, als sie in Hogwarts eingeschult wurde. Es war ein Album, das Fotos mit ihr und ihren Eltern, in jeder Altersstufe zeigte. Auf dem ersten Bild lag sie als Baby in den Armen ihrer Mutter, die liebevoll zu ihr runterschaute. Sie blätterte weiter. Beim zweiten Bild war sie grade 4 gewesen und sie beobachtete fasziniert einen Elefanten. Ihr erster Zoobesuch. Danach folgten noch Ereignisse wie ihre Einschulung oder diverse Geburtstage. Immer wieder sah sie sich und eines ihrer Elternteile, wie sie fröhlich etwas unternahmen. Ihr schossen Tränen in die Augen und sie schlug das Buch zu und legte es nach ganz unten, unter allen Sachen. Sie war noch nicht bereit dafür, solche Bilder zu sehen. Vielleicht irgendwann.

**-SS-**

Sie legte ein Buch nach ganz unten in den Koffer. Zwar war ihr Gesicht halb abgewandt, doch er konnte die Tränen in ihren Augen deutlich sehen. Er beschloss jetzt lieber nichts zu sagen, was damit zu tun hatte.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit schloss sie den Deckel. ,,Fertig´´, schnaufte sie. Er reagierte mit einem Kopfnicken. ,, Dobby!´´, rief er und der Hauself erschien mit einem lautem Knall. ,, Was kann ich für Sie tun, Sir?´´, fragte er mit einer kleinen Verbeugung. ,, Bring den Koffer in meine Gemächer. Miss Granger wird sie später auspacken´´, befahl er streng und schon war Dobby mit dem Gepäck verschwunden. ,, Später?´´, fragte sie stirnrunzelnd. ,, Ich denke wir sollten uns vorerst den Blicken der vielen Schüler in der Halle entziehen und wo anders speisen´´, schlug er vor. ,, Wie Sie meinen´´.

Wenig später fanden sie sich in einem Restaurant in Muggellondon ein. Sie mussten schon ein seltsamer Anblick sein, dachte er. Kaum saßen sie, kam auch schon eine vollbusige Bedienung an gehüpft. ,,Was darfs sein mein Lieber?´´. Sie streckte ihr Dekolleté schon quasi in sein Gesicht, als er ein kleines Räuspern hörte und sie die Bedienung nun an Granger richtete. Er dachte, er hätte nicht richtig gehört. War sie etwa eifersüchtig? Erstaunt hob er seine Augenbraue. ,, Mein Mann hätte gerne, dass sie aufhören ihm ihre Brüste in sein Gesicht zu drücken´´, fauchte sie. Er musste künstlich husten, um ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Sie war also eifersüchtig. Das blonde Etwas verdrehte die Augen und nahm nun ihre Bestellung auf und verschwand. ,, Schlagfertig´´, kommentierte er nur und verkniff sich sein Grinsen.

Das Essen selbst verlief eher ruhig, was eigentlich nach seinem Geschmack verlief, aber nicht heute. Er wollte mit ihr über so vieles reden, über den wiederholten Kuss, ihre kommende Hochzeit und allem anderen, aber es schien nicht die Stimmung dafür zu herrschen und andererseits wollte er auch nicht darüber reden. Sie schien noch immer nicht richtig gut auf ihn zu sprechen zu sein, seit er von der Nutte wiederkam. Er hatte einfach zu viel bekommen. Diese ganze Situation hatte ihn überfordert und er hatte Ablenkung gebraucht. Hätte er diese liebe bei ihr suchen sollen oder wie? So langsam wurde diese Ruhe für ihn unerträglich. ,, Miss Granger, wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen´´, fing er nüchtern an. Er war ein erwachsener Mann und er wusste das nur Probleme entstehen würden, wenn man nicht über gewisse Sachen sprechen. Besonders wenn man mit einem Mädchen zusammenlebte. ,, Was meinen Sie?´´. Eigentlich wollte er über den Kuss reden, doch er schaffte es einfach nicht sich dazu zu zwingen. So wichtig war es auch nicht. Wütend stach in dem Salat rum. ,, Nun, wir brauchen ein genauen Zeitpunkt für die Hochzeit, wir müssen noch Einladungen verschicken und sollten damit nicht lange warten. Außerdem müssen wir noch Ringe und ein Kleid besorgen´´. Granger schien einen Moment zu überlegen. Er beobachtete wie sich ihre Stirn kräuselte. Ein Zeichen dafür, das sie nachdachte. Das hatte er in den letzten Jahren bemerkt. ,, Der 1. Januar ist ein schönes Datum. Ein neues Jahr, ein neuer Anfang´´, antwortete sie und es lag ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. ,, Eine gute Idee. Die Gästeliste?´´, fragte er weiter. Es sollte eigentlich keine dieser kitschigen Gefühlsduseleien geben. Es war ja nicht so, dass er freiwillig heiraten wollte. Er wollte lieber sie bestimmen lassen. Für ihn war es eh egal. Lieber sollte es nach ihren Wünschen ausgerichtet sein, so dass sie sich wohlfühlt. ,, Hm, ich denke wir sollten ein Pergament so verzaubern, dass es bei jedem erscheint, den wir uns auch der Hochzeit wünschen. Es wäre eine zu große Arbeit sich auf bestimmte Personen zu einigen´´, gab sie zu bedenken und stopfte sich eine Gabe mit seltsamen Nudeln in den Mund. Er nickte nur. Darauf wäre er nie gekommen. So wie sie es plante, klang alles so unkompliziert. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. ,, Dann darf ich sie gleich entführen, um nach Ringen zu sehen?´´, fragte er. ,,Ja´´

**-HG- **

Der Laden war hell erleuchtet und direkt kam ein Mann, in einem schicken und schnöseligen Anzug, auf sie zu. ,, Guten Tag. Wie kann ich helfen?´´, begrüßte dieser sie und warf ihnen einen abschätzigen Blick zu. ,, Wir wollen Eheringe anschauen´´, sagte Snape. Mit einem ,, Moment´´, verschwand der Verkäufer hinter der Verkaufstheke und schien etwas zu suchen. Währenddessen schaute Hermine sich um und ihr Blick blieb an einer Kette hängen. Sie hatte nur einen Anhänger, in der Form einer kleinen Schneeflocke. Das Licht, das auf die Flocke traf, glitzerte wunderschön. Es sah unglaublich aus. Als sie Schritte hinter sich wahrnahm, drehte sie sich ruckartig um, doch es war nur Snape der über ihre Schulter schaute. Er war ihr so nah gekommen, dass sie seinen Geruch riechen konnte, den sie mittlerweile einfach nur genoss. ,,Schön nicht?´´, raunte er ihr ins Ohr, was bei ihr eine Gänsehaut auslöste. Vorsichtig lehnte sie sich zurück so dass sie sich an seinen Körper lehnte. Sie hörte ihn scharf einatmen und in diesem Moment wurde ihr wieder bewusst, wie gerne sie mit solchen Momenten spielte, besonders wenn es sich dann noch um Snape handelte. Sie drehte sich betont langsam um und schaute ihm tief in die Augen, in denen man sich unglaublich schnell verlieren konnte. Er hatte einige Strähnen vor seinen Gesicht fallen lassen, damit sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, doch diese strich sie mit einer einzigen Handbewegung weg und starrte in ein Gesicht, das volle Konzentration zeigte. Innerlich musste Hermine lachen. Das sich ihr Professor einmal wegen ihr zusammenreißen musste. Sonst war es immer andersrum gewesen. Sie hatte sich in seinen Unterrichtsstunden zusammenreißen müssen, um ihn nicht gleich umzubringen. Ihre Hand landete in seinem Nacken und sie strich sanft über seine Haut. Wieder hörte sie wie er scharf einatmete und spürte wenige Sekunden später eine Hand an ihrem Arm, die ihre Hand entfernte. ,, Granger, lassen Sie das´´, wies er sie knurrend zurecht. ,, Wieso? Sie sind doch mein Verlobter´´, sie war einfach nur amüsiert von der Szene. Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, der töten hätte können, doch es ließ sie kalt. ,, Kommen Sie, Professor Snape, die Ringe sind da´´, sagte sie, mit einem Blick auf den Verkäufer.

**-RW-**

Mit einem lauten Knall ging der Deckel des Koffers zu. ,, Wie schaffst du das immer? Du stopfst doch einfach alles rein und trotzdem geht er zu´´, murrte Harry, der auf seinem Koffer saß, um ihn zu zukriegen. ,, Hab halt nicht so viel bei´´, gab Ron zurück, ,, Versuchs doch mit springen´´. Eigentlich war es nur ein Scherz von ihm gewesen, doch er sah verblüfft zu wie sein bester Freund jetzt aufstand und auf seinen Koffer rumsprang. Er sagte nichts dazu. In letzter Zeit war ihm viel gleichgültig geworden und seit den Morgen war es noch viel schlimmer geworden. Erst hatte er gehört, das Snape bei einer Nutte gewesen war und beim Frühstück hatte er dann im Tagespropheten gelesen das Hermine und er sich verlobt hatten. Die Wut kroch wieder in ihn hoch. ,, Ich werde das nicht zulassen Harry!´´ ,, Was wirst du nicht zulassen Ron? Dass ich meinen Koffer misshandle?´´. Ron schleuderte ihm etwas entgegen, Harry aber wich gekonnt aus. ,, Ich Meine Hermine! Wieso will die diesen alten Sack heiraten? Noch vor dem Ball hat sie ihn doch noch selbst immer Fledermaus genannt und hat ihn nach jeder Zaubertrankstunde verflucht. Ich wette dieser Typ hat sie mit irgendeinen dunklen Zauber verhext! Die kann den doch nicht ernsthaft lieben!´´, er war mehr als verzweifelt. ,, Komm schon Ron. Beruhig dich. Mine scheint ihn wirklich zu mögen. Was willst du schon dagegen machen? Einen Liebestrank brauen?´´, fragte Harry ihn sarkastisch, doch ihm ging ein Licht auf. ,, Einen Liebestrank! Das ist die Idee´´. ,, Du kriegst doch kaum die einfachen Tränke hin, wie willst du dann einen so komplizierten Trank brauen?´´, belächelte Harry ihn. ,, Wieso selbst brauen? Fred und George verkaufen die doch. Ich wird sie einfach fragen ob sie mir einen zu Weihnachten schenken´´. ,, Lass es gut sein Ron! Es ist Mines Entscheidung und wenn sie dich nicht will, dann ist es so´´, rollte Harry mit den Augen, doch er war schon so in den Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht auf Harry achtete. Wenn die Zwillinge ihm keinen geben würden, musste er ihn halt selbst brauen oder er würde Luna fragen. Er hatte gehört, dass sie angeblich noch welchen besaß.

**-HG- **

,,Und was ist mit dem hier?´´, fragte der Verkäufer schon verzweifelt, doch wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf. Bisher hatte er ihnen nur überteuerte Klunker gezeigt, die alle mindestens einen Diamanten hatten. ,, Haben Sie nichts einfaches?´´, fragte Hermine. Seufzend verschwand der Verkäufer durch eine Tür. ,, Können Sie sich nicht einfach entscheiden?´´, nörgelte nun auch Snape mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck. ,, Wollen Sie etwa einen Ring tragen, der nur als Edelsteinen besteht und den man aus zehn Metern Entfernung sieht?´´, gab sie nun auch genervt zurück. ,, Solange wir hier verschwinden können ist mir das alles ziemlich egal´´, murrte er nun. Die Tür schwang wieder auf und der Verkäufer kam mit nur zwei Ringen wieder. Hoffnungsvoll legte er sie auf der Theke ab. Sie nahm die Ringe in die Hand und begutachtete sie. Es war ein Ring Paar, beide nur golden. Eine kleine Verzierung war eingraviert worden. ,, Perfekt´´, segnete sie die Ringe ab und reichte sie Snape, damit er sie auch sehen konnte. Er nickte und bezahlte sie. Als sie aus der Tür rausgingen war es bereits dunkler geworden und auch kälter. Frierend zog sie ihren Mantel zu und hackte sich bei ihm ein. ,, Wären wir dann soweit zurückzukehren?´´, fragte Snape mit seiner tiefen Stimme. ,, Naja eigentlich habe ich gehofft noch schnell Weihnachtseinkäufe machen zu können. Der Laden ist direkt um die Ecke´´, flehte sie beinahe und setzte einen Unschuldsblick auf. Er sah auf sie herab und wider ihrer Erwartungen war sein Blick fast liebevoll. Sie hätte eher damit gerechnet, dass er sie gleich ermorden würde. ,, Gut´´, gab er seufzend sein Einverständnis.

Hermine liebte solche Läden, in denen es einfach alles gab: von Antiquitäten bis zu der neusten Mode. Sie konnte dort Stunden verbringen, doch diesmal wollte sie sich beeilen. Sie brauchte eh nur Geschenke für Harry und Ron. Obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie Ron überhaupt etwas schenken sollte, immerhin hatten sie sich nicht vertragen und sie war immer noch tierisch sauer auf ihn. Sie beschloss erst zu schauen und wenn sie was fand würde sie es kaufen. Schnell eilte sie durch den Muggelteil des Ladens und verschwand in den Teil, der nur für magische Wesen betretbar war und wenn sie von magischen Wesen sprach, dann meinte sie wirklich alle. Erst vor wenigen Jahren hatte es hier in dem Teil eine Invasion von Knallrümpfigen Krötern gegeben und diese waren in den Muggelteil gekommen. Sie konnte sich nur zu gut daran erinnern. Es war in den Winterferien gewesen und sie war bei den Weasleys untergekommen. Rons Vater hatte unendlich viele Überstunden machen müssen, da bei dem Versuch, die Wesen zu verhexen, Gegenstände getroffen wurden. Unsicher, da Snape immer kaum ein Meter hinter ihr war, ging sie durch die Regale. Sie traute sich nicht wirklich etwas anzufassen, da sie sich beobachtet fühlte und es so war als würde er jede ihrer Handlungen analysieren. Nach geschätzten fünfzehn Minuten schien es ihn aber zu langweilen. ,, Ich muss kurz etwas erledigen, Granger. Sie werden es doch wohl schaffen eine halbe Stunde ohne mich auszukommen?´´, er wartete nicht auf eine Reaktion, sondern ging einfach. Sie fühlte sich als würde eine riesen Last von ihr abfallen. Unbeschwert schaute sie sich mehrere Sachen an. Besonders gut gefiel ihr ein kleines lila Flauschtier, welches im ganzen Laden rumhüpfte. Als sie zum nächsten Regal kam, entdeckte sie etwas für Harry. Einen Miniaturbesen, der auf Kommandos reagierte und sogar ganze Taktiken vorführen konnte. Es war nicht nur lustig sondern auch praktisch. Immerhin konnte er damit seiner Quidditschmannschaft Taktiken viel einfacher verdeutlichen, als mit den alten Holztafeln. Da ihr nichts für Ron einfiel nahm sie einfach einen Beutel mit Bertie Botts Bohnen. Als sie bezahlen wollte, entdeckte sie etwas, was sie schmunzeln ließ. Eine Schreibfehler, die automatisch jeden Fehler in einem Text finden konnte. Man musste sie nur vorher mit dem Thema verzaubern. Das wäre eindeutig was für Snape, dachte sie lachend. Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie ihn wirklich was schenken sollte, hörte dann aber schwere Schritte näher kommen und nahm diese mit und bezahlte eilig, bevor er hinter ihr stand. Schließlich war er ihr Verlobter, wenn auch nicht ganz freiwillig.


	24. Chapter 24

Kapitel 24: **Verwirrende Liebe**

**-RW-**

,, Komm schon Fred, nur einen einzigen!´´, bettelte Ron . ,, Mom hat uns verboten dir auch nur irgendwas zu verkaufen, solange du bei ihr wohnst und sie hat uns gedroht diese peinlichen Babyfotos Ansonsten Kimmkorn zu geben. Außerdem ist das eh totaler Mädchenkram. Was willst du überhaupt damit?´´, fragte Fred, der gelangweilt auf seinem Bett lag und mit einem Ball gegen die Decke warf. Konnte der nicht wenigstens einmal ein netter Bruder sein und ihn helfen, ohne dumme Fragen zu stellen? ,, Ist doch egal für was ich den brauche und seit wann hörst du überhaupt auf Mom?´´, meckerte Ron nun genervt. ,, Du hast wohl recht. Okay, 6 Galleonen. Dafür frage ich nicht weiter und du bekommst deinen Liebestrank. Einmaliges Geschäft´´, bot Fred ihm an. Wieder prallte der Ball an der Decke ab. Langsam machte ihn das Geräusch wahnsinnig. ,, Im Laden kosten die doch höchstens 2 Galleonen! Ich bin doch dein Bruder´´, fluchte Ron und fing wütend den Ball auf, den Fred zu ihm geworfen hatte. ,, Grade deshalb. Außerdem kommt hier ja noch das Geld für das Schweigen gegenüber Mom hinzu´´, erklärte Fred gelangweilt und setzte sich auf. Ron wollte den Ball am liebsten in Freds Gesicht werfen. Er wusste genau, dass er nicht so viel Geld besaß und Harry würde kein Geld rausrücken, wenn er nicht den Grund nennen würde. Verärgert knallte er die Tür, von dem Zimmer der Zwillinge, hinter sich zu und ging die Treppen runter in sein Zimmer. Frustriert schmiss er sich auf sein Bett und quetschte den Ball in seiner Hand. Er hatte von dem Wochenende echt mehr erwartet! Eigentlich hatte es ihm in letzter Zeit immer gefallen in den Ferien nach Hause zu können, doch jetzt frustrierte es ihn. Wäre er doch da geblieben, dann hätte er vielleicht den Trank selbst brauen können! Woher sollte er denn jetzt einen Trank bekommen? Ginny! Die war ein Mädchen und müsste sowas doch besitzen. Er war schon im Begriff aufzustehen und ließ sich wieder sinken, als ihm einfiel dass Ginny nur noch mehr Fragen stellen würde. Außerdem würde sie sofort wissen was mit Hermine los war, sollte sein Plan klappen. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein! Luna! Er hatte vor kurzen gehört das sie noch mehrere Exemplare besaß, da sie die Zutaten analysieren wollte. Hatte nicht sogar Hermine darüber geredet und es Zeitverschwendung genannt? Schnell stand er auf und gab seiner Mutter Bescheid, dass er kurz weg war und apparierte dann direkt vor das Haus der Lovegoods.

Er stand vor der Tür und legte seine Hand immer wieder auf den Türklopfer, nur um sie wieder runterzunehmen. Wollte er das wirklich machen? Immerhin war es Hermine, seine beste Freundin… Aber andererseits… Er wollte sie doch nur vor diesem alten Eckel beschützen! Dieses Eckel, das sie vermutlich jetzt grade anfasste! Entschlossen nahm er den Türklopfer und knallte ihn laut gegen die Tür. Schließlich ging nicht jeder jede Woche nach Hause, seitdem es für die Volljährigen erlaubt war. Nervös zappelte er rum. Kurze Zeit später wurde die Tür geöffnet und er sah blonde Haare. ,, Hey Luna..´´, fing er an, doch bemerkte dann dass das blonde Haar zu Lunas Vater, Xenophilius Lovegood, gehörte. ,, Ron, schön dich zu sehen. Du willst bestimmt zu Luna. Einen Moment. Luna, Besuch für dich!´´, bei den letzteren Worten wandte er sich ins Haus. Ron hörte jemanden die Treppe runter kommen und schon stand anstatt der Vater Luna in der Tür. ,, Oh, hi Ron´´, begrüßte sie ihn, scheinbar nicht verwundert darüber, dass Ron sie besuchte. ,, Hey Luna. Ich habe gehört du hast einige Liebestränke zum Experimentieren gekauft? Ich wollte dich fragen ob du vielleicht eine Flasche für mich hättest?´´, fragte er leicht beschämt und fuhr mit seiner Hand über seinen Nacken. ,, Klar, warte´´, unbeschwert ging sie davon. Wow, das war einfach. ,, Hier, bitte´´, sie hielt ihm eine kleine Flasche entgegen. ,, Ähm, kann ich dir das Geld dafür nach den Ferien geben?´´, fragte er, denn er hatte nicht daran gedacht sein letztes Geld einzupacken. ,, Ach, lass gut sein. Aber denk dran Ron: Der Trank erzwingt nur Gefühle, es ist keine echte Liebe die dadurch zur Tage kommt´´, kurz wurde ihr Gesicht ernst, doch ihre Gesichtszüge veränderten sich schnell wieder und sie lächelte. ,, Danke, wir sehen uns´´, verabschiedete sich Ron und apparierte direkt in sein Zimmer. Keine echte Liebe. Das hatte er auch schon vorher gewusst, aber jetzt hatte es einen bitteren Nachgeschmack. Seufzend ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen. Sollte er wirklich den Trank benutzen? Schließlich wollte er Hermine, aber nicht nur als seine Marionette. Er hatte aber auch gehört, dass der Trank auch echte Liebe verstärken konnte, falls diese bei demjenigen vorhanden war und er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie ihn wenigstens etwas liebte und wenn nicht, kam sie wenigstens von der Kellerassel weg. Er drehte die Phiole langsam in seiner Hand und sah sie sich genauer an. Sie schimmerte etwas rosa. Ja er würde ihn benutzen und dadurch würde sie endlich wieder ihm gehören. Auf einmal ging die Tür auf und schnell steckte Ron die Phiole in seine Hosentasche. ,, Komm Ron, Mine ist da!´´, rief Harry ganz aufgeregt. Er konnte Harry verstehen. Sie hatten beide gedacht das Hermine die Ferien bei Snape verbringen würde. Jetzt schein es fast so, als würden die Ferien wie immer werden: das goldene Trio vereint.

**-HG-**

,, Hermine, mein Schatz. Das ist ja eine Überraschung! Ich hab nicht erwartet, dass du uns besuchst und bringst gleich deinen Verlobten mit. Glückwunsch zur Verlobung, ihr Süßen´´, rief Molly völlig außer sich vor Freude und stürmte auf Hermine zu, um sie in ihre Arme zu nehmen. ,,Dünn bist du geworden, Schätzchen´´, bemerkte die Mutter und sah sie besorgt an. Hermine musste lachen. Immer wenn sie hier war, fühlte sie sich wie zu Hause. Hier war alles immer unglaublich herzlich und sie freute sich schon darauf Weihnachten hier zu feiern. Auch Snape konnte der Umarmung von Molly Weasley nicht entgehen. Man sah ihm an wie wenig er davon begeistert war. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war zu köstlich und sie musste wieder kichern, worauf er ihr einen tödlichen Blick zuwarf. ,, Kommt mit! Ihr müsst doch nicht hier rumstehen. Im Wohnzimmer ist genug Platz´´, bedeutete Mrs. Weasley ihr zu folgen. Gemütlich ließ sie sich in einen der Sessel plumpsen und sah zu wie Snape sich kerzengrade hinsetzte, als wäre dies ein formeller Besuch. Die Frau setzte sich neben ihren Mann und sah sie erwartungsvoll an: ,, Und?´´. ,, Was und?´´, fragte Snape etwas verwirrt. ,,Na wann und wo feiert ihr eure Hochzeit?´´, die Neugierde war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Erschrocken fuhr Hermine hoch. Es sah wahrscheinlich mehr als seltsam aus, dass ein frisch verlobtes Paar so weit auseinander saß wie nur möglich. Sie stand auf und beantwortete die Frage im Gehen. ,, Am 1 Januar. Wir dachten das sei ein schönes und passendes Datum, aber über das wo haben wir eigentlich noch nicht geredet´´. Sie setzte sich neben ihren Verlobten, der wie selbstverständlich den Arm um sie legte. Nun schien auch Mr. Weasley interessiert und legte die Zeitung weg, die er noch bis grade gelesen hatte. ,, Also unser Garten ist groß genug. Wenn ihr wollt steht er euch zur Verfügung. Molly und ich könnten uns um das Gröbste kümmern. Dann hättet ihr nicht so viel zu tun´´ , bot er bereitwillig an. Sie wusste nicht ob sie das Angebot annehmen wollte und schaute Snape an. ,, Ich danke euch für eurer nettes Angebot, aber ich habe eher daran gedacht auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts zu heiraten. Da wahrscheinlich die halbe Schule anwesend sein wird, wäre das praktischer. Doch eure Hilfe könnten wir tatsächlich gebrauchen. Es ist noch viel zu tun in dieser kurzen Zeit und wir haben noch nicht viel erledigen können´´, erklärte dieser und sie war verwundert wie höflich er klang. ,, Aber natürlich Severus, keine Frage. Wir übernehmen schon die Organisation. Ihr seid erst frisch verlobt, da sollte man euch noch keine zu große Last aufbürden. Erholt euch in den Ferien erstmal. Wir machen das schon´´, sagte Mrs. Weasley freudig. ,, Hermine!´´, hörte sie freudige Rufe aus den Flur und drehte sich um. Hinter ihr stand Harry. ,,Harry´´, erwiderte sie fröhlich und stand auf um ihren, zur Zeit, besten Freund zu umarmen. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn garnicht losgelassen und gleich angefangen zu erzählen was alles passiert war, wie in den alten Zeiten, doch Snapes abschätzender Blick ließ sie inne halten. ,, Ich hol kurz Ron´´, rief Harry und ehe Hermine sagen konnte, das er es lieber sein lassen sollte, war er schon die Treppe rauf. ,, Ach bevor ich es vergessen. Hermine du musst leider bei Ginny im Zimmer schlafen und Severus für dich haben wir nur ein kleines Bett übrig´´, sagte Mr. Weasley. Sie wusste dass das nicht der Grund sein konnte. Es gab ganz einfache Zauber, um das Problem zu beseitigen. Mr. Weasleys Problem war wohl eher das er nicht wollte das sie mit Snape schlief. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde sie rot. Dachten die Leute tatsächlich sie würde mit Snape schlafen? Bei dem Gedanken alleine wurde ihr mulmig. Er nickte nur. Als sie zur Tür schaute, erblickte sie Harry und dahinter Ron, der sich zu verstecken schien. Erst war sie etwas irritiert, verstand aber dann das er wahrscheinlich Angst hatte. Richtig so. ,, Na dann komm Severus, ich zeig dir dein Zimmer´´, Mr. Weasley war bereits aufgestanden und klopfte nun Snape freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, worauf er sichtlich versteifte und doch folgte er Mr. Weasley die Treppen rauf, die unter dem Gewicht der beiden Männern leicht knatschte. Auch Mrs. Weasley entschuldigte sich, da sie noch Hermines Bett beziehen musste. Sie waren nur noch zu dritt in dem Raum und es herrschte eine unangenehme Stille. ,,Hermine? Ich wollte was mit dir besprechen. Kommst du kurz mit?´´, fragte Ron unsicher und sie nickte ihm zu. Hoffentlich wollte er sich entschuldigen, denn das war nötig. Sie hatte keine Lust auf Ferien, in denen eine solche Stimmung zwischen ihnen herrschte. Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick in Richtung Harry, folgte sie Ron. Er schloss die Küchentür hinter ihnen, um Ruhe zu haben. ,, Willst du was trinken?´´, fragte er und er schien einfach nervös zu sein. Wieder reagierte sie mit einem Nicken. Er nahm zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank und stellte sich so davor, dass sie nicht sehen was er tat. ,, Hermine, es tut mir leid´´, begann er und reichte ihr das Glas, nach Minuten der Stille. Erwartungsvoll wartete sie darauf das er weitersprach, doch er starrte anscheinend lieber auf ihr Glas. ,, Was tut dir leid?´´ , fragte sie, damit er weitersprach. Wie als sei er bei etwas erwischt worden, schnellte sein Blick nach oben und er sprach hektisch:,, Alles. Einfach alles!´´ Sie nahm einen kleinen Schluck Orangensaft aus dem Glas, setzte dann aber ab. Der Saft schmeckte komisch. Bitter. Er hatte…! Grade als sie etwas sagen wollte und Ron anschaute, merkte sie wie gut er eigentlich aus und starrte ihn verwundert an. Wieso war ihr das nicht früher aufgefallen? Wie betäubt ging sie zu ihm und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie so großes Verlangen gespürt.


	25. Chapter 25

Kapitel 25: **Verwirrung**

**-SS-**

Wo war sie jetzt wieder hin? Grade war sie doch noch im Wohnzimmer gewesen. Da wollte man sie einmal was fragen und dann konnte man sie nicht finden. Was war er? Ihr Babysitter?! Vielleicht war sie mit ihren idiotischen Freunden weg, mutmaßte er. Doch dann sah er Potters schwarzes Haar im Garten und öffnete die Terrassentür. ,,Potter, haben Sie Miss Granger gesehen?´´, fragte er und sah seinen verwunderten Blick. Er sollte sich angewöhnen Granger bei ihren Vornamen zu rufen, alles andere wäre verwirrend für Außenstehende. ,, Ich glaube sie ist noch mit Ron in der Küche´´, antwortete Potter. In der Küche? Was wollte sie denn da? Belustigt dachte er daran, dass das der eigentliche Platz der Frau war und musste hämisch Grinsen. Die Küchentür war geschlossen, also beschloss er erst zu horchen, doch er hörte nichts und machte die Tür einfach auf. Was er dann sah, versetzte ihm einen Stich im Herzen. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen und schaute sich die Szene an, die sich ihm bot. Er war nicht fähig etwas zu sagen oder sich zu bewegen. Dieses rothaarige Geschöpf stand dort nur in seinen Shorts und hielt die halbnackte Gryffindor küssend in seinen Armen. Wie konnte sie? Erst regte sie sich über die Prostituierte auf und jetzt fand er sie in den Armen von diesem Weasley! Anscheinend hatten sie ihn nicht bemerkt, denn sie knutschten weiter schamlos vor ihm rum. Es reichte ihm. Niemand fasste seine Verlobte an! Mit festen Schritten ging er auf sie zu und riss den Typen von Granger. ,, Was denken Sie was Sie da grade tun?!´´, polterte er los und übersah dabei nicht wir sie ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkte, anscheinend um sie zu verdecken. Was sollte das denn? Als hätte er ihren Körper nicht schon längst gesehen. Seine Wut steigerte sich immer mehr. ,, Lassen Sie Ihre kleinen Drecksfinger von meiner Zukünftigen!´´, fuhr er den Rotschopf an und ging ein Schritt auf ihn zu, doch was dann passierte, schockte selbst ihn. Granger stellte sich beschützend vor Weasley. ,, Lassen Sie Ron in Ruhe! Er hat mir nichts getan, nicht was ich nicht wollte. Was geht Sie das überhaupt an? Schließlich ist er mein Freund!´´, fauchte Granger ihn an. Er fühlte sich, als habe ihn jemand in den Magen getreten. Was fand sie plötzlich an Weasley? Dann fiel ihm etwas Merkwürdiges auf. Ihre Augen waren glasig und matt. Sie stand unter einem Zauber. Sanft, um sie nicht zu verletzen, drängte er sie bei Seite und packte Weasley am Hals und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. ,, Was hast du mit ihr getan, du Widerling?´´, presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. ,,Nichts´´, kam es erstickt von Weasley. Snapes Blick schweifte durch die Küche und blieb an einer kleinen Phiole hängen, selbst von der Entfernung konnte er sehen das diese noch leicht rosa schimmerte. Ein Liebestrank. Noch bevor er seine tödlichen Gedanken in die Tat umsetzen konnte kam von der Tür her ein Quietschen. ,, Severus! Lassen Sie meinen Jungen los!´´, schrie Molly. Er lockerte seinen Griff grade so, dass er wieder atmen konnte. ,, Ihr _Junge_ hat meine Verlobte einen Liebestrank eingeflößt!´´, zischte er und bemerkte das diese schon die ganze Zeit gegen seinen Rücken hämmerte. ,, Ronald Weasley! Ist das wahr?´´, brüllte Molly nun. ,, Nein! Ich liebe ihn!´´, kam es von Granger und es schien Molly genug zu sein, denn diese kam nun auf ihren Sohn zu und packte ihm am Ohr. ,, Überlass das mir Severus und geh mit ihr nach oben und sperr sie am besten ein´´, riet sie ihm und er ließ ihn los, so dass sie ihn am Ohr raus zerren konnte. ,, Ron!´´, schrie sie ihm hinterher. Er bekam langsam zu viel . ,, Dein lieber Ron hat dir einen Liebestrank eingeflößt. Nichts was du fühlst ist wahr!´´, fauchte er. Sie schleuderte Weasleys Hose nach ihm, doch er wich früh genug aus. ,, Das ist nicht wahr! Sowas würde er mir nie antun, denn er liebt mich und ich ihn!´´, schrie sie und zitterte dabei so sehr das er annahm, dass sie den Tränen nah war. Auch ihn schmerzten diese Worte, auch wenn er wusste, dass es nicht ihre wahren Gefühle waren. Er wusste jedoch auch über die andere Seite des Tranks Bescheid. Die Seite die schon vorhandene Gefühle nur verstärkte. Nicht grade zaghaft fasste er sie an den Arm und schleifte sie hinter ihm her. Sie wehrte sich, doch das nahm er kaum wahr. Auf der Treppe begegneten sie Arthur, der sie nur schockiert und mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Snape war es egal und er zerrte sie einfach in sein Zimmer und verzauberte alle Ein- und Ausgänge so, dass sie wieder in dem Raum landen würde, falls sie eine Flucht versuchte. ,, LASSEN SIE MICH GEHEN!´´, brüllte sie. Er lehnte sich an eine Wand und betrachtete, nach außen hin, unbeeindruckt das Spektakel. Granger stand nur in mit Jeans bekleidet vor ihm und schrie ihn an. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, würde er denken das er ihr wirklich was Böses getan hätte. So ging es eine ganze Zeit lang weiter bis sie nicht mehr genug Luft bekam um weiterzumachen. ,, Ich hasse Sie!´´, schnaufte sie. ,, Das haben Sie in den letzten Jahren schon oft gesagt´´, gab er immer noch unbeeindruckt von sich. Das hatte sie wirklich und zwar jedes Mal, wenn er sie beleidigt, erniedrigt oder aus den Unterricht geschmissen hatte, doch nie hatte es ihm so viel ausgemacht wie jetzt. Normalerweise interessierte ihn ja nicht einmal was andere Leute von ihm dachten. Immer wieder wünschte er sich, dass er jetzt einfach in Hogwarts sein könnte und unwichtige Aufsätze korrigieren konnte. Mittlerweile hatte sie ihre Schimpftirade wieder aufgenommen und er hörte Wörter von ihr, die er selbst noch nie gehört hatte. Einfallsreich war sie allemal. Nach einer Weile hielt er es selber nicht mehr aus und ging wieder in das Wohnzimmer. Flüchten konnte sie eh nicht. Wieso sollte er sich das dann noch weiter anhören? Die ganze Familie Weasley hatte sich im Wohnzimmer versammelt und er hatte das Bedürfnis schnellstens wieder zu verschwinden, doch Molly kam schon auf ihn zugeeilt. ,, Ach Severus, es tut mir so leid! Denk immer dran, dass es der Trank ist der sie beeinflusst´´. ,, Ich weiß. Könnte jemand zu ihr hoch gehen und auf sie aufpassen?´´, fragte er schlicht. Er sah wie sich Rons Hand hob und konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er riss den Widerling aus dem Sessel und knallte ihn auf den Boden. ,, Wie kannst du es auch nur wagen, zu glauben das ich dich auch nur in ihre Nähe lasse?!´´, brüllte er. ,, Ruhig´´, hörte er Arthur sagen, nahm es aber nur am Rand war, bis er ihn sanft von Ron wegzog. Alle starrten ihn an. ,, Verdient Ron´´, sagten die Zwillinge im Chor. Nur dieses eine Mal spürte er Zuneigung zu den Zwillingen. ,, Ich gehe zu ihr´´, schlug Potter vor. ,, Das ist keine Idee, Potter. Falls es ein billiger Trank war ist es wahrscheinlich, dass es zu einer Generalisierung auf alle männlichen Wesen kommt´´, knurrte er, noch voller Wut. Er hätte diesen Bengel auf der Stelle umgebracht, wenn nicht so viele Menschen dagewesen wären. ,, Ich gehe´´, sagte die jüngste Weasley bestimmt und machte sich direkt auf den Weg . Es wurde still und dann hörte man wieder Grangers Schreie, als die Tür kurz geöffnet wurde. Erschöpft setzte sich Snape auf den freigewordenen Platz. Der Rotschopf setzte sich, ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen, wieder auf. ,, Was ist mit einem Bezoar?´´, fragte Bill in die Runde. ,, Funktioniert nicht´´, gab Fred die Antwort. Oder war es der andere? Er hatte die Beiden nie auseinanderhalten können. ,, Bei Ron hat es doch auch Mal funktioniert´´, gab Arthur zu bedenken. ,, Aber nur, weil sich in seinem Organismus noch ein Gift befunden hatte, das die Wirkung des Liebestrankes aufgehoben hatte und der Bezoar hat die die Wirkung des Giftes aufgehoben´´, erklärte Snape sachlich, obwohl es in ihm nur noch Wut gab, die er mit Mühe unterdrückte. ,, Was ist wenn wir ihr ein harmloses Gift geben?´´, schlug wieder Bill vor. ,, Es muss stärker sein als der Liebestrank. Das wäre gefährlich für sie´´, sagte wieder Fred. ,, Sie haben in meinen Unterricht wohl doch aufgepasst´´, schnaufte Snape, was mit einem Grinsen kommentiert wurde. ,, Was ist mit einem Gegengift? Ach Mist, schon gut. Wir wissen nicht aus welcher Produktion der Trank kommt´´, beantwortete sich der andere Zwillinge, von dem er ausging das es George war, die Frage. ,, Naja, wenn es sich um einen Trank von unserer Produktion handelt, hält er nur wenige Stunden. Ansonsten dürften wir ihn nicht verkaufen´´, versuchte Fred die Stimmung zu bessern. Es klappte nicht. ,, Bleibt nur noch warten´´, ergänzte George und lehnte sich zurück.


	26. Chapter 26

Kapitel 26: **Wahr oder falsch?**

**-SS-**

Für ihn waren es Stunden, für die Anderen nur Minuten. Einer nach den anderen ging aus dem Raum um irgendwas zu machen, dem gewohnten Tagesablauf nachzugehen. Die Zeit ging schließlich weiter und hielt nicht an. Er sah wie sie ihn bemitleidende Blicke zuwarfen als sie an ihm vorbeigingen und er hasste es. Sie bemitleideten ihn nur wegen Granger und sorgten sich auch nur wegen ihr um ihn. Eher wegen der Situation. Niemals hatte er Mitleid, für das was er jahrelang ertragen musste, bekommen. All die Gesichter die versuchten ihn aufzumuntern oder sonstiges hatten ihn sonst nur pure Verachtung entgegengebracht. Heuchler. Kaum einer mochte ihn nur wegen seiner selbst. Wer kannte ihn auch schon? Dumbledore hatte ihn gekannt. Jedes kleinste Detail, jeden kleinsten Gedanken hatte er ihn offenbaren müssen und was hatte er damit getan? Er hatte ihn für seine Zwecke ausgenutzt und doch war er derjenige gewesen den Snape als ehesten als Freund betrachtet hatte. Ironie. Gelangweilt schaute er sich ihm Zimmer um. Ihm gegenüber saß Arthur, seine Zeitung lesend. Schon immer hatte Snape den Eindruck gehabt, dass der Fuchsbau mit allem möglichen vollgestopft war, doch wenn er sich genau umschaute war hier nicht viel. Keine interessanten Bücher. Einfach nur Bilder. Dies war einer dieser Momente, in denen seine Fingernägel plötzlich interessant wurden. Könnte er doch nur ein Buch aus seinem Koffer, dort befanden sich wenigstens Bücher, aber nein dort konnte er jetzt nicht hoch. Vor allem weil es in letzter Zeit angenehm ruhig dort oben geworden war und er keine Schreie hörte, die sicher wiederkommen würden, sobald er das Zimmer auch nur betreten würde. Anscheinend hatte diese Weasley tatsächlich ein Talent dafür Granger zu beruhigen. Frauen halt. ,, Severus, ich geh in meine Werkstatt. Willst du mit? Dann sitzt du hier nicht nur rum´´, bot Arthur ihm nun an, der endlich seine Zeitung fertig gelesen hatte. Wollte er das? Es war immerhin eine Beschäftigung und schlimmer als jetzt konnte es auch nicht werden.

Der ganze Raum war quasi mit Muggelgegenständen zugekleistert. Auf jedem Regal standen mindestens 10 Gegenstände, die total unnütz für einen Zauberer waren. Er hatte zwar schon von der Leidenschaft von dem Weasley Vater gehört, aber dass sie so ausgeprägt war, hatte er nicht gewusst. ,, Beeindrucken´´, gab er sarkastisch zum Besten. Arthur schien den Sarkasmus anscheinend nicht zu bemerken, denn er redete direkt so wie jemand der alles in diesem Raum faszinierend fand: ,, Ja nicht? Die meisten Gegenstände hab ich ein wenig verzaubert, natürlich nachdem ich sie eingehend studiert habe. Hier diese Gummiente. Sobald sie mit Wasser in Berührung kommt, verwandelt sie sich in eine echte Ente und wenn sie trocken ist transformiert sie sich wieder. Oder, oder der hier´´, er holte einen kleinen Spielzeugroboter, ,, Der hier ist quasi wie ein mechanischer Hauself. Wenn du ihn anmachst hört er direkt auf deine Befehle. Egal was du sagst. Er macht sogar die Hausarbeit! Hat mich einiges an Zeit gekostet, vor allem weil ich erst nicht verstanden habe wie diese Muggeltechnologie funktioniert, aber dann hab ich mich ein wenig informiert und dann ging es, zwar mit Schwierigkeiten, aber es ging´´, erzählte er weiter. Snape begann sich zu fragen, welcher Vollidiot schon mit einer echten Ente baden wollte, doch dann schaute er auf den Mann, der dieses Etwas erfunden hatte. ,, Und wieso benutzt du den Roboter nicht?´´, fragte Snape gespielt verwundert. ,, Naja Molly mag es nicht so, wenn ich Muggelsachen verzaubere. Sie denkt ich habe seit dem fliegenden Auto damit aufgehört und würde die Sachen nur noch sammeln und analysieren. Aber wo bleibt denn da der ganze Spaß? Es ist zwar interessant, aber erst so ist es richtig aufregend´´, seine Beschämung vom Anfang hatte sich bereits wieder verflüchtigt und er ging im Thema auf. Snape zweifelte daran, ob er doch nicht lieber einfach im Wohnzimmer hätte sitzen bleiben sollen. ,, Und was ist das?´´, fragte er, um nicht irgendetwas auf Arthurs Anfall von Wahnsinn sagen zu müssen, denn das wäre für ihn ziemlich unangenehm geworden. Er zeigte auf ein etwas verstaubtes Teil, was er selbst nicht identifizieren konnte. ,, Oh das. Naja das ist einer der Sachen, die ich auch nach langem Forschen nicht verstehe. Hermine meinte sie nennen es Computer. Aber wie das geht hat sie mir bisher nie gezeigt. Dafür brauch man dann doch Muggel. Ich hab versucht mir einige Bücher zu holen und zu lesen, aber davon wurde ich auch nicht schlauer. Software hier Festplatte da. Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer was das alles zu bedeuten hat! Aber eins hab ich hinbekommen. Wenn man diesen Knopf hier drückt, leuchtet dieses Viereck. Was daran so toll sein soll, versteh ich auch nicht, aber ich hab was Nützliches draus gemacht. Wenn ich den anderen Knopf drücke, geht eine Schublade auf und da ist ein Toast drin. Ist jetzt halt ein riesen Toaster´´, erklärte Weasley aufgeregt, wie ein kleines Kind. Snape musste innerlich lachen. Was dieser Idiot immer machte. Sachen die er nicht verstand, funktionierte dieser einfach in sinnlose Sachen um, die keiner brauchte. Leider bemerkte Snape eins nicht. Der Vater der Rotschopfbande war ruhig geworden und starrte ihn nun an. ,, Severus. Eins wollte ich dich schon den ganzen Tag fragen: Wie seid Hermine und du euch denn so nahe gekommen? Entschuldige wenn ich euch da zu nahe trete, aber ihr seid schon ein ungleiches Paar´´. Mist! Granger und er hatten keine Geschichte vereinbart, wie sie dies erklären sollten. Er musste sich schnell was einfallen lassen. ,, Naja Arthur. Sie hatte bei mir Nachsitzen und ist dann eingeschlafen und mitten in der Nacht haben wir uns einfach angefangen zu unterhalten. Naja was dann passiert ist kannst du dir denken´´, er hatte selbst bemerkt das er angefangen hatte viel zu schnulzig zu klingen und wollte es abrupt beenden, so dass er nicht weiter nachfragen würde und etwas Besseres war ihm nicht eingefallen, doch anscheinend wollte dieser noch etwas sagen, wie er an dem empörten Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers merkte. Dann hörten sie ein lautes Klopfen und er war unendlich dankbar dafür, egal wer es war. Eine zierliche Gestalt trat herein. Potters kleine Freundin. ,, Professor, ich habe Sie schon gesucht. Hermine ist seit einer Stunde am Schlafen. Ich denke Sie können den Raum gefahrenfrei betreten´´.

**-HG-**

,, Ginny! Sag mir das du da bist um mir zu helfen!´´, fragte sie verzweifelt. Sie verstand einfach nicht wieso sie nicht zu Ron durfte und wieso sie hier eingesperrt wurde. Unsicherheit machte sich in Ginnys Gesicht breit. ,, Komm erst Mal runter, Mine. Du bleibst hier ja nicht ewig. Höchstens bis morgen´´, versuchte ihre beste Freundin sie zu beruhigen. ,, Bist du etwa auf deren Seite?´´, sie war entsetzt. Ihre beste Freundin ließ sie jetzt auch noch im Stich. ,, Nein, aber was soll ich schon großartig tun? Sie bewachen doch dein Zimmer und ich darf eigentlich auch nicht hier sein´´, irgendetwas sagte Hermine das etwas nicht stimmte, aber sie war zu gerührt davon das Ginny sich bereitwillig Ärger von allen aussetzte. Sie konnte sich kaum zurückhalten und wollte die Jüngere am liebsten zerdrücken. ,, Wie geht es meinem Schatzi?´´ , das war eine Frage, die ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf dem Herzen lag. Ginny lächelte und musste plötzlich, aus einem ihr unersichtlichen Grund, losprusten. ,, Schatzi´´, lachte sie. ,, Deinem Schatzi geht es ganz gut´´, brachte sie unter dem Lachen grade so hervor. ,, Was ist daran so lustig?!´´, fuhr Hermine Ginny an. Sie wusste garnicht wieso sie sich über ihren Kosenamen für Ron lustig machte. ,, Wenn Snape das hören würde´´, murmelte Ginny lachend vor sich hin. ,, Ich weiß nicht was mit Snape sein soll und wieso nennt er mich die ganze Zeit ``seine Zukünftige´´? Ist der geistig krank oder was?´´, fragte sie zornig. Wieder sah es so aus, als müsste Ginny gleich loslachen, doch sie schien sich einzukriegen und setzte sich neben ihr. ,, Mine, das ist alles einfach kompliziert. Wie wäre es, wenn du dich erst Mal hinlegst und eine Runde schläfst morgen sieht die Welt schon besser aus und du wirst es verstehen´´. Hermine merkte, dass sie wirklich etwas müde war und kroch zustimmend unter ihre Decke.

Sie wusste, dass sie träumte, denn Ron war bei ihr. Es war so ein befreiendes Gefühl und sie rannte ihn beinahe um. Selbst wenn es nur ein Traum war, wollte sie ihn vollends genießen. Wild und stürmisch wollte sie Ron küssen, doch es war als wäre eine unsichtbare Blockade zwischen ihren Lippen Sie versuchte es wieder, doch ihre Lippen prahlten kurz bevor sie die seinigen erreichen konnte immer ab. Küssen war auch nicht so wichtig, beschloss sie und schmiegte sich an seinem Körper, der den ihrigen umklammerte. So lag sie einfach da, in einen leeren Raum nur mit ihren Liebsten. Sie lag einfach dort mit ihm und merkte nicht wie ihre Zeit verstrich. Irgendwann merkte sie jedoch wie seine Arme enger um sie wurden, so eng das es unangenehm wurde. ,,Ron´´, versuchte sie es, doch die Arme wurden immer enger, wie zu Fesseln. Sie spürte das Verlangen von Ron abzuhauen. Sie wolle nur noch weg von ihm. Plötzlich verschwand das Gefühl und sie fühlte sich wieder befreit. Sie drehte ihren Kopf um und sah neben sich Snape liegen. Ein Gefühl von Glück und Vertrauen machte sich in ihr breit und ihr entfloh ein wohliges Seufzen, während sie sich an seinen Körper schmiegte.

**-SS-**

Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu wecken, öffnete er die Tür. Sie schlief tatsächlich und sah aus wie immer, wenn sie schlief. Ruhig und unschuldig. Ihr entfuhr ein Seufzen und er hatte schon Angst sei geweckt zu haben, doch sie drehte sich um und schlief weiter. Wahrscheinlich träumt sie von Weasley, schoss es ihn verachtend durch den Kopf. Er ging zu dem Bett und setzte sich lautlos neben das schlafende Wesen. ,, Professor, verlassen Sie mich nie. Ich will nur Sie Snape´´, murmelte sie und schmiegte sich an seinen Schoss.


	27. Chapter 27

Kapitel 27: **Wahrheit oder nicht?**

**-SS-**

Seine Gesichtszüge entglitten ihn völlig. Was hatte sie da grade gesagt? Das hatte sie doch nicht gesagt, oder? Sowas würde sie nie tun. War sein Verstand schon so kaputt? Er starrte auf das engelsgleiche Gesicht runter. Sie sah so glücklich aus, wie sie dort lag, die Mundwinkel zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzogen. Aber wieso dachte sein Verstand sich schon so etwas aus, hatte er diese Worte etwa so gerne hören wollen? Denn jetzt wo er glaubte diese gehört zu haben war er nur geschockt. Eine leichte Berührung an seiner Schulter, riss ihn wieder aus den Gedanken. Granger hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt und schmiegte sich an seinem Körper, wobei die Decke ein wenig verrutschte und ihren Oberkörper zeigte. Als wäre es eine Sünde es zu sehen, schaute er schnellstens weg. Er konnte nicht verleugnen, dass ihn dieser Anblick nicht ansprach. ,, Severus´´, schnurrte sie. Erstaunt begriff er, dass er sich nichts eingebildet hatte und es ihre Worte waren. Es war seltsam. Sie hatte ihm zum ersten Mal bei seinem Vornamen genannt. Irgendwie fühlte es sich gut an und aus ihren Mund klang es wie ein Kosename. Eigentlich verabscheute er seinen Nachnamen. Snape. Es erinnerte ihn immer an seinen Vater. Einer der Personen gegenüber der er nur Hass hegte, auch nach seinem Tode. Wieder rieb sie sanft ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter und er beschloss sich auch auszuruhen. Es würde ihm wohl kaum schaden. Sanft fuhr er ihr durch ihre leicht lockigen Haare und fuhr ihr über das Gesicht.

**-HG-**

Sie fühlte sich komplett ausgeruht und wollte sich strecken, als sie gegen etwas Hartes stieß. Panisch öffnete sie die Augen und sah dass das Harte Snapes Kopf gewesen war. Snape, sie musste wieder an ihren Traum denken und lächelte in sich hinein. Aber Moment wo war sie überhaupt? Sie schaute sich um, fand aber nicht was ihr bekannt vorkam. Schnell durchforschte sie ihre Gedanken und da viel es ihr wieder ein. Sie waren im Fuchsbau. Aber wie in Merlins Namen war sie in dieses Bett gekommen? Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, bekam aber davon nur Kopfschmerzen. Vielleicht wissen die Anderen was, vermutete sie und wollte aufstehen, legte sich aber schnellstmöglich wieder hin, als sie bemerkte das sie obenrum nackt war. Was war in der Nacht passiert?! Sie hatte doch etwas nicht mit Snape?! Nein, der war noch völlig angezogen, sah sie mehr oder weniger beruhigt, als sie noch ein Mal unter die Decke schaute. Obwohl vielleicht hatte er sich einfach wieder angezogen. Sie war sich unsicher und sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie sich in der letzten Nacht völlig betrunken. Wer weiß wozu sie dann in der Lage war? Schließlich war das nicht ihr Zimmer und ihre Kleidung konnte sie auch nirgends entdecken. Ihr Blick glitt zu Snape. Er wusste es. Entschlossen, mehr zu erfahren, versuchte sie ihn wachzurütteln, doch er reagierte nicht. Na das nannte man einen tiefen Schlaf haben. Hermine kam eine riskante Idee. Was wenn…? Sie beugte sich über sein Gesicht und küsste ihn sanft auf seine Lippen. Sofort schlug er seine Augen auf und richtete sich auf, wobei er sie abschüttelte. Ein Kuss reichte also aus, um ihn zu wecken, aber kein rütteln. Das würde sie sich definitiv merken müssen. ,, Granger´´, fuhr er sie an, doch als er sie ansah wurden seine Gesichtszüge etwas weicher. ,, Was ist gestern passiert? Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern, was nach unserer Ankunft passiert ist´´, fragte sie direkt neugierig. ,, Muss das jetzt sein? Lassen Sie mich doch erst wenigstens vernünftig aufwachen und fallen Sie nicht gleich über mich her´´, knurrte er. ,, Erzählen Sie endlich!´´, forderte sie ihn auf. Dieser sah sie nur mit einem bedrohlichen Blick an. ,, Wir haben doch nicht etwa…?´´, fragte sie mit einem bedeutsamen Blick auf ihren Körper, denn sie unter der Decke versteckte. Entsetzt starrte er sie an. ,,Als würde ich es wagen mich an Ihnen zu vergehen, wenn Sie schlafen! Ich bin kein Unmensch Granger. Außerdem reden Sie im Schlaf. Interessante Dinge´´. Hermine wurde nervös. Was hatte sie im Schlaf gesagt? Sie hatte eindeutig von ihm geträumt, also konnte es nichts Gutes gewesen sein. Bei dem Gedanken was sie alles gesagt haben konnte, spürte sie wie ihr das Blut in den Wangen schoss. ,, Lenken Sie nicht ab´´, sagte sie verlegen und wich seinem Blick aus. ,, Ich kann Ihnen jedenfalls sagen, dass ich dank Ihnen das wohl unangenehmste Gespräch meines Lebens geführt habe. Da Sie unpässlich waren, hat mich Arthur mit in seine Werkstatt geschleppt und hat mich über uns ausgefragt. Wie es dazu kam, dass wir uns so nahe kamen´´, erzählte er. Langsam wurde sie neugierig. ,, Was haben Sie Mr. Weasley erzählt?´´, sie wollte es unbedingt wissen, schließlich würde sie die Geschichte wohl noch öfters anderen erzählen. ,, Naja, ich habe gesagt Sie seien während des Nachsitzens eingeschlafen und dann haben wir miteinander geschlafen´´, erklärte er nüchtern weiter. ,, Wie bitte?!´´, empörte sich Hermine. Diese Geschichte konnten sie doch niemanden erzählen! Vor allem nicht Ginny, die würde doch alles wissen wollen und Hermine hatte noch nie mit jemanden geschlafen! ,, Ich musste ihn abwürgen und wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Sex schien mir da die realistischste Erklärung´´, verteidigte er sich. Jetzt dachten die Weasleys bestimmt, dass sie eine Schlampe sei, die mit jedem sofort ins Bett stieg. Das würde noch peinlich werden. Nun war sie es, die Snape einen tödlichen Blick zuwarf. Plötzlich hörte sie ein Klopfen an der Tür und befürchtete jemand könnte reinkommen, doch sie hörte nur eine Stimme die ,, Frühstück´´, rief. ,, Ich sollten Ihnen wohl etwas aus Ihrem Zimmer bringen´´, sagte Snape, mit gerunzelter Stirn.

**-SS- **

Schnell lief er die Treppen runter, er konnte schließlich nicht zu lange weg bleiben, das wäre zu auffällig. Er fand die komplette Weasley- Familie und Potter in der Küche. Alle schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an. ,, Ist sie?´´, fragte Molly hoffnungsvoll. Snape nickte und setzte sich kurz an den Tisch. ,,Sie erinnert sich an nichts´´, sagte er in die Runde. ,, Ich denke, wir sollten ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Sie würde nur traurig und wütend werden und ich finde Hermine hat in letzter Zeit genug durchgemacht. Sie verdient etwas Ruhe. Sagen wir einfach, wir hätten auf die Verlobung angestoßen und sie hätte zu viel getrunken oder?´´, schlug Ginny vor und Snape war froh das sie genau das dachte, was er sich nicht getraut hatte zu sagen. ,, Jeder muss schweigen´´, er schaute auffordernd in die Runde und alle nickten. Mit diesem Einverständnis, holte er schnell Kleidung für Hermine und ging wieder in das Zimmer, in dem sie wartete. Kaum war die Tür geschlossen, begann auch wieder die Fragerei: ,, Sie haben mir noch immer nicht gesagt was gestern passiert ist!´´, beschwerte sich die Gryffindor. ,, Das fragen sie besser ihre Freunde unten, die können das besser erzählen. Ich war nicht dabei. Das war bei weitem zu viel des Guten. Ziehen Sie sich an´´, forderte er sie auf und zog sich aus der Schlinge. Er wollte nicht wieder irgendeine Geschichte erzählen. Gemeinsam gingen sie runter. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass alles gut laufen würde.


	28. Chapter 28

Kapitel 28: **Just a little game**

**-HG-**

Die ganze Weasley Familie war in der Küche und starrte sie an, als sie mit Snape eintrat. Unsicher und von Blicken verfolgt, setzte sie sich an einem freien Platz am Tisch und er folgte ihr. Sein Gesicht sah deutlich angespannt aus. ,, Na du Saufbold´´, begrüßte sie Fred lachend. ,, Du hast uns gestern ja kaum was über gelassen. Das nächste Mal wenn wir eine Verlobung feiern bist du nicht dabei´´, beschwerte sich George scherzend. Sie hatte sich also betrunken. Das passte gar nicht zu ihr. Schon ein Glas Sekt und sie war angetrunken und dabei beließ sie es dann eigentlich auch immer. Wenn sie drüber nachdachte klang es doch logisch das sie sich betrunken hatte. Vor allem wenn sie an die Kopfschmerzen vorhin dachte. Beschämt machte sie sich etwas zu essen. Sie wusste nicht was sie alles tat wenn sie betrunken war, das war das erste Mal gewesen. ,, Tanzen kannst du, das muss man dir lassen´´, schaltete sich nun Ron ein. ,, Auch auf Tischen´´, gab Bill grinsend dazu. Hermine sah wie der ganze Tisch ein verschlagenes Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte. ,, Aber das Singen solltest du echt üben´´, nuschelte Harry, mit vollem Mund. ,, Küssen kannst du auch wundervoll´´, grinste Ginny, worauf jeder sie entsetzt anstarrte. ,, Was? Das hat man doch an Snapes Reaktion gesehen oder?´´, verteidigte sie sich und sie und Harry konnten sich ein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Hermine war währenddessen so rot geworden, das es nicht mehr stärker ging. Sie hatte auf Tischen getanzt und gesungen? Oh man. Das war einfach nur peinlich. Sie schaute mit einem Seitenblick zu Snape, der wie versteinert dasaß. Für die Anderen war es ja ganz normal, dass sich die Verlobten küssten, aber nicht für sie. Anscheinend bemerkte Mr. Weasley wie peinlich es ihr war, denn er erzählte nun auch etwas:,, Ach mach dir nichts draus. Wir waren auch betrunken. Glaub mir, Ron hat mir sogar versprochen seinen Schulabschluss zu schaffen. So etwas würde der nüchtern nicht tun´´. Spielerisch schockiert schlug seine Frau ihm gegen den Arm und Hermine fühlte sich schon sichtlich sicher. Wenigstens war sie nicht die einzige, die so betrunken gewesen war. ,, Du warst übrigens nicht die einzige, die auf den Tisch getanzt hat. Fred und ich haben dabei sogar unsere Pullis ausgezogen´´, lachte George. ,, Wieso beim Barte Merlins, müsst ihr mich daran erinnern?´´, stöhnte Ginny auf. Jetzt konnte sie sich selbst das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Die Zwillinge tanzend auf einem Tisch und das mit freiem Oberkörper. Diese Vorstellung war einfach nur zum Lachen. Sie sah wie Snape sich neben ihr aus seiner Starre löste und sie meinte auch auf seinem Gesicht ein Lächeln zu sehen. Wie war das möglich? ,, Beeil dich Hermine. Ich hatte heute vor mit dir ein Hochzeitskleid zu kaufen´´, forderte er sie auf und sie war nur noch irritiert. Das war das erste Mal, dass er ihren Vornamen gesagt hatte. Was brachte ihm dazu? Und plötzlich fiel es ihr ein. Sie waren ja verlobt, da käme es einfach komisch, wenn sie sich noch per Nachnamen riefen. ,, Severus, der Mann sieht das Hochzeitskleid immer erst am Hochzeitstag. Sowas nennt man Tradition mein Lieber. Du kannst da nicht mitgehen´´, tadelte ihn Mr. Weasley. ,, Manchmal müssen Traditionen halt gebrochen werden, Molly. Besonders da Hermine noch in großer Gefahr ist. Du hast doch selbst in der Zeitung von dem Todesser gelesen. Ich werde sie ganz sicher nicht alleine gehen lassen´´, murrte er. Er hatte Recht. Hermine hatte den Todesser fast vergessen. Im Fuchsbau war sie ja sicher, aber draußen, ohne jegliche Schutzzauber und alleine, das konnte doch nur schief gehen. ,, Ich komm mit. Und ich bin mir sicher Ron und Ginny auch´´, bot Harry an und ihre anderen Freunde nickten zustimmend. Snape sah deutlich unzufrieden mit der Situation aus. ,, Nun guck doch nicht so, Severus. Die vier haben schon viel überstanden und viele dunkle Zauberer besiegt. Harry hat sogar gegen Voldemort gewonnen. Deine Liebste ist also in sicheren Händen´´, versuchte Arthur ihn aufzumuntern, doch Hermine meinte Snape etwas wie , , Ja, aber das mit mehr Glück als Verstand´´, flüstern zu hören und warf ihn ein erdolchenden Blick zu. ,, Na dann wäre das geklärt´´, freute sich Hermine gespielt, denn bei dem Gedanken ihr ein Hochzeitskleid zu kaufen wurde sie doch nervös. Das machte alles so real. Sie hatte schon lange nichts mehr mit ihren Freunden unternommen. Als alle aufstanden, bedeutete Snape ihr ihm zu folgen, doch sie wurde an der Schulter zurückgezogen. ,, Hermine, kann ich kurz mit dir reden?´´, fragte Ron und schaute dabei verlegen auf den Boden. ,, Ich komm gleich nach´´, bedeutete sie Snape und drehte sich zu Ron. ,, Ich bleibe´´, antwortete Snape so kalt, dass sie wusste, dass es nichts nützen würde zu widersprechen. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und beäugte Ron kritisch. Ron selbst schaute nur etwas angsterfüllt, wendete sich dann aber an Hermine. ,, Du ich wollte dir sagen, es tut mir alles wirklich leid. Ich weiß ich war dumm und hätte nichts sagen sollen. Ich will nicht das wir uns die ganze Zeit streiten. Ich meine wir sind schon seit Ewigkeiten Freunde und naja du weißt schon… ´´, entschuldigte er sich und sie konnte nicht anders als ihn zu umarmen. ,, Ich hab dich vermisst´´, flüsterte sie und wandte sich wieder zu Snape, der das mit hochgezogener Augenbraue beobachtete. ,, Bis gleich´´, sagte Ron und verschwand schnell, als würde er flüchten. ,, Wieso haben Sie nichts darüber gesagt, was gestern passiert ist? Dann wäre ich wenigstens vorbereitet gewesen!´´, warf sie ihm vor. ,, Ich konnte mir doch nicht dieses Spektakel entgehen lassen, was sich hier vorhin abgespielt hat. Außerdem war ich nur dabei bis Sie angefangen haben zu singen, danach war es mir zu viel´´, antwortete er belustigt. Wütend verschränkte sie die Arme. Wie konnte dieser Mann nur so fies sein? ,, Ich wollte Ihnen eigentlich nur noch viel Spaß wünschen und Ihnen Geld für das Kleid geben´´, sagte er kühl und hielt ihr ein Säckchen voll Münzen hin. ,, Nein danke. Ich werde in Muggellondon einkaufen gehen. Ich will ein schönes und altmodisches Kleid. Ich halte nichts von den neuen magischen Modellen, die sich immer wieder verändern. Außerdem habe ich noch genug Geld, welches ich von meinen Eltern geerbt habe´´, lehnte sie ab und ging beleidigt an ihm vorbei. Von ihm würde sie nichts annehmen!

,,Kommt schon. Ich will nicht in der Winkelgasse bleiben´´, beschwerte sich Hermine bei den Jungs, die ihre Nasen an einem Geschäft plattdrückten, dass die neusten Besen verkaufte. ,, Harry, komm schon. Das können wir auch später machen!´´, auch Ginny schien sichtlich genervt. Schließlich gaben sie klein bei und trotteten hinter ihnen her. Sie wollten schnell durch den tropfenden Kessel und dann in ein Brautmodengeschäft. Eigentlich hatten sie keinen Aufenthalt in dem tropfenden Kessel geplant, doch von überall hagelte es Glückwünsche und Fragen auf Hermine ein. ,, Wann werdet ihr heiraten?´´ ,, Wie ist er so als Mann?´´ ,,Werde ich auch eingeladen?´´, waren die häufigsten Fragen, die Hermine schnell beantwortete und Glückwunsche mit einem höflichen Lächeln abtat. ,,Endlich. Das war ja kaum auszuhalten´´, Hermine war mehr als erleichtert, als sie es endlich rausgeschafft hatten.

Eine kleine Glocke ertönte, als sie das kleine Geschäft betrat. Sie liebte den Laden und kannte die Verkäuferin mittlerweile schon ziemlich gut. Hier hatte sie schließlich alle Kleider gekauft, die sie besaß. ,, Hermine Kleines. Was führt dich und deine Freunde hier her? Wieder ein Ball?´´, fragte die kleinwüchsige Frau und umarmte Hermine herzlich. Verlegen räusperte sie sich. ,,Naja fast. Ein Hochzeitskleid eher´´. Mit offenem Mund stand die Verkäuferin neben ihr. ,, Du heiratest. Ach was. Das ist ja mal was! Na dann setzt euch, setzt euch. Hermine es tut mir wirklich leid aber ich habe hinten eine schwierige Kundin und muss mich da dringend drum kümmern, eher sie mir hier alles zerstört. Du kennst dich ja aus´´, verdrehte die Verkäuferin die Augen zum letzteren. Schnell huschte sie wieder weg. Die Jungs ließen sich schon erschöpft auf die Sessel vor den Umkleiden fallen, als wären sie schon den ganzen Tag hier. Typisch, tun immer so, als wäre einkaufen Folter, verdrehte nun auch Hermine die Augen. ,, Na dann los Ginny. Lass uns was suchen´´. Schwer bepackt ging sie nur Minuten später in die Umkleide. Schnell schlüpfte sie in das erste Kleid und zog es direkt wieder aus. Scheußlich. Erst im nächsten Kleid ging sie aus der Umkleide, um es den anderen zu zeigen. Harry nickte ihr anerkennend zu, doch Ginny schüttelte nur den Kopf und Ron… er schaute einfach nur auf dem Boden. Also nein, dachte sie sich. Beim Umziehen hörte sie draußen Gerede und hörte zu. ,, Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen das sie heiraten wird´´, hörte sie Ron. ,, Du hast verloren Ron sieh es ein und mach hier keinen auf Trauerkloß! Du verdirbst einem ja die ganze Laune. Nach gestern solltest du dich schon genug schämen´´, schimpfte Ginny. Was war denn gestern geschehen, dass Ron sich schämen sollte? Plötzlich kam ihr wieder ein Erinnerungsfetzen hoch. Sie stand mit Ron in der Küche und er gab ihr was zu trinken und dann war es auch wieder vorbei. Nur der bittere Geschmack. An den erinnerte sie sich noch. Hatte er ihr was Alkoholisches in das Getränk getan? Ihr war es egal. Sie war mittlerweile froh, dass sie sich vertragen hatten und wollte keinen weiteren Streit. Sie zog sich an und trat aus der Kabine. Alle drei Gesichter strahlten pure Überraschung aus. ,, Wow!´´, staunte Ginny und die Jungen nickten zustimmend. Das ging ja schnell, freute sich Hermine.

,,Das macht dann 1345 Euro´´, sagte die Verkäuferin, freudestrahlend darüber das sie so ein gutes Geschäft machte. Hermine wollte grade ihre Karte zücken, als Harry stattdessen seine hinhielt. ,, Lass nur Mine. Nimm es als Verlobungsgeschenk´´, zwinkerte er ihr zu. ,, Aber nur wenn ich euch gleich in ein Café einladen darf´´, lachte sie und sie gingen mit schwer bepackter Tüte aus dem Geschäft.

Kaum hatten sie bestellt, stellte Harry die Frage, vor der sie sich die ganze Zeit gefürchtet hatte:,, Wie seid ihr euch eigentlich so nahe gekommen? Ich meine du hast ihn doch immer gehasst´´, fragte Harry sie. Hermine hatte keine Ahnung was sie antworten sollte. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie Snapes Geschichte übernehmen. Sie wollte niemanden erzählen, dass sie schon Sex gehabt hätten und sich dadurch nahgekommen seien. ,, Naja, ich bin bei ihm eingeschlafen und dann haben wir geredet und ich hab ihn wegen den Ball gefragt und dann hat es einfach Klick gemacht und naja das wars dann´´, erzählte sie, nach einigem Überlegen. Ihre Freunde gaben sich zufrieden mit der Antwort und lächelten.

Es war mittlerweile dunkel als sie wieder im Fuchsbau waren. Sie hatten einfach die Zeit vergessen und waren noch etwas in der Winkelgasse gewesen. Müde tappte Hermine in ihr Bett. Sie fühlte sich erledigt und doch konnte sie nicht schlafen. Es war seltsam leer. Ginny und Harry waren noch draußen und machten einen Spaziergang, also wieso sollte sie nicht kurz auch einen machen? Vielleicht würde ihr etwas frische Luft ja guttun und sie konnte danach besser schlafen, die Luft n der Winkelgasse war eh immer voller seltsamer Gerüche, die ihr immer noch in der Nase rumschwirrten. Sie zog sich ihren Mantel über den Pyjama und ging runter in den Garten. Tief sog sie die frische Luft ein und atmete erleichtert aus. Ja es tat gut. Sie schaute zum Himmel hinauf. Es war eine wunderschöne Nacht. Der Himmel war klar und man konnte die Sterne sehen. Lediglich die Kälte war beißend, doch sie froh nicht. Sie schaute den dunklen Garten an und entdeckte eine kleine, hinter einem Baum versteckte Bank. Das gefrorene Gras knirschte unter ihren Schritten, aber es fühlte sich schön an. Kurz bevor sie die Bank erreichte sah sie eine dunkle Gestalt am Baum stehen, die einfach nur in den Himmel starrte. Es war eindeutig Snape. ,,Schön nicht?´´, fragte sie. ,, Ja´´, seine Stimme klang als wäre er schon lange hier, als wäre ihm kalt. ,, Frieren Sie?´´, fragte sie besorgt. ,, Ein wenig´´, gab er Schultern zuckend zurück. Wann würde sie ihn verstehen können? Wahrscheinlich nie. ,, Warum sind Sie hier?´´, fragte Hermine und stand nun direkt vor ihm. Er starrte immer noch in den Himmel. ,, Träume, Granger, Träume´´, sagte er und klang dabei seltsam alt und auf einer Art sogar weise. ,, Erzählen Sie´´, forderte sie ihn auf. ,, Keine Träume, die aus den Stoff sind, aus denen man Romane schreibt. Eher das Gegenteil´´, antwortete er und senkte seinen Kopf endlich, so dass er sie ansah. Sie begriff. Zart fuhr sie ihm durch seine Haare und er ließ es geschehen. ,, Ich weiß. Erzählen Sie es trotzdem´´. Er schüttelte den Kopf. ,, Nicht hier´´, antwortete er. ,, Dann gehen wir´´, bot sie ihn an und tatsächlich packte es ihren Arm und apparierte mit ihr.


	29. Chapter 29

Kapitel 29: **Vergeben**

**-HG-**

Der Wind wehte ihr stark durch die Haare und sogar durch ihren dicken Wintermantel spürte sie die Kälte. Sie stand neben Snape an dem Rand einer Klippe. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich das weite Meer, welches unruhig und n großen Wellen gegen die Felsen rammte. Es sah gleichzeitig schön und düster aus. Wieso hatte er sie hierhin gebracht nur um ihr von einem Traum zu erzählen. Sie schaute ihn an. Er schaute einfach nur in die Weite und schien nicht anwesend mit seinen Gedanken zu sein. Sein sonst so emotionsloses Gesicht strahlte tiefe Trauer aus. Langsam wurde ihr unwohl. So hatte sie Snape noch nie gesehen. Wieso hatte sie ihn auch nach seinem Traum gefragt? Es war doch seine Sache. Er fragte sie doch auch nicht, was sie beschäftigte. ,, Es war genau hier. Schon lange her. Ich war kaum älter als Sie es jetzt sind. Ein dunkler Tag für mich. Der Tag an dem ich aufhörte an alles zu glauben, ich existierte nur noch, um für andere Befehle auszuführen. Ich saß an dieser Klippe und habe über die Sinnlosigkeit meines Lebens nachgedacht. Meine Hoffnung war gestorben und nichts was ich tat war für mich noch von Nutzen. Das Wasser und seine Tiefe schienen für mich verlockend. Einfach zu springen und nicht mehr denken zu müssen. Nichts zu sein. Keine Schuld mehr zu haben. Ich war kurz davor einfach zu springen, als Albus plötzlich neben mir stand und voller Trauer neben mir stand. Sein Schüler, der die falsche Seite gewählt hatte. Ich schrie ihn an und gab ihn Schuld und er redete auf mich ein und gab mir ein Angebot. Ein Angebot, welches ich annahm. Deshalb stand ich jahrelang in seiner Schuld´´, er hatte sein Blick noch immer starr geradeaus gerichtet. Hermine verstand nicht genau worum es ging, aber sie konnte sich es vorstellen, aber allein der Gedanke das Snape an dem Punkt gewesen war sein Leben zu beenden… Dieser Gedanke verschaffte ihr Gänsehaut. Wie verzweifelt er gewesen sein musste, wenn der Tod verlockenderer gewesen war als zu Leben. Was war das dann für ein Leben gewesen? Nun schaute sein Gesicht auch Schmerz. Sie wollte ihm einfach nah sein, damit sein Schmerz verging. Sie drehte sich vor ihn und umfasste sein Gesicht. Erst jetzt schaute er auf sie hinab und sie nutzte die Gelegenheit um ihn zu küssen. Vorsichtig, aber mit Gefühl. Der Mann, der hier stand faszinierte sie und sie konnte nicht anders. Sie beendete den Kuss ebenso sanft und schaute ihm einfach in die Augen. Seine Arme schlangen sich um ihren Körper und drückten sie an seinem Körper. Hermine genoss diese Art der Nähe. Es war seltsam, da er immerhin ihr Professor war, aber es hatte sich vieles verändert. Seicht schmiegte sie sich an seine Brust und spürte den Wind in ihrem Gesicht und dann, einfach so, war er weg und im nächsten Moment standen sie wieder im Garten des Fuchsbaus. Es schien so unwirklich, als wäre das nie passiert, als hätte er ihr nichts erzählt. Mit einer Bewegung schob er sie ein wenig von sich. ,, Sie sollten nun schlafen gehen Miss Granger´´, flüsterte er heiser und sie nickte. Wie in Trance ging sie in ihr Zimmer und fiel in ihr Bett, wo sie der Schlaf direkt überkam.

**-SS- **

Er schaute ihr hinterher. Noch lange stand er einfach dort. Wieso hatte er ihr überhaupt davon erzählt? Eine Frage, die er sich nicht beantworten konnte. Der Tag an dem er sich umbringen wollte, war Lilys Todestag gewesen. Es war besser wenn sie es nicht erfuhr. Das war zu privat. An diesem Tag war für ihn eine Welt zusammengebrochen. Auch wenn Lily mit Potter verheiratet gewesen war, so hatte sie doch gelebt und dann war sie tot. Einfach so. Er erinnerte sich daran das er selbst nach vielen Jahren sich noch gewünscht hatte tot zu sein und nicht immer wieder Lilys Mörder sehen zu müssen und ihn noch gehorchen zu müssen. Viele Male hatte er es sogar Albus gesagt, doch es war ihm egal gewesen. Ständig hatte er davon geredet, dass man sich halt für das höhere Wohl opfern müsse und das er nicht einfach aufhören konnte ein Spion in Voldemorts Reihen zu sein. Schließlich brauchte der alte Mann die Informationen. Immer war es dieselbe Rede gewesen, die Albus geschwungen hatte. Er war verwundert das er sich in diesem Moment nicht mehr wünschte, dass er sich damals umgebracht hätte. Zum ersten Mal fühlte er sich nicht mehr schuldig an Lilys Tod und sein Leben war nicht mehr nur scheußlich. Mit diesem Gedanken drehte er sich um und drehte den wunderschönen Anblick, des sternenübersähten Himmels, den Rücken zu. Bald würde er sogar heiraten.

**-HG- **

Die Tage vergingen hier wie im Flug und schon war es Heilig Abend. Sie und Snape hatten nicht mehr über den Abend gesprochen. Er verbrachte viel Zeit mit lesen und sie mit ihren Freunden. Wenn sie beieinander waren, war immer noch jemand dabei und sie mussten so tun, als wären sie ein glückliches Paar, was Hermine langsam nervte. Sie wollte mit ihm über alles was mittlerweile zwischen ihnen passiert war sprechen, doch es kam immer etwas dazwischen. Die Weasleys kamen in ruhigen Momenten immer reingestürmt, um sie etwas wegen den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen zu fragen oder Ron kam hereingeplatzt. Wobei sie nicht so recht wusste, ob das nur ein Zufall war. Zwar verstanden sie sich wieder, das hieß aber noch nicht das Ron wieder normal war. Immer wieder sah sie wie er Snape angeekelte Blicke zuwarf.

Alle saßen im Wohnzimmer der Familie und es herrschte eine weihnachtliche Stimmung. Hermine saß mit den anderen Personen, in ihren Alter um den Karmin rum und die anderen hatte es sich wie immer in den Sesseln bequem gemacht. ,, Kommt schon Leute´´, bettelten Fred und George. ,, Gut´´, gaben sie nach einer halben Unendlichkeit klein bei. Fred und George hatten ein neues Spiel erfunden und wollten es ausprobieren, bevor sie es verkauften. ,, Also gut. Es ist ganz einfach. Jeder Spieler kommt pro Runde einmal dran und muss wählen. Entweder Wahrheit oder Wagen. Wenn man Wahrheit nimmt, muss eine Frage beantworten, die von jemand von den Spielleitern, uns, gestellt wird. Das lustige ist, man muss diese Frage ehrlich beantworten, denn das Spiel beinhaltet quasi einen Wahrheitszauber. Und bei Wagen kriegt man eine Karte mit der Aufgabe und einen Zauberspruch der dabei gesprochen werden muss. Wer eine Aufgabe meistert oder eine Frage beantwortet, kann ein Feld weiter und wer als erstes am Ziel ist, hat gewonnen. Also ziemlich einfach´´, erklärte George während er das Spielfeld aufbaute. Hermine ahnte schon Schlimmes. Wahrheit zu nehmen war für sie zu riskant, wenn es sich um einen Wahrheitszauber handeln würde und sie kannte die Aufgaben von Wagen nicht. Sie bemerkte, wie Snape sie interessiert musterte. Die Runde startete bei Harry. ,, Wahrheit´´. ,, Hmm okay, das ist schwer. Ich hab´s! Hast du jemals mit jemanden, außer Ginny geschlafen?´´. Hermine konnte sich ein Lachen kaum verkneifen, als sie sah wie rot Harry plötzlich wurde und Ginnys Blick sich verfinsterte. Natürlich hatte Ginny Hermine alles erzählt, was Harry je getan hatte, auch das was sie nicht wissen wollte, und sie wusste das dies ein wunder Punkt bei ihnen war. Hastig nickte Harry, worauf Ron ihn einen schockierten Blick zuwarf: ,, Mit wem?´´. Ginny hielt Harry schnell den Mund zu. ,, Eine Frage pro Runde´´, zischte sie. Das würde ja noch ganz lustig enden. ,, Na dann nicht zu früh gefreut, Schwesterchen. Du bist an der Reihe. ´´ ,, Wagen´´, sagte sie kalt, ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, wenn sie nicht verraten wollte mit wem Harry geschlafen hatte, dachte sich Hermine grinsend. Sie zog eine Karte und ein verschlagenes Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. ,, Schlag deinem gegenüber in sein Gesicht´´, las sie laut vor und schaute dabei ihren gegenüber George an. Leise murmelte Ginny den Zauberspruch und ihre Faust verwandelte sich in einen Boxerhandschuh. Herzhaft schlug George mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Hermine selbst verzog ihr Gesicht, angesichts des Schmerzes, den sie erahnen konnte. Zu aller Überraschung schrie jedoch Ginny laut auf und alle mussten einfach lachen, Ginny inbegriffen. Sie rieb sich die Wange. Der Schmerz war auf sie geleitet worden. ,, Nicht schlecht´´, lachte sie anerkennend. ,, Hermineeeee´´, zwitscherte Fred, so dass sie wieder lachen musste. ,, Wagen´´, antwortete sie, denn es war zu gefährlich etwas anderes zu sagen. Voller schlechter Vorahnung nahm sie eine Karte und schluckte. ,, Küsse jeden der Anwesenden auf die Stirn. Schulterzuckend sprach sie den Zauber und fing bei Ginny an. Plötzlich verschwand Ginny von ihren Augen und sie sah eine erwachsene Ginny mit einem kleinen Baby auf dem Arm. Das Bild verschwand und sie schaute wieder Ginny in die Augen. ,, Wow´´, entfuhr es Hermine. Sie begriff langsam worum es hier ging. Sie konnte die Wünsche anderer sehen. Anscheinend hatte Ginny es auch gesehen, denn sie zwinkerte ihr lächelnd zu. Bei Harry sah sie ihn, wie er den Qudditsch- Weltmeisterschaftspokal in der Hand hielt. Dasselbe Bild erschien auch bei Ron, nur mit ihm als Träger des Pokals. Fred und George zeigten ein ähnliches Bild. Beide standen vor einem riesen Laden, der ihnen gehörte und tausenden Menschen standen davor. Nur bei Fred war ein Detail anders. Neben seinem Bruder stand auch eine junge Frau neben ihm, die Hermine nicht kannte. Als das Bild verschwand lächelte Fred sie an und bedeutete ihr legte seinen Finger auf den Mund, um ihr zu bedeuten es geheim zu halten. Lächelnd ging sie auf Snape zu. Was voll sein Wunsch war? Misstrauisch schaute er sie an. Sanft setzte sie sich neben ihn und küsste seine Stirn.


	30. Chapter 30

Kapitel 30: **Enthüllung**

**-HG-**

Erst sah sie nur sich. Wieso sie? Vielleicht hatte er sie geblockt. Schließlich war er ein Meister darin seine Gedanken zu verstecken. Aber dann änderte sich das Bild und er stand vor ihr. ,, Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Severus´´, hörte sie sich selbst sagen und dann löste sich das Bild auf und sie starrte in weit aufgerissene Augen, als sie ihre Lippen von seiner Stirn gelöst hatte. Er stand auf und verschwand aus dem Raum. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Wieso wünschte er sich so etwas? Gut, sie hatte eh vorgehabt über Gefühle zu sprechen, aber das kam selbst für sie plötzlich. Schnell erhob sie sich und rannte ihm hinterher, doch das Problem war, dass sie nicht wusste wohin er gegangen war. Er könnte überall sein. Hektisch rannte sie in sein Zimmer. Keine Spur. ,,Severus?´´, rief sie, doch erhielt keine Antwort. War er wirklich appariert? Seufzend ging sie zum Fenster und schaute hinaus. Sie erkannte eine dunkle Person, die draußen mitten auf dem Feld stand. Snape. Eilig rannte sie die Treppe runter und verließ das Haus. Schnellen Schrittes überquerte sie das Feld und blieb erst stehen, als sie sah dass die Person zu klein war um Snape zu sein. Panik breitete sich in ihr aus und sie drehte sich, in der Hoffnung, nicht bemerkt zu worden um, um wegzurennen, doch da merkte sie auch schon wie ein Fluch sie traf und ging zu Boden. Ihr Kopf traf auf den hart gefrorenen Boden und ihr Kopf fing an zu pochen. ,, Hilfe!´´, schrie sie mit vollster Kraft. Sie betete, dass jemand sie hörte, doch es regte sich nichts. Sie hörte ein freudiges Lachen und obwohl sie nicht fähig war ihren Kopf zu heben, wusste sie sofort zu wem die Stimme gehörte. Dieses dreckige Lachen. ,, Na Kleine? Da wird ja Jemand unvorsichtig. Keine Sorge uns wird niemand stören. Diesmal nicht. Deine Freunde werden dich nicht hören, denn falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, es liegt ein Stillezauber auf dem Haus und dein kleiner Freund ist grade quasi vor meiner Nase disappariert´´, Mulciber stand direkt über ihr und schaute auf sie hinab. Mistmistmist, ging es ihr durch den Kopf und wollte sich bewegen, doch das merkte er sofort, beugte sich zu ihr runter und zog sie auf die Beine. Dabei merkte Hermine wie ihr Zauberstab in ihren Stiefeln verrutschte. Ihr Zauberstab! Diesmal hatte sie ihn und musste nur unauffällig an ihn dran kommen. Sie war also nicht völlig geliefert. ,, Nimm deine Finger von mir!´´, zischte sie und tatsächlich ließ er sie los, wohl so sicher, dass sie ihm völlig ausgeliefert war. ,, Wie du willst, aber letztes Mals konntest du deine kleinen Finger nicht von mir lassen, wenn ich dich erinnern darf´´, grinste er hämisch und sie fühlte sich so, als müsste sie sich gleich übergeben. ,, Ich würde dich nie im Leben FREIWILLIG berühren´´, kommentierte sie herablassend und zog mit einer schnellen Handbewegung ihren Zauberstab aus den Stiefel. Er hatte schnell reagiert und seinen gezückt, so dass sie sich jetzt gegenüberstanden, die Zauberstäbe aufeinander gerichtet. ,, Erinnert dich das nicht an was? Unsere kleine Begegnung auf den Kriegsfeld, als du erfahren hast wer deine lieben Eltern umgebracht hat?´´, fragte er, noch immer siegessicher. Sie ließ sich erst gar nicht auf seinen albernden Versuch ein sie unvorsichtig zu machen und schickte den ersten Fluch auf ihn: ,, Crucio!´´, doch er wehrte den Fluch schnell ab. Sie rechnete mit einem Gegenversuch, doch dieser blieb aus. Er begann sie zu umkreisen, doch sie konnte nicht zulassen ihn auch nur einen Moment aus den Augen zu verlieren, also fing auch sie an sich mit ihm zu drehen. Es kam ihr vor als wäre er ein wildes Raubtier, das langsam um sie herumtigerte um jeden Moment seine Beute, sie, anzugreifen. ,, Netter Versuch, aber mich kriegst du nicht´´, lachte er schallend und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Wie eingebildet er doch war. Immer wieder schickte sie Flüche in seine Richtung, doch er wehrte sie wieder ab. Es versuchte nicht mal sie anzugreifen. Es war eindeutig wieder eines seiner Spielchen. ,, Zu feige anzugreifen? Oder habt ihr Todesser das verlernt, als euer liebster Meister unterging? Besiegt von einem Jungen. Armselig´´, lachte nun Hermine mit zittriger Stimme. Hermine wusste das sie kaum eine Chance hatte, wenn er so spielte. Sie kannte ihn nicht genug dafür und wollte ihn mit einem mickrigen Versuch aus der Fassung bringen. Sie hatte nicht vor sich darauf einzulassen und das einzige was ihr einfiel um ihn zum Angreifen zu bekommen war provozieren. ,, Denkst du der dunkle Lord wird für immer von dieser Welt verschwinden? Kleines, er hatte damals an alles gedacht. Selbst an das Schlimmste´´, spie er wütend aus und schleuderte mit einem einzigen Fluch nach ihr, denn sie mit einem Schild abwehrte. ,, Und wird es diesmal auch Jahre dauern bis er wieder auftaucht? Wird er dieses Mal auch wieder vor Harry Potter in die Knie gezwungen? Zum dritten Mal?´´, lachte Hermine, denn sie glaubte nicht an Voldemorts erneute Rückkehr. Das hätte er doch garantiert seinem engsten Vertrauten erzählt und das war Snape und soweit sie mitbekommen hatte, war Mulciber nie einer der engsten Vertrauten gewesen, eher ein kleiner Handlanger. ,, Lach nur! Er wird wiederkommen und alle deine Freunde werden sterben, genauso wie du. Nur du wirst viel früher diese Welt verlassen´´, schrie er und schleuderte wieder einen Fluch auf sie, der weit daneben ging, so dass sie nicht ausweichen musste. De ganze Zeit drehten sie sich weiter, als wären sie in einem Kreis gefangen. ,, Das glaub ich kaum´´, kommentierte Hermine knapp und bombardierte ihn mit Zaubern, doch keiner erfühlte seinen Zweck. ,, Das nennst du kämpfen? Dann schau gut zu und lerne´´, lachte er und hetzte ihr einen Fluch nach den anderen auf den Hals. Die Strahlen leuchteten in der Nacht hell. Sie hatte Mühe alle Flüche aufzuhalten und immer wieder traf sie einer, doch sie achtete darauf dass es kein allzu schlimmer war. Sie kam kaum zu etwas außer sich zu verteidigen. Sie ging schon ein hohes Risiko ein, als sie kurz ihr Schild unterbrach, um einen Fluch zu versuchen, doch ehe sie dazu kam ihn zu Ende zu sprechen, sah sie den nächsten Strahl auf sich zurasen und dieser war leuchtend grün. Schnell wehrte sie den Todesfluch ab. Sie war entsetzt. Nur Millisekunden später und sie wäre tot gewesen. Für den Moment vergas sie ihr Schild und konnte einfach nicht fassen das sie beinahe gestorben war. Dumm, ging ihr durch den Kopf, als sie plötzlich merkte wie ihr Körper von etwas getroffen wurde. Alles brannte in ihr und sie zwang sich aufrecht zu bleiben, der Schmerz wurde aber zu stark und sie ging in die Knie. Alles schmerzte und sie wollte am liebsten losschreien, aber diesen Gefallen wollte sie den Todesser nicht tun. Ihr Denken schaltete fast aus, denn sie spürte nichts anderes mehr als Brennen. Verzweifelt klammerte sie sich an ihren Zauberstab. Würde sie diesen verlieren, würde sie alles verlieren. Dann war sie geliefert. Langsam klang der Schmerz ab und sie versuchte sich langsam aufzurichten, doch schon wurde sie von dem nächsten Crucio – Fluch getroffen und ihre Knie knickten einfach weg. Unsanft landete sie auf der Erde. Die Erde war angenehm kalt und es schien als würde sie den Schmerz lindern. Sie wollte nur noch liegen bleiben und sterben. Langsam wusste sie wie so ein Zauber Menschen um den Verstand bringen konnte. Ihr letztes bisschen Ehre kroch in ihr auf, als sie sich daran erinnerte das auch ihre Eltern gelitten hatten und sie schaffte es, unter schlimmeren Schmerzen als vorher, ihren Arm zu heben. ,, Crucio´´, schaffte sie es durch ihre Zähne hindurch zu zischen und ließ erschöpft ihren Arm sinken. Zu aller Überraschung hörte sie Mulciber fallen und schreien. Er hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet. Deutlich ließ ihr Schmerz nach und sie schaffte es, nach mehreren Anläufen, sich wieder aufzurappeln. Immer wieder bemerkte sie wie schwach ihre Glieder doch noch waren. Mulciber war auf dem Boden zusammengesunken und zuckte wild rum. ,, Crucio´´, wiederholte sie den unverzeihlichen Zauber, da sie Angst hatte, dass er wieder aufstehen würde. Plötzlich hörte sie einen lauten Knall, nicht weit entfernt und dachte etwas wäre explodiert, doch alles was sie sah war ein Mensch. Hoffnung durchflutete ihren Körper. ,, Hilfe!´´, schrie sie, so laut sie konnte, doch es war mittlerweile fast nur ein Fiepen. Zu ihrem Glück wurde sie gehört und jemand kam auf sie zu gerannt. Ein wehender Umhang. Snape, dachte sie erleichtert. Aus dem Blickwinkel sah sie wie Mulciber sich wieder aufrichtete und wollte schon einen weiteren Fluch auf ihn schleudern, doch er apparierte in gekrümmter Haltung. ,, Das war nicht das letzte Mal´´, schrie er kurz vorher und ein Fluch verfehlte ihn nur knapp. Der Fluch war nicht aus ihrem Zauberstab gekommen, sondern aus Snapes. Nie war sie so erleichtert gewesen ihn zu sehen. Sie war schon dabei ihn um den Hals zu fallen, doch er wehrte sie grob ab. Wieder landete sie auf der Erde. Es war demütigend. Ihr ganzes Gesicht war eh schon mit Erde verschmiert, da musste er sie nicht auch noch rumschupsen. ,, Sind Sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen?´´ donnerte er los , ,, Warum rennen sie hier auf ein offenes Feld?! Sie wissen genau das Sie in Lebensgefahr sind und Ihnen fällt nichts besseres ein als ihm in seine offenen Armen zu rennen?! Was wollten Sie überhaupt hier?´´. Ihr rollten Tränen über den Wangen. Sie konnte nicht antworten. Natürlich wollte sie einfach zu ihm, aber das konnte sie ja jetzt schlecht sagen. Unausgesprochene Worte hingen in der Luft. ,, Was, Granger? Antworten Sie mir gefälligst´´, bellte er sie an. ,, Verdammt ich habe Sie gesucht! Sie sind doch abgehauen! Ich wollte nur Antworten! Wieso wünsche sie sich das?´´, schrie sie ihre ganze Verzweiflung raus. Es war nur wieder typisch, dass er versuchte sie verantwortlich zu machen, aber er war weggerannt. Sie wollte nur ihre Antworten. ,, Ich weiß nicht wovon Sie sprechen!´´ , sagte er kalt und sie lag noch immer auf den Boden. Es traf sie hart. ,, Sie wissen es ganz genau. Sie haben es genauso gesehen wie ich, also lügen Sie nicht!´´, schrie sie wieder. Es reichte. Sie wusste was sie gesehen hatte und war nicht blind. ,, Sie bilden sich das nur ein´´, kam es eisig von ihm und dann traf es sie wie ein Schlag. Nein, sie hatte sich nichts eingebildet. Rein gar nichts. ,, Verdammt hören Sie auf zu lügen. Sie wollen es hören?! Also gut hier ist es: ich habe mich in Sie verliebt!´´, sie konnte sich nicht mehr halten und begriff erst viel zu spät was sie gesagt hatte. Sie schlug ihre Hand vor dem Mund. Was hatte sie gesagt? Snape sah sie einfach nur an. Sein Gesicht war wie versteinert.


	31. Chapter 31

Kapitel 31: **Verwirrung**

**-SS-**

Er fühlte sich wie ausgelöscht. Hatte er sie grade hören sagen, dass sie ihn liebte? Sein Hirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren und trotzdem fühlte er sich leer. Unfähig etwas zu sagen. Ihr Gesicht zeigte Verzweiflung und sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Er wollte ja etwas sagen, aber er wusste einfach nicht was. Ihre Tränen liefen mittlerweile an den Wangen herunter und er hob seine Hand um sie wegzuwischen, aber sie stieß sie einfach beiseite. ,, Antworte mir!´´, forderte sie und ihre Stimme bebte bei jedem Wort. Es war zum Verzweifeln. In seinen 39 Jahren, die er nun lebte, hatte er diese Worte nie an sich selbst gewandt gehört und nun hörte er sie und er konnte nichts sagen. ,, Irgendwas! Du brauchst mir nicht mal sagen, dass du mich auch liebst. Das erwarte ich nicht. Aber irgendeine Antwort ´´, schrie sie nun und schluchzte dabei. ,, Ich.. ich..´´, stotterte er vor sich hin, einfach um nicht weiter dumm vor ihr rumzustehen wie der letzte Vollidiot. Er konnte einfach keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. ,, Hermine… ich…´´, versuchte es weiter, aber ihn fiel nichts ein, was anständig klang. In ihren Augen hatte ein kleiner Schimmer von Hoffnung gestanden, als er angefangen hatte zu reden, aber auch der verschwand als er nichts weiter sagte und er starrte wieder in die rehbraunen Augen, die nun eher Trauer vermittelten. Ohne ein weiteres Wort rannte sie an ihm vorbei, in Richtung Fuchsbau. Im Vorbeigehen meinte er etwas auf ihrer Wange glitzern zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich wieder Tränen. Er wollte ihr hinterherrennen und setzte an sich zu bewegen, doch sein Körper gehorchte nicht. Außerdem was würde es schon nützen wenn er ihr hinterherrennen würde? Er würde wieder keine Worte finden. Mitten im Feld stand er jetzt allein und starrte ihr hinterher, auch als sie schon längst aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, konnte er seinen Blick nicht von dem Punkt abwenden, an dem sie für ihn nicht mehr sichtbar geworden war. Zeit verging und er war nicht fähig dazu sich zu bewegen. Tief atmete er ein und aus. Langsam wurde sein Kopf wieder klarer und erst jetzt begriff er was für einen Mist er gebaut hatte. Da sagte die Frau, die er als einzige in letzter Zeit erträglich und angenehm war, was sie fühlte und er ließ sie einfach dort stehen ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Erst durch sie hatte er sich selbst verziehen, was mit Lily passiert war. Lily. Er erinnerte sich daran was sie gesagt hatte. Dass er sein Herz für jemanden anderen öffnen sollte und das hatte er getan. Diese Granger hatte neue und alte Gefühle gleichzeitig geweckt, auch wenn er damit nicht umgehen gekonnt hatte. Wut durchflutete ihn und Hass auf sich selbst. Er ließ sie auf den zugefrorenen Boden fallen und vergrub seine Finger in die Erde, und zwar so fest, dass er den zugefrorenen Boden leicht durchbrach. Die Kälte wirkte, durchfloss ihn von seinem Fingern aus bis in seine Schulter und es fühlte sich beruhigend an, etwas zu fühlen, das nicht wehtat, ihn nicht in die Verzweiflung trieb.

Die Wut kam wieder als er zurück in seinem Zimmer war. Er hatte nur auf sein Bett geschaut und direkt hatte er wieder an sie gedacht. Wie sie dort gelegen hatte, so friedlich wie ein Engel und dann hatte er sie seinen Namen flüstern hören. Wieso war er zu unfähig ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen? Wütend schmiss er die kleine Tischlampe gegen die Wand. Als ein Klirren ertönte, wurde ihm klar dass es nicht die Wand gewesen war, sondern das Fenster. Kleine Scherben rieselten noch immer auf den Boden. Es machte ihn noch wütender. Nicht einmal das bekam er hin. Der Lampe folgte gleich das kleine Nachtschränkchen, welches teils am Fensterrahmen zersplitterte und teils einfach weiter aus dem Fenster flog. Das Holz flog gegen die Wand wo es zerbrach und auf den Boden landete. Seine Wut war nicht verflogen und das Zimmer war bis auf seine Tasche und großen Möbeln leer. Zornentbrannt trat er gegen seine Tasche, die in einem hohen Bogen nur knapp das Fenster verfehlte und an der Wand landete, wobei sie aufging und der Inhalt sich neben den Scherben verteilte. Mit schweren Schritten stampfte er auf seine Tasche zu und bückte sich, um diese wieder grob einzuräumen, als ihm eine kleine Schachtel auffiel, die zwischen zwei Büchern hervorschaute. Die Scherben knirschten unter seinen Schuhsolen bei jeder Bewegung. Nicht auf die Scherben achtend, griff er nach ihr und ließ sie aufklappen. Es war die Kette, die Granger bei dem Juwelier bewundert hatte. Er hatte sie damals gekauft, als sie in diesem Ramschladen gewesen war. Es war ihn einfach überkommen und er wollte sie einfach für Granger kaufen. Erst als er den Laden verlassen hatte, was ihm eingefallen welchen Unsinn er getan hatte. Schließlich hatte er schlecht zu ihr gehen können und ihr die Kette geben können. Leise ließ er die Schachtel zuklappen. Allein die Schachtel war schon ein Meisterwerk. Schwarz, aus Holz mit Handschnitzereien. Kleine Blätter waren in das Holz geritzt. Morgen würden die Geschenke verteilt werden und er würde es einfach mit Hermines Namen drauf dazulegen. Da kam ihn eine Idee. Wenn er nicht sagen konnte, wie er für sie empfand, konnte er es ja schreiben und in die Schatulle hinzulegen. Er durchwühlte seine Tasche und fand nach kurzem hantieren eine Feder und Pergament. _Ich liebe dich, _schrieb er auf das Pergament. Er schaute es an und zerknitterte es gleich wieder. Nein, das würde er nicht tun. Er würde es ihr irgendwann selber sagen. Es fühlte sich falsch an sowas auf Pergament zu schreiben. Wieso eigentlich? Er dachte zurück an die vielen Male die er verletzt wurde, nur weil er Gefühle zugelassen hatte. Angefangen hatte es bei seiner Mutter. Dann Lily, die sich in einen seiner Feinde verliebt hatte und schlussendlich Albus. Er war ein Freund gewesen. Ein Vertrauter, der ihn auch nur ausgenutzt hatte. _Du bringst mich um den Verstand_. Schrieb er auf ein anderes kleines Stück Pergament, faltete es und steckte es zu der Kette. Es stimmte schließlich. Sie verwirrte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue. Ein klammes Gefühl überkam ihn, als er an sie dachte und er hatte das Verlangen Granger zu sehen. Zu schauen wie es ihr ging, sie wenn nötig zu trösten. Was war bloß los mit ihm? Was dachte er bloß? Und was stellte sie mit ihm an? Leise schlich er den Flur entlang zu ihrem Zimmer. Leise dabei zu sein war relativ schwierig, da bei jedem Schritt noch Scherben knirschten, die an seiner Sohle kleben geblieben war. Niemand bemerkte ihn und schon Meter von Grangers Tür entfernt hörte er wieso. Sie schluchzte laut und doch klang es erstickt. So als würde sie in ein Kissen schluchzen. Ansonsten war der Flur still. Er wollte grad in ihr Zimmer, als er eine andere weibliche Stimme vernahm. ,, Hey Mine, es wird alles gut. Du brauchst nichts zu erzählen. Beruhig dich´´. Es war eindeutig das Weasley Mädchen. Er wurde also nicht gebraucht. Er wandte sich schon daran zu gehen, dachte dann doch noch rechtzeitig an das Blut, das vorhin ihr Gesicht verschmiert hatte. Er musste, auch wenn er nicht wollte. Niemand wusste von der Verletzung außer er. Schließlich konnte es ernsthaft sein.

Leise klopfte er an die Tür, aus der das Schluchzen kam. Er hatte noch vorher eine einfach Salbe gegen Verletzungen und einige einfache Sachen aus seinem Zimmer geholt. Die Tür glitt ein Spalt auf und er sah die junge Weasley. Sie lugte nur mit dem Gesicht hervor. ,, Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich denke nicht das Sie jetzt zu ihr sollten´´, sagte sie stur. Er bezweifelte das dem Mädchen das ganze Blut nicht aufgefallen war. ,, Ich bitte Sie, Miss Weasley. Hermine ist verletzt. Ich sollte sie verarzten´´, sagte er sachlich. Er würde sich doch nicht von einem Kind abwimmeln lassen! ,, Die Wunden sind nur oberflächig. Ich habe schon das Nötigste getan. Sie kommt zurecht´´, flüsterte sie, denn beide hatten gemerkt das das Schluchzen leiser geworden war. Sie sah ihn entschuldigend an. ,, Gute Nacht Professor´´, flüsterte sie und schloss sanft die Tür.


	32. Chapter 32

Kapitel 32: **Ein kleines Geheimnis **

**-HG-**

Lange hatte sie noch wach gelegen und nachgedacht. Sie verstand einfach nicht wieso er nichts gesagt hatte. Schließlich war es doch sein Wunsch gewesen. Oder hatte sie es einfach falsch verstanden? Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihr Kissen. Ginny hatte schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben auf sie einzureden und war schlafen gegangen. Hermine konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Sie hatte Ginny nicht ein Mal geantwortet, seitdem sie in das Zimmer gekommen war. Sie war einfach zu verwirrt gewesen. Klar hatte sie gewusst das da irgendwas zwischen ihnen war, aber sie hätte nicht gedacht das er so großes Interesse an ihr hatte. Oder auch nicht. Sie konnte seinen Wunsch und sein Verhalten einfach nicht in Einklang bringen. Wieder kamen ihr die Tränen. Was war sie doch für ein Sensibelchen geworden.

,, Hermine!´´, es war, als würde ihr jemand direkt in ihr Ohr brüllen, doch nachdem sie sich verärgert umgedreht hatte, merkte sie dass der Raum menschenleer war. ,, Hermine! Komm runter schnell´´, hörte sie wieder. Mürrisch zog sie sich einen Morgenmantel über und ging laut stampfend runter, wo alle auf sie wartend saßen. Was war denn hier los? Dann sah sie den Weihnachtsbaum und ihr fiel es wieder ein. Die Bescherung. Nur neben Snape war noch ein Platz frei, doch sie war noch zu beleidigt um auf glückliches Paar zu mimen und setzte sich direkt vor Snapes Füßen auf den Boden und ignorierte ihn gekonnt. ,, Na endlich, dann können wir ja anfangen´´, freute sich Mrs. Weasley und ließ mit einer Zauberstabbewegung alle Geschenke reinfliegen, so wie es bei der Weasley Familie üblich war. Vor jedem landeten seine Geschenke und verwundert sah sie das auch Snape mehrere bekam. Wer hatte ihm denn noch etwas geschenkt außer ihr? Von überall schien Geraschel zu kommen und auch Hermine schaute ihre Geschenke an. Sechs Stück. Sie schnappte sich das größte, von dem sie wusste was drin war, denn es war von den Eltern der Weasleys. Sie zerriss das Geschenkpapier und hielt einen braunen Pulli mit ihren Initialen vorne drauf hoch. Ein Lächeln zog sich über das ganze Gesicht. Mittlerweile hatte sie diesen Pullover schon in bestimmt 3 Varianten und jedes Mal freute sie sich einen Neuen zu bekommen. Es war wie nach Hause zu kommen. Neugierig schaute sie zu Snape rüber, der ebenfalls einen Pulli, natürlich in den Slytherinfarben, in den Händen hielt und ihn kritisch begutachtete. Sie konnte sich ein Lachen einfach nicht verkneifen, als sie sich Snape in den Pulli vorstellte. Dies blieb nicht unbemerkt und er erwiderte ihren Blick und ein fragendes Lächeln lag in seinem Gesicht, welches sie mit einem bösen Blick kommentierte. Sollte das seine Entschuldigung sein? Wenn schon sollte er sich etwas Besseres einfallen lassen. Ihr Blick fiel auf eine kleine schwarze Schatulle mit feinen Schnitzereien. Sie griff danach und sah, aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Snape sie mit Blicken durchbohrte. Vorsichtig klappte sie das Kästchen auf und konnte ihren Augen kaum trauen. Das war doch die Kette vom Juwelier. Überrascht sah sie zu Snape, der gekonnt schnell auf sein nächstes Geschenk starrte. Das konnte nur von ihm sein. Was dachte er sich jetzt? Dass sie käuflich war? Sie war nicht so eine Frau. Schnell wandte sie ihren Blick von Snape ab, der absichtlich in eine andere Richtung geschaut hatte, denn sie sah das er daran war ihr Geschenk auszupacken. Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, verdiente er es nicht. ,, Hermine? Da ist was runtergefallen´´, riss Harry ihn aus ihren Gedanken und gab ihr ein kleines und gefaltetes Stück Pergament. ,, Hmm. Achso. Danke´´, antwortete sie gedankenverloren und öffnete es desinteressiert. Die elegante Handschrift ließ sie jedoch aus ihren Gedanken fahren. Diese Handschrift, die sie schon so oft gesehen hatte, wenn sie Hausaufgaben zurückbekommen hatten, oder an der Tafel. _Du bringst mich um den Verstand_. Stand dort geschrieben. In Snapes Schrift. Von Snape geschrieben. Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Aufstand. Sie konnte nicht anders als ihm zu vergeben. Genau so etwas hatte sie sich nur gewünscht. Kein großes Liebesgeständnis. Das, wusste sie, konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht von ihn abverlangen. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah, dass er sein Geschenk belustigt ansah. Er hatte offensichtlich bemerkt, dass sie ihn beobachtete, denn er richtete auch seinen Blick auf sie und sein Blick war eher fragend. Sanft lächelte sie ihn zu, richtete sich auf und setzte sich neben ihm auf die Coach, woraufhin er sie sofort in eine Umarmung zog, der sie nicht entkommen wollte.

Das Auspacken dauerte noch eine lange Zeit, vor allem weil jeder immer wieder aufstand um sich zu bedanken. Es war schon später Vormittag, als alle Geschenke ausgepackt waren. Hermine saß noch immer an Snape gelehnt und beobachtete die Anderen. Vorsichtig streckte sie ihr Kinn und ihre Lippen trafen sanft auf seine. Es war wie immer nur ein kurzer Kuss, doch sie spürte ihren ganzen Körper voll Anspannung. Auch ohne hinzuschauen, war sie sich bewusst das fast jeder sie angestarrt hatte. ,, Wir sollten heute aufbrechen´´, sagte er leise, so als würde er nur mit ihr sprechen, doch alle hatten es gehört. ,, Wieso wollt ihr uns denn so früh verlassen?´´, fragte Mrs. Weasley sichtlich betroffen. Das war auch die Frage die sie sich selbst stellte. Was wollte er wieder in Hogwarts? ,, Molly, auch wenn ihr den größten Teil der Planung arrangiert habt, so müssen wir uns noch immer um die kleineren Sachen kümmern und außerdem ist bald der Tränkewettbewerb, für den Hermine noch üben muss´´, erklärte er sachlich, doch es schien ihn nicht zu stören zu verschwinden, im Gegenteil es klang so als sei es schon lange nötig. ,, Wir kommen mit!´´, schaltete sich Harry schnell ein und Ron nickte zustimmend. Fragende Blicke trafen die Beiden. ,, Naja, wir lassen Hermine nicht alleine. Sie langweilt sich doch sonst zu Tode, wenn Professor Snape etwas zu tun hat´´, versuchte er sich zu erklären, doch keiner glaubte es so richtig. ,,Ich werde lieber hier bleiben und der Familie noch ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten´´, gab Ginny traurig dazu. Offenbar hatte Harry nicht mit ihr besprochen, dass er vor Ferienende gehen würde. Hermine verspürte schon Mitleid mit ihr, freute sich aber dass ihre Freunde sie so unterstützten. ,, Nun ich geh dann meine Sachen packen. Hermine würdest du das ebenfalls erledigen? Ich hatte heute noch einiges vor und wollte eigentlich gleich los´´, sah Snape sie fragend an. Sollte sie ihn überhaupt noch Snape nennen? Immerhin waren sie ja jetzt wohl so etwas wie ein Paar. Severus wäre doch wohl passender. Es klang selbst in ihren Gedanken komisch. Severus. So fremd. ,, Ja, mach ich´´, stimmte sie zu. Als sie die Treppen hinauf gingen, fing Harry sie ab und zog sie in sein Zimmer, wo schon Ron wartete. Die Beiden schienen ziemlich aufgeregt zu sein. Nur wegen ihrer Rückkehr? ,, Hermine, wir wollten es dir schon direkt heute Morgen erzählen, aber Mom hat uns nicht in die Nähe deines Zimmers gelassen´´, Ron sprach so schnell, dass er schon etwas unverständlich wurde. ,, Was denn?´´, fragte sie neugierig. ,, Weißt du noch der Basilisk?´´, fing Harry an und sie nickte. Wie sollte sie den auch vergessen. Schließlich war sie versteinert worden und hatte ihre Erkenntnisse nicht direkt mit den Jungs teilen können. ,, Er hat anscheinend ein Junges gehabt! Das soll noch immer in der Kammer des Schreckens sein. Bis jetzt hat sich niemand darum gekümmert, weil die kleinen Basiliskenbabys noch nichts ausrichten können. Rons Dad meinte das Junge sähe sogar auf seine eigene Art und Weise niedlich aus´´, fuhr er fort. Hermine sagte nichts, doch ihr schwante schon Übles. Vor allem weil sie wusste das Basilisken keine Jungen bekommen konnten. Das war unmöglich! ,, Woher wisst ihr das und was soll das jetzt bringen?´´ , fragte sie ungeduldig, denn sie wollte schnell ihre Sachen packen gehen. Mussten die Jungs denn auch immer in den unpassendsten Situationen vorbeikommen? ,, Ich hab gehört wie Dad mit Snape darüber geredet hat´´, erzählte Ron. ,, Wohl eher gelauscht´´, ihr vorwurfsvoller Blick ruhte auf Ron, bis Harry weiter erzählte: ,, Was wohl Hermine? Wir wollen ihn natürlich sehen. Es ist nicht gefährlich und in den Ferien ist doch eh kaum einer da, der uns erwischen könnte´´. Genau das hatte sie schon erwartet. ,, Jungs! Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach zu einem Basiliskenbaby gehen. Wer weiß wann es seine vollen Kräfte entwickelt!´´, beschwerte sie sich über die Unachtsamkeit der Beiden. Sie ließ lieber außer acht das es keines geben konnte und es vermutlich etwas anderes war, was sein Vater nicht erkennen konnte. Sie wollte sich nicht direkt Ärger mit allen einhandeln. ,, Die Kleinen sind doch völlig Harmlos. Wie kleine Babyschlangen´´, empörte sich Ron. ,, Auch Babyschlangen können giftig sein´´, gab sie genervt zurück. ,, Ach komm schon Mine. Seitdem Voldemort tot ist, haben wir nichts mehr unternommen und es wird langsam richtig langweilig. Dieses eine Abenteuer noch´´, bettelte Harry. Grade von ihm hätte sie sich mittlerweile mehr erwartet. Man konnte doch erwarten dass er durch seine Todeserfahrung erwachsener geworden war. Anscheinend nicht. Sie schnaubte. ,, Wieso müsst ihr eigentlich immer die Gefahr suchen? Was ist wenn doch was passiert?´´, fragte sie säuerlich. ,, Mine, biiiiiittteeee. Da wird nichts passieren glaub mir. Wir haben schon so viel erlebt, da sollte eine kleine Schlange uns nichts anhaben können. Denk dran. Wir wieder als Trio!´´, versuchte Ron sie zu überreden. Es war tatsächlich verlockend. Seit dem Kampf was tatsächlich nichts Aufregendes mehr in dem Schloss passiert. Naja, nichts von dem die Jungs etwas wussten. ,, Na gut´´, stimmte sie ein, war sich aber noch immer nicht sicher das Richtige zu tun. ,, Wir treffen uns um 24 Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum´´, Harry war schon vollkommen in seinem Element. ,, Und wie soll ich das Sna.. äh.. Severus erklären?´´, fragte sie und verbesserte direkt ihren Ausrutscher. Es war seltsam ihm bei seinem Vornamen zu nennen. ,, Der wird schon schlafen. Schleich dich einfach raus´´, winkte Harry ab. ,, Wir werden sehen. Bis später´´, verabschiedete sich Hermine zweifelnd. Sie ging auf ihren Zimmer und fing an ihren Koffer zu packen. Viel hatte sie ja nicht ausgepackt. Sollte sie Snape, oder eher Severus, davon erzählen? Er würde bestimmt wissen, ob es tatsächlich so ungefährlich war, wie Ron und Harry beschrieben hatten. Aber dann wüsste er von ihren Plan und würde es garantiert nicht zulassen und sie reinlegen und dann würde Harry tierisch sauer sein. Außerdem würde er sie vermutlich für kindisch und dumm halten. Sie beschloss zu Schweigen und klappte den Koffer zu, als sie ein Klopfen an der Tür hörte. ,, Herein´´. Die Tür ging auf und er trat rein. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht. ,, Du hast die Kette unten liegen lassen´´, sagte er und kam auf sie zu. Er trat hinter sie und legte ihr die Kette um den Hals. Wie durch Zufall streiften seine Lippen ihren Hals. Ihre Finger glitten zu der Kette. Sie legte sich perfekt an ihren Hals an- ,, Danke´´, sagte sie und drehte sich so, dass sie direkt vor ihm stand. ,, Ich bring dich also um den Verstand?´´ , fragte sie amüsiert. Er war eine so süße Art gewesen ihr zu zeigen, was er fühlte. ,, Ja´´, knurrte er, ,, Du machst mich wahnsinnig´´. Sie lachte. Diese Worte von ihrem Professor zu hören war einfach nur lustig. ,,Was ist daran so lustig?´´, fragte er sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Sie musste weiter lachen und konnte einfach nicht antworten. Es war als wäre sie verhext. Sie schmiss sich auf ihr Bett und lachte einfach weiter. Es war schon lange her seitdem sie so herzhaft gelacht hatte. Ihre Augen tränten vor Lachen schon, als sie sich beruhigte. Snape stand vor ihr und hatte ein Grinsen im Gesicht. Sie fühlte sich einfach losgelöst. So als würde der Schmerz der vergangenen Monaten einfach weggeblasen. ,, Komm doch zu mir´´, forderte sie überheblich, doch er ließ nicht auf sich warten und beugte sich so über sie, dass er sich auf seinen Vieren abstützte. Seine Harre fielen ihn in sein Gesicht. ,, Und jetzt?´´, fragte er belustigt. ,, Küss mich´´, war ihre Antwort und sie schleuderte ihn mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung auf den Rücken. Ihre kleine Rauferei endete damit, dass Mrs. Weasley an die Tür klopfte und fragte wann sie denn aufbrechen wollten. Snape antwortete erst gar nicht, sondern packte sie am Handgelenk, nahm ihren Koffer und zog sie an der kleinen Frau vorbei in sein Zimmer, packte seinen Koffer und apparierte. Sie dachte gar nicht erst daran was Mrs. Weasley nun von ihr dachte.


	33. Chapter 33

Kapitel 33: **Neue Kreaturen **

**-HG-**

Als sie ihre Augen wieder aufmachte, fand sie sich in Snapes Büro wieder. Noch immer in seiner Umarmung. Sie wollte sich grade zu ihm umdrehen, um ihn zu küssen, als er seine Arme von ihr ließ. Fragend blickte sie ihn an. Er wirkte wieder kalt. ,, Ich habe nicht gelogen, als ich gesagt habe, dass ich noch viel zu tun habe. Ich werde gleich noch wegmüssen´´, antwortete er auf ihren Blick. ,, Kannst du nicht einfach noch etwas hierbleiben?´´, bat sie ihn flehend. ,, Es tut mir leid, aber dir dürfte nicht entgehen das ich noch die Einladungen besorgen muss und einen Anzug besitze ich auch nicht´´, antwortete er spöttisch. Konnte er das nicht wenigstens jetzt lassen? Dieses endlos spöttische Gerede. Resigniert nickte sie. ,, Du bleibst hier. Zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit. Verlasse meine Gemächer nicht. Tu mir diesen einen Gefallen´´, wandte er sich noch an sie und zog sie in eine schnelle Umarmung, in der sie nickte und verschwand dann. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf einen Sessel fallen. Er würde sicher mehrere Stunden wegbleiben. Wenigstens hatte sie so etwas Zeit sich einen Plan auszudenken, wie sie später in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen sollte. Eigentlich hoffte sie, dass Snape bis dahin schon schlafen würde, doch sie kannte seine Gewohnheit erst spät nach Mitternacht in sein Bett zu gehen. Schließlich war er es immer gewesen, der sich nachts durch die Flure geschlichen hatte. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Vielleicht schaffte sie es ja ihn einfach früher zum Schlafen zu bringen. Es war ein Versuch wert und wenn das nicht klappte musste sie sich halt etwas Neues ausdenken. Gelangweilt schaute sie sich um. Die Jungs hatten Recht. Es war wieder mal an der Zeit, dass sie etwas unternehmen sollten. Schließlich hatten sie in letzter Zeit nie wirklich was machen können. Erst hatte Harry seine ganze Zeit mit Ginny verbracht und dann war sie aus den Gryffindorturm ausgezogen. Rons Verliebtheit durfte man dabei auch nicht außer Acht lassen. Es war beinahe unmöglich gewesen etwas zu unternehmen, wenn Ron ihr wie ein Dackel an den Füßen klebte. Schlecht gelaunt stand Hermine auf. Sie hatte rein gar nichts zu tun. Normalerweise hatte sie wenigstens in die Bücherei gehen können, aber jetzt konnte sie nicht mal das. Wenigstens hatte Snape hier jede Menge Bücher. Vielleicht konnte sie hier ein Buch über Basilisken finden. Die Jungs nahmen das alles ja auf die leichte Schulter, doch sie wollte wenigstens sicher sein, dass sie nichts zu befürchten hatten, oder eher das sie sich mindestens schützen konnten. Gefahren lockten Harry und Ron ja nur noch mehr an. Verübeln konnte man es ihnen nun wirklich nicht. In den letzten Jahren war immer etwas los gewesen und jetzt befanden sie sich wieder im langweiligen Schulalltag. Wenn die Beiden nur wüssten, dass dies für Hermine nicht galt. Sie ging die Bücherrücken durch._ Zaubertränke der modernen, Seltene Kräuter und ihre Wirkung, dunkle Magie und ihre Wirkung, Heiltränke_. Alles nur Bücher über Tränke. Kein einziges über magische Wesen. Höchstens welche die beschrieben welche Körperteile man von ihnen benutzen kann. Seufzend stellte sie das Buch wieder weg. Sie wusste ganz genau, wo sie ein Buch über Basilisken herbekommen konnte. Aus der Bücherei. Das Buch, welches sie gelesen hatte und es schnellstens Harry und Ron hatte mitteilen wollen, aber dann hatte sie Geräusche gehört und es nur schnell auf einen Zettel schreiben könne bevor sie ihn durch den Spiegel gesehen hatte. Genau dort konnte sie grade nicht hin. Was sollte das eigentlich? Hier in Hogwarts war sie schließlich in Sicherheit und Mulciber würde sicherlich nicht einfach um die Ecke spaziert kommen. Das Schloss war gesichert, also konnte sie auch in die Bücherei! Entschlossen das Buch zu finden machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Bücherei. Snape würde es eh nicht herausfinden. Sie war froh niemanden zu begegnen. Immer wenn sie ein Geräusch hörte, zuckte sie zusammen und wollte sich hinter der nächsten Ecke verstecken. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht wieder in die Gemächer zu rennen und war froh endlich in der Bücherei zu sein. Sie wurde von dem Geruch von Pergament empfangen und entspannte sich sofort. Dies war schon immer der Ort gewesen an den sie sich beruhigen konnte. Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern wo sie das Buch gefunden hatte. Es musste ziemlich am Ende der Bücherei gewesen sein. Mit leichten Schritten ging sie zwischen den Regalen in den hinteren Teil der Bücherei. Sie musste sich stark zusammenreißen, um nicht ein anderes Buch rauszunehmen und sich an einen der Tische zu setzen und zu lesen. Sie vermisste die Zeiten, in denen sie das konnte. Sorgfältig schaute sie sich nach etwas um, was Erinnerungen in ihr hochkommen lassen könnte. Sie schaute aus dem Fenster und sah den See, in einiger Entfernung Hagrids Hütte. Genau! Das war es. Es musste irgendwo hier sein. Sie hatte damals Hagrids Hütte angeschaut und sich gewünscht das er hier wäre und nicht in Askaban. Er hätte ihnen viele Fragen beantworten können. Ihr Blick schweifte über das Regal. Magische Wesen. Es war irgendetwas mit magischen Wesen gewesen. _Gefährliche magische Kreaturen, _las sie. Das musste es sein. Sie zog das Buch heraus und schlug das Inhaltsverzeichnis auf. Ja dort stand es. Basilisken. Sie überflog den Artikel nach etwas, was sie noch nicht wusste und vor allem nach etwas, was sich auf die Jungen bezog. _Wenn ein gewöhnliches Hühnerei von einer Kröte ausgebrütet werde, entschlüpfe ihm dieses schreckliche Ungeheuer_. Sie blieb an diesem Satz hängen. Wie konnte ein Basilisk dann ein Junges bekommen? Sie hatte gehofft hier die Antwort zu finden. Wahrscheinlicher war es für sie das in der Kammer des Schreckens zwei Basilisken gewesen waren und der eine sich nicht richtig entwickelt hatte, oder erst später hinzugekommen war. Sie sollte das eindeutig noch einmal mit den Jungs durch sprechen. Mehr stand dort nicht, was relevant wäre. Sie blätterte bis zum Ende des Kapitels und fand einen Vermerk des Autors: _Weitere Informationen zum Basilisken finden Sie in dem Buch `` Die Ungeheuer des vorherigen Jahrhunderts´´._ Super und woher sollte sie jetzt dieses Buch herkriegen? Mrs. Prince war sicherlich nicht hier, sondern wie die meisten Anderen in den Ferien. Aber der Titel kam ihr bekannt vor. Irgendwo hatte sie das Buch schon mal gesehen. Vorsichtig schlug sie das Buch zu und legte es wieder an seinen Ort. Sie setzte sich auf die Fensterbank und versuchte angestrengt nachzudenken. Vielleicht hatte sie es für eine Hausaufgabe gebraucht. Der einzige Unterricht der ihr einfiel war Hagrids und da hatten sie kaum ein Buch gebraucht. Vielleicht als Dumbledore ihr damals den Zugang zur verbotenen Abteilung gewährt hatte. Ja, sie hatte es gelesen, als sie sich mit Drachen beschäftigen wollte, als Hilfe für Harry. Sie stand auf und schlich sich in den verbotenen Teil. ,, Diese dummen Bücher´´, hörte sie eine kratzige Stimme, nicht weit von ihren Standpunkt und presste sich an ein Regal, um einen Blick um die Ecke zu wagen. Filch stand vor einem riesen Haufen Büchern, der ihn versuchte zu attackieren. Er versuchte sie mit einen Wischmob abzuwehren und seine Katze saß ganz ruhig, sich säubernd neben ihn und beachtete das Spektakel nicht. Hermine musste sich ein lautes Lachen verkneifen. Dann musste sie halt zu Harry und sich seinen Umhang ausleihen. Sie wollte so oder so mit den Beiden reden.

,, Mine! Was machst du denn hier?´´, fragte Harry überrascht, als sie durch das Portal kam. ,, Ich wollte mit euch reden und dich was fragen´´, antwortete sie und setzte sich zu Harry und Ron. ,, Ich war grade in der Bücherei und hab was gelesen, was selbst mich überrascht hat. Ich hab was über Basilisken gelesen, was die Jungen betrifft. Basilisken schlüpfen nur aus Eiern von einem Huhn, das von einer Kröte ausgebrütet wird´´, teilte sie aufgeregt mit. ,, Na und?´´, fragte Ron augenverdrehend. Wieder mal fragte sich Hermine wie Ron es überhaupt geschafft hatte in das letzte Schuljahr zu kommen. Auch Harry schien das gleiche zu denken. ,, Ron, wie soll das Junge in der Kammer dann ein Kind des alten Basilisken sein?´´, fragte er als würde er mit einem Kleinkind sprechen. Sie selbst nickte zustimmend. ,, Also was ist es dann?´´, fragte Harry an sie gewandt. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.,, Ich weiß es noch nicht, aber da ist ein Buch in der verbotenen Abteilung, in dem es drinstehen müsste. Das Problem ist das Filch da grade mit Büchern kämpft und ich brauch deinen Umhang Harry´´. An seinen weit aufgerissenen Augen merkte sie das es bei weitem nicht so einfach werden würde wie gedacht. ,, Das ist nicht so einfach. Ich hab ihn letztens versteckt, als Snape ihn mir abnehmen wollte und als ich wiedergekommen bin, um ihn zu holen war er nicht da´´, gab er beschämt zu. Mist, fluchte Hermine innerlich. Snape musste den Umhang gefunden haben. Es war also wirklich Harrys Umhang, den sie getragen hatte als Snape mit ihr Mulciber suchen gegangen war. ,, Ich weiß wo dein Umhang ist. Ich werde ihn holen´´.


	34. Chapter 34

Kapitel 34: **Unerwünschter Hörer**

**-SS-**

Vorsichtig klopfte er an die Bürotür. Er hoffte das sie einfach nicht da war. Er wartete eine Minute, dann klopfte er nochmals und wartete. Keiner antwortete. Erleichtert drückte er die Tür zu McGonagalls Büro auf und schaute sich um, bevor er wirklich eintrat. Tatsächlich war das Büro menschenleer. Leider schloss das nicht alle Porträts ein. Normalerweise verschwanden die meisten Porträts sobald er den Raum betrat, oder sie taten wenigstens so als würden sie schlafen, doch nun schauten sie ihn an. Hatten sie denn keinerlei Respekt? Er wirbelte in das Büro und ließ sich vor Dumbledores Porträt müde in einen Stuhl sinken. Er schaute nach oben, erstaunt darüber das der alte Mann ich nicht bereits zubrabbelte und stellte erstaunt fest das das Porträt komplett leer war. ,, Albus?´´ , fragte er genervt. Musste dieser alte Narr denn unbedingt verschwinden wenn er grade da war? Verärgert stand er auf und stellte sich direkt vor das leere Porträt. ,, ALBUS VERDAMMT!´´, bellte er und tatsächlich sah er wie der alte Mann aus weiter Ferne wieder in sein Bild kam. Seufzend ließ er sich wieder in den Stuhl fallen. ,, Severus´´, begrüßte der alte Mann ihn überraschend kühl. ,, Albus´´, nickte er ihn zu. ,, Was möchtest du?´´, fragte Albus ihn, als wollte er ihn schnell loswerden. Severus versteifte sich in den Stuhl. Er hatte das Gefühl das es hier nicht gemütlich werden würde. ,, Nichts Wichtiges´´, wehrte er ab, um sich noch aus der Sache zu entziehen, doch es schien zu spät. ,, Severus rede!´´, forderte er ihn mit kalt blitzenden Augen auf. Nervös stand Severus wieder auf. ,, Es ist sie… Granger… Hermine.. .Sie…´´, fing er an und fuhr sich durch die Haare. ,,Severus, mein Lieber. Beruhige dich und nimm dir ein Drop´´, das Porträt zeigte auf ein kleines Gefäß auf den Schreibtisch, welches mit gelben Drops gefüllt waren. Er fragte sich wieso bei Merlin McGonagall immer noch die Drops auf dem Tisch stellte und sie sogar dauernd auswechselte. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht loslassen das Albus etwas damit zu tun hatte. ,, Merlin, Albus NEIN!´´, donnerte er und lief wieder unruhig auf und ab. ,, Granger.. Sie hat mir gesagt… das.. .Merlin.. das sie mich… liebt´´, er spie es beinahe aus. Es war unendlich schwer gewesen es auszusprechen und er wünschte er könnte die Worte rückgängig machen, als er in das entsetzte Gesicht des Schulleiters schaute. ,, Ich bin sprachlos. Nun lass mich raten. Du weißt nicht wie du fühlen sollst?´´, der ehemalige Schulleiter grinste ihn verständnisvoll entgegen. ,, Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich weiß das ich sie… anziehend finde…´´, er konnte nicht fassen das er überhaupt darüber redete. ,, Was ist passiert?´´, der Mann im Porträt zog seine Augenbraue kraus und er hörte von den anderen Gemälden leises und aufgeregtes Geflüster. ,, RUHE!´´, brüllte er entnervt und alle reagierten. ,,Ich denke wir sind uns einfach näher gekommen. Es ist seltsam, aber als wir bei Mulciber eingesperrt waren…´´ ,, IHR WARD WAS?´´, er hatte Albus noch nie außer ruhe gesehen. Das war das erste Mal. Jubiläum, dachte er sarkastisch. ,, Ich war mit ihr bei dem Todesser um ihn zu töten! WAS SOLLTE ICH SONST TUN?! Es diesen unfähigen Elefanten beim Ministerium überlassen?! Sie hätten es nie geschafft!´´ fuhr er das Porträt an und lief weiter auf und ab. ,, DU HÄTTEST DAS MÄDCHEN DORT LASSEN SOLLEN WO SIE WAR!´´, brüllte er weiter und das Gesicht des Gemäldes lief rot an. ,, Denkst das hätte ich nicht versucht?! DU KENNST SIE! Und ich auch. Bei Merlin ich hätte das Mädchen einsperren sollen ja! Aber selbst dann hätte sie es geschafft mir zu folgen! Sei kein Narr Albus! Sie hat einen Fehler gemacht und sie wurde dafür mehr als genug von Mulciber… misshandelt. Er… er hat sie angefasst! Ich habe gelernt Albus! ES WAR STRAFE GENUG ZU SEHEN WIE DIESER MISTKERL SIE ANGEFASST HAT! ´´, er wechselte zwischen brüllen und um Worte ringen. Der Schulleiter schwieg und schaute ihn konzentriert an. ,, Du hast seine Fährte vollends auf sie gelegt. Pass auf sie auf, denn das Ministerium hat seine eigenen Pläne´´, flüsterte Albus konzentriert und verschwand aus dem Gemälde.

**-HG-**

Harry und Ron hatten sie nur noch mit einem fragenden Blick bedacht, als sie den Raum verlassen hatte, ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Vor dem Portal blieb sie stehen und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. ,, Hey!´´, hörte sie Schreie hinter sich und dachte erst es wären Ron und Harry gewesen, bemerkte dann aber das es kleine Menschen waren, die in dem Gemälde saßen. ,, Entschuldigung´´, murmelte sie und ging die Treppen runter zum Hauptportal. Sollte sie das wirklich tun? Immerhin konnte sie nicht wirklich sicher sein das Mulciber sich nicht mehr in dem Haus befand. Zwar würde das gegen jeglichen Menschenverstand sprechen, aber für sie waren Todesser auch keine rational denkenden Menschen. Was bleib ihr schon übrig? Scheinbar war sich keiner der Gefahr bewusst und informieren konnte sie auch niemanden. Das Gras knirschte unter ihren Schuhen. Was wenn von dem Wesen eine wirkliche Gefahr ausging? Es konnte schließlich auch schon erwachsen sein und wieder Menschen töten. Sie überschritt die Appariergrenze und löste sich im nächsten Moment in Luft auf.

Unsanft landete sie vor dem Grundstück, welches Mulciber bewohnt hatte. Ihr Po schmerzte, als sie sich aufrappelte. Sie war bei der Landung ein Stück über der Erde gelandet und dann gefallen. Mit verzerrtem Gesicht rieb sie sich die schmerzende Stelle. Sie war definitiv aus der Übung. Ein Nachteil, wenn man immer nur mit anderen apparierte. Ihr Blick hob sich und richtete sich auf das Haus. Wenn sie sich nicht irrte sah es noch verwüsteter aus als vorher. Es sah so aus als würden nur einzelne Räume noch bestehen. Sie konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären und schob es einfach auf ein Unwetter. Unsicher ging sie auf das Gebäude zu, falls man es überhaupt noch als solches bezeichnen konnte, und versuchte zu lauschen. Es war lag eine unheimliche Stille in der Umgebung. Selbst die Eingangstür hing nur an einer Ecke und als sie diese mit einem Fuß anstupste, fiel sie komplett aus den Angeln. Erschrocken wich sie einige Schritte zurück. Ihr Herz raste. Wenn jetzt doch jemand da war, hatte er sie vermutlich gehört. Angespannt wartete sie auf Geräusche oder Zauber, doch es folgte nichts. Etwas beruhigter betrat sie das Haus. Bei jedem Schritt knatschte das Holz leise und sie traute sich kaum weiterzugehen, aus Angst dass der Boden sonst zusammenbrechen würde, wie es schon an einigen Stellen passiert war. Die Räume waren kaum noch zu identifizieren, was es umso schwerer für sie machte den richtigen Raum zu finden. Irgendwo rechts musste er sein. Teilweise hingen Holzteile so von der Decke, dass sie erst diese beiseite räumen musste. Nach weiterer Sucherei meinte sie den Raum gefunden zu haben, wo der Umhang liegen musste, jedoch war der Eingang so versperrt das sie zwischen mehreren Brettern durchkriechen musste und sich dabei immer wieder den Kopf stieß. Sie traute sich nicht einen Zauber zu verwenden, da sie nicht wusste was sich hinter allem verbarg. Als sie wieder Tageslicht in ihrem Gesicht spürte, dachte sie bereits, sie hätte den falschen Weg genommen und einen Ausgang erwischt, doch fehlte einfach das ganze Mauerwerk nach außen. Nur einzelne Steine standen noch an ihren Platz. Der ganze Raum war mit Trümmern bedeckt. ,, Accio Umhang´´, flüsterte sie und ein Stofffetzen kam unter den Brettern und Steinen hervor. Überall war Staub, was sie husten ließ. Sie war froh den Ort endlich verlassen zu können, wollte aber lieber einen anderen Ausgang nehmen, um nicht wieder durch die Bretter klettern zu müssen, denn von ihren Standpunkt sah es aus als wären es einige der wenigen Pfeiler, die das Haus noch hielten und über die Reste der Mauer wollte sie nicht klettern. Sie entdeckte eine weitere Tür, die unversperrt war. Erleichtert nahm sie diesen Ausgang, blieb aber wie angewurzelt stehen. Kaum hatte sie die Tür passiert, hörte sie die unverkennbare Stimme von Mulciber: ,, Keine Sorge. Noch sind keine weiteren Komplikationen aufgetreten und ich habe bereits einen Weg gefunden´´. ,, Wie lange´´, hörte sie eine krächzende Stimme. Die zweite Stimme klang nicht so, als würde sich die Person in dem Raum aufhalten, eher unklar und weit entfernt. Zweifelnd schaute sie die Treppe an, die vor ihr stand. Sollte sie es wagen und nachschauen was dort vor sich ging? Notfalls könnte sie apparieren. Dann störte sie es auch nicht wenn das Haus deshalb zusammenstürzte. Allerdings erweckte die Treppe keinen vertrauenswürdigen Eindruck. Sie hinterließ eher den Eindruck als würde sie jeden Moment einstürzen, wie der Rest des Hauses. ,, Nicht lange, Herr. Wenige Wochen. Vielleicht Tage. Es ist schwer zu sagen wann genau´´, es war seltsam wie angsterfüllt Mulciber plötzlich klang. Wieso Herr? Hatte er einen neuen Anführer gefunden? ,, Zu lange mein Sohn! Ich halte es nicht mehr lange aus. Es könnte zu viel schief gehen, wenn wir zu lange warte´´, die Stimme klang schwach und erschöpft. ,, Gut. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es eher passieren wird. Ich werde nicht enttäuschen´´, antwortete der Todesser mit Zuversicht. Es wurde seltsam still und die zweite Stimme war verschwunden. Hermine traute sich noch immer nicht sich zu bewegen. Sie hörte Schritte, die jedoch im oberen Geschoss blieben. Anscheinend war die andere Person verschwunden. Länger wollte sie auf keinen Fall bleiben. Das Risiko, das Mulciber sie doch entdeckte war zu groß und diesmal konnte niemand ihr helfen. Mit einem lauten Knall verschwand sie.

Schnell rannte sie über das Gelände von Hogwarts. Sie atmete keuchend und nach Luft ringend. Anhalten war keine Alternative. Es war nicht mal Zeit zum Nachdenken. Es war schon zu viel Zeit vergangen und Snape konnte jederzeit zurückkehren und sie war nicht bereit einen Streit zu riskieren. Mit den Jungs konnte sie auch später sprechen. Ihre Beine fühlten sich an wie Pudding und sie sackte immer wieder weg und fiel hin, rappelte sich aber direkt auf. Es hatte angefangen zu regnen und sie landete im weichen Schlamm. Erst als sie die Bücherei erreicht hatte beruhigte sie sich und blieb stehen, um auch ihren Atem zu beruhigen. Der Umhang würde nichts nutzen wenn sie sich durch Geräusche selbst verraten würde. Kaum war ihr Atem nur noch für sie hörbar, legte sie den Mantel um. Er war noch kalt von draußen und eine Gänsehaut überzog ihren Körper. Für andere nicht mehr sichtbar, betrat sie die Bücherei, fixiert auf den verbotenen Teil. Filch hatte die Bücher immer noch nicht besiegt und sogar Ms. Norris kämpfte gegen ein Exemplar. Mittlerweile musste sie kein Lachen mehr unterdrücken, dies war ihr bereits vergangen. Ihre Gedanken schwirrten unkontrolliert durch ihren Kopf und sie konnte niemanden erzählen was sie wusste ohne zu viel zu riskieren. Eins war ihr klar. Sie müsste an Filch vorbei, doch der Gang war eh schon eng genug und seine komischen Verteidigungsversuche versperrten den Weg noch mehr. Möglichst ohne Geräusche versuchte sie ihren Zauberstaub aus ihren Stiefeln zu holen, verlor dabei aber beinahe das Gleichgewicht, da sie mit der anderen Hand den Umhang festhalten musste. Einen anderen Durchgang gab es nicht, also musste sie den Moment abpassen, indem er sich weit nach vorne beugte. Sie schlich sich direkt neben ihn und versuchte es immer wieder, doch musste ihren Versuch wieder abbrechen, da Filch ihr gefährlich nahe kam. Plötzlich kam ein lautes Miauen von Ms. Norris und Hermine ergriff schon Panik, dass sie Hermine entdeckt hatte, doch sie sah wie ein Buch es geschafft hatte die Katze auf den Rücken zu werfen. Filch drehte sich sofort zu ihr um und eilte zu ihr, von Büchern verfolgt. Das war ihr Moment. Schnell ging sie an ihm vorbei und streifte dabei leicht sein Arm, was der Hausmeister jedoch nicht zu bemerken schien. Ihr Glück war, dass sie wusste wo das Buch lag. Schnell packte sie es und rannte, ohne auf ihre lauten Geräusche zu achten raus und in den Kerker . Panisch erhaschte sie dabei einen Blick auf die Uhr und wurde noch schneller. Wenn Snape schon da war, würde es riesen Probleme geben. Zumal sie mit Schlamm bedeckt war. Ihre ganze Hose war braun und ihr Oberteil sah nicht besser aus- Die Treppen runter kamen ihr unendlich lang vor und sie musste tierisch aufpassen nicht hinzufallen, da der Umhang immer wieder runterrutschte und um ihre Füße herumwirbelte. Hektisch riss sie die Tür auf. Alles war ruhig. ,, Severus?´´, rief sie fragend und legte den Umhang im Gehen auf den Sessel. ,, Hallo?´´, versuchte sie es nochmal um sicherzugehen und war erleichtert als keine Antwort kam. ,, Hier´´, hörte sie plötzlich eine raue Stimme hinter sich.

**-SS-**

Er stand mittlerweile eine halbe Ewigkeit in den Laden für die Einladungen und wartete das die Posttante wieder kam. Langsam riss sein Geduldsfaden. Schon bei dem Verkäufer für Anzüge hätte er sich beinahe vergessen. Immer wieder hatte er an ihn rumgefummelt und ihn irgendwelche Anzüge mit Glitzer und solchen Schnickschnack vorgehalten. Was war an der Farbe schwarz denn so schwer zu verstehen? Erst als er den Verkäufer gedroht hatte ihn sein Leben lang in eine Kröte zu verwandeln, hatte er einen normalen schwarzen Anzug hervorgeholt und jetzt gestaltete sich die Versendung der Einladungen noch so schwer. Genervt fuhr er sich durch die Haare. So lange hatte er Hermine nicht warten lassen wollen. ,, So, ich habe mit der Leitung geredet und ihr Wunsch ist nicht sehr üblich und daher auch nicht grade günstig´´, schnarrte die grünhaarige Verkäuferin, als sie wieder kam. Wie lächerlich. Immer ging es um Geld. Das was ihm so ziemlich am unwichtigsten war und wovon er am meisten hatte. Er verbrauchte von seinen Gehalt kaum etwas und hatte mehr als genug beiseitegelegt um sich mehrere Villen leisten zu können. ,, Schreiben Sie es auf mein Konto´´, knurrte er genervt. ,, Name?´´, fragte sie. ,, Severus Snape´´, sagte er zähneknirschend. Sie nickte. ,, Ihre Einladungen gehen noch heute rau. Ich wünsche einen schönen Tag´´, schleimte sie rum und setzte dabei ein falsches Lächeln auf. Mit rauschenden Umhang verließ er das Geschäft und wollte grade apparieren als er ein Ziehen in seinem linken Unterarm merkte. Nein das konnte nicht sein. Verzweiflung stieg in ihm hoch und er zerrte seinen Ärmel hoch. Hatte er sich geirrt oder hatte sich grade sein dunkles Mal verdunkelt? Er kniff seine Augen zu und sah noch ein Mal hin. Es war grau und verblasst wie immer. Die Schlange war kaum noch zu erkennen. Er fuhr mit seinen Finger über den Totenkopf. Alles wie immer. Auch kein ziehen mehr, Hatte er sich das alles eingebildet? Wurde er nun verrückt?


	35. Chapter 35

Kapitel 35: **Wie man zum Schlafen bewegt**

**-HG-**

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und prallte beinahe gegen seine Brust. Seit wann war er da? Sie konnte ihn beim Reingehen nicht übersehen haben und er war eindeutig nicht vor ihr gewesen. Sie beschloss sich normal zu verhalten. ,, Und wie war dein Einkauf?´´, fragte sie so normal es ihr möglich war und konnte dennoch ein leichtes Zittern nicht unterdrücken. Mit ihren Armen versuchte sie die schlammigen Flecken auf ihrer Kleidung zu verdecken. Sie hoffte, dass er es einfach nicht bemerken würde. Am liebsten würde sie sich in seine Arme schmeißen und alles erzählen. Alles was sie so sehr verwirrte. Dass sie vielleicht alle in Gefahr schwebten und dass was Mulciber gesagt hatte. Sie konnte und durfte es nicht. Es würde sein Vertrauen zu ihm brechen. Schließlich hatte sie sich der Gefahr bewusst ausgesetzt. Er betrachtete sie einfach nur. Lange herrschte Stille, in der sie einfach sich gegenüber standen. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis sich zu bewegen, doch wagte es nicht. Er wusste es doch. ,, Gut´´, kam seine Antwort schlicht und er ging einfach an ihr vorbei, in sein Labor. Zweifelnd sah sie ihn hinterher. Seine Gesichtszüge waren so ausdruckslos gewesen und doch hatten seine Augen verraten dass es in ihm anders aussah. Sie ging zum Sessel und war froh dass er weder das Buch noch den Umhang gesehen hatte. Sollte sie ihm hinterhergehen? Eigentlich sollte sie, doch sie wusste dass es nichts bringen würde und setzte sich. Sie nahm das Buch unentschlossen in die Hände. Sie hatte Angst davor, was sie erfahren würde und doch musste sie es erfahren. Vorsichtig schlug sie das Buch auf und blätterte zum Kapitel, das mit einer Zeichnung anfing. Eine riesige Schlange mit zwei entblößten Stoßzähnen. Harry hatte ihr schon beschrieben wie der Basilisk ausgesehen hatte und sie fand dass das Bild seinen Erzählungen entsprach. Es half alles nichts, sie musste lesen.

_Der Basilisk-der Vernichtende__ Der Basilisk ist eine giftgrüne Schlange, die bis zu 15 Meter lang werden kann. Sein Kopf ist mit einer scharlachroten Federfahne versehen._ _Neben den tödlich giftigen Fangzähnen hat er große gelbe Augen, mit welchen er seine wahllosen Opfer sofort tötet._ _Wegen der unausweichlichen Todesgefahr, die Basilisken für alle in ihrer Umgebung bedeuten, ist es schon seit dem Mittelalter verboten, sie zu erzeugen oder zu züchten. Sie sind durch Parselmünder kontrollierbar. Das Krähen eines Hahns ist für Basilisken tödlich, denn dagegen ist er machtlos. Sie entstehen normalerweise nur dann, wenn eine Kröte ein Hühnerei ausbrütet. Bislang wurden jedoch schon Fälle dokumentiert, bei denen ein Basiliskenjunges aus einen Basiliskenei geschlüpft ist. Dies ist bisher erst wenige Male innerhalb von 1000 Jahren passiert. Die Blicke eines noch jungen Basilisken sind weder tödlich noch anders gefährlich. Jedoch konnte noch nicht erforscht werden ab wann sich dies ändert. Seine Zähne beinhalten schon im frühen Alter tödliches Gift. Besonders die Jüngeren sind leicht beeinflussbar und leicht in Pasel zu beeinflussen. Auch bei kleinen Basilisken gilt das Gesetz, das diese getötet werden müsse, da sie nach einigen Monaten unkontrollierbar und tödlich für jeden werden._

Der Artikel hatte Hermine im Allgemeinen etwas beruhigt. Also war es möglich dass der Basilisk ein Junges war. Aber für ihr Vorhaben hieß es nichts Gutes. Zwar waren die kleineren Wesen nicht unbedingt tödlich, aber sie wussten auch nicht wie weit er schon entwickelt der in der Kammer war. Wenn er seinen Blick schon entwickelt hatte, würde es nicht nur für sie sondern bald für das ganze Schloss gefährlich werden. Wenigstens konnte Harry Pasel. Vielleicht würde das entscheidend sein. Sie klappte das Buch zu und schob es mit dem Umhang zusammen unter den Sessel. Würde Snape das Buch finden wäre es bei weiten nicht so schlimm wie bei den Umhang. Er war immer noch in seinem Labor, was nicht ungewöhnlich war, doch das es so ruhig war schon. Hermine wollte schon nach ihm sehen, als sie an sich herunterschaute. Der Schlamm bedeckte ihre Kleidung. Sie musste unbedingt duschen! Suchend ging sie in sein Schlafzimmer und zog die Tür auf, die sie für die Badezimmertür hielt. Sie behielt Recht. Es war klein, doch gemütlich und mit goldenen Schlangen verziert. Was hätte man anderes erwartet? Nichts. Sie ging zu der Dusche und ließ das Wasser warm laufen, während sie ihre Kleidung von ihren Körper strich. Handtücher und ein schwarzer Mantel waren sorgfältig neben den Waschbecken geordnet. Langsam stieg sie unter das warme Wasser. Sofort fühlte sie sich entspannter und direkt wohler. Si spürte förmlich wie der Dreck von ihrem Gesicht verschwand und die angestaute Kälte aus ihren Gliedern verschwand. Kurz dachte sie daran wie es wohl wäre wenn er jetzt mit ihr hier wäre. Allein der Gedanke an seinen nackten Körper erregte sie so sehr das sie fühlte wie ihr Unterleib aufging. Schnell drehte sie das Wasser ab, ehe sie den Gedanken noch vertiefen konnte. Sie schnappte sich ein Handtuch und trocknete sich und ihre Haare sorgfältig ab. Den Mantel legte sie locker um ihren nackten Körper und band ihn mit locker mit den Gürtel dafür zu. Eigentlich hätte sie erwartet das er mittlerweile im Wohnzimmer saß, als sie dorthin tapste, doch es war noch immer leer. Sie entschloss nach ihn zu sehen und schlich zu der Tür des Labors. Sein Anblick ließ sie erstarren. Er hatte sich mit den Händen an einer Theke abgestützt und sein Kopf war vornübergebeugt. Er bewegte sich nicht einmal als sie sich räusperte. War es ihre Schuld? Entschlossen ging sie auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken. ,, Severus´´, flüsterte sie, doch bekam keine Antwort. Keine Bewegung. ,, Severus, sag mir was los ist´´, flehte sie und beute sich ein wenig vor, wobei ihr Mantel ein klein wenig verrutschte, doch er bleib starr stehen. Sie blieb bei ihm stehen und versuchte es immer wieder, doch es wurde ihr zu viel. Wenn er nicht wollte, dann würde sie es lassen. Sie drehte sich um und wollte gehen, doch er brach die Stille. ,, Nicht´´, kam es leise. Sie drehte sich um. Er hatte sich aufgerichtet und kam auf sie zu. Direkt vor ihr blieb er stehen und strich sanft über ihre Wange. Es reichte aus um ihr eine Gänsehaut zu verpassen. Sein Blick hing an den Bademantel herunter und wieder herauf. Vorsichtig richtete er den Stoff, der ihr an der Schulter verrutscht war. ,, Hermine, ich drehe durch. Es kontrolliert mich noch immer´´, seine Verzweiflung war zu hören. ,, Was?´´, fragte sie, doch er schaute sie nur an. Was kontrollierte ihn? Er zog sie in eine Umarmung und sie legte ihren Kopf einfach ruhig auf seine Brust. Das war die Gelegenheit um ihn zum Schlafen zu bewegen. Sie fühlte sich schlecht als sie seinen Zustand ausnutzte, doch sie konnte nicht anders. ,, Komm mit´´, flüsterte sie und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung, führte ihn aber am Arm in sein Schlafzimmer. ,, Ich bin müde. Ruh dich auch aus´´, bat sie ihn und er legte sich auf das Bett. Mit einem Wink schaltete sie das Licht aus und legte sich neben ihm. Sie rückte zu ihm und kuschelte sich an ihn. Ihr Atem wurde gleichmäßig. Er sollte schließlich denken, dass sie schlafen würde. Minuten vergingen, doch sie merkte dass er nicht schlief. Irgendwie musste sie es doch hinkriegen das er schlief. Sie wusste nicht wie spät es war und wollte deshalb so schnell wie möglich gehen, aber das war nicht möglich so lange er noch wach war. ,,Hermine, du kannst nicht schauspielern´´, seine raue Stimme erklang direkt neben ihren Ohr. Mist! Sie wälzte sich so herum dass sie sein Gesicht sah, wobei der Stoff sich wieder leicht verrutschte, so dass ihre Brust frei war. Sie spürte wie Severus Hand kurz ihre warme Haut berührte, eher er sie zischend wegnahm. ,, Hatte ich nicht vor. Ich kann nicht schlafen´´, gab sie zurück. Selbst durch die Dunkelheit meinte sie einen skeptischen Blick auf sich zu spüren. Wie konnte sie ihn nur zum Schlafen bekommen? Eine Sache fiel ihr ein, doch sie wusste nicht ob sie dafür schon weit genug war. Außerdem wollte sie nicht, dass es nur deshalb geschah. Zweifelnd wägte sie ab. Schließlich waren sie schon hier und sie konnte nicht verleugnen das es sie erregte leicht bekleidet neben ihn zu liegen. Sie verdrängte alles aus ihren Gedanken. Sie würde es nicht deshalb tun. Sie wollte es auch so. Vorsichtig lehnte sie sich zu ihm rüber und küsste ihn sanft. Es war kein Kuss wie die anderen, die nach wenigen Sekunden aufhörten. Er war leidenschaftlich und ihre Hand griff automatisch nach seinem Haar. Leise stöhnte sie in den Kuss hinein. Ihre Zunge berührte seine und ihr Kuss wurde wild. Sie wollte ihn. Sollten die Jungs doch alleine gehen.


	36. Chapter 36

Kapitel 36: **Neues und Altes**

**-HG-**

Ihre Hände glitten über seinen voll bekleideten Körper. Sie lag mittlerweile mehr auf als neben ihn. Seine Körpermitte hatte sich verhärtet, was sie zum Schmunzeln brachte. Ihre Finger glitten zu den Knöpfen seiner Robe und sie begann diese zu lösen, ohne auch nur den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Als alle Knöpfe offen waren zog sie ihn die Robe ganz aus, so dass er nur in Hemd und Hose unter ihr lag. ,, Hermine´´, sagte er und versuchte den Kuss zu unterbrechen, doch sie ließ es nicht zu. Er war zu gut. Sanft schob er sie von sich runter und setzte sich auf und doch versetzte es ihr einen Stich. ,, Hermine, nicht jetzt. In der Hochzeitsnacht. Ich verspreche es´´, seine Stimme klang so sanft und gleichzeitig dunkel. Hätte er sie nicht zurückgewiesen, wäre sie dahingeschmolzen. ,, Okay, aber schlaf wenigstens´´, versuchte sie es nochmal. Wenn er sie schon abwies, brauchte sie sich nicht so schlecht zu fühlen, wenn sie gehen würde. Sie fühlte sich verletzt, doch wollte nichts sagen. Zu einer Nutte war er gegangen, aber sie wollte er nicht. Sie spürte sein Nicken. Tatsächlich war er nur wenige Minuten später eingeschlafen und reagierte nicht mehr. Sanft bewegte sie sich von ihm so weit weg, dass sie aufstehen konnte, ohne dass er es merken würde. Sie konnte kaum etwas sehen und stieß an den Bettrahmen. Ein Schmerz durchfuhr ihr Knie und sie wollte schon losfluchen, konnte sich aber noch rechtzeitig dran hindern. Vorsichtig tastete sie sich mit ihren Hände voran. Erst als sie den Flur erreicht hatte, wagte sie es sich ihren Zauberstab zu benutzen. ,,Lumos´´, flüsterte sie und die Spitze ihres Zauberstabs begann zu leuchten. Sie wusste nicht wie spät es war und beeilte sich. Das Schloss war eh menschenleer, also musste sie wenigstens nicht aufpassen.

Sie stürmte durch das Portal und sah die Beiden, die sie wie eine Verrückte anstarrten. ,, Was ist los?´´, fragte Harry. ,, Wie waren verabredet´´, antwortete sie. Hatte er denn gar kein Gedächtnis? ,, Äh ja Hermine, aber das in drei Stunden´´, Ron schaute sie an, als wäre sie ein Fall für die Klapse. ,, Oh. Naja egal. Snape hat da unten nur eine Uhr oder so und ich hab sie nicht gesehen. Ist vielleicht auch besser dass ich so früh da bin. Dann wacht er wenigstens nicht auf während ich weg bin´´, rechtfertigte sie sich und schmiss sich in das bequeme Sofa. ,, Auf jeden Fall hab ich recherchiert. Also Basilisken können tatsächlich Jungen bekommen. Nur ist das äußert selten. Also können wir uns nicht sicher sein dass es wirklich noch ein Jungtier ist und auch die Kleinen haben Giftzähne. Der tödliche Blick folgt irgendwann. Deshalb müssen wir auch wahnsinnig vorsichtig sein. Wir wissen nicht ob seine Augen schon so weit entwickelt sind oder nicht. Auf jeden Fall muss es bald getötet werden. Ansonsten bricht hier ein totales Chaos aus. Harry, durch dich haben wir ein Vorteil. Der Basilisk sollte leicht durch dein Parsel zu kontrollieren sein. Wir müssen nur was finden, womit wir es töten können´´, erklärte sie und schon wieder schauten die Beiden sie völlig entgeistert an. ,, Ruhig Mine. Du weißt schon dass wir uns das Ding nur anschauen wollen und nicht töten? Wäre ein bisschen auffällig. Außerdem würde das wohl etwas auffallen wenn das Vieh plötzlich tot wäre. Snape wäre sicherlich nicht begeistert davon das du mitten in der Nacht abhaust, um ein Basilisken umzubringen.´´, versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen. ,, Aber es ist eine Gefahr! Falls er den tödlichen Blick hat, sind alle in Gefahr! Denk dran das ich hier bald heirate und die halbe Schule hier auftauchen wird´´, protestierte sie. ,, So viel wie ich weiß, ist der Basilisk erst vor wenigen Tagen geschlüpft, also reg dich nicht auf. Dein Mann wird sich schon drum kümmern´´, murrte Ron missmutig. ,, Also gut, wann wollen wir los?´´, gab sie klein bei. ,,Meinetwegen jetzt´´, antwortete Harry schultern zuckend und die drei standen auf und gingen zum Portal. Schon komisch wie sich alles verändert hatte. Harry öffnete die Portaltür und blieb direkt wieder stehen. ,, Was ist..?´´, fing Ron an zu fragen und ging zu Harry, brach den Satz dann aber ab und schaute entsetzt. Was war denn jetzt wieder los? Genervt verdrehte auch sie die Augen und ging zu der Tür. Ihr Herz blieb stehen, als sie sah, was die Jungs schon vorher gesehen hatten. Eine schwarze Gestalt hatte sich direkt vor der Tür aufgebaut und schaute sie ohne Emotionen an. ,, Ich hab doch gesagt du kannst nicht schauspielern´´, kam die tiefe Stimme der Gestalt.

**-SS-**

Er ließ seinen Atem immer gleichmäßiger werden und atmete in tiefen Zügen aus und ein. Irgendwas hatte sie vor, da war er sich sicher. Er hatte einen Riecher für sowas. Schon nach wenigen Minuten merkte er wie ihre kleinen Hände an ihr rüttelten. Er reagierte nicht, auch nicht auf ihre Fragen, ob er schon schlafen würde. Er spürte wie sie weiter von ihr wegrückte und dann wie ihr Gewicht das Bett verließ. Er hörte einen kleinen Knall und dann ein leises Fluchen. Ein kleines Lächeln konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. Keine Minute später ging die Tür seiner Wohnung zu. ,,Typisch Gryffindor´´, murmelte er vor sich hin. Er hatte nichts anderes von ihr erwartet und konnte ihr nicht einmal sauer sein. Er würde genauso reagieren. Nur was hatte sie vor? ,,Lumus Solem´´, flüsterte er und das Zimmer wurde von einem hellen Licht erfüllt. Seine Robe hatte sie achtlos auf den Boden geschmissen. Er hätte wohl doch mit ihr schlafen sollen, dann wäre sie wenigstens geblieben, dachte er sich. Jetzt musste er sich bemühen. Schnell zog er sich an und folgte ihr in den Kerker hinaus. Er hatte schon eine genaue Ahnung wo sie geblieben war. Ihm war schon von vornerein nicht geheuer gewesen, dass Weasley und Potter so plötzlich mitkommen wollten. Er beeilte sich, doch konnte sie auf den Weg nicht mehr einfangen. Das Porträt der fetten Dame schlief glücklicherweise schon und so konnte er lauschen. ,, Harry, durch dich haben wir ein Vorteil. Der Basilisk sollte leicht durch dein Parsel zu kontrollieren sein. Wir müssen nur was finden, womit wir es töten können´´, hörte er Hermines Stimme. Darum ging es also. Sie wollten den Basilisken in der Kammer des Schreckens töten. Mehr brauchte er nicht hören. Er würde einfach warten bis die drei sich davonschleichen wollten.

**-HG-**

,, Severus… ich … ich konnte nicht schlafen und bin zu Harry und Ron gegangen damit..´´, begann sie nervös. Was sollte sie jetzt bloß sagen? ,, Damit sie mit dir in die Kammer des Schreckens gehen?´´, fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Sie war überrascht. Er klang kein bisschen sauer. Eher belustigt. ,, Es tut mir leid?´´, versuchte sie es , doch es klang eher wie eine Frage. Er trat einen Schritt nach vorne und Ron und Harry wichen zur Seite. Er trat vor sie und sie wünschte sich auch zurückweichen zu können. ,, Wenn ihr den Basilisken töten wollt, komme ich mit. Ich hätte Potter eh gebraucht um dort reinzukommen´´, sagte er während er ihr Kinn leicht mit seiner Hand anhob. Selbst aus seinem Blick konnte sie nichts lesen. Er schnappte sich ihre Hand und strich mit den Daumen über ihren Handrücken. ,, Wollen wir?´´, fragte er an Harry gewandt. Er nickte nur verstört und trat aus dem Portal, gefolgt von ihr und Snape. Was passierte hier? War sie in irgendeinen Traum gefangen? Wenn ja war sie sich nicht sicher ob sie aufwachen wollte. Als Ron ihnen folgen wollte, drehte sich Snape um. ,, Ich denke Sie bleiben hier, Mr. Weasley. Wir wollen ja nicht noch mehr Schaden anrichten oder?´´, bedachte er Ron mit einen tödlichen Blick, so dass der Mund, der etwas sagen gewollt hatte, einfach offen stehen geblieben war.

Auf dem Mädchenklo war es seltsam still. Selbst Myrte schien sich verkrochen zu haben. Harry stand vor dem Waschbecken und murmelte Worte vor sich hin während sie neben Snape stand, der sie immer noch an der Hand hielt und ihr immer wieder nichtssagende Blicke zuwarf. Es war zum Verrücktwerden! Schon Sekunden Später standen die drei vor dem Loch das alles zu verschlingen schien. ,, Ich gehe als Erster. Danach Hermine und dann Sie Potter´´, gab er die Anweisung und sprang in das Loch. Harry trat beiseite, um für sie den Weg frei zu machen. Für ihn war es ja nichts großes, aber sie kannte das nur aus Harrys Erzählungen. Sie schaute in das Loch. Bei Merlin, da konnte man ja gar nichts sehen. Ihr zitterten die Knie bei dem Gedanken dort runterzuspringen. ,, Los geh schon. Du landest weich´´, beruhigte Harry sie und sie trat mit zugekniffenen Augen in die Dunkelheit.


	37. Chapter 37

**Wie immer ein Dankeschön an meine lieben Reviewer **** Cybercookies für euch :D **

**Würde mich freuen noch mehr von euch lesen zu dürfen (und noch mehr Cookies zu verteilen :D) **

**Grüße Highjump**

Kapitel 37: **Erinnerungen**

**-HG-**

Sie spürte wie sie etwas herunter rutschte und spürte auch den kalten Stein an ihren Hintern, wollte ihre Augen aber nicht öffnen. Erst als sie merkte, dass sie aufgekommen war, traute sie sich die Augen zu öffnen. Sie war tatsächlich nicht allzu hart gefallen. Irgendwas hatte ihren Fall abgefedert. Snape stand Meter von ihr entfernt und wartete scheinbar darauf dass sie aufstehen würde. Er besetzte sie mit einem wartenden Blick. Langsam rappelte sie sich auf. Leise Geräusche ertönten hinter ihr und ihr wurde klar das Harry ja auch noch runter musste und gleich auf ihr landen würde, wenn sie sich nicht beeilen würde. Schneller versuchte sie sich aufzurichten, was aber das Gegenteil bewirkte. Sie stolperte und fiel nach vorne. Ihr Fuß hatte sich irgendwo verhakt. Mittlerweile war auch Harry gelandet, nur Zentimeter von ihr entfernt. Noch mal Glück gehabt. Sie versuchte an ihren Fuß zu zerren, ohne wirklich hinzusehen. Es klappte nicht. Erst als sie hinsah, begriff sie auch worauf sie gelandet war. Überall lagen verdreckte Knochen. Es gab kaum einen Fleck auf den Boden, auf denen kein Knochen lag. Schrill schrie sie auf und versuchte panisch ihren Fuß freizukriegen. ,, Ruhig, Hermine´´, vernahm sie Harrys Stimme und sah das er bereits an ihren Fuß rumnestelte. Ruhe war für sie kein Wort. Sie lag auf einem Haufen Knochen vermutlich von Tieren, oder vermutlich noch Menschen. Endlich war ihr Fuß frei und sie stolperte in Snapes Arme. ,, Das sind Knochen!´´, ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast. Hilfesuchend klammerte sie sich in seine Arme. ,, Ich weiß´´, antwortete er und legte den Arm schützend um sie. Ihr entging der Blick nicht, den er Harry zuwarf. Es herrschte stille Kommunikation darüber, ob sie Hermine wirklich mitnehmen sollten. Anscheinend wollten weder Harry noch Snape sie hier lassen, denn sie setzten sich in Bewegung. Snapes Arm war um ihre Hüfte geschlungen. Halt gebend. In dem Gang, den sie entlanggingen, waren nur einzelne Knochen zu sehen, doch sie klammerte sich immer mehr an Snape. Sie hasste es an den Tod erinnert zu werden. Wieder stiegen sie über einen Haufen Knochen und ihre Hände vergruben sich in seiner Robe. _Sie saß auf ihren Bett. ,, Hermine, es wird alles wieder gut, Schätzchen´´, sagte ihr Vater .Seinen Arm hatte er um ihre Schulter gelegt. Wenn sie wüssten. Ihr liefen Tränen über das Gesicht. _Sie spürte wie ihre Knie leicht in sich zusammen sackten, doch sie wurde gehalten. Snape schaute sie mit einem besorgten Blick an. Sie musste sich konzentrieren. Bemüht nicht zu denken ging sie weiter. _,, Hermine was tust du da?´´, fragte ihre Mutter besorgt. Hermine hatte ihren Zauberstab gehoben und auf ihre Eltern gerichtet. ,,Amnesia´´, flüsterte sie mit gebrochener Stimme. Sie sah die Leere in den Augen ihrer Eltern. _Wieder gaben ihre Knie leicht nach, aber sie konnte sich noch schnell wieder fangen. Snape verstärkte den Griff um ihre Hüfte. Anscheinend entging ihm nichts. _,,Wer sind Sie?´´, fragte ihre Mutter._ Konzentriert versuchte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen. _Wer sind Sie? _Die Worte ihrer Mutter hallten ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf. Sie wollte schreien oder sterben. Erfolgreich hatte sie diese Erinnerung lange ausgeblendet und jetzt kam sie wieder. Der Gang schien nicht zu enden. Harry ging schon die ganze Zeit voran und sie konnte nichts außer ihm erkennen. Wieder stolperte sie über Knochen, die wie aus dem nichts aufgetaucht waren. Sie blieb stehen und sah die Knochen an, die noch ein ganzes Skelett bildeten. Der Schmutz hatte die Knochen überzogen. Ihre Eltern. Sie sahen wahrscheinlich genauso aus. Stumm richtete sie sich wieder auf. Ihre Sicht wurde durch die Tränen, die sich in ihren Augen bildeten verschwommen und sie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sich einzelne Tränen aus ihren Augen stahlen. ,, Wir können umkehren´´, hörte sie seine raue Stimme leise und nah an ihrem Ohr. Sie schüttelte lediglich den Kopf. Sie wollte es schaffen. Auch wenn sie sich schwach fühlte. Sie wollte kein Hindernis sein. Endlich bog der Gang ab und vor ihnen erschien eine runde Tür. Metallene Schlangen gingen von der Mitte aus über den Türrahmen und stellten das Schloss da. Harry flüsterte etwas und schon löste sich eine der Schlangen und zischelte um die Tür herum. Mit einem Schwung ging die Tür auf.

Vor ihnen lag eine riesige Halle. Pfeiler stützten die Decke und überall schienen Schlangen zu sein. Verzierungen an den Decken oder auf dem Boden selbst- alles war mit Schlangen geprägt. Vorsichtig kletterten sie durch die Tür. Diese Halle musste etwa dreifach so groß sein wie die Halle in der sie tagtäglich aßen. Sie standen nebeneinander, unsicher was sie nun tun sollten. ,, Schließt die Augen und Potter rufen Sie die Schlange´´, befahl Snape und lockerte den Griff um sie. Wieder murmelte Harry Worte die eher einen Zischen ähnelte und mit nichts menschlichen zu vergleichen war. Sie hörten wie sich etwas über den Boden bewegte. Direkt auf sie zu. Hermine hatte das Verlangen die Augen zu öffnen und zu fliehen. Zu rennen. Von all dem weg. Doch sie riss sich zusammen. Harry schwieg. Es war eine unheimliche Stille und das Etwas schien direkt vor ihnen zu stehen. Sie konnte es riechen. Modrig. Ihre eine Hand umklammerte ihren Zauberstab, die andere Snapes Hand. ,, Ihr könnt die Augen öffnen´´, verkündete Harry gelassen. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Sie hatte Recht gehabt. Etwa einen halben Meter von ihnen entfernt war der Basilisk. Er war vielleicht 5 Meter lang. Sie wollte den Blick nicht auf die Augen richten, konnte es aber nicht unterlassen. Die Augen schienen noch von einem dünnen Häutchen verdeckt zu sein. Beruhigt atmete sie tief ein und aus. Ein Zischen kam aus der Schnauze des Basilisken und sie dachte er würde angreifen und ging reflexartig einen Schritt zurück, bis sie den Druck von Snapes Hand spürte bemerkte sie gar nicht dass die Schlange an Harry gewandt war und die beiden zu kommunizieren schienen. Es dauerte bis Harry sich abwendete und zu ihnen sprach. ,, Er ist nicht alt. Vielleicht ein Jahr alt. Aus einem Ei geschlüpft. Seine Eltern hat er nie kennengelernt und er war nie außerhalb der Kammer und hat auch nicht vor diese zu verlassen oder je jemanden zu schaden. Also meiner Meinung nach sind wir hier fertig´´. Snape schnaubte. Offensichtlich war er nicht Harrys Meinung. ,, Ja wir lassen hier eines der gefährlichsten Geschöpfe der Zauberwelt aufwachsen! Potter denken Sie auch nach? Irgendwann wird es töten. Wie jedes gefährliche Geschöpf der Zauberwelt!´´, herrschte er ihn an. Der Basilisk schlängelte unruhig hin und her. Es schien als würde er sie beobachten. Aufgewühlt folgte Hermine den Basilisken mit ihren Blicken. ,, Und was wollen Sie ansonsten tun? Ihn töten?´´, fragte Harry wütend. Die beiden standen sich nun gegenüber. ,, Genau das. Seine Vorfahren haben Voldemort gedient und getötet!´´, blaffte Snape. Harry schien einem Wutausbruch nahe. ,, Sie sprechen hier von Vorfahren! Das heißt noch lange nicht das dieser hier böse ist´´, schrie er nun. ,, Potter! Woher wollen sie denn wissen, dass dieser Basilisk von der dunklen Magie unberührt ist? Was macht Sie da so sicher? Auch Wesen können lügen!´´. Ihr Blick klebte noch immer an dem Basilisken. Er schien seine Kreise um sie zu ziehen und dabei immer etwas näher zu kommen. Vielleicht spürte es was hier los war. Von dunkler Magie berührt. Das gab ihr zu denken. Hatte Mulciber nicht gesagt Voldemort hatte jeden Fall bedacht? Was wenn Voldemort hier etwas vorbeiratet hatte? Harry schwieg mittlerweile, doch sein Gesicht sprach Bände. ,, Ich stimme Severus zu´´, sagte sie mit sicherer Stimme. Verachtung stieg in seinem Gesicht auf. ,, Ach, die zukünftige Mrs. Snape stimmt ihren Mann zu! Was ein Wunder!´´. Sie überging Harrys ironische Worte. Sie selbst hätte nicht anders reagiert. ,, Harry! Sei vernünftig! Was wenn es doch ein Werk des Bösen ist. Vielleicht wird es wie die anderen töten. Könntest du das verantworten?´´, fragte sie und hoffte beruhigend zu wirken. Dass die Schlange immer noch um sie herum schlängelte war für alle vergessen. ,, Von dir hätte ich mehr erwartet Hermine. Was ist mit deinem Sinn für Gerechtigkeit? Hast du etwa alles für dieses Etwas da geopfert?!´´, schleuderte Harry ihr entgegen und zeigte dabei auf Snape. Sie spürte wie Snape etwas sagen wollte, doch sie wollte das alleine klären. ,, Ist es gerecht wenn andere wegen unserer Entscheidung sterben? Menschen die nichts hiermit zu tun haben?´´, schrie sie aufgebracht. Wann würde Harry sie endlich verstehen? ,, Und aus einer Eventualität heraus wollt ihr das Wesen töten? Dann müssten wir auch alle anderen töten, dessen Vorfahren Mörder waren!´´, Harry wütete mittlerweile. ,, Es reicht! Sie sind der Inbegriff der Unvernunft Potter´´, bellte Snape autoritär. Grade noch aus dem Augenwinkel sah Hermine, wie sich etwas an der Seite aufbäumte. Ohne zu denken schubste sie Harry und Snape mit voller Wucht nach vorne. Rechtzeitig, den das Maul des Basilisken schnappte genau an der Stelle zu, an der sie grade gestanden hatten.


	38. Chapter 38

Kapitel 38: **Dunkle Zeichen**

**-HG-**

Snape und Harry saßen auf den Boden und schauten auf die Schlange hinauf, die auf sie zukam. Sie selbst stand auf der anderen Seite. Wieso taten sie nichts? Verdammt! ,,Impedimenta´´, sie hatte ihren Zauberstab gezogen und auf die Schlange gerichtet. Augenblicklich schien der Basilisk zu erstarren. Die Beiden bewegten sich jedoch auch bei dieser Chance kein Millimeter. ,, Bewegt euch!´´, schrie sie. Erst jetzt kam Bewegung in Snape und Harry, als wenn ihre Stimme sie aus einer Starre befreit hätte. Sie rannten zu Hermine rüber und zückten nun auch ihre Stäbe. Die Schlange bewegte sich wieder langsam, aber immer schneller werdend. Anscheinend wirkten Flüche bei Basilisken anders als bei Menschen. ,, Was jetzt?´´, fragte Harry unsicher. ,, Avada Kedavra´´, sagte Snape mit fester Stimme und aus seinem Zauberstab schleuderte ein grüner Strahl aus den Basilisken. Es traf genau in das Gesicht des Wesens, doch es schien ihm nichts auszumachen. Wieder kam es näher und sie wichen weiter zurück. ,, Bombada´´, schrie Hermine im Gehen und prallte mit ihren Rücken gegen eine Wand. Auch die anderen Beiden waren auf die Wand getroffen und schauten sich panisch an. Der Fluch traf die Schlange nur an dem Ende ihres Körpers, doch dieser wurde von dem Rest losgerissen und schleuderte ihnen entgegen. ,, Ducken´´, befahl Snape keinen Moment zu früh. Die Schwanzspitze landete direkt über ihnen und prallte an der Wand ab. Der Teil war komplett versengt. Hermine sah die anderen an und nickte ihnen zu. ,, BOMBADA!´´, alle drei hatten gleichzeitig ihre Stäbe gehoben und trafen an drei verschiedenen Stellen. Hermine hatte ihn in der Mitte erwischt. Schmerzensschreie des Monstrums hallten an den Wänden wieder und die Körperteile wurden durch die Luft geschleudert. Teile des Bodens hatten auch ihren Zauber abbekommen und flogen durch die Halle. ,, Auf den Boden´´, hörte sie Harry durch den Lärm hindurch schreien. Flach schmiss sich Hermine auf den kalten Boden. Nur kleinere Steine trafen ihren Rücken. Von überall kaum Staub her und sie konnte sich ein Husten nicht verkneifen. Der Lärm verstummte und sie richteten sich schnaufend und nach Luft ringend auf. Es war beinahe als würde sie den Schrei noch immer hören. ,, So viel dazu´´, brachte Hermine zwischen einem Husten hervor. ,, Was meinst du damit?´´, fragte Harry beleidigt. ,, Sie meint damit, dass Sie ein Idiot sind Potter! Ich habe es gesagt! Dieses Monstrum wurde von der dunklen Magie beherrscht! Voldemort ist überall, auch wenn er tot ist, hat er seine Waffen überall versteckt! Dachten Sie mit dem Tod des Lords wäre alles vorbei? Sie Naivling! Es ist ein Wunder das Sie noch leben. Selbst Todesser sind noch auf freiem Fuß. Wie können Sie dann erwarten, dass seine Kreaturen nicht noch weiterleben?´´, schrie Snape wild los und kam Harry bedrohlich nahe. Konnten sie das nicht ein einziges Mal lassen? Es reichte doch wenn Ron schon gegen Snape war. Sie dachte wenigstens die Beiden würden sich endlich besser verstehen. ,, Woher wollen Sie wissen das es sich hier um dunkle Magie handelt? Vielleicht hat es gespürt was wir vorhatten und hat sich bedroht gefühlt´´, schrie Harry zurück. Hermine wollte so sehr etwas sagen und nicht nur daneben stehen, doch sie wusste das es die Situation nur schlimmer machen würde. Snape hatte sich umgedreht und lief auf den Kopf des Basilisken zu. Mit einem Fuß trat er ihn, so dass der halb versenkte Kopf auf die andere Seite rollte. Was sie sah, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Auch Harry sagte nichts mehr. Nur Snape stand nicht wie versteinert dort. Er hatte das dunkle Mal wohl zu oft gesehen. Doch das war nicht das Schockierende. Harry und sie selbst hatten das dunkle Mal schon einige Male gesehen. Das Mal bei dem Tier war in das Fleisch geschnitten worden und es war so groß wie ein menschlicher Kopf. ,, Was denken Sie jetzt Potter? Sehen Sie über Ihrer kleinen Welt hinaus. Überall existiert das Böse. Es wird sich niemals ganz besiegen lassen. Dafür hat der dunkle Lord gesorgt. Auch wenn er tot ist, so wird er weiterleben´´ , knurrte Snape. Harry wandte sich ab und rannte einfach weg. Einfach so. So wird er weiterleben. Er redete wie Mulciber. Ihre Eltern. Tot. Wegen der dunklen Seite. _Wer sind Sie?_ Die Worte hallten in ihren Kopf immer wieder und lauter werdend. ,, Nein´´, schrie sie. Sie wollte nichts mehr hören, doch die Stimmen hörten nicht auf. Sie ging in die Knie. Eine Hand legte sich auf ihr Rücken. Die Halle schrumpfte vor ihren Augen immer weiter, bis sie plötzlich nicht mehr existierte. Es gab nur noch die Schwärze, sie und die Stimmen. _Wer sind Sie? Raus! _Eine neue Stimme tauchte auf. _Du bist schuld._

Sie schlug die Augen auf. Wo war sie? Verwirrt schaute sie herum und bemerkte, dass sie in Snapes Wohnzimmer auf einer Coach lag. Er hatte eine Decke über sie gelegt. Langsam setzte sie sich auf. Ihr Kopf pochte schmerzhaft. Sie hörte das angenehme Knistern des Karmins, aber Snape selbst sah sie nirgends. ,, Severus?´´, fragte sie in den Raum. Aus einer Ecke des Raums löste er sich wie ein Schatten und kam zu ihr, um sich neben ihr zu setzen. ,, Wie geht's es dir?´´, fragte er besorgt. ,, Mein Kopf tut weh, aber was ist eigentlich passiert?´´, fragte sie verwirrt. Sie wusste das sie in der Kammer gewesen war, aber nicht wie sie hierhingekommen war. Er runzelte die Stirn. ,, Du bist umgekippt und ich hab dich hierhin gebracht´´, erklärte er und fuhr ihr dabei über die Wange. Wie sie seine sanften Berührungen liebte. Wieso war sie umgekippt? Was war mit ihr los? In letzter Zeit war sie so anfällig. ,, Mach dir keine Sorgen. Grade wenn man mit dunkler Magie konfrontiert wird ist so eine Reaktion nur üblich´´, beruhigte er sie. ,, Wieso hat sie dann auf dich nie so einen Einfluss gehabt?´´, fragte sie aus ehrlicher Neugierde. Er hatte früher doch immer wieder mit dieser Magie zu tun gehabt. Seine Miene veränderte sich. Trauer lag in seinen Gesichtszügen und sie wusste, dass sie lieber nicht gefragt hätte. ,, Es ist etwas anderes, wenn du dich auf diese Art von Magie eingelassen hast. Trotzdem zerfrisst sie deine Seele. Egal wie oft du sie anwendest, sie zerstört immer mehr´´, er schaute in die Ferne, als ob er nicht mehr anwesend wäre. Sie hörte einfach auf zu fragen und schaute ihn stattdessen nur an. Wie schön er eigentlich war. Sie hatte nicht immer so über ihn gedacht. Früher war er für sie auch die Fledermaus gewesen. ,, Ich liebe dich Severus´´, flüsterte sie selbst für sich kaum vernehmbar, doch er hatte es gehört. Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. ,, Du bist wunderbar´´, flüsterte er und stand dann einfach auf. Es machte ihr nichts das er es nicht erwiderte. Sie wusste nun dass er Gefühle für sie hatte. Als er wiederkam hielt er ihr eine Phiole hin. ,, Trink´´, forderte er sie auf. Dank der Beschriftung der Flasche wusste sie, dass es sich um einen traumlosen Schlaf Trank handelte. Das war genau das was sie brauchte. Sie fühlte sich in letzter Zeit schon erschöpft genug, da wollte sie wenigstens eine Nacht ohne Albträume verbringen.

**-SS- **

Direkt vor ihm stand er. Der dunkle Lord und in seinem Armen hielt er seine Hermine. Sein Zauberstab war auf ihren Kopf gerichtete und er lächelte Snape dreckig an. ,, Entscheide dich Severus. Wenn du sie willst musst du wieder auf meine Worte gehorchen. Falls du die Freiheit wählst wird sie sterben´´. Die roten Augen blinzelten ihn grade zu an. Hermines Gesicht war vor Angst und Ekel zu einer Grimasse verzerrt. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Lord. Freiheit. Die würde er eh nie haben. Plötzlich spürte er einen Zauberstab an seiner Schläfe und stellte entsetzt er fest das es sein eigener war. ,,Avada Kedavra´´ , flüsterte er. Alles wurde dunkel und dann hell. Er stand auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts und der See erstreckte sich vor ihn. In der Ferne sah er ein Mädchen am Ufer sitzen. Neugierig ging er auf sie zu. Es war Lily. Er setzte sich neben ihr in das nasse Gras. ,, Lily´´ ,flüsterte er und streckte seinen Arm aus um sie zu berühren, doch als er ihre Schulter anfasste, veränderte sich das Bild. Neben ihm saß nicht mehr Lily sondern Hermine. Sie sah wunderschön aus. Er traute sich nicht mit ihr zu sprechen, aus Angst das er das schöne Bild ansonsten zerstören würde. Wieder änderte sich die Umgebung. Er war in einem Zimmer mit Todessern und sie standen in einen Kreis. Panisch stellte er fest das Hermine in ihrer Mitte war. Sie wimmerte vor Schmerzen, die ihr von dem dunklen Lord verursacht wurden. Es brodelte in ihm und er hatte das Verlangen den dunklen Lord mit einem Todesfluch niederzustrecken, doch irgendwas sagte ihn das es eh nichts bringen würde. Letztendlich würde er weder ihr noch sich helfen können und sie beide würden sterben. Verzweiflung breitete sich in ihm aus. ,, Töte sie´´, forderte der dunkle Lord in auf. Er hob seinen Zauberstab, ohne es zu wollen und sprach den Todesfluch. Der grüne Strahl traf auf ihren Körper und für kurze Zeit bäumte sie sich auf, nur um dann reglos auf den Boden liegen zu bleiben. ,, Nein!´´, schrie er voll Wut.

Schweißgebadet wachte er auf und suchte sofort nach ihr. Erst als er ihren schmalen Körper neben sich spürte durchflutete ihn das Gefühl von Ruhe. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und atmete den süßen Geruch ein. Er war sich sicher, er würde ihr nie wehtun.

Er versuchte wieder zu schlafen, doch wie schon eigentlich immer holte der Schlaf ihn nicht mehr zurück. Wenn er ein Mal wach war, war es für ihn schlichtweg unmöglich wieder richtig zu schlafen. Vorsichtig tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab, darauf bedacht Hermine nicht aus seinen Arm zu lassen. Genervt tastete er und tastete. Nichts. Langsam zog er seinen Arm unter ihrem Hals weg. Ein leises Murren kam von ihr und sie drehte sich um, doch erleichtert stellte er fest, dass ihr Atem weiter regelmäßig ging.

Mit einem dünnen Morgenmantel bekleidet, schlich er sich in sein Wohnzimmer und ließ sich in seinem Sessel nieder. Sein Blick glitt über die vollen Regale, doch er konnte sich nicht überwinden zu lesen, dazu hing er viel zu sehr in seinen Gedanken fest. Sein Griff ging lieber zu der Flasche Feuerwhiskey, die auffordernd neben ihn stand. Ja, das sollte helfen. Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck, der wohltuend in seinem Hals nachbrannte. Sein Ärmel verrutschte leicht und ließ so sein dunkles Mal frei. Voldemort. Er strich über das Mal, als wäre es befremdlich, als würde es nicht zu ihm gehören. Er wusste das es zu seiner Vergangenheit gehörte. So viel hatte er falsch getan und doch hatte er das Glück sie zu bekommen? Wie konnte es sein? Der Alkohol beruhigte ihn nicht wirklich, im Gegensatz es wühlte ihn noch mehr auf. Er wollte reden. Mit ihr und doch nicht mit ihr. Was würde sie schon dazu sagen? Vermutlich würde sie Angst vor ihm bekommen. Nein, das wollte er nicht. Albus… Ja, Albus.

Seine Schritte waren leise in dem Schloss, obwohl es so verlassen war. Wie sehr er es geliebt hatte immer zu Abendstunden durch das Schloss zu laufen und das sonst aufgewühlte Schloss so ruhig zu sehen. Gut, er konnte nicht verleugnen das er sich freute wenn er Schüler erwischte, die sich auf den Fluren rumtrieben.

Die Staturen vor dem Büro der Schulleiterin starrten ihn misstrauisch an und ließen ihn doch durch. Er musste nicht klopfen. Sie würde nicht da sein. Nicht um diese Uhrzeit. Die Tür knarrte laut, als er sie öffnete. ,, Lumos´´, flüsterte er und eine Lichtkugel an der Spitze seines Staben glühte auf. Die meisten Porträts schliefen und machten auch die Augen nicht auf, als er an ihnen vorbeiging. Nur eines war wie immer wach. ,, Severus´´, begrüßte Albus ihn ernsthaft. Er hatte ihre letzte Auseinandersetzung noch im Kopf. ,, Albus, ich bin nicht hier um mit dir zu streiten´´, begann er. Das sollte geklärt werden. Er hatte keine Lust noch über den Fehler zu reden, den er begangen hatte. ,, Das habe ich mir gedacht. Nun dann, erzähl mir wieso du hier bist´´, der alte Mann lächelte ihn zu. Er wusste nicht worüber er hatte wirklich reden wollen. ,, Wir waren in der Kammer. Potter, Hermine und ich´´, begann er und sah den fragenden Blick des Gemäldes. ,, Nunja, wir haben von einer anonymen Quelle einen Tipp erhalten, dass dort noch Gefahr vorhanden war. Ein kleiner Basilisk. Ich hatte es für unmöglich gehalten und gedacht es wäre ein Streich. Doch tatsächlich. Nach einigen Nachforschen habe ich etwas gefunden´´, erzählte er. Selten war er so gesprächig. Nur wenn er mit diesem alten Narr redete. ,, Gut und?´´, die wachen Augen ruhten auf ihm. ,, Der Basilisk. Er hatte das dunkle Mal in sein Fleisch geschnitten. Es war noch nicht wirklich verheilt Albus´´, erklärte er. Etwas worüber er sich nicht wirklich Gedanken gemacht hatte. Doch jetzt wo er nachdachte… Das konnte nur eines bedeuten. ,, Die Kammer wurde vor kurzem geöffnet?´´ , fragte Albus überrascht. ,, Es muss so sein´´, Severus wurde unruhig. Er wollte sitzen und auch nicht. ,, Doch wer? Es gibt keinen Parselmund von dem wir wissen das er lebt, außer Harry´´, der alte Mann wurde nachdenklich und rieb sich sein Kinn. ,, Mulciber?´´ fragte er Severus. Er kannte Mulciber und er konnte vieles, doch bei weitem er war kein Parselmund. ,, Nein´´, schüttelte er den Kopf. ,, Halte die Augen auf, Severus. Etwas geschieht und ihr solltet vorbereitet sein´´, verhieß Albus bedeutungsvoll. ,, Was soll das heißen?´´, fragte Snape aufgebracht. Was wusste der Mann, was er ihm vorenthielt. ,, Alles hat seine Zeit, Severus. Alles´´.


	39. Chapter 39

**So bevor das nächste Kapitel folgt eine kleine Anmerkung: P Wie immer ein riesiges Danke an meine lieben Reviewer **** Freut mich immer wieder zu lesen was ihr zu sagen habt! Und auch ein Danke an meine Schwarzleser:D **

**Ich bitte an der Stelle trotzdem um Reviews. Ich würde gerne eure Meinung hören und auch gerne eure Kritik hören **** Also einfach reviewn meine Lieben :D Auf die Kritik mit dem Absätzen machen bei dem Sprecherwechsel: Ich hab es versucht zu ändern. Besonders in den neuen Kapitel, aber ich weiß nicht wieso mein Programm das nicht speichert. Hab es auch versucht es direkt auf zu ändern, aber auch da: die Änderung wird nicht gespeichert. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir das ;) **

**Grüße Highjump**

Kapitel 39:** Zu echt**

**-HG-**

Schon seit er sie aufgeweckt hatte, war seine Laune miserabel gewesen. Während sie gierig ihr Toast und das Ei gegessen hatte, hatte er nur herumgestochert. Außerdem lag schon die ganze Zeit mitten auf dem Tisch ein Briefumschlag. ,, Was ist das?´´, fragte sie essend. Missmutig warf er ihr einen Blick zu. ,, Der Wettbewerb der Tränke wird vorverlegt´´, knurrte er. ,, Auf wann?´´, nun war ihr Interesse vollkommen geweckt. ,, Morgen´´. Seine Antwort kam überraschend. ,, Wieso? Was?´´, stotterte sie vor sich hin. Wie sollte sie einen Wettbewerb gewinnen? Sie hatte die letzten Tage nicht üben oder lernen können. ,, Kein Grund´´. Panik brach in ihr aus. Sie würde den ganzen Tag üben müssen. Zumindest erklärte das seine schlechte Laune. ,, Wenigstens wussten die anderen Schulen auch bis jetzt nicht Bescheid. Kein Vorteil, aber auch kein Nachteil. Wir werden heute üben müssen und ich werde die Schulleiterin informieren´´, grummelte er und stand auf. Er knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Missmutig starrte sie auf ihren Teller und schob ihn von sich. Der Hunger war ihr vergangen.

**-SS-**

Wartend stand er vor der Tür des Büros der Schulleiterin. Wieder und wieder hörte er Dumbledores Worte. _Alles hat seine _Zeit. Verdammt dieser alte Narr wusste etwas und wollte es nicht erzählen! Er hatte dieses Büro schon immer gehasst, auch als es noch Dumbledore gehört hatte. Immer wenn er hier gewesen war, war etwas Schlechtes passiert. Nur ungern dachte er an die Zeit zurück, in der er dieses Büro als seines betrachtet hatte. Dumbledores Porträt hatte damals schon an der Wand gehangen, doch er hatte durchgängig geschlafen oder hatte so getan. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit ging die Tür auf und das strenge Gesicht McGonagalls blickte ihr entgegen. ,, Severus? Was suchst du hier?´´, fragte sie verwundert. ,, Wie wäre es wenn du mich erst hereinlässt?´´, antwortete er bissig und die alte Frau trat aus der Tür und er folgte ihr zu dem großen hölzernen Schreibtisch. ,, Tee?´´, fragte sie, worauf er nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Das hatte sie mit dem alten Mann vor ihr gemein. Immer wollten sie ihm Tee oder Plätzchen andrehen, oder noch schlimmer diese Drops. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung setzte er sich der Frau gegenüber auf den Stuhl, wo sonst immer Schüler saßen, die auf eine Bestrafung warteten. ,, Nun, was verschafft mir die Ehre?´´, begann sie wieder. ,, Der Tränkewettbewerb wurde vorverschoben. Ich dachte dich würde das interessieren´´, fasste er knapp zusammen. ,, Auf wann?´´, sie sah in mit einem fragenden Blick an. ,, Morgen´´. Die Direktorin sah aus, als würde sie sich an ihren heißen Tee verschlucken. ,, Morgen?´´, keuchte sie unter Husten hervor. ,, Ganz genau´´. Ihm missfiel der Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf. Es hatte etwas Kritisches. ,, Du hast sie vorbereitet?´´, kam es von ihr streng. Er schüttelte den Kopf und wartete nur auf eine Predigt, die nicht lange auf sich warten ließ. ,, Severus, Miss Granger wohnt und lebt schon seit ungefähr zwei Wochen bei dir. Wie kann es sein dass sie noch nicht vorbereitet ist?´´, beäugte sie ihn misstrauisch. Er hatte gewusst, dass diese Frage kommen würde und doch ärgerte er sich darüber, dass diese Frage gestellt wurde. ,, Bei allem Respekt Minerva, eine Hochzeit benötigt Vorbereitung. Zudem darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass dieses Bündnis nicht freiwillig eingegangen wurde. Miss Granger und ich wurden dazu genötigt´´, zischte er. ,, Es ist nicht meine Schuld. Ich sehe da ein anderes Problem. Eure Beziehung ist nur für die Öffentlichkeit eine Beziehung. Ich fürchte jedoch das dies nicht bedacht wird und ihr euch ein wenig zu sehr amüsiert´´, in ihrer Stimme lag Verachtung und Wut. ,, Minerva! Ich wüsste nicht was dich mein Privatleben angeht! Miss Granger ist eine ausgezeichnete Schülerin und sie wird bis morgen genug wissen um zu gewinnen´´, er hatte es nicht ausgehalten zu sitzen und war aufgesprungen. Was wagte sich diese Hexe über seine Angelegenheiten zu urteilen. ,, Genau das ist der Punkt! Sie ist deine Schülerin und das solltest du am besten wissen´´, fuhr sie ihn an. Auch sie hatte es gepackt und sie war aufgestanden. Ihre Faltigen Hände stützten sich auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Er wollte raus hier, doch eher er sich überhaupt umdrehen konnte, vernahm er eine altbekannte Stimme. ,, Ruhe, hier kann man ja nicht mal ein Nickerchen machen´´. Albus. Er konnte keine Situation mit vollem Ernst betrachten. Die hellblauen Augen des Porträts schauten wild von ihm zu Minerva. ,, Minerva, ich würde mich gerne kurz mit Severus unterhalten. Würdest du bitte kurz rausgehen?´´, fragte er mit einem Zwinkern. ,, Natürlich´´, antwortete sie erschrocken und verließ perplex das Zimmer. Snape versuchte seine Wut wegzuatmen. Erfolglos. ,, Was sie bloß hat. Früher war sie nie so schreckhaft´´, lächelte der alte Mann. ,, Könnte vielleicht davon kommen, dass du dich das erste Mal seit mehr als einem Jahr zu Wort meldest´´, antwortete er sarkastisch. ,, Wie ich gehört habe ist der Krieg erfolgreich für uns ausgegangen? Erfreulich. Dann war also alles von Nutzen. Es leben weit mehr Personen, als ich gedacht hätte´´, überging der ehemalige Schulleiter seine Bemerkung. Gekonnt schauspielerten sie vor, sich nie unterhalten zu haben. Sie wussten, dass die Schulleiterin nur zu gerne lauschte. Diese Worte schmerzten. Albus hatte auch mit seinem Tod gerechnet, aber das sollte er ihn nicht verübeln. Selbst er hatte nicht damit gerechnet lange zu leben. Schon als er die Stelle in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bekommen hatte, war ihm klar gewesen dass er nicht lange zu leben haben würde. Diese Stelle war schon immer verflucht gewesen. Höchstens ein Jahr hatten es die Anwärter geschafft. ,, Eine gute Wendung, nicht?´´, schnarrte er. ,, Durchaus. Durchaus. Was ist da zwischen dir und Miss Granger Severus?´´, fragte er als sei es das Normalste der Welt. ,, Ich wüsste nicht, was es dich anginge Albus´´ , knurrte er. Diese albene Unterhaltung ging ihm mehr als nur auf seine Nerven. Als ob Minerva nicht wusste das sie sich heimlich unterhielten ,, Ja ich weiß. Ich bin nicht mehr als ein Abbild der Person, die ich war´´, ein Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen ,, Denke nur daran, dass Miss Granger eine wertvolle Person ist´´ . Als ob er das nicht schon wüsste. Er nickte dem Gemälde zu, welches wieder seine Augen schloss. Endlich konnte er gehen. Energisch riss er die Tür auf und erblickte die Direktorin, die nicht anders als erwartet zu nah an der Tür stand. Sie standen sich in dem Türrahmen gegenüber. ,, Ich hätte das nicht von dir gedacht Severus. Du bist ein Profi und trotzdem nutzt du diese Situation aus´´. Er wollte grade ansetzen etwas zu sagen, da ging die Tür schon wieder zu. Er war ein Profi und das würde er beweisen, verflucht nochmal! Er hatte sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt nur um diesen Potter wieder und wieder zu retten. Er war ein Profi!

**-HG-**

Sie hatte es sich auf dem Sessel gemütlich gemacht und las ein Tränkebuch. Wenn er schon weg war, wollte sie nicht untätig sein. Polternde Schritte hallten durch die Stille und sie wusste dass es für Snape kein Kaffeekränzchen gewesen war mit der Schulleiterin zu sprechen. Die Tür flog auf und ein wütender Mann kam herein. ,, Was tust du da?´´, fuhr er sie an. ,, Lernen´´, antwortete sie schnell und hielt ihm das Buch entgegen. Mit einem Ruck riss er es ihr aus der Hand und warf es unachtsam weg. ,, Wie willst du einen Trank durch lesen brauen können? Willst du den Trank sich selber brauen lassen, indem du ihn mit deinem Fachwissen um die Ohren schmeißt?´´, er wandte sich von ihr weg und ging auf sein Regal zu. Mit hastigen Bewegungen holte er ein Buch hervor, besah es kurz und drückte es ihr dann in die Hand. Was war bitteschön in ihm gefahren? Sie hasste es, wenn er so war. Immer wieder keimte dann das Gefühl in ihr auf noch ein kleines Kind zu sein, das nichts wüsste. Das war er, wie er im Tränkeunterricht war, nicht der den sie kennengelernt hatte. ,, Aber, Severus…´´, ihre Stimme zitterte. Dieser Mann hatte ihr schon immer Angst gemacht. ,, Nein kein Severus!´´, brüllte er. Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr und machte sich immer kleiner auf den Sessel. Er stand wieder direkt vor ihr und sah auf sie hinab. Sein erregter Atem streifte ihr Gesicht. Zu gerne hätte sie ihn einfach nur gepackt und geküsst. ,, Jetzt bin ich dein Lehrer und so wird es auch im Unterricht sein! Dort wirst du weder meine Frau, noch meine Verlobte sein. Du wirst meine Schülerin Miss Granger sein. Nicht mehr! Dort gibt es kein wir´´, brüllte er und sie zuckte bei jedem seiner Worte zusammen. Seine Worte waren eigentlich verständlich und ihr auch schon klar gewesen. Sie verstand nicht, wieso er sie einfach anschrie und so tat als hätte sie etwas getan. ,, Seite 256´´, knurrte er. Zitternd schlug sie die Seite auf.


	40. Chapter 40

Kapitel 40: **Tränke des Lebens**

**-HG- **

,, Ich erwarte Professionalität Granger. Sowohl mit dieser Situation, als auch mit dem Brauen. Die Tränke des Kapitels sind äußert gefährlich bei der Zubereitung. Kein Tropfen darf auf ihre Haut treffen. Sie werden heute alle Tränke dieses Kapitels brauen´´, sie hatte gespürt wie seine Stimme gleichgültig geworden war. Schockiert blätterte sie das Kapitel durch. ,, Aber..´´, wollte sie sich beschweren. ,, Kein aber! Sie werden wenn nötig die ganze Nacht brauen´´, brummte er. ,, Ja Sir´´, gab sie sich geschlagen und senkte beschämt den Blick auf das Buch. Er würde schon wissen was er tat, zumindest hoffte sie das. Das Kapitel bestand aus 5 Tränken: Amortenia, Veritaserum, Trank der lebenden Toten, Felix Filicis und Trank des Lebens. Sie schluckte schwer. Den einzigen Trank davon, den sie gebraut hatte war der Trank der lebenden Toten. Von den anderen hatte sie schon viel gehört und darüber gelesen, aber genau das bereitete ihr die Angst. Die anderen Tränke waren fast alle schwer zuzubereiten und nur ein kleiner Fehler konnte den kompletten Trank vermurksen. Eins hatten alle Tränke gleich: sie hatten eine verdammt starke Wirkung und sie Zubereitung war dementsprechend lang und komplex. ,, Sir, was ist der Trank des Lebens? Hier steht nirgends eine Beschreibung´´, ihr Blick schweifte wieder und wieder über die Seite des Rezepts, doch dort stand einfach nichts. ,, Ein äußerst Wirksamer Trank. Er hilft einer gespaltenen Seele. Nun, es wäre klug anzufangen Granger. Die Zeit bleibt nicht stehen´´, er blieb sachlich und hart, so wie es sich für einen Lehrer gehörte. Schwermütig stand sie auf und schlurfte in das Labor. Sonst hatte das Zubereiten von Tränken ihr immer Spaß gemacht. Es war immer eine Herausforderung gewesen, doch sie hatte sich nur auf einen Trank konzentrieren müssen. Um alle 5 Tränke am selben Tag zu schaffen musste sie mehrere Tränke gleichzeig zubereiten und das trübte ihre Stimmung noch mehr. Es machte nichts Spaß wenn man dabei unter Druck stand. Sie zog sich einen Hocker vor die Kochstellen und setzte sich erst um die Rezepte genau zu lesen und schmiss das Buch wütend hin. Seelenheilung. Dunkle Magie zerstörte die Seele, jedenfalls teilweise. Also musste Snapes Seele auch zumindest etwas angegriffen sein. Sie wusste ja nicht ob er wirklich viel dunkle Magie verwendet hatte. Vielleicht hatte er den Trank schon mal für sich selbst gebraucht. Konzentrier dich, dachte sie wütend auf sich selbst, dass allein der Gedanke an ihn sie ablenkte.

**-SS-**

Allein sie dort sitzen zu sehen machte ihn verrückt. Er lehnte an der Tür zu seinem privaten Labor und beobachtete sie. Er hatte sie nicht anschreien und schon gar nicht verängstigen wollen. Toll gemacht Severus, dachte er sich. Wütend schlug er gegen den Rahmen der Tür, den Schmerz ignorierend. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt zu ihr gegangen und hätte sie in einer tiefen Umarmung gezogen, doch sie saß dort konzentriert und er wollte sie nicht stören. Sie sah unglaublich süß aus wie sie dort saß. Über das Buch gekauert, ihre Stirn in Falten gezogen und angestrengt an der Lippe knabbernd. Lächelnd drehte er sich um und verschwand aus den Türeingang. Sein Schreibtisch wartete auf ihn. Seufzend ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl nieder und besah den Stapel von Pergamentrollen, der darauf wartete gelesen zu werden. Vor – und Nachteile des Vielsafttrankes war das Thema gewesen. Er erwartete nicht viel von den Dummköpfen, die seine Schüler waren, doch selbst dieses bisschen an Erwartung unterboten die Meisten auch noch. Er zog die erste Pergamentrolle zu sich und konnte kaum glauben was sich ihm bot. Der einzige Nachteil, der dort beschrieben wurde war, dass die Zutaten schwer zu beschaffen waren. Hatte dieser Longbottom noch nie sein Buch aufgeschlagen oder wie konnte man die anderen Nachteile übersehen? Dazu brauchte man kein Buch, denn viele Nachteile waren einfach offensichtlich. Wie hatte dieser Junge e überhaupt geschafft nicht sitzen zu bleiben? Seine Feder glitt über das Pergament und schrieb zerschmetternde Kommentare. _Was interessiert mich woher ich diese Kräuter bekomme und was sie im Einzelnen bewirken?! Setzen Sie ihr Gehirn ein, falls sie solches überhaupt benutzen und denken Sie über die Nachteile nach! _Zweifelnd ob seine Schüler je etwas schaffen würden nahm er den nächsten Aufsatz und wünschte sich gleich es rückgängig machen zu können. Weasley. Das konnte nichts Gutes sein. Er überflog den Aufsatz kurz und wusste sofort dass es nicht sein alleiniges Werk sein konnte. _Demnächst wünsche ich einen Aufsatz von Ihnen alleine. Miss Granger wird von nun an keine ihrer Aufsätze korrigieren oder sie erfährt von ihrem unsittlichen Versuch Weasley! _Er drückte mit seiner Feder so fest zu, dass er beim Schreiben Tintenkleckse hinterließ. Schnell wischte er die Feder ab und schnappte sich den nächsten. Konnte er noch mehr Glück haben? Potter. Wenigstens er hatte sich nicht helfen lassen, dazu war sein Erzeugnis schlichtweg zu schlecht. Wenigstens konnte er einige Nachteile nennen, doch die Vorteile waren unsagbar dumm. Er ließ den Aufsatz zur Seite gleiten und griff nach dem Nächsten. Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf. Hermine. Schon immer hatte es ihm Spaß gemacht ihre Hausaufgaben zu lesen. Sie schien die einzige zu sein, die sich annähernd mit dem Thema auseinandersetzte und wirklich verstand was wichtig war. Wieder ein perfekter Aufsatz, bis auf kleine Fehler, die er mit eleganten Handbewegungen korrigierte. Aus dem Labor erklang das Klirren von Phiolen. Es hatte etwas Beruhigendes zu wissen, dass sie direkt nebenan war.

**-HG-**

Eilig hetzte sie wieder zu dem ersten Kessel. Rechts rum rühren und dann Wermut hinzufügen, dann dreimal links herum. Schnell zu dem anderen Kessel und rühren. Sie kam kaum zum Verschnaufen. Der Trank des Lebens und der Amortenia beanspruchten ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Die anderen drei Tränke standen schon abgefüllt an der Theke. Ein leises Blubbern ertönte und sie rannte zum Amortenia rüber. Flamme runtersetzen. Ihre Haare waren von der Feuchtigkeit aufgegangen wie Hefeteig und sahen aus wie die eines Pudels, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht darum. Kurze Zeit verblieb ihr, bis der nächste Schritt anstand. Der Blick auf das Rezept sagte ihr, dass nicht mehr viel zu tun war. Tief atmete sie ein und roch Pergament. Das war ein Vorteil des Armortenias. Er verbreitete genau den Geruch den man liebte. Plötzlich fiel ihr wieder etwas ein. War es grade nicht 4 Mal linksherum gewesen? Hektisch blätterte sie auf die andere Seite. Erleichtert atmete sie aus. Nein alles hatte seine Richtigkeit. Nur noch.. Ihr Arm stieß gegen den Kessel, der anfing zu schwanken. Schnell brachte sie den Kessel wieder in Gleichgewicht, doch konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Schwall des Trank des Lebens über ihre rechte Hand ergoss. Ein Schmerzensschrei bahnte sich in ihrer Kehle auf und sie ließ ihn gewähren. Ein schriller tönte durch das Labor. Ihre ganze Hand fühlte sich an als würde sie in Flammen stehen.


End file.
